Gossip Girl: Winx Club Style
by After17
Summary: AU. It's a brand new season in Gardenia and a new scandal has begun, Ruler Mitzi has been 'dethroned' by Princess Stella but will she be 'overthrown' by Queen Bloom? I'll be typing all their secrets as - and even before they happen. Xoxo Gossip Girl
1. Hey People!

**Gossip Girl: ****Winx Style**

**Author: After17**

**Summary: It's a brand new season in Gardenia and a new scandal has begun, Ruler M has been dethroned by Princess S but will she be overthrown by Queen B? I'll be typing all their secrets as - and even before they happen. Xoxo Gossip Girl**

_**Disclaimer: **__All the real names of places, people and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

'_I've never let my school interfere with my education' - Mark Twain_

**Hey People! **

**The legacy continues****… with a recap. **

It's officially fall and the new school year has begun, and with a new Princess too, welcome to the demanding and fabulous rule of Princess **S**, after her dethroning of Ruler **M**, who this summer was spotted numerous times, hanging out at Fruitti Music Bar with a scornful look on her face, I guess it's no fun being on the bottom hey **M**?

But let's not forget the other **M**'s unfortunate and upsetting loss of her mother, will she be able to bounce back as Gardenia's Party Girl, Break Through artist? Could she potentially break through and steal **S**'s crown? Or will she just be a flop?

Let's not forget, Queen **B**'s crazy welcome into Gardenia's Prep, will she be dish out what got served to her onto, **L, The New, New Girl**? Only time will tell.

The seemingly bland and boring **T** buying up big at La Perla, did she and **Nerd** do it or did she finally move on?

And whose **F**'s new Beau, tall, dark haired and very handsome? Very romantically walking through Gardenia Park, expertly avoiding eye contact with girls in their Malia Mills bikinis.

**Sightings**

Princess **S** spending big on designers for the new school year, with boyfriend Prince **S**. She may look perfect on the outside but her Mama and Papa's relationship is looking less than perfect.

Ruler **M** eying Prince **S**'s hunky friend **Boy**, with lusty eyes. Same with Princess **S**, do I smell a love _square_?

Queen **B** bidding fair well her older sister, **D**, oh, **D** we hardly knew thee.

**F**'s **mysterious Man **whose name, I will shortly find out, purchasing flowers. So sweet.

**R** being his usually moody self, why the angry face all the time hey **R**? Maybe you should try smiling for **M** sometime?

**Your e-mails**:

_**Q: **_

Dear Gossip Girl,

I'm not really new to this school but it's been a whole year and the only person who I'm really friends with is my current boyfriend, how can I befriend some other people as they all avoid me like the plague.

Friendless

_**A: **_

Dear Friendless,

Find a friendly-face and just say 'hi' we may be bitchy but we definitely do not bite. If that doesn't work throw a fabulous party at your place, that no one will forget.

Gossip Girl

_**Q: **_

To Gossip Girl,

My boyfriend and I have been fighting a lot lately, I feel like he treats me like a machine with no feelings, and although I maybe cold on the outside I really love him, how can I make him see me for me?

MachineGirl

_**A: **_

Dear MG,

You should try telling him you love him, maybe with on a really hot and steamy date to melt the ice. Some guys need the girl to guide him.

Gossip Girl

_**Q: **_

Dearest Gossip Girl,

I just moved here with my husband and daughter, whose always been sporty and active, where do all the regal and polite ladies hang here so I can point my daughter in the right direction, she needs to learn through example?

LadyEtiquette,

_**A: **_

Dear LadyEtiquette,

The only society ladies maybe able to help, as all the girls here seem to be pretty wild on the inside.

Gossip Girl.

Gardenia's resident pretty young things better keep a close eye on their assets or hearts will be broken… It's a brand new season in Gardenia's Elite Upper Society and there's no telling what will happen this year. But don't get your La Perla's in a twist - I'll be there whispering all the juicy secrets as, and occasionally before they happen….

You know you love me,

Xoxo

Gossip Girl.


	2. Strangers in the City

**Gossip Girl Says: **

**Princess S: **Stella **see note (1)**

**Queen B: **Bloom** see note (1)**

**F: **Flora

**M: **Musa

**T: **Tecna

**L, The New, New Girl: **Layla

**Ruler M:** Mitzi

**Prince S: **Sky

**Boy: **Brandon

**Nerd: **Timmy

**R: **Riven

**Mystery Man: ?**

**A: **Andy

**D: **Daphne

I think that's it for now.

As you can see I'm completely unoriginal and completely obvious.

**(1) **It should be Queen S and Princess B (Because Stella is Queen of the School) but that doesn't sound nearly as good as Princess S/Queen B and this way it's in line with the series (tv).

**And before I forget, I do not own Winx Club but I'm sure you already knew that. Oh, and I also think that there's some spoilers *Cough-usageofAndy-Cough!* **

_Italic is Gossip Girl's comments__, what can I say, she's everywhere!_

**Gossip Girl: ****Winx Style**

**Author: After17**

**[Pilot]**

**Strangers in the City…**

Stella Solaria stared at her reflection in the mirror of her very full, very couture wardrobe. Her very long, naturally sunny blonde hair fell into a perfect wavy curl down her back, the highlights catching the light just right. Her red seersucker skirt, the only mandatory part of the school uniform at Gardenia Prep, apart from the blazer, fell two inches above her tanned knees. She buttoned up the final button of her adorable puffy sleeves see-through blouse, underneath she wore a plain white singlet despite the fact that she hated wearing singlet. They were just so tacky.

Stella finally added the final piece, a bejeweled hair-band, custom made by herself.

It looked great, Marc Jacobs would be jealous of it. As much as Stella loved buying clothes, she loved making them. Well, actually she just loved fashion in general.

It was her life. If she wasn't shopping, she was thinking about shopping.

Luckily her mother ran the very successful, Luna Salon, a world-wide salon, famous for their Solaria tan, and there for were very well off.

It didn't hurt that her father owned world-wide Solaria Hotels, a chain of very classy, five-star hotels.

She was all set up for her future, and she was going to be very successful. She had everything. Looks, money and charm. The only thing that properly needed some improvement was her grades, she wasn't failing per say, she had too many tutors and study notes for that, but she didn't have perfect straight A's.

Stella slipped her feet into some vintage kitten heel Prada shoes and grabbed her beloved, and most cherished orange crocodile skin Berkin bag. She knew it was tacky to rely on the same bag over and over but she adored it and it was a staple, it defined her.

At the bottom of the spiraling marble staircase was her maid and nanny, Camilla a strict but motherly woman, she was holding Stella's new timetable and a skim milk latte with one splenda. It was nice to have someone to take care of her when her parents were away from home.

"Thank you, Camilla," Stella said stopping at the final step, taking both the coffee and timetable from Camilla.

"Your mother wishes you a good day back at school and she shall you tonight when she returns from Milan, Have a good day, Miss Stella, study hard," Camilla said, her throaty, deep voice oddly comforting.

"Brilliant, Bye," Stella said, taking the lift down to the first floor.

Oh the way down, she re-adjusted her hair band one final time.

_Nothing could ever be too perfect. _

She thought about what she would wear tomorrow to school, today she played it safe, with an innocent looking skirt and shoe ensemble. She wanted to start on the right note with her teachers, after all, her parents _did_ fund the new Solaria computer laboratory, now _all_ years would know her name. Tomorrow would be harder though, first impressions and first day looks aside, she needed something different. Something, cutting edge.

_Ding_, the elevator signaled that she was at the ground floor.

She was planning a special date with Sky too, her perfect prince charming boyfriend, a romantic dinner for two, at The Stuffed Olive, a new cozy but very expensive gourmet restaurant.

"Miss Stella, have a brilliant day," The doorman, titled his hat at her as she walked out into the sunny and brilliant day that waited for her.

It was autumn, but the summer warmth still hung around. Everyone in Gardenia walked everywhere.

"Good morning Stella," Flora said, standing in front of her. She had beautiful long blonde-brown hair with blonde highlights curled naturally down her back. Stella was kind of envious of Flora, she was very naturally beautiful and required next to no make up. Today she only wore thin eyeliner, which she was never without, and pink eye shadow, with pale pink lip gloss. Her brilliant green eyes, sparkled with delight.

Flora looked the ever innocent and preppy girl in an ivory white blouse with embellishments on the neck. It was slightly too big on her bony neck, Flora was only five foot three inches and very, very skinny. She was often scrutinized with having an eating disorder of some sort, but Flora just said it was because she was a vegetarian and her daily yoga classes that kept her that thin.  
"Hi Flora, fancy seeing you here," Stella said, taking a sip of her coffee. It was just how she liked it. She searched through her bag for her brand new over-sized Chanel tortoiseshell sunglasses. She placed them on the bridge of her nose and enjoyed looking out but having no one see in.

"Did you manage to look at your timetable yet?" Flora asked as the two fell into step walking to school. Stella's gold pumps clicked and clacked as they walked along. Flora was wearing some brand new four-inch Christian Louboutin sling back shoes. Stella was amazed how she never noticed until now that the red sole and the skirt were the same shade of red.

_Coincidence or a not so subtle hint? _

"Yes, but I haven't looked yet, I was too busy getting dressed," Stella sighed, as if it had taken up all the energy to change.

"Come on Stella, if you don't look now then, you'll be late for class!" Flora encouraged. Flora's encouragement and kindness were why Stella always had Flora around. Neither girl could cope at Gardenia Prep without each other. Flora's gentle heart and wisdom kept Stella grounded and clam while Stella's Flair and well, bitchyness kept the other girls from taking advantage of her kindness.

They weren't friends per say but more so allies, even partners.

Flora took out a bottle of Fiji, natural artesian water and took a sip. "How was your summer anyways, Stella?" Flora asked, while cooing at a nanny walking a toddler in a frilly summer dress.

"Same old, same old, the Bahamas were tres` fabulous and relaxing," Stella said, admiring her perfect tan. "And you? How are you to be back?"

"Yeah, we spent all summer moving from our old town house to the new apartment," Flora said.

"Oh yes, how was that, was that why you were at my place so early?" Stella asked, taking the final sip of her coffee before throwing the container away.

Flora nodded.

"Next time you can just come on up, Camilla will have some tea ready for you tomorrow morning," Stella said, Stella was nothing short of a perfect host.

"Well, it looks like someone is waiting for you," Flora grinned mischievously, looking at the school courtyard. Gardenia Prep was an all girls school, The Institute of Modern Technology was their schools' brother school, it was located only two blocks way and was full of eligible bachelors… apart from Sky Eraklyon, her boyfriend, obviously taken.

There, being drooled over by all the girls, he was Sky, Stella's boyfriend. "Honey Bunny," Stella cried out holding out her arms as she walked over to Sky, smiled at her happily, his cute little dimples showing. The way his golden blonde locks reflected in the light and the way he just made her feel. It was the perfect ending to her holiday away from school and everyone.

"Hey, Stella, I thought I'd come see you before school started," Sky said.

_Oh he was so romantic. _

"Oh that's so sweet, Sky," Stella said, placing a kiss on his lips, hoping her had time to reapply her Lancôme Juicy Tubes Lip Gloss before class.

"Well, you know maybe next week it'll become really busy and we won't have so much time for each other," Sky said, looking into Stella's large brown eyes and she into his blue ones.

"I'll always make time for you, after all you're my honey bunny," Stella said.

"I love you," Sky said.

"I love you too," Stella replied, remembering the first time he said those three words to her. It was in the Heat Garden in Gardenia Park by moonlight, it was so romantic and fairy-tale like.

Just as they were about to kiss, "Urgh, why don't you keep P.D.A's _private_," Mitzi's nasal like voice hissed, her face green with envy.

"Well, Mitzi, as far as I'm concerned your just a has-been, with tacky shoes, whose opinion doesn't really matter to me _or_ Gardenia Prep any more," Stella shot back, eyeing Mitzi's whole look. The girl had long black hair, swept to the side, and wore frameless reading glasses which were so _out_. With a pale pink blouse, which was too trying to be cutting edge with their skirts but really just her trying too hard. She wore, gross white platforms with a spiky heel, which were the worst part of her already hideous uniform.

How did a girl like Mitzi even rule before Stella?

"Anyways, I have to get to class now, so I'll see you later," Stella gave Sky a kiss on the cheek and left him as she strolled into the school, to reapply her gloss and then go to class.

She would have to do something about that has-been Mitzi girl and put her into place.

Stella stamped her pump into the floor with frustration, what could she do? What could she do?

She scanned the grounds for something - or _someone_, to give her an idea. Who would be willing to fight her battle with Mitzi? Who would be her pawn?

Then Stella's golden-brown eyes landed on _her_. The former-new student, with her innocent eyes and pale, creamy skin she looked like she was fresh out of middle school. Today, she wore a long chained, blue sapphire heart, around her neck and she carried her books in one hand, her aqua blue Birkin bag on her shoulder, in her other hand she carried an iced coffee with whipped cream. Maybe Stella could show her the ropes around here, after all Mitzi had given the poor girl a rough start to the school year.

Stella smirked, her coral-orange lips into a smile and wondered down the corridors of Gardenia Prep, enjoying watching the students move out of her way.

She was a princess of her school, she as a princess of her home. She was Stella Solaria, she had a plan and she always got what she wanted- in the most fabulous way possible.

_The most fabulous route is not always the quickest or the most effective S, You might want to speed things up to get to your destination… _

Mitzi stormed through the corridors of Gardenia Prep, annoyed how no one got out of her way. No she was expected to weave her way in and out of the crowds like a freaking commoner! She was no commoner. She was Mitzi Marie Francis! She was rich, beautiful and smart. She did not crawl into a corner and admit to defeat, no she crawled into a corner to re-group and the re-gather her thoughts, to make a new strategy.

That stupid Stella, she was a down right nightmare. With her skinny arms and toned calves she was just too damn pretty.

Not that Mitzi would ever admit to that out loud.

She glared at the clock, a glare that once upon a time used to send chills down the girls' at Gardenia Prep's spines. She remembered walking down the corridor, last year before Stella had developed her chest and was therefore unable to be Princess of the school, she was wearing her favorite cork wedges and as she walked down the corridor, Esmeralda and Gretchen on either side of her, the students like the red sea, parted. She was a messenger, a prophet of sorts to the school, she told them what was in, who was cool and what and who was not. But those days were gone, but Mitzi was dying for her revival, her comeback of sorts. She was talented and beautiful and rich. She was the ruler of this school and that right would be hers once more!

And Sky! Once he found out his beloved girlfriend was no longer the ruler of this school he'd dump her like there was no tomorrow. She would then used Sky for a little fun, but really, to get to his beautiful best friend, Brandon Dragon!

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._

Oh how, Mitzi loved that boy, she had since she was little, but Brandon always played so hard to get.

Either way, he would be hers.

Mitzi just needed someone to do her dirty work.

She promptly stopped in the middle of the corridor, not bothered that she would be considered 'in the way', she glanced around the corridor, who would make a decent pawn… someone Stella wouldn't think twice over, someone who was so below the radar… Mitzi's eyes landed on a girl at her locker, with fire red curls that tumbled down her back.

She was checking her schedule and putting some books away. She had large, powder blue eyes, that looked onto the world with curiosity and innocence, but Mitzi knew that those that appeared the most innocent were the ones hiding the darkest past.

Mmmh, maybe her plans could wait a day or two more, maybe she would take down Stella and that goodie-two-shoes-red-head at once.

Mitzi smirked evilly as the bell rung.

And just like that, it was war.

_Watch your back S and B, you never know when this girl will strike. _

Musa sat the back corner of the math class, her head resting on her fist. She didn't care that everyone was staring at her new shoulder length blue-black hair. Her mother was the one who always told her too keep it long, but since she was no longer here, there was no need to keep it long.

That's what her father had said anyways, while he was still grieving at home anyways, Musa knew it was really because she resembled her mother that way too much, it hurt her father too see her hair long.

She cut it.

It wasn't a big deal. Change is good, and during the heat it was refreshing, although Musa spent most of the time in their apartment rather than the beach. She still had her pale white skin, rather than tanned or bronze skin like her friends.

Or former friends. They didn't call to say sorry for the bad news. None of them.

Well, apart from Tecna, whom Musa considered her closest friend.

"I heard she cut it cause it was for some charity thing," Musa over heard, Heather Jefferies, who sat in the row in front of her, whispered to her friend sitting next to her.

"No, it was some fake talent scout who told her to cut it as a makeover, and took like half her money, her father kicked her out, she's living with Tecna," Jacqueline Hunter whispered back. Didn't they know she could hear her?

"You mean the nerd?"

"Yeah,"

"Ew, do you think they like… share a bed,"

"Ewwww,"

Musa sighed, sliding further into her seat. That was the never-ending problem with this school, the gossip.

**Good news: Gardenia Prep is still full of gossiping, no name bitches. It's gonna be a long year. **

Musa hit send, Tecna would be able to receive it since she was just in math, and her teacher, Mr. Dickinson, was blissfully unaware of all technology.

Musa plopped her iphone into her studded messenger bag, then took off her purple cardigan to reveal her white one-shouldered tank top, the same one she had worn last night, when she forced herself to hit the Fruitti Music Bar and celebrate her last day of freedom. Musa noticed a girl with fire red curls staring at the top of her pale pink Cosabella panties poking out of the top of her skirt.

Ever since her mother pasted away, Musa had stopped eating dinner, since when her mother was healthy and well, she would give the chefs the night off and cook dinner herself and her mother and father would eat dinner. Even while her mother was sick, dinner had been important to her and her father, Boe. Musa and her father had bonded over cooking, joking that when Matlin got better they would cook a big family size turkey for her.

She never got better.

And the cooking stopped. The chefs still had the night off and Musa couldn't bare to be in the kitchen, so she didn't go in there.

Instead she stayed in her bedroom while she listened to every type of music known to man. It was nice. Something she wished she could share with her mother.

Musa felt her eyes swell with tears, she grabbed her bag and left the classroom in a hurry. She could feel the eyes on her back as she left. The corridors were empty, or what Musa could see through the tears. She could hear someone frantically running through the corridors.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where History in room 456 is?"

Musa whipped her eyes dry, properly smearing all her eyeliner and golden brown eye shadow down her check, properly making it look like she had a bad bruise.

So what, she's just tell everyone over the summer she'd dated some glorious music producer who in the later stages of their relationship got abusive. Let people talk, it might as well be something she started, something that she chose rather than something that _fate, _of all things, choose for her.

She bundled her hands into fists, angrily. Why did everything make her feel _worse_? She once was cool, she was Musa De Jules' Zueng. She was known for her funky look, her loud music and her zest for life. She danced like there was no tomorrow and knew everything that was cool.

She realized she could never be that girl again.

"Um, yeah it's down the corridor, turn left, second door on the right," Musa said, fighting back more tears. She stopped and looked at the girl, she looked partially worried and concerned but mostly nervous. Her large teal coloured eyes, staring at her like a rabbit caught in headlights. Her pale pink glosses lips were pouty, like people would pay to have those lips, pouty. She was very beautiful and exotic looking, with her chocolate coloured skin and red-dark brown hair she was an African beauty.

"Thank you," The girl said, and walked off. She was wearing leggings and sneakers with her uniform. Poor girl would learn the heard way, Musa thought….

_Birrrrr. _

Musa felt her iphone vibrate in her bag, she pulled it out.

**Well, that's just great, remember though M, you're better than that, keep your head held high and for lunch I'll buy you an ice-cream cone! Tecna. **

This was why Tecna was Musa's best friend, she knew_ exactly_ what to type to her. And an ice cream cone was too good too pass up. Musa smiled slightly, her first one in a long time.

_This could only be a good thing… _

Musa waited outside the computing labs, the Francis' computing labs to be exact, last year, both computer labs had been remodeled and renamed, the other one being the Solaria Lab.

Musa wasn't impressed, it was always a competition it was always something with the girls of Gardenia Prep. She was never going to compete though, she was much more a free-spirit. She did what she wanted, impulsively and without regret. That was what she was taught.

"Ready for lunch Musa," Tecna greeted in her British accent. She had magenta coloured hair, cut into a very fashion-forward style, like Rhianna before she cut it. Tecna was an outsider here at Gardenia Prep, with her 700 page minimum books and extensive vocabulary. She was very much a girl beyond her years, in intelligence and looks from the cutting edge clothes to her logical way of thinking, she was as different from Musa as everyone else. But somehow that made them friends, the technological girl and the musical free spirit girl.

"Mmh, maybe it should be a double scoop for you," Tecna said, eyeing Musa's hip bone.

Musa rolled her eyes, she was getting sick of everyone, and mainly her housekeeper Celia droning on and on about her weight.

"Whatever," Musa muttered, fiddling with the strap of her messenger bag.

"Come on, if we go now, maybe we can pass the boys' school playing basket ball or something," Tecna said.

"So you can see Timmy?" Musa asked, glad to be talking about someone else for a change.

"No, I think I've had enough of Timmy," Tecna said, quietly.

"What? No way!" Musa said, how could Timmy and Tecna be over already they'd only just started dating over summer!

They were so perfect together.

Tecna groaned.

"Spill, if I could share everything in my heart with my mum then you can tell me about Timmy," Musa said, as they left the school grounds.

"Well, he's a great guy, it's just there's no spark, if feel like he can't be himself around me," Tecna paused, "It's like I'm just another computer or something, I feel like our relationship is missing some flame, some passion, I tried to find anything else Timmy was passionate about, if we could ever take our relationship up enough - I even bought sexy underwear, Musa, you should have seen it, it was something I would have never worn on any other occasion," Tecna laughed, "But nothing, I really like this guy Musa, but I'm missing something," She said, as the little man flashed to green and they crossed.

"I've got it, you need someone else to make him jealous," Musa said, clicking her fingers and grinning mischievously.

"What? Now why would I do something like that?" Tecna said.

"It'll be perfect, you just need a guy," Musa stopped at The Institute of Modern Technology. Tecna was right, there were some boys playing sport. Musa recognized a few of them, there was Sky Eraklyon, Stella's boyfriend and future Mayor of Gardenia passing the basket ball to Brandon Dragon, a notorious player and general womanizer. There was also Timmy, standing on the sidelines with a towel. So what if Timmy was an outsider? He was Tecna's perfect match and Musa had to keep them together.

Musa also noticed a new guy, someone she hadn't seen before, he wore a white baggy tank top and red sport shorts, he had spiky purple hair and a very dark frown on his face. Musa was intrigued. Who was he?

"Him," Musa said, pointing to the boy.

"Him? Musa, are you just making me go over there so when I'm done with making Timmy jealous you can have him?" Tecna asked. She knew Musa all too well.

Musa grinned sheepishly.

"Only if he's any good, he looks a bit angry," Musa said.

"Well, just so you know, under any other circumstances I wouldn't do it but since I haven't seen you this optimistic I will do it for you," Tecna sighed.

"Awesome, I can't wait too meet him," Musa grinned through the lattice fence, staring the boy down, her dark blue eyes sparkling.

_There's nothing wrong with a little window shopping, you never know when something will catch your eye, or if it's really your style, but if you're not so sure if your like it, you can always make your friend try it and wear it, just to see how it feels on. There's nothing like playing dress up on a real life mannequin. You're not the one that's going to end up with the broken heart. _

Bloom Peters tapped her Marc Jacob flat impatiently, why won't one o'clock hurry up and get here? She sighed. She had dawdled going to the cafeteria and getting a chicken salad and soda, she'd sat alone and ate all by herself, quickly, before anyone had noticed she was sitting alone and lonely. She's hurried to her next class, economics and texted Andy Martin, her boyfriend of six months.

Wow, it was really going to be six months in a little under four weeks.

Andy was perfect for her, he was a musician so he was artistic, brave and witty.

She loved cheering him on in a downtown club and he, winking and blowing kisses at her from the stage.

She wasn't a fan girl. No, she was with the band.

Bloom played with the necklace around her neck, a sapphire heart pendant on a long chain. It had been her great-great grandmothers. It always made her feel strong, like the older Peters women were with her. So she wasn't so alone in this class room. With no friends.

Bloom buried her head in her hands and sighed.

She had hoped ever since the change with Mitzi to Stella she would finally be able to move on and make some new friends. No such luck, instead she was still an outcast.

Bloom took her sidekick out of her Aqua Blue Birkin Bag, hoping for a new message from Andy.

Nothing.

She couldn't help but feel like Andy's attention had been else where the last two or so weeks.

Was he bothered by something? Did he feel like he couldn't talk to her, she would do anything for him, didn't he understand that?

"H-hey," Bloom looked up and noticed an African-looking girl with wildly curly red-brown hair and big dark sea-green eyes.

She was tall and curvy, but still very slender. She wore black leggings under her red skirt and sporty red and white Nike sneakers.

"Hi," Bloom said, trying to remember the girls name, she didn't recall seeing her anywhere before. "I'm Bloom Peters,"

"Layla Andros," The girl said, her pink lips were so big and pouty, Bloom loved the pale pink lip gloss.

"Have you, I'm sorry," Bloom paused, feeling awkward and shy, "Are you new?" She asked the girl finally.

"Yes, I just started here today, my family just moved to Gardenia a week ago," Layla said, even her voice was exotic. Why wasn't this girl being swarmed by the students of Gardenia Prep?

"Really, do you like it?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I guess… It's really different from where I'm from though," Layla said, sadness in her voice, Bloom knew she should change the topic.

"I love Gardenia, I grew up here," Bloom said. Gosh, she wanted to change the topic not talk about herself!

"Really? Then where are all your friends, I mean why are you sitting here all alone?" Layla asked, a confused look in her large eyes.

"Well, um, I'm a social-outcast," Bloom said, finally. Why would this effortlessly cool girl want to talk to a social outcast?

"No way, wouldn't have guessed, I mean you _look_ just like everyone else," Layla said, looking up and down at Bloom, from her curly red with blonde streak hair to her carefully applied make up, down her silk white v-neck wrap top to her marc by Marc Jacobs ballet flats.

"Well, I try, to be honest, I'm more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt," Bloom shrugged.

"Me too, these skirts are pretty horrible," Layla grinned, her eyes laughing.

"Come sit next to me here, you can be my first friend at Gardenia," Bloom giggled.

"You can be my first friend too," Layla said, grinning back.

_B now has a friend - or is that an ally? Never the less, it looks like just in the nick of time. But every duo needs common ground or a hobby as such, now B prove to us where you sit in the social ladder. Maybe now the mysterious L will reveal who she really is? Or isn't? _

**Mia Amore- Will you please accompany me to The Stuffed Olive tomorrow night for dinner and drinks for two, then maybe we can go back to my place and have some dessert - if you know what I mean. I don't know what I'll be wearing yet, but I'll let you know so you can wear a matching tie. Love you lots, Stella. (The love of your life!) (V)(V)(V)**

"Who was that Stella?" Flora asked as they left Gardenia Prep after a long and boring introductory day.

"Sky, please, oh please come with me to Studio to find the perfect dress for tomorrow night, please?" Stella asked.

"I don't know Stella," Flora said.

"I'll buy you a juice from that health food store!" Stella coaxed.

"Oh, I don't know," Flora said.

"What about that floral pink dress with the spaghetti straps?" Stella said.

"Oh alright," Flora sighed, giving in.

"Yes!" Stella cheered, a few girls giving her a look as they walked out of the school.

"I don't know what do you think of this one?" Stella came out of the dressing room of Studio wearing a pale blue halter neck dress with long icy blue sleeves.

"Oh, it's perfect!" Flora exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked, admiring how the dress made her waist look super skinny and her legs - extra long.

"Yes, yes it's perfect," Flora said.

"Okay, I think this is the one," Stella sighed, after an hour of trying things on she was finally happy.

She got changed and dressed back into her uniform.

Just as she was exiting she noticed Flora a gulp.

"What is it?" Stella demanded, she just wanted to go home and take a long bath.

"Um…"

"What?" Stella asked, following Flora's eyesight, noticing a girl with her back turned to her, with long curly red hair buying the exact same dress!

"Oh. My. God. No way! No," Stella said, furiously, stomping her way over to the register.

"Wait Stella, there's no way that girl is wearing that dress to The Stuffed Olive tomorrow night," Flora said, unable to keep up with Stella's strut.

"Stop Stella, you're going to regret it," Flora said, trying to calm down the infuriated Stella.

"Hey, you, Carrot Top," Stella called, to the girls back. She tapped the girl on shoulder and waited for her to turn around.

The girl stared at Stella with her large powder blue eyes, confused and maybe a little hurt.

_But the cat-fights about to begin!_

"What is it?" The red head asked, Flora recognized the girl and the former new girl, Bloom Alexandria Peters, she was in her English class last year. She was quiet, shy and very innocent looking.

"You can't buy that dress!" Stella said.

"Excuse me?" Bloom asked, noticing the exact same blue dress in Stella's hand. "I plan on wearing this dress tomorrow night to a very important dinner reservation," Stella stated, her arms crossed. Stella towered over Bloom, and not just because she as in heels and Bloom was in flats, the poor girl was properly feeling intimidated, scared and frightened.

"Come on Stel, they have the same one in black, I'm sure that'll look just as good on you as the blue," Flora said, trying to resolve the fight.

Stella's shoulders dropped, "Forget it, I have dinner with my mother tonight, and all this stress is just ruining my skin, I have to go to the beautician a.s.a.p." Stella said, throwing the dress on the stand. Flora picked it up and hung it on a spare clothing rack.

"I'm sorry about Stella, she's a little crazy when it comes to fashion. Hi, I'm Flora," She introduced herself to Bloom.

"My name is Bloom," She replied, her shoulders dropping and feeling more relaxed.

"Here I'll buy you that dress," Flora said, taking out her AmEx to pay.

"You don't have to do that," Bloom cried.

"No problems, Bloom, consider it an apology from Stella, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Flora asked, smiling sweetly at Bloom.

"No, why?"

"Maybe we could go out for drinks or something? You clearly go to Gardenia Prep-" Flora stopped and eyed Blooms red skirt "-I've never spoken or hung out with you,"

"Hehe, well," Bloom said awkwardly.

"So do you want to hang out?" Flora asked, again.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Bloom smiled, "I'll wear my new dress!" She giggled.

"That's great!" Flora smiled.

_Sometimes we find what we were looking for when we weren't really looking for them. _

Stella Solaria ran into her room, the tears streaming down her cheeks, this was terrible news, her perfect life was over and she couldn't do anything about it. Her world was changing for the worst and all she could do was lie on the thousand-count sheets and cry her heart out. Her eye make up was properly running down her cheeks and they would be red and puffy. She got up and wondered into her bathroom, even though she'd only had an entrée, half a main course and a glass of champagne it was making her sick. She needed to be alone. She shut the door quietly.

_Sometimes we find out things that we really didn't want to know. _

Tecna sat at her desk, her computer on, looking through some old pictures of her and Timmy over the summer. She paused, not able to find the passion she was looking for, Tecna sighed and then typed in the address to The Institute of Modern Technology, and used Timmy's numbers to log on.

Riven Xenon, with a picture of a brooding boy with purple hair and dark eyes stood next to some personal information. Tecna took out her phone and typed in his number. Then paused, hit delete and hit 5 on her speed dial.

"Timmy, it's Tecna… we need to talk…"

_And, sometimes we find what we always knew to be true but most importantly, I will find out. Even if you think no one else knew. _

_I'm always watching and waiting and I always want to know more, until the next chapter… _

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo _

_Gossip Girl._

**A/N: **I know you either love or you hate a high school fic but I can't help it, despite the terrible clichés, the stereotyping, and the predictability of them, they're still what I go for in Fanfiction world. So let me know in your review, do you love or hate high school stories? Xx. 17.


	3. The is the Beat

G

**ossip Girl: Winx Style**

**Author: After17**

**This is the Beat **

To: [StellaSol…], [FloraApr…], [TecnaTur…], [MusaDeJ…], [MitziFra…], [LaylaAnd…] ... [Click to see more]

From: Bloom Peters [See address]

Subject: House Party

To all my fellow class-mates,

Let's start off the year the correct way, with a good old fashioned house party. There will be alcohol, boys and my house is located slightly out of town, for those who travel the extra distance we will have a secretive and fabulous time. Best of all we can be as loud as we want, since there's no one who will call the cops on us!

So please rsvp as soon as possible.

Xoxo

Bloom Alexandria Peters

P.S. You can invite anyone you want but please let me know if you will be bringing anyone else, so I can make sure I have enough drinks!

"So are you going to go to the new girls' party?" Gretchen asked Mitzi and Esmeralda. They were sitting on a purple bench in Gardenia Park, watching the boys from The Modern School of Technology run around topless.

"Who that African-Queen?" Esmeralda asked.

"No, the red head," Gretchen said, shaking her head.

"What? That no name red head is having a party? Pfft, whose going to that no named nobody's party?" Mitzi snorted.

"Um, apparently the whole year," Gretchen said, before Mitzi snatched Gretchen's iPhone.

Reading the Rsvp's, it was clear that the whole year was attending and it was the party to set the standards too all parties.

"Fine, then," Mitzi huffed, so not enjoying Bloom having any glory. "After school today we're going to Studio," Mitzi said, her arms crossed over her chest. Esmeralda and Gretchen grinning feverishly like they'd never been on a shopping spree in their lives.

* * *

Stella sat at the table in the dining hall. Unlike your standard public school cafeteria's Gardenia Prep's dinning hall was very grand, with long dining tables and benches.

The teaches all sat up on a platform stage monitoring all the students eating and talking.

"What's wrong Stella?" Ursula, a tall girl with very long curly golden hair asked, noticing that the Queen was down in the dumps.

_Not literally of course. _

"Uh, nothing," Stella replied, playing with her salad, trying to make it seem like she was eating.

She'd only eaten a yogurt that morning and was feeling ill all day for it.

"Are you sure, you have to make sure you're all better for Saturday," Juliette, a freckle-face girl with straight dark brown hair.

"Why what's on Saturday?" Stella asked, the baby-face girl.

"Didn't you check your emails?" Juliette asked, munching on her salad, it was a known fact that Juliette was a foodie and a want-to-be chef who was permanently trying to loose five kilos.

"No, why?" Stella asked, still confused.

"Bloom Peters is having a house party that day the whole year is going to be there," Juliette said.

"Okay, I'll see you after school? Uh-huh, toodles. Uh, I'll see you tonight," Flora said, shutting her flip phone and taking her seat next to Stella. Even though phones were banned during class time the students were allowed to use them during the lunch break.

"Who were you talking to?" Stella asked, coyly.

"Oh, um. Bloom, we're going out for drinks tonight," Flora said, blushing furiously. Today she wore a thick canary yellow hair band with a knot on the left side in her long and very thick hair.

"Really?" Juliette's eyes widened.

"Yeah, do you want to come?" Flora asked, politely, swallowing her strawberry yogurt.

"Of course," Juliette giggled.

"Alright then, meet at my place at seven," Flora said.

Oh, how Stella wished that she could go back to those carefree days, where everything was perfect, but since she had found out that her life was less than perfect and her parents were no longer together, she was heartbroken and defeated. She felt sick in the stomach and the only thing that made her feel kind of sort of better was knowing that she had a hot date with Sky at The Stuffed Olive tonight. If she could keep anything down.

She also still had no idea what to wear, because let's face it she didn't buy anything last night and…

Oh, she had been a little tough on that Bloom girl, after all, that black still would have looked hot.

Maybe she would apologize.

She pulled out her Treo and typed away.

**Dear Bloom, **

**I sincerely apologize for my irrational and humiliating actions last night, I didn't mean to offend you it's just that I'm under a lot of stress at home, **

**Your sincerely, **

**Stella Solaria. **

**P.S. I'm looking forward to your party this Friday and I will be there. Maybe we can go shopping for dresses together since I know already, we share the same style! **

She hit send and prayed Bloom's first impressions of her weren't too bad. Maybe Stella should text Sky as well? She just couldn't wait to see him tonight. Her stomach leapt and she felt her head spin.

She loved him, with her whole heart and she had to tell him that tonight.

* * *

"Do you want to go to the park this afternoon and play some soccer?" Brandon Dragon asked, stopping his group of close friend at the front entrance of the school, soccer ball in hand. He eyed the guys forcing them to stop walking there was Sky Eraklyon, his oldest and dearest friend, with his shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes and Jared Conrad, the blue-nette with the dorky button down shirt who stared at him as he asked the question. There was also Julius Kindle, a chatter-box and Zachery Fulman, the comedian of the group.

"Sure," Julius replied, happily, he was the type of guy that was up for anything, planned or impromptu.

"What? Straight after school?" Zac asked.

"Of course straight after school, not two weeks from now," Brandon said sarcastically.

"Whatever, whatever I'll be there but I have to be somewhere else at 4:00," Zac said.

"Jar?" Brandon asked, despite that he hated that name.

"If you don't call me that again, I'll be there," Jarred said, clearly irritated with Brandon.

"And of course my best mate, will be there…" Brandon said, happily. They could have a kick of the ball and then spend the whole time hooking up with girls…

"Actually, I won't be, I have a date with Stella," Sky said, looking sheepish.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, I have a date, at The Stuffed Olive with her," Sky said.

"That's bullshit," Brandon cried.

"Hey, whatever, what happened to your buddies?" Zac asked, getting all defensive.

"What?" Sky asked, confused.

"We've hardly seen you," Brandon said..

"I've been with you all day, haven't I?" Sky replied, running his hand through his long locks.

"Yeah, but not once all during summer did you come play some soccer with us," Julius said. Sky wanted to argue that it was kind of hard to play soccer with them when he was in Rome for the summer, but that seemed to be a bad thing to bring up.

"Aw, come on you guys," Sky said, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jarred just rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow?" Sky asked, desperatly.

"Fine!" Brandon said, he was the only one that was sticking up for him today. He tossed the ball in the air and catched it. Sky watched their backs until they disappeared into the sea of people.

Sky leaned against the lattice fence; it was only temporary until the school had a new one built- most likely a daunting iron one.

He sighed, when was the last time he just hung out with his friends, anyways? He was always with his stupid family or his girlfriend. Maybe he should invite the guys over…

Sky could feel he was leaning on something warm and much sturdier than a lattice fence.

"You've got to be kidding, please tell me your kidding," A guy with orange-brown hair cropped into a short but shaggy style. His back was leaning against the other side of the fence and he was talking on the phone.

Sky knew it was rude to listen to a conversation but it was like a train wreck and the guy seemed like he could use some consultation by the desperation in his voice.

_After all isn't the school motto, _Never leave a brother behind?

"What do you mean we aren't working? Everything is going fine… Passion… What? No, don't tell me good bye… and then hang up," The boy said, speaking to no one, he just looked miserably at his flip phone. Sky re-entered the school, he recognized the boy now, his name was Thomas Franklin, but went by Timmy to everyone, he didn't really have a group of friends but more like a floater. He knew everyone.

"I can't believe we're over," He muttered.

"Hey bro, are you alright," Sky asked, trying to sound kind.

"What?"

"You're talking to yourself," He said, trying not to make it seem like he was listening to most of his private conversation.

"Uh, yeah, well I'm guessing I am alone now," Timmy muttered, looking at his old red high-tops.

Sky raised an eyebrow at him. Alone? What does that mean?

Timmy sunk down the fence, so he was sitting on the ground, his book bag next to him. Sky shrugged and took the spot next to him.

"You can talk to me," Sky said, he learnt how to listen thanks to Stella.

"My girlfriend just dumped me," Timmy said.

"Ouch," Sky said, not saying much, but just listening.

"I don't even know why, or what went wrong," Timmy sighed, "She just called me out of the blue yesterday and everything seemed fine but then dumps me saying 'it's not working' and 'there's no passion'," Timmy's shoulders dropped. It was clear he was done talking.

"You know what's the best thing man, go home, and just let it all out man. Everything. Let it go, then the tomorrow morning go for an extra long run. And then just continue until you feel better," Sky suggested.

"Does that work," Timmy asked, pushing his dorky framed glassed up his nose.

"I wouldn't know, but that's properly what I would do," Sky shrugged, "Just feel down but then just get it out of your system and get distracted, hey you know what would be a great distraction? There's a girl at G P having a house party are you going?" Sky asked.

"Um, wasn't invited," Timmy said.

"Well, then you can be my guest and join me! It'll be great, lots of fun," Sky said.

"Yeah, good idea, hey thanks you're a great help," Timmy said, looking much better than before.

"Awesome, now I have a date to get ready for," Sky said, helping Timmy up. Sky put his hands into the pockets of his black slacks and walked home.

* * *

"Afternoon Miss Layla," The maid said, closing the door softly after her. Layla sighed, knowing the only people here were the staff, her parents were out and she was home alone.

She nodded, she just wanted to be alone.

"Would you like an afternoon snack?" Margret, the head housekeeper and maid asked.

Layla's stomach rumbled, "Yes please," She said, forcing out a thankful smile.

"I'll have the chef prepare you some tea and celery and carrot sticks, they're your favorite, correct?" Margret asked.

"Yes, they are," Layla confirmed, wishing she could roll her eyes, of course her mother would make sure the maids were perfect substitute mothers to her. "I'll be in my room if you could please bring them up to me I'd appreciate it," Layla said, heading up the stairs.

"You're mother dislikes it when you eat in your room," Margret said.

"I know, but I have a slight headache and I really just want to lie down and have my tea, if you please," Layla lied.

Her mini-mother maids were insufferable.

Just like her mother.

Layla stomped heavily up the stairs; today she swapped her pleated ballet flats for her favorite pair of Nikes.

Layla dropped her green messenger bag on the floor and walked into her massive walk-in robe. It was all dark wood, Layla always loved dark wood, despite current trends being lighter woods.

She pulled off her red school skirt and white short sleeved blouse and pulled on an army green cargo skirt and lilac shirt.

She pulled on her favorite baggy socks, and lay on her queen sized bed. Her room was all dark wood and sea green with hints of navy and pale pink. It was an exotic and unique combination of colours but still completely her.

There was a knock at her door.

"Miss Layla,"

"Yes, bring it in," Layla said, and a young maid, named Anne walked in. Her long red hair in a plait.

Anne placed the tray on her bedside table and left quietly.

Layla took a carrot stick and pulled out her mobile.

No new messages.

She fell onto her back and dozed off.

* * *

Stella Solaria stared at her reflection in the mirror, she was wearing a blue Pucci print mini dress with three-quarter sleeves and her strappy Louboutin cork heels.

She had her hair tied into a high and tight ponytail, on the crown of her head. She pulled out her round bristled brush and combed her fringe back into place. Perfect.

Her make up was done, and all she needed was a final finish of extra shiny clear lip gloss.

She stood in front of her mirror, admiring herself from all angles.

Pretty hot, in an eighties minimalistic way, of course.

She grabbed her clutch and decided to forego on bringing a lightweight coat, if it were cold, she would hope Sky would led her his.

_It was the right thing to do after all. _

She closed her bedroom door, double checking the contents of her clutch before she left. Everything was there.

"Oh don't you look perfect tonight Sweetie," Luna said, placing her skinny hand on her daughters shoulder and squeezing it lovingly.

"Thanks mum," Stella said, forcing a smile out. Luna stood before her in a long silky robe, of the softest, palest pink over a long lacey night gown. Her sunny butter blonde hair tied up in a loose bun, at the bottom of her neck. Even in times of tragedy and pain her mother was beautiful and elegant. Stella hoped she had inherited that.

"And where is Sky taking you tonight dear, somewhere glamorous I assume," Luna asked, talking a sip from her Gin and Tonic.

"To The Stuffed Olive, have you and…" Stella trailed off, before she even knew what she was saying.

Of course her mother and father hadn't gone there. They were divorced now. Divorced parents don't have dinner dates.

_Well, not with each other._

"I know, I know, my sweet darling, the separation will need some adjusting too, how about you and I go on a spending spree on the week end, just you, me and our favorite boutiques," Luna said, polishing off her drink and summoning Camilla for a re-fill.

"Sure mum," Stella said, she was now feeling very sad and lonely. She'd spent all day trying to cheer herself up and change her mind frame and now, in two minutes she was no feeling no better than last night. She thought these things got easier. "I have to go, don't wait up," Stella said, not bothering to hide the bitterness from her voice. She stepped into the elevator and tried her best to stop the tears falling.

By the time she reached the ground floor, she was feeling a little better.

Just thinking about Sky, and her favorite dishes served to her in a candle lit room made her feel excited. Stepping out into the crisp, clean air made her feel more awake than she had in the last twenty-four hours.

She took a long inhale of fresh air, maybe tomorrow she'd go for a long run in Gardenia Park before school started. Apparently fresh air was just what she needed right now.

Fresh air and time to herself.

Stella smiled slightly, feeling her long pin-straight pony-tail blowing in the wind.

"Taxi!" She hailed and when one stopped she got in and got comfortable. Some time alone, she mused.

* * *

"This club is so cool," Bloom said, sipping her Gin and Tonic and grinned. This was cool. Just like she imagine New York in the 20's.

There bar was dark cherry wood and had cushy chairs and coffee tables all around. In the back, according to Flora and Juliette, was a dance floor. Bloom could here some dance track but it was only in the back of her mind. She was glad she wore her brand new one-shouldered lavender Therese Rawsthrone Silk dress with the puffy skirt. She could see some older men, in their late 20's checking her and the girls out.

"It's great weather you want to relax or play," Flora grinned, she looked like she was enjoying her cosmopolitan. She looked lovely in a light green chiffon knee length dress with a deep blue flower sash.

"Or check out cute boys, those ones are cute right?" Juliette asked, eying the boys Bloom noticed were checking them out. Juliette looked classy in a tight-halter neck dress with a classic A-line skirt.

"They are way too old," Flora chuckled.

"But they're cute, no?" Juliette asked.

"Yeah," Bloom agreed.

"You should go ask them to dance!" Juliette cheered.

"Oh, no, you should. I mean, I have a boyfriend," Bloom said, thinking of Andy with his long limbs and dark floppy hair he made her knees weak.

"Really what's his name? What school does he go to?" Juliette asked. She seemed very chatty and interested. She was actually quite nice, Bloom marveled.

"His name is Andy Jenkins, and he goes to North Gardenia Review, he's in a band, Surge Charge, they play often," Bloom babbled.

_Now, now doesn't she know never to reveal all her cards at once? _

"That's so cool, are you his groupie?" Juliette asked.

Bloom chuckled, "What about you guys?" Bloom eyed Juliette and Flora.

"Oh well, um, I'm as single as single can be," Juliette said with faux cheeriness.

"Same," Flora muttered.

"That's true, we are the single two-some aren't we Flo?" Juliette grinned and laughed.

Flora giggled back.

They, she and Juliette always made jokes about being the only two that could never attract any guys to them.

"Well, maybe we should change that, I dare you to go up to those guys and ask them to dance!" Bloom said laughed, finishing her Gin and Tonic off.

"Well, we can't leave you alone for the night," Flora said.

"Oh what the heck, I'll come too!" Bloom laughed, forcing Flora and Juliette up to go dance with the cute older men.

_Spotted: F, B and the other J all flirting and dancing with a group of older men. These girls are definitely no cougars, though. _

* * *

Stella Solaria walked into The Stuffed Olive, holding her white clutch with both hands.

"Do you have a reservation?" The young and quiet good-looking guy at the reservation counter asked Stella.

"It should be under Sky Eraklyon," Stella said, hoping Sky was already here.

_Better him waiting than her. _

"Right this way," The guy said, leading Stella to a round table in the back of the restaurant. Stella could see the other guests were eying her as she walked. She tossed her head back, her long slick pony-tail, which was starting to give her a head ache fell down the middle of her back. She took long struts, just like a model. If everyone was looking she might as well give them a show right?

_Hear, Hear. _

"Hey, Beautiful," Sky said, standing up, and placing a tender kiss on her cheek.

He pulled out her chair, before the reservation guy and Stella took her seat.

"Hello, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Stella grinned.

"Here are your menus, would you like to hear the specials?"

"Yes, please," Sky said, his blue eyes sparkling as he stared at Stella.

"What?" Stella mouthed.

"You're beautiful," Sky mouthed back.

"I will be back shortly to take your order," and with that he left.

"Great, now I didn't hear what fish was on special," Stella snapped. She was thinking of having fish tonight too.

"Yeah right," Sky snorted, "And I don't know what soup to order," Sky laughed.

Stella chuckled back. Stella took a sip of Moet, unsure how it got into her glass.

"So what will you be ordering tonight?" The reservation guy asked.

Stella pulled out her menu and tried to figure everything out.

"I'll have the Soup of the Day and the lady, she'll have the fish of the day. For a main, she'll have fettuccini primavera and I'll have the peaking duck please," Sky ordered.

Stella grinned, it was exactly what she would have ordered. She closed her menu and leaned back in her chair. Who needed to be alone when there was someone so perfect sitting across from her, who could take care of her? She had to tell him.

"I got some really bad news last night," Stella said, looking at the print of her dress.

"Really, what was it?" Sky asked.

"My…" Stella choked, "My, parents are getting a divorce," Stella said, sadly.

"Really? I mean, oh no, that must be devastating, I know how much to rely on them, both of them," Sky said, his voice full of concern, he reached out and took her hand, caressing it gently, but firmly.

She looked up and smiled, still holding back tears. She promised when she got home she would allow herself to cry until she could cry no more.

* * *

Mitzi took a quick glance at her phone, this is where Bloom, Flora and Juliette were photographed. (And then posted on Gossip Girl)

Mitzi was strolled into the room, a large group of people, of mixed ages and genders were all relaxing and having a good time.

Mitzi stood taller, arched her back so it curved in a feminine way and held her head up. She only had one chance to make a good first impression. She knew she looked good though, in her Derek Lam Nude and Aqua blue shift dress she knew she looked good. After all, this dress was hot off the runways.

Mitzi placed her phone into her tan Marc by Marc Jacobs tote and walked tall in her strappy tan platforms.

"Hey Baby, wanna dance?" A thirty-something try hard slurred over Mitzi's shoulder.

"Ew, there's no way a girl like me ever even consider _dancing_ with you," Mitzi said, it was a shame, the guy could have been cute if he weren't so intoxicated. Or so old.

Mitzi tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and walked up to the bar.

"Soda and Vodka," Mitzi said, to the bartender.

"Sure thing, doll face," He said in a Scottish accent.

"Urgh," Mitzi rolled her eyes, no wonder she never came here.

"Here you go babe," The bartender said, placing her drink on the counter. No coasters, gosh, Mitzi was disliking this place more and more. It was old fashioned and boring. Mitzi preferred the ultra sleek clubs and bars with lasers and silver stools. Not wood.

She took her drink and took a sip, she was sure the girls would be in the back, still dancing with those boys, but she didn't want to seem too eager.

She took another sip, and placed one spikey heeled foot in front of the other and dove into the dance floor. She held her drink closely, but not took close, there was no way she would let any liquid on her dress.

_That is such a faux pas._

She kept an eye out, unsuccessfully trying to locate Bloom.

There they were, but they weren't with those thirty-something men any more.

"Omigosh, Flora! Juliette! What are you doing here?" Mitzi fake shrieked, placing kisses on their cheeks.

"Hi Mitz," Juliette said, cheerily. Gosh, Mitzi hated that nickname. Of course Juliette only did it to annoy her.

"What are you doing here?" Mitzi asked, smiling at Flora. She was the most gullible after all.

"We were just having a good night out, you know, bonding. What are you doing here? I like your dress," Flora smiled.

"Thanks Flora, I like your, um, hair," Mitzi fake smiled, "I just came here you know get out of the house, have a drink, mingle, I had no idea you were going to be here," She said.

"_Yeah right_," Juliette whispered to Bloom, nudging her in the elbow.

"Oh my gosh, Bloom you're here too! How nice to see you again after summer and all that, we should have gone out together over summer," Mitzi said, kissing Bloom on both cheeks. The girl looked very innocent and girly in her shiny lavender dress.

"Oh um, yeah," Bloom said, awkwardly, looking down at her Chanel T-bar strap heels.

"Well, what were you going to do now?" Mitzi asked, trying to look innocent as innocent can be.

Flora was smiling and twirling her hair in her fingers. Bloom and Juliette eyed each other. "Well, actually we were just leaving," Bloom said, "It is a school night after all, and it's properly better to leave before it gets too late," She said. Juliette and Flora nodded. "Yeah, we should get going," Flora pulled out her phone and looked at the time, "Wow, time flies when you're having fun!" She smiled.

"Bye Mitzi,"

"See ya,"

"Toodles,"

And with that they left.

Mitzi sighed, and finished her drink off. There was no way she would have her picture taken at this lame bar - alone - and posted on Gossip Girl.

_Too late Mitz. Apparently the party left without you._

* * *

"Well, thank you for a lovely night, Sky, I had a really good time," Stella smiled, at her blond beau as they stood up.

"Uh, actually I thought, um, do you want to come back to my place for a little while, Stella?" Sky asked, looking embarrassed and awkward.

"Oh, Sky, I'd love to come back to your place… but I can't, I feel tired and it's a school night, and I have to make sure my mum hasn't had to many drinks, because… you know," Stella said, sheepishly.

"Oh, TAXI!" She cried, "I have to go, you know how hard it is to get a taxi this time but I'll call you when I get home and I love you and I'll see you Friday night at Bloom's Party, I love you," She said, kissing his lips quickly and softly before getting into the cab.

"..I love you too," Sky responded waving her off. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed home. Despite the night being a complete success he could help but feel a little left out of some areas of her life. He was her boyfriend and wouldn't Stella want him to support her no matter what?

Girls are confusing, he decided, talking out his phone and calling his driver to pick him up.

* * *

Timmy took his books out of his locker, trying not remember that this time last week, he and Tecna were in a texting frenzy as he walked from one class to another. Keep it together man, he thought, slamming his locker with a little too much force.

"So, you must be feeling kind of lost in this big city here?" Timmy recognized that British accent anywhere.

"Tecna," He breathed.

"Well, yeah, it's a lot bigger than the Falls," Riven grunted. Despite the fact that his voice and posture sounded like he could care less, his facial expression said something else. Timmy took out phone and took a picture, unsure why he did so. Maybe it would come in handy sometime, he thought.

"Uh, well, don't mind my bold move but," Tecna paused, biting her bottom lip. Timmy felt his heart sink, here Tecna was, looking more beautiful than ever in her red skirt, a white polo neck shirt with a brown vest and brown suede flats.

And he was alone. While she was flirting with the resident bad boy.

"…Would you maybe like to hang out some time?" Tecna asked, blushing feverishly.

"Uh, sure, when?" Riven asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe we could just, walk around town, I could show you around," Tecna said.

"Sounds good, I've got basketball now but how about I call you?" Riven asked.

"Excellent," Tecna said, battering her eyelashes.

Since when did Tecna _flirt_? Timmy wondered feeling jealous, angry, lost, hurt and lonely.

He pulled out his phone and sent the picture to tips at gossip girl dot net.

He walked away, Tecna wasn't his girlfriend anymore, so why was who she was dating bothering him? It wasn't like she dumped him for Riven.

Right?

_Well, she did seem to ask him out in less than three days. _

* * *

"So he said yes?" Musa asked, she and Tecna were at the Pizzeria, a pizza shop just down the corner of Tecna's downtown townhouse. It looked like your typical Pizza place complete with red checked table clothes and old wine bottles with dead flowers in the center of the table. Musa took a bite of the greasy pepperoni and bacon pizza. It tastes so good, Musa thought. It was just the thing she needed right now.

"He did say yes, I said I would show him around town, but I don't really know where," Tecna said, taking a sip of her Coke. She picked up the piece of her Margarita pizza and took a bite of the extra cheesy slice.

Musa took an other large bite and then looked back up and Tecna laughed, "You have a long string of mozzarella on your nose!" She giggled.

Musa pulled out her compact and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Urgh! I'm so glad no one is here to see this!" She laughed, pulling it off and flicking it onto her napkin.

_That's what you think, you should know by know nothing happens in this town without me knowing, even if it's downtown. _

To: Tecna  
From: Riven 

What you doing tonight?

- Riven

To: Riven  
From: Tecna

Homework, and nothing. Why what do you have planned?

- Tecna

To: Tecna  
From: Riven 

Just heard from the guys, of a bar, Frutti Music Bar, any good? Despite the terrible name of course.

Riven

To: Riven  
From: Tecna 

Despite the corny name, it's a very popular destination, on the beach. Do you have any interest in going?

- Tecna

To: Tecna  
From: Riven 

Pick you up at Seven?

- Riven

To: Riven  
From: Tecna

Forward aren't we? Bold too.

- Tecna

To: Tecna  
From: Riven 

You were the one who offered the tour around town. I'll be redeeming that offer tonight.

- Riven.

Tecna sat on the brown suede sofa of her family's living room, waiting, impatiently for Riven to show up. She checked her emails, he definitely said seven. Well, it was now eight. She stood up and kicked off her black Christian Louboutin booties and walked into her room.

Her phone started vibrating in her pocket and she pulled it out.

**Riven. **

"Well, hello, you've reached Tecna, where it's now eight o'clock," She recited, irritated.

"Come down stairs, I hope your not afraid of bikes," Riven grunted. Then hung up.

Tecna stared at her phone then walked over to her window. Riven was down there, in a leather jacket and flared jeans. Standing next to a roaring Harley Davidson fat boy bike.

Tecna beamed, pulled her booties back on. "I'll be back late," she said to her mother and father who were in the living room reading/typing on their laptops. Her younger brother was playing Tennis on the Nintendo Wii.

"Byyyyeeee!" Circuit cried. Needless to say her parent's were tech-heads and named their children after computers and technology.

_It's really a shame we can't choose our family. _

She walked out into the still warm air. Today had been hot and it seemed like the night would be balmy, the perfect reminiscent of summer. Not that she and Timmy, had ever done anything like this, they'd spent all night playing video games and watching movies at his or her place. As much as Tecna loved playing video games and movies she still like hitting the night scene every once in a while. She was best friends with Musa, the party-girl. She hoped Timmy would be very jealous of her relationship with Riven, although she had to admit despite the fact that she and Timmy were perfectly compatible and had everything in common… she found Riven exciting. Something she never felt with Timmy.

Riven was the bad boy, with his permanent frown and broad shoulders. He was different from what she'd known her whole life. She'd grown up in Downtown Gardenia in the same house she was in now. Her mother was a Vice President for a company that produced Television and cameras and her father was an I.T. developer for Windows. Tecna's family was cold, but comfortable. She could have what she wanted but what she wanted was to be uncomfortable.

"Hey," Riven nodded, in an informal greeting sort of way.

"Hi," She said, eyeing the bike. She'd never ridden on one of these things before, well not in real life, anyways.

"Nervous?" He asked, smirking.

"Never," She shot back. "I've never been on one of these before," She confessed.

"It's not that bad, just try not to scream," He said, handing her a helmet.

"I won't, but what was with the sudden response to the offer?" She asked.

"They say there's no time like the present," He said, hopping on the bike, Tecna guessed she was going to have to coax sentences out of him. Whereas with Timmy, everything just kind of… flowed. There was no effort or trying, it just was. Well, not in the love making department anyways…

"Was that why you were two hours late?" She asked, in a good natured, I'm-not-nagging-just-joking way, climbing on behind him.

His response was revving the engine and taking off.

_Watch out T, bad boys are never without their wild streak and this bad boy seems to have a big one: proceed with care. Someone's bound to get hurt. _

"This places' not to bad! They got good beats anyways," Riven said, getting off the bike and taking his helmet. Tecna got off the bike and took her helmet off. Some edgy extended remix was playing. Tecna chose not to say anything. Instead she handed the helmet to Riven and grinned mischievously. Tecna fixed her fishnet tights so the pattern was correct. Tonight she'd worn fishnets under black shorts, a loose fitting green one shouldered top and grey hoodie. Her spikey bob was teased back. She felt dangerous and undeniably cool.

They walked into the club, not talking. No body stared as they wondered into the bar. Riven turned to face Tecna, "I'll take have a margarita. Thanks," She said. She kind of liked acting fierce. She was able to play though, she glanced at Riven, through her long black eyelashes.

He seemed to like the challenge, he smirked and walked to the bar where a tall, slender golden-brown haired man was serving drinks.

**Out with Riven, you will love him once I'm through with him. Tecna. **

Tecna sent the message to Musa. After all, despite all the fun of 'pretend' dating with this guy, and playing his game, all she could think was how perfect he and Musa would be together.

_Aw, what a sweet friend T is,_ _but we all know that this little three way you have planned is just a scandal waiting to happen, and for a scandal to really blow up? All it needs is an unexpected turn._

* * *

Bloom sat at her vanity, it was Friday night and D-Day. Otherwise known as her house party. She unwound her curling iron and let the curl bounce into place. She smiled at her reflection, she was looking pretty good actually. Her large blue eyes, sparkled with the glitter eyeliner she applied. She stood up and wondered into her wardrobe. Technically this was the first party she'd ever thrown and she was feeling it in her gut. She pulled out her chosen outfit for the evening, a simple pale pink bubble dress, with a purple belt. She had the perfect strappy purple shoes that would look perfect. It wasn't right, she thought. She knew she needed something else, she was hosting a house party, she needed to look… like a hostess.. She pulled out a pair of long pale pink gloves, and slipped those on. Mmmh, not bad, she thought, Andy would be here soon. She could ask him. Not that Andy was really that good at fashion. He just knew what looked okay together. Bloom sighed and took one final glance at her appearance. It will have to do, she thought meekly and left her bedroom, making sure to lock it. The library and her parent's master bedroom were also locked. There was no way she'd let anyone do the deed in her bed or her parents' bed or throwing up of the families first editions.

Bloom wobbled down the stairs in her super high platforms, feeling nervous only half an hour to go now. The bar tenders she'd hired, were getting ready, and the maids were just adding the finishing touches. There were fairy lights and flowers everywhere, the long white linen table cloth buffet station was set up. Not that there was anything there that could be considered your standard sit down meal, but there were exotic dips, bruschetta and club sandwiches, all in every variety you could imagine. There was no way no one would eat something. Bloom took a club sandwich from the back of the tray and took a bite. Anything to settle her jumping stomach. Bloom wanted everyone to know who she was after tonight. She walked into the foyer, there was a long table with aqua blue bags and pink cellophane sticking out of the top, inside was gift vouchers for Stock, an ultra cool bar that also sold cd's, a mini bottle of vodka (perfect for hiding from parents) and a beautiful picture frame, hand made ones, with mother of pearl and gold-leaf. Inside was a copy of the invitations. Bloom was pretty proud of the promise of this new party. After all, _everyone_ was coming.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Bloom hurried to the door, shooing away one of maids along the way. She fluffed up her hair and made sure her teeth were clean. Good, She looked fine. She swung the huge, dark oak door open, and there stood Andy, in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a dark blue button down, left unbuttoned and open.

"Andy!" She hissed, angrily.

"Hey, Baby, you look great," He grinned leaning in to give her a peck on the lips. She left him then stepped back.

"Thanks but you were planning on changing right?" She asked, not too sure what to say about his clothes.

"What do you mean?" He asked coming in, and looking around.

"You look like you're going to a gig, not a big, fabulous party thrown by your girlfriend," Bloom said, trying to sounds sweet and not nagging.

Andy looked down at what he was wearing, "What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"You can go upstairs, take your t-shirt off and button up your shirt, please?" She asked, giving her best teary puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright," He said, rolling his eyes and heading upstairs. Bloom sighed, hoping that wasn't the tone for the evening, she was going for, fabulous house soiree after all.

There was only 20 minutes to go now, Bloom noticed. All the maids had left by now, properly upstairs getting ready to go home, for the weekend.

Bloom had to remember that the cleaning service was coming by at 9:00 a.m. and her parents were coming home at 11:00 a.m. or was it 11:30 a.m.? She couldn't remember. Oh, well, it was somewhere in her diary.

Bloom had another stroll through the room, the sofas and chairs were all pushed up to the wall, out of the way but not excluded, and outside on the balcony, over looking their family gardens, was breathe-taking. Fairy lights and the big stone pots were in bloom with her mothers' prizes Jigsaw blossoms and orchids. Tonight was the night she wanted to tell Andy how she really felt, that she loved him.

"Is this better?" Andy asked, he was standing behind Bloom, smirking cheekily.

"Much better, you look great," She said, fixing up his collar.

"Thanks," He said, rolling up his sleeves. Bloom sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She retorted, grabbing a bobby pin and pulling her fringe back. It was so annoying how it fell right in between her eyes.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Andy said.

"Shh, I think I hear some people coming," Bloom whispered. She could hear footsteps, laughing and a pause.

_Ding Dong_

"Eeeee," Bloom squealed, at the arrival of her first guests.

"Calm down, Bloom," Andy warned, watching Bloom practically skip to the door. She would but her shoes did not permit it.

"Hello everyone, welcome to my home, please come through," Bloom smiled warmly, ushering everyone in. There were six or so of them, all looking around, gawking at everything.

"Here's the bar, there are snacks over there and the balcony has the most amazing view of our gardens, enjoy," Bloom smiled.

Andy stalked Bloom, from behind "Do you even know who those people are?" He whispered into her ear.

"Um, kind of, that girl is, um, in my math class," Bloom said, trying to fake it. "Oh it doesn't matter, she's definitely from Gardenia Prep, I've seen her around,"

"Bloom, how many people did you invite?" Andy asked.

"Er, I'm not sure, I told everyone to extend the invitations," Bloom smiled, lightly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Andy asked.

"Relax, all the rooms upstairs have been locked," Bloom said, then the door bell rang again. "More guests," She squealed. "Can you tell the DJ to start playing the music? Please," She asked, Andy, already half way to the door.

"Sure," Andy muttered wondering over to the DJ's booth.

Mitzi tossed back another drink, she was sitting on the regal looking leather sofa, that had been pushed up against a wall. She had been dumped by Esmeralda and Gretchen in favor of some downtown school boys. She had to hand it too Bloom Peters, the girl could throw a half decent party. The music was loud, playing one dance track after another, the booze was flowing and everyone was enjoying themselves. She stood up and left her glass on a near-by coffee table. Bloom would have to clean it up tomorrow, the newbie properly didn't think to hire a cleaning service for the next morning.

Oh well, she thought, straightening out her purple strapless slip dress. It was simple but very figure hugging. She was hoping to see Brandon Dragon tonight, but so far there was no sign of him (he was never one to miss an it party) Mitzi noticed Bloom talking to a tall, lanky looking guy. He was dark haired and actually kind of cute. Mitzi growled, Bloom just seemed to have everything didn't she? A beautiful house, modestly decorated, a cute-ish boyfriend and a rising star.

Not if Mitzi had anything to do about it.

_You better watch your back B, this girl will drag you down to hell. _

She straightened her hair and walked up the stairs, past the couple half-naked and making out.

"Ick, get a room," Mitzi said, disgusted by the couple. They broke apart and the girl glared at Mitzi, as if to say 'Who are you?' Mitzi rolled her eyes, and walked away as they continued to discard more clothes. Why didn't they just use a room. Mitzi tugged a door. Locked.

She walked down the corridor. Locked. Locked. Locked.

She grunted and kicked the door, before realizing she'd properly just ruining her new Jimmy Choo shoes. "Argh," She grunted, and stormed down the stairs. She noticed Brandon talking to Flora April, and some pale skinned long haired hippie looking guy. Mitzi reached into her clutch and grabbed a mini perfume bottle of Estee Lauder White Linen and sprayed it on her neck. She held her head up, straightened her back and put one platform heel in front of the other. She walked around andpast Brandon, then walked into the dinning room. Waiting to see it Brandon had noticed. He was talking to Sky now, who had joined Flora and her mysterious man.

Mitzi stormed past, elbowing Flora in the back as she walked past. Serves that hussy right, she thought, bitterly.

"I see you're boyfriend choose his bros before his ho," Mitzi said to Stella, who was taking a chip from the buffet and eating it. She looked like a queen in her floaty white halter neck dress with a plunging neckline. "Oh, so you're here," Stella said, sounding like she couldn't care less while reaching another chip.

"I hope you get fat off those," Mitzi said.

"Just so you know I've lost 3 kilos in two days," Stella retorted.

"Whatever, I'm so out of here," Mitzi replied, pulling her phone out of her bag. Gossip Girl could surely blow that out of proportion, Mitzi always thought Stella might have had an eating disorder. Properly got it from Flora or something.

"Before ten? Wow, you really have fallen from the top, Mitzi," Stella said, taking a sip from her champagne. Where did she get that? Mitzi wondered, she wanted one all night. She shook her head, she could have one where ever she wound up, she thought taking two gift bags greedily and walked into the cool air, on the way down the stairs she noticed the loser girl who hung out with Musa and a muscular, boy entering the building.

Does everyone here have a boyfriend? She thought, calling for her driver to come and pick her up. Not before stepping on some of the daisies out the from of the house. Take that Bloom, She thought.

_Leaving the ball before your carriage turns into pumpkin Ruler M? I see you've still got both your choos on, no Prince in sight. And Ruler M leaves bitterly ever after… _

Tecna and Riven entered Bloom's home, Tecna scoped the room out while Riven grunted.

"What's wrong?" Tecna asked.

"I don't like the music," Riven muttered. Tecna rolled her eyes. Riven, sure whined like a bitch sometimes.

"Hey, look there's Flora, let's go say hello," Tecna said, walking over to the Flora, who was standing next to Sky and Riven.

"Hi Tecna, fashionably late I see?" Flora grinned. She looked so pretty in her Grecian style once shouldered pale pink dress.

"Well, you know," Tecna said, blushing.

Brandon Dragon finished off his jack and coke, "I'm going to go get another drink," Brandon said to Sky who nodded and returned to talking to Flora, Tecna and Riven.

Brandon eyed a short purple haired girl in punk looking clothing. She looked out of place but like she was enjoying herself none-the-less. He wondered over to the bar, the place was crowded with attractive girls, maybe Brandon should do a round. He took his drink and noticed a tanned blonde-hair girl dancing to Lady Gaga's latest track.

He knew she was Sky's girlfriend, but ever since high school started he always found himself admiring her from a far.

_In a totally none creepy way of course._

She had an infectious smile, a confident walk and charisma. More and more, Brandon thought about how perfect they would be together.

_If she wasn't dating your best friend, right? _

He sighed and walked back to the group, passing Sky on the way. He nodded at Brandon and headed out to the Balcony.

"I just need to get some air," He said. He was lying. He just wanted to go talk to the lone girl standing on the balcony. She had long curly locks and an adorable bubble skirt dress on. She was holding her phone in one hand and her head on the palm of the other.

"Hi," He said, digging both hands into his pockets.

"… hey," She said, slowly, her power blue eyes, open large like he'd caught her at a bad time.

"Bad time?" He asked.

"N-no, not really," She said, running her gloved finger along the balcony. She looked so lost and lonely. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but it seemed all wrong.

"I'm Sky Eraklyon," He said, finally.

"Bloom Peters," She said, forcing a weak smile onto her lips.

"Hey you're the host of this awesome party," Sky said, placing his glass on the ledge of the balcony and looking out into the garden. "Wow, it's beautiful," Sky said, admiring the gardens.

"Thanks it's my mothers," Bloom said.

"She must really love flowers," He said.

"She's a florist and insists of growing the flowers herself," Bloom looked over her shoulder at him. She had a little smile on her lips, her eyes looking slightly happier.

"Do you want to go inside?" Sky asked, not too sure what to say next.

"Not really, I like it more out here," Bloom replied, sighing.

"Oh, alright," Sky said, suddenly feeling like being out here was the right thing to be doing right now. "If you're not crazy about parties why did you throw one?" Sky asked.

Bloom paused, she didn't flinch but a delayed reaction later she turned to Sky and smiled, "I guess I just wanted everyone to like me," She said simply.

"I have to return to my guests," She said, turning on her heel and walking back into the crowded room.

Sky sighed, and decided to go back inside, he should properly find his girlfriend before she got intoxicated…

_On jealousy, of seeing her boyfriend with another woman or a new crush, on the resident player or alcohol, from the biggest and best party Gardenia has seen to welcome in the new school year? _

_Aren't you looking forward to the new year? Hearts will be broken, stakes will be raised and the bad will get worse. _

_If you thought this was it, your going to be in for one wild ride…_

_You know you love me, _

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

**A/N: **Has it been one week or two (since I updated)? I'm so busy I forget what day it is. Don't even ask me the date. I have no freaking idea. Oh and at the beginning they are all email addresses however, FanFiction is a big meanie… they're (at) Gardenia Prep (dot) edu (dot) com. Too much info? Thought so.

Also, does anyone else have a hard time with Edit/Preview and the scroll down bar, or is it just me? It keeps going back to the top when I scroll down. So frustrating, however yays for me rediscovering the line tool. Everything looks so much better when it's divided up.


	4. Hi Society!

_**Disclaimer: **__All the real names of places, people and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

'_How many cares one loses when one decides not to be something, but to be someone. - Coco Chanel' _

**Hey People! **

**Hi Society**

I bet you're wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is so much better?

Last night was a raging party, I know I saw some acts that only the Upper society of Gardenia would pull when they're letting their very immaculate, glossy hair down.

But what about the morning after? Here are my tips for getting over the hang over;

**1. Fluids**; mainly water, but sugary drinks are acceptable. Try to avoid any more alcohol at least until eight hours later.

**2. ****A Shower**; well, at least you won't look as crap on the outside as you feel on the inside.

**3. Breakfast**; the only time it is acceptable to eat greasy and excessively, well, apart from the Holidays.

**4. A call telling you what happened last night**; that should scare you for the next eight hours. See below for what I recorded as happening.

**Sightings**

For those that got too intoxicated to remember last night, I shall remind you all of that happened last night;

Ruler **M** leaving the party early, after a confrontation with Princess **S**, she's officially sunk so far off the radar if she's leaving before midnight.

**Boy **eying our Princess **S** with lusty eyes, will sparks fly with scandal or will this be a love from a far?

**T** arriving late with **R**, looking like she's got a hot new accessory, one that **M** seems to want in on. But can there be too much sharing between _best_ friends.

**F** leaving a little after midnight with **Mystery Man**, both looking adorable and oh-so-in-love.

**A** being flirted with by **E **and **G**, why was he not supporting the party girl?

**B **on the balcony with Prince **S**, having a heart to heart?

**F** leaving her apartment early thing morning, with a large over night bag and secretive smile, heading for the airport, where's she going? Will we see her again?

**Your e-mails**:

_**Q: **_

Dear Gossip Girl,

I'm newly divorced and I was wondering what an older women (in age not looks) needs to do get a date around here? Has society changed so that only divorced men are appealing?

QueenMoonStar

_**A: **_

Dear Moonstar,

Um, I'm no match-maker nor do I study women and men's lives after divorce. But I do know one thing, he or she who dates first wins.

Hope I helped.

Gossip Girl

_**Q: **_

To Gossip Girl,

My girlfriend just dumped me recently and is already dating another guy. What can I do to win her back?

Techno boy

_**A: **_

Dear TB,

Try sending her flowers at school and sign it _your secret admirer_, followed by love notes, her favorite chocolates and finally, a romantic night in with her favorite movie.

Gossip Girl

_**Q: **_

Dear Gossip Girl,

The girls here are crazy, wild, loud and rude. I find that your blog is the source of their inappropriate ways by blogging their private and personal lives you force some sort of status quo and wager for girls to try and out do each other. Have you no shame in the young and pitiful society you are raising?

GrizzlyG,

_**A: **_

Dear GrizzlyG,

Actually I don't have any shame. Maybe you should learn the phrase; if you can't beat them - join them?

Gossip Girl.

Don't forget, no matter how much fun you have, or how much effort you put in there are always consequences, weather that be, drinking to much and waking up with a hangover or flirting with another girls man, you always have to wake up and face yourself and the harsh judgment of others.

You know you love me,

Xoxo

Gossip Girl.


	5. The Sounds of Life

**G****ossip Girl: Winx Style**

**Author: After17**

**The Sounds of Life**

Stella Solaria sipped her iced coffee, as she and her mother walked down Strada Street, with its high end-designers it was like the Rodeo Drive of Gardenia.

"Where should we start first darling?" Luna, Stella's mother asked. She looked ever the former-model with a dark blue silk Grecian style top and flared white pants with metallic heels she looked like a summer goddess.

_One__ forced to carry her own bags?_

"Um, that one?" Stella said, pointing to Chanel.

"Good choice sweetie," Luna grinned, throwing her finished coffee mug into the bin.

Stella flipped her long sunny blonde hair over her shoulder and followed her mother into Chanel. She was still feeling out of it and a little hung over from last night.

But it had been so much fun, dancing with Flora and Juliette, Making Mitzi miserable, making out with Sky… and, uh, flirting with Brandon, she paused, no, we were just talking, don't be silly Stella, she scolded herself for being so naïve.

Bloom clearly was capable of walking the walk _and_ talking the talk.

**To: Stella**

**From: Bloom**

Hey Stel, what you up today? - B

"Whose that Honey?" Luna asked, her daughter as Luna opened the door and walked into Chanel.

"Hello ladies, can I be of any assistance to you today?" The sales clerk asked, she was an elder woman and smelt of Estee Lauder White Linen. The scent always gave Stella a terrible headache.

"No, no thank you," Stella said, before her mother asked what as in for this season, and after a tour of the store, buying one of everything.

The sales clerk left and Luna turned to Stella, "So who are you texting?" She repeated.

"Bloom" Stella muttered, not realizing that maybe her mother wouldn't know who Bloom was.

**To: Bloom**

**From: Stella**

Just shopping with my mum. What about you? Hows the clean up going? S

"What do you think of this dress honey?" Luna held up a frilly black and white number that Stella frowned at.

"Whose Bloom?" Luna paused, halfway to putting the dress back on the racks.

"Um, she was new to Gardenia Prep last year, I didn't really talk to her until this year," Stella said, putting her sidekick away.

"That's nice dear, do you think I need a new clutch?" Luna asked, holding up a crocodile skin pouch.

"Well, you don't have one exactly like that one?" Stella said, thinking through all of Luna's bags in her mind.

"And it is Chanel," Luna thought out loud. "Oh I'll just get it, it's my money," Luna said, the paused.

"What's wrong mum?" Stella asked.

"It's my money," She repeated, quietly.

"Mum?" Stella asked again.

"It's my money and I can spend it how I like, right baby?" Luna asked, forcing a smile onto her peach coloured lips.

"Sure mum," Stella smiled weakly back. Luna was good at hiding her emotions, always. Even when she was child, Stella leant quickly that just because Luna smiled, it did not mean she was happy.

Stella followed Luna to the check out, she new this divorce was burdening her mother - and her father - and she had to help them both get through it.

_While some people are realizing their nightmares some of us are just waking up from a dreamless slumbers. _

* * *

Musa's eyes opened slowly. Urgh, what time is it? She thought, grabbing her phone.

11:34 a.m.

She rolled over, pulled the lavender sheets from her bed and up over her feet, exposing them to the cold.

Musa grunted and pulled her knees to her chest and back into the warmth.

Yawning, she stared at the roof, the was no way she was going to go back to sleep despite how much her head wanted her too.

What a night, Musa sunk back into her sheets. She grabbed her phone,

"Hey, want to go get some lunch?" She asked.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me," Musa said, pulling her red wafer framed Ray-bans off her face. She placed them on the table. Praying she wouldn't forget them again. She always seemed to misplace them.

"That's ok," Layla said, smiling sweetly. She looked so put together in a pale pink t-shirt and a pair of comfy looking boot-leg jeans, she was wearing sparkly, beaded slippers on her feet.

"I had such a blast dancing with you last night!" Musa laughed, heartily.

"Me too, I love you're leggings by the way," Layla said, picking up the menu and glancing over it casually.

"Thanks!" Of course Musa had just thrown something on this morning. She wearing shiny fabric leggings and an over-sized argyle cardigan as a dress, belted with last seasons waist-belt and her flat ankle boots, with the point of course.

"We should go out dancing again!" Layla beamed, pouring herself some water into her glass and held it out towards Musa, who simply nodded. Layla poured her some glass, watching it frost up was always interesting.

"Totally, I think we should go to the Fruitti Music Bar tonight!" Musa said.

"I've heard that's a seriously 'in' place," Layla responded.

"I know, I love it there, they have the best cocktails and music tracks too!" She said, not missing a beat. Musa had an easy-going nature mixed with a fierce don't-mess-with-me attitude, she also seemed very sincere and a lot of fun.

She was the kind of girl Layla could actually be friends with.

"Hey, who was that boy you kept eyeing last night, with the pink haired girl?" Layla giggled, making eye contact with the waitress.

"Hello ladies, are you ready to order?" The girl, whose name badge read _Marie_ asked.

"Yeah, I'd up like the fishcakes and three-bean salad with caramelized onions, and can I get a beer, please?" Musa asked, twirling her blue-black hair around her index finger.

"Can I get the cherry-tomato and feta fold-over and a greek salad and a peach iced tea, please?" Layla asked the waitress.

"It won't be too long," The girl said, taking their menus, pouring them some more water and then left. Layla sat back in her chair and relaxed. The breeze through the hedges rustled peacefully, and the fairy lights hanging from the umbrella above them was utterly perfect.

"It's so nice here," Layla said.

"It's pretty chilled out," Musa agreed, taking her water and sipping.

"So what's up with the brooding purple haired guy?" Layla asked.

"What?" Musa snapped up, almost spilling her water.

_Oh, please everyone noticed you were gawking at that guy! _

"With the purple haired girl, do you think they're related?" Layla asked, thinking back. They didn't look alike.

"No, no! They are not related! They're dating, well, kind of faux dating, on my behalf," Musa said.

Layla stared at her, bemused.

"Your beer and your iced tea," Marie placed their drinks on the white table cloth and left.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked, taking her iced tea and sipping it.

"I wanted to know what he was like and Tecna needed a guy to get him jealous and I really didn't know anything about Riven so… there you go," Musa said, breezily.

Layla was speechless and had no idea what to say.

"Oh it's not _that _bad," Musa laughed, brushing off the awkwardness in the air with out hesitation.

"I guess not," Layla said, sipping her tea. She didn't want to ruin their newly formed friendship over something like jealousy over a boy she didn't know being with a girl she didn't know.

"Your lunch," Marie came out of the blue and placed their food in front of them.

"Yum, I'm so hungry," Musa grinned and drug into her meal at lightning speed.

_Spotted: M and L having a girlish lunch at TJC café. Seems like L's finally making some friends and enjoying herself, but don't forget where there's good there's always bad.__ On the other side of town, B is spotted waiting at the airport. _

* * *

Bloom waited patiently at the airport, her parents where coming home today and she was excited to see them.

She pulled her baby blue blouse into place, over her skinny leg Sass and Bide jeans.

She pulled her compact of her Aqua birkin bag. Her hair still looked okay she was wearing her favorite green claw clip in her hair and she felt really smart. She waiting excitedly to see her mother, Vanessa and her father Mike, walk through the gate.

Bloom would run up to her parents, and they would run to her, dropping their hand luggage in the process they would all hug and kiss and everything would be perfect.

Bloom smiled secretively at her daydream. She was always daydreaming, of love, of fantasy, of a life that she didn't live.

She shuddered and pulled out her Blackberry Pearl and pressed 1 for Andy.

"…Hey," Andy replied groggily into his phone.

"Heeey!" Bloom sung cheerily, Andy was so not a morning person but there was something about his voice first thing in the morning that was so appealing.

"Bloom, what are you doing up so early?" Andy asked, he was properly lying in his charcoal grey sheets, in his messy room.

"It's one o'clock, Andy. And I'm at the airport!" Bloom said, please don't let it be that Andy forgot, please don't forget, please, oh please, she prayed silently.

"Um… why?" Andy asked, slowly.

"My parents are back from Japan, today, I'm here to greet them, I have to go now," Bloom said, hanging up without waiting for Andy to say good-bye.

Andy was a great guy, but he wasn't perfect for _her_. He slept in until late, and partied hard, maybe a little too hard. He could be sweet sometimes but most of the time, he was just kind of ditzy.

_Are things not so prefect in reality B? _

* * *

Musa plugged her Bose headphone into iPod and turned it on, praying she remembered to recharge the power.

Nope. No such luck.

She huffed and blew her blue-black fridge off her forehead and put her iPod and headphones away.

Damn, she really wanted to listen to one particular song.

"Hey, Musa," Musa stopped and looked up, who was talking to her?

"Oh, hi, Timmy," Musa said, trying to be friendly but since they were never really friends and she only knew him through Tecna it was a little awkward.

"I saw you last night, it looked like you were having fun," Timmy smiled.

"Thanks I was," Musa grinned sheepishly. Timmy was there? She didn't even notice. But she couldn't say that to him.

"I should get going, I have… things to do," Musa lied.

"Oh really?" Timmy asked, looking saddened and awkward.

"Well, it wasn't really that important, the manicure can wait," Musa said, out her hand and inspecting the royal blue nail polish that she'd picked off between lunch and desert.

"Well, that does look important," Timmy said, adjusting his glasses, awkwardly.

Musa linked arms with him and grinned, "I just finished lunch, but we can go get coffee? I need something to wake me up," She said, leading him to her favorite coffee place just around the corner.

"So, this is really awkward, but since Tecna dumped me, I can't stop thinking about her and I know she's with Riven now, but… I need help to win her back, or well at least try," Timmy mumbled as the steam from his flat white fogged up his glasses. He pulled them off and whipped them down, so he could see again.

_I doubt there's not a whole lot Nerd does see._

"Look, Timmy but what goes on between you and Tecna is between you and Tecna," She paused and drowned her espresso.

_And me, and half of Gardenia, of course. _

She nodded at the guy behind the counter for another.

"But I will tell you this, she loves Star Wars III and VI and her favorite desert is dark chocolate and she doesn't like flowers, but she loves hand printed cards, delivered by mail of course," Musa said.

"Hand printed cards?" Timmy asked, confused.

"Hey, the girls complex," Musa said, easily. "Just like me, we're a difficult breed to deal with us girls,"

"I'll say," Timmy sighed, leaning back in the booth and scratching his hair.

_Aw, come on we're not that confusing._

Musa pulled her ankle boots back on and grinned at Timmy, cheekily.

"You know she's only dating him to make you jealous, right?" She stated.

"What? Really?" Timmy asked, flabbergasted.

"Uh-huh," Musa nodded, polishing off her second espresso. It was okay because she was going to the Fruitti Music Bar with Layla tonight, the extra caffeine would help her dance the night away.

"Wow," Timmy said, obviously confused.

"Win her back, Timster, make her want you, she just wants a little fire from you a little passion, go with it, show her she's worth it, worth _you_," Musa gave her little speech. She grabber her studded messenger bag and stood up, adjusting the strap so it fell more comfortably.

"Alright, I will!" Timmy said, he looked so full of life, and joyous, Musa actually felt good about herself.

"And thanks Musa," Timmy grinned, polishing off this coffee, "you were such a great help!" He said.

Musa pulled out her iPhone and handed it to him, "Gimme your number and I'll text you my number, so you can ask me for any advice when you need it," She said.

"Thanks," He said, handing the phone back to her.

"Awesome, see you 'round, Timster!" Musa cried over her shoulder as she left.

**T, ****Timmy has a surprise for you, it'll be coming soon. No need for any thanks, love M.**

* * *

_Beep Beep_

"Urgh," Tecna shook her head and tried to locate her phone, it was on the bed side table.

She read Musa's message and sighed. Timmy?

"What was it?" Riven asked, in a deep, throaty, you woke me up voice. He rolled over so he was facing her. His eyes were still closed.

Last night… well, it had been a lot of fun at Bloom's. Drank too much, she'd come back to his place and well, the next thing she knew they were waking up next to each other.

"No one," She replied, pulled the sheets up and leaning into Riven's strong, muscular chest. As much as she loved lying here, she didn't feel right. Something was wrong.

Wasn't waking up to your boyfriend for the first time meant to be romantic and bitter sweet?

"Then… go back to sleep," Riven demanded.

Tecna sighed, and rolled over and looked at Riven's sleeping features. He was quite rude really, and just as moody. She thought about going to the Fruitti Music Bar and Bloom's place with him.

Tecna realized, Riven was no better for her than Timmy, she'd gone in a circle and gone to the opposite side of the spectrum, Riven was colder, darker and quieter than Timmy was. He was no more passionate or affectionate, if not _less_ than Timmy had been. Timmy had his odd quirks and goofiness but that's what she liked about him.

Sleeping with Riven was mistake, a big mistake, just because he was different from Timmy didn't make him any better. It was fun to live the lifestyle for a bit but, it wasn't what she wanted… it wasn't who she was. Riven didn't know who she was. He didn't really care, if he did, he would have tried. She sat up, and started picking up her leggings and tank top.

"Hey, what's up?" Riven asked, shooting up.

"This isn't working, it's not right for me, but I had fun and maybe I'll see you around some time," Tecna said, leaving.

_When we step away from the image we see the real picture, weather we want to or not. _

* * *

Mitzi was bored. Nothing was happening. Gossip Girl hadn't reported anything new for hours. Mitzi was bored and re-reading some old posts on herself. Last year, there was something about her every other day. Now, she was just on the side lines.

There was the post about her crazy house party and her fashion miss-haps. Mitzi sighed.

She was so out of it. She wasn't up to her usual games, her usual standards.

_Really M? Hadn't noticed? _

She got up from her desk chair and walked over to her bed, with her laptop.

She sat down and took a sip of her lemonade that was sitting on the trolley that the maid had brought in.

"I need to… I don't even know what I need," Mitzi sighed, flopping onto her bed. She was talking to herself. She was a no body and her only friends were Esmeralda and Gretchen who were hardly news worthy.

Maybe she needed a crazy night out, something Gossip Girl worthy, something to show the world she was a queen and she was a ruler, she would regain the title that was right-fully hers.

She wondered into her walk-in wardrobe and grabbed her best little black dress, and best couture Channel shoes. She walked in to the bathroom, she was going out tonight and she going to finally start clawing her way back to the top. No more, trying to slowly tear Stella down, no more reminiscing of what was. She was taking it all back…  
Revenge was on the cards, and first things first, Stella had to go.

_Going to do the __dirty work yourself, I guess everyone must start from somewhere, Stella must beware this bitch is back, and she's got her claws out. _

* * *

"We're here, Miss Stella," The driver said, getting out of the car.

Stella smoothed out her long blonde hair, using the window of her town car as a mirror.

Tony, her driver opened the door for her.

"Thank you Tony," Stella said, smiling at him. She smoothed her polka dot skirt out and fixed her beige leather cropped jacket so it hung just so.

"You look beautiful, Miss Stella, as always," Tony said, he was such a wonderful man, a true gentleman, indeed. He always listened to her when she was down, which was happening a lot lately.

"Thank you Tony, I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up," Stella said, waving bye and walking up to the large, dark wood, imposing Eraklyon doors. Actually the whole house was imposing, after all, generations of Eraklyons had lived here.

Stella rung the door bell, and waited patiently.

"Miss Stella," Bertram, the butler greeted her, he was an elderly man who spoke with a British accent. Sky always complained that Bertram was the snobbiest, toughest butler around.

"Thank you Bertram, would you be able to tell me where Sky would be?" Stella asked, trying to be polite and not get a lecture about not addressing people correctly.

"_Mister_ Sky is up stairs, in the Library, studying," Bertram said, implying that she, Stella should be studying too.

_Well, they could possibly be studying, just not with books. Maybe human biology? Practical of course! _

Stella walked up the Italian marble spiral staircase. Apart from the scuttle of maids, there was no noise.

The long, grand corridor was also in the same dark wood as the door, the rich, burgundy carpet and old portraits on the walls. Every couple of feet there was a coffee table with a lamp, doily and a trinket of some kind.

It was all very grand and old-fashioned. It was immaculate and despite it being so used and lived in it still felt cold, un-lived in somehow. Like it was too perfect, too matching. Stella remembered the first time coming here, it was scary and confusing. It was horrible.

She opened the door to the library, it was a long and narrow room and it smelt like incense and dust. The walls were lined with first-editions and every possible book imaginable.

"Sky?" She called out, meekly. "Hello?"

Wasn't he here?

"Stella, Bertram said you were here," Sky said, entering the room, he was in a pair of board shorts and his hair was wet. His blue Ralf Lauren beach towel hung from his shoulders.

"He said you were here," Stella said, frustrated. That old geezer did this on purpose.

"That's okay, I was here this morning," Sky said, brushing his fingers against his.

"I'll just go dry off and-"

"-I've brought my bikini, let's go for a swim," Stella said, pulling her Malia Mills bikini out of her DKNY bag.

"Alright, then," Sky smiled, excited with Stella's proposal.

"I'm gonna practice my cannon ball, will you watch me jump?" Sky laughed, taking a run up and jumping in making a massive splash, wetting the floors and Stella.

"Eeek! You got my new suit wet!" Stella squealed, referring to her new hot pink and orange tie died bikini.

"You would have jumped in already, now tell me what's wrong," Sky demanded, in a lovingly way. Sky was truly the perfect gentleman.

"Well, you know about my parent's divorce right?" Stella asked, drawing a pattern in the water with her fingers.

"Yes, it must be so hard for your family right about now, I wouldn't know but I want to be there for you, you're my girlfriend, who I love," Sky said, smiling up at her.

Stella slid into the water, trying not to splash, and stood next to Sky. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I know, I love you too," She said, looking into his pretty blue eyes.

"Now tell me, what's bothering you," Sky said, again.

"Well, I went shopping with mother this morning, and you should have seen her she's trying so hard to keep it together and act normal and happy, but inside, oh Sky, she's so miserable. She loves my father, but something happened, and I don't know," Stella started tearing up.

"Don't know what?" Sky asked, confused.

"Why they split up, what happened? I thought everything was perfect. My grades were increasing, I have you and I was on top at school and now everything feels wrong," Stella said, finally letting her steam off and talking to someone - some one she trusted felt so good.

"What even being with me?" Sky joked.

"What?" Stella snapped.

"I was joking," Sky said, defensively.

"You know, I thought I just needed to talk to someone, but now I think I need to be alone, please" Stella said, pulling out of his arms and getting out of the pool.

"Stella, I was joking please don't go, you can talk to me and cry on my shoulder all you want," Sky offered, getting out of the pool.

"No Sky, I don't want you to see me cry," Stella said, coolly.

"I've seen you cry before, now don't be like this," Sky said, trying to be rational.

"I need to go home, my mother properly needs me," Stella replied leaving, the pool to go get her things and calling Tony.

_Does he get extra for you pouring your heart out S? _

Sky watched his girlfriend leave, disappointed with himself. She was so upset and distraught and he was cracking jokes.

"Mister Sky, Mister Brandon is on the phone," Bertram said, in his thick British accent. The guy looked ancient. He looked the same today as he did in Sky's childhood memories.

Sky grabbed a plain white towel from the towel stand and went to the phone.

"Yo man," Brandon said into the phone.

"Hey Brandon," Sky replied.

"What's up Sky? You _sound_ down," Brandon said.

"I kind of am," Sky replied.

"Why? What happened?"

"Stella's really upset, I mean, it was my fault I think I said something I shouldn't have," Sky replied.

"Sky, you're getting me down I wanted to go out to the Fruitti Music bar with you but you're all down and stuff," Brandon whined.

"Stop whining and I'll come, I need a night out, no girls just bros," Sky said.

"Finally, you have no idea, how long I've been waiting to hear you say that!" Brandon said. "Be there at eight, bye," and with that he hung up.

_So it seems Gardenia's resident pretty young things are all planning a massive night out. See you all tomorrow morning ladies and gentlemen, I'll be posting tonight's antics, tragedies and hook ups tomorrow morning, let's see what kind of destruction you're all capable of. _

* * *

Sky just couldn't get into the mood tonight. He and Stella _never_ argued.

"Dude, get out of it, I've got us a round of shots to do, now bottoms up, you need to loosen up," Brandon said, passing Sky a shot of vodka.

Sky took it and drowned it slamming the little glass into the table.

"Why not just find a girl to flirt with, yeah?" Zac asked.

"A little harmless fun!" Julius said. Egging him on.

"No guys, no," Sky said, "I'm going for a walk, k?" He got up and pulled out his phone and typed a quick message.

**Stella, my princess, I love you, and I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said, I was trying to make you smile. Please don't hate me, Sky. Your boyfriend.**

Sky had to admit the band playing was pretty good, he really liked their sound. Being in a band would be awesome, working together and doing something you loved with a bunch of people who shared common interests and goals was kind of awesome.

But he was an Eraklyon and he was destined into business and management. Maybe even Politics.

One of the three would be his future. It was all planned out for him really.

_Aw, d__oes someone want more than what's his? I think that's called greed._

Sky noticed a pretty red haired girl standing at the side of the stage.

Bloom Peters.

"Hey, HEY!" He said, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, Hi!" She smiled, her brown-red lips parting into a sweet innocent smile. Sky thought innocent was just her eyes, but it seemed this girl really was just plain sweet and innocent.

"Wow, small world what are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"I think it's just Gardenia, I've seen the world, it's pretty big," She said, with a hint of mischievous in her eyes. "I'm with the band," She said, pointing to the lead singer.

"Boyfriend?" Sky asked, a sense of disappointment washed over him. But he didn't know why. He had a girlfriend already. Stella.

"Yeah, his name is Andy," She smiled. She looked really sexy in a slightly oversized white T-shirt with a black motif on the front and skinny black jeans, with a wet look.

"That's cool. A band would be awesome," Sky said, thinking about how cool it would be to stay out too late and wake up even later.

"I suppose so, do you want to go get a drink with me?" She asked, raising her hand and brining all her fiery red hair over her shoulder. She was so hot, and she wasn't even trying. Or Sky thought she wasn't trying.

He was finding himself more and more attracted to her.

They weaved their way through the crowd until they got to the bar.

"Dirty Shirley please," Bloom ordered.

"Two please," Sky asked.

"So you like them dirty?" Bloom asked, giggling. If Stella had said that it would seem kind of defensive but when Bloom said it, it sounded cute. Was she flirting with him?

_You need to ask? _

"Absolutely," Sky said, grinning as their drinks were handed to them.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk along the beach, it's a little stuffy here?" Bloom asked, looking up at Sky through her Dior Black Out mascara.

"Wow, it's _packed_ tonight, hey!" Layla grinned at Musa. She looked as wicked as she did as always in a pair of silky black shorts and a loose fitting black blouse, and a giant cocktail ring, that could possibly knock someone out if she wacked them.

"It's Saturday and it's the place to be, let's get some drinks! What's your preferred drink?" Musa asked, casually.

"Oh, anything. Vodka is always okay with me, tough," Layla laughed.

"Gotta love vodka," Musa cheered, "Two vodka shots please!" She grinned.

"Might as well, just get into it!" Layla laughed.

"Go hard or go home!" Musa cheered, picking up her vodka shot and tapped her glass to Layla's and they both tilted their heads back and let the liquid burn their throats.

"Yeah!" Layla said, once it was all down.

"Awesome, let's go hit the dance floor I love this track! Omigosh, there's some cute guys over there! Wow, they're so checking us out, let's show them our best moves," Musa grinned, it was clear she was already intoxicated.

_From that one vodka shot or from last night? _

"…and my older sister, Daphne goes to Princeton she's studying history, but with books or something it's really cool," Bloom said, the waves crashed into the sand and the moon hung low in the sky. It was pretty romantic except Sky was only a friend. Or was it? What was he? A stranger? No. An acquaintance. Yes, that was it. "Do you have any siblings?" Bloom asked, trying to change the subject from her to him. She was holding her drink in one hand and her Manolos in the other hand. No way was she getting her best heels sandy.

"No, only child, but I have many cousins and relatives," Sky said.

"Are you all close?"

"Erm… no, not really," Sky said, sheepishly. "Enough about family then," he said, he hated talking about his family with anyone. The only person that knew the most about his family was Brandon, but they had known him since he was about five. When he was thirteen he had a girlfriend named Ashley, he confided in her things about his family he hated. She never called back. Sky never brought it up again.

"Okay, yeah, family is a bit of an awkward thing to talk about with people," She said, babbling. She wanted to hit herself on the head for that.

Sky stopped walking and just turned and stared into the ocean.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was muscular and broad. A good masculine shoulder, Bloom mused.

Sky paused and looked down at Blooms tiny, thin girlish hand on his big shoulder.

He let out a sigh.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bloom asked, confusion in her eyes.

Sky stepped away, letting Blooms hand drop. "Sorry, but I have a girlfriend and there's this _thing_ called Gossip Girl…" He trailed off, he paused and sighed. "Maybe some other time? What's your number?" Sky asked, holding out his Blackberry Storm.

"Sure," She pulled out her purple Motorola and passed it to him.

_Spotted: Prince S and B__ exchanging numbers under the full moon, having a heart to heart or are they confessing? Can you handle the heat that is the revenge of a scorned woman Prince S - _you're_ scorned woman. And as for A, well, he'll properly write a C.D. about having cheating ex and a broken heart and make millions. Leaving B behind. But at least B and S will have each other._

Musa and Layla weaved their way back onto the dance floor, after a quick toilet break and a drink top up, they were back onto the dance floor.

"Do you see anyone you fancy?" Layla asked.

"Fancy?"

"Sorry, like,"

"Did you go to school in Britain or something?" Musa asked.

"For a while," Layla said.

_It seems you learn something new about this girl every time she opens her mouth._

"Ooh, those guys are _cute_," Musa grinned, spinning Layla around to check out the group of cute guys at the tables, having a couple of beers and shots.

"Not bad, M, not bad," Layla grinned. Musa flinched for a second, only Tecna ever called her M. Maybe she should introduced her to Layla, there was no reason why they couldn't get along. Or maybe she could just have two friends who didn't get involved in each others' lives.

"How do I look?" Musa asked, she had been single all summer, actually the last time she'd had a hook up was eleven months ago, the last date… six. Musa shuddered.

Her bad luck with boys would end tonight, she decided, starting tonight she would find a great guy and have a nice, normal and romantic relationship with a nice, normal and romantic guy.

No more inappropriate guys, no more bad boys, no more older guys.

"Oh, my, gosh, Musa, you're gonna be so excited! Look whose here!" Layla squealed, pointed towards the door. Musa gasped and then sighed, Riven.

He looked sour and angry. His hands were pushed deep into his baggy grey jeans and he was wearing a thin tight black long sleeved shirt.

Oh, look at those muscles, Musa all but practically drooled.

"No, I'm always falling for guys that are just bad for me, I need to find a decent guy, a nice, normal guy this time," Musa repeated.

"Sure, do you just want to dance?" Layla asked.

"Yeah…" Musa sighed, enjoying the sound of the music surrounding her and her body moving to the beat.

Musa finally finished her drink, she glanced over to Layla, her forehead was glistening with sweat.

"An other?" Musa asked.

Layla simply nodded, Musa noticed her eyes were slightly drooping. Was she tired?

It was after midnight now and they did have a late night last night.

Musa followed her off the dance floor, watching her carefully. Maybe it would be a good idea to leave.

Musa stopped Layla at the bar.

"Do you want to go; I'm feeling a little tired, now. How about you?" Musa asked.

"Actually I feel a little ill," Layla said.

"Let's go,"

"Hey, we saw you dancing on the floor, you girls have some hot moves," The tallest, most muscular guy.

"Really? You think so?" Musa flirted back. Gosh, was she always so desperate?

"Musa," Layla whispered, noticing how all the guys in the group were crowding around them.

"How about we buy you lovely ladies a round of drinks?" Another guy, a butch blonde guy said.

"No, thank you," Musa said, staring the butch blonde guy in the eyes. Musa noticed some guys from the Modern Institute of Technology staring at the scene. Brandon Dragon and Jared what's-his-last-name, and two other guys.

"Look, lady, he said he'd buy you a drink," Yet another guy said, this one slightly shorter than the other two that had previously spoken.

"And I said, no thank you," Layla grabbed Musa's wrist, her dainty bracelets chimed as she did so.

The tallest guy leaned forward and snarled, "Listen babe, I always get what and who I want," He said.

Musa rolled her eyes, she swung her hand back and gave the guy a staggering a slap on his left cheek.

He retreated back and but then came back forward, his cheek was pink and he looked _mad_.

"…Musa," Layla said, clearly fearful.

"You fuc-"

"Don't you say it!" Musa turned to the source of sound.

_Had __Boy finally found his courage and leapt to the rescue of two damsels in distress?_

"Riven?" Musa asked, stunned.

And boy did he look mad!

_Brooding guys out for revenge are so attractive. _

"Riven, seems you back to get beaten up again," The butch blonde guy smirked. Riven swung his right hand back and punched the guy. He feel back into a pot plant, knowing it over in the process. Everyone now stopped dancing and drinking and were looking at the scene happening near the bar.

"Holy mackerel," Jared gushed.

"That's it!" two of the other guys charged a Riven, Musa was running on pure adrenaline right about now. She was closer to the guy on the right, so she swung her swung her left fist out and decked the guy in the face.

"Nice swing!" Riven murmured.

"Thanks!" Musa said.

Layla started coughing.

"Layla, are you alright?" Musa asked.

"No,"

"Just go," Riven said.

Musa didn't hesitate. She wrapped her arm around her Layla's shoulders and took her out. She grabbed her mobile out for her bag and called for a taxi.

_You can try and run from the problem but sooner or later the problem just resurfaces…_

* * *

When Musa finally got home, all the lights were off, but for the light in the dinning room. In their fancy, modern yet romantic dinning room, was two places set. A roast, wine and many sides. Musa let her hands trail the table edge, she took her usual seat, next to the head.

There was a note;

_Sorry, I don't fit into your new lifestyle. _

_Dad_

Musa sighed and picked at the peas.

She hadn't seen her father in what felt like such a long time.

The death of her mother shouldn't separate her and her father, she still loved him but they needed to reconnect.

After all it was just them from here on in.

_But the longer you keep running from it, the faster it comes back to you. _

* * *

Stella awoke from a dreamless slumber. She felt parched. The maids had put too many blankets on her bed. She got up, throwing a long white dressing robe over her cream Chloe and Lola nightdress. She decided to forego the slippers, as so not to wake her mother.

She walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, filled a glass of water and went back up stairs.

'Why is the light on?' Stella asked herself, wondering into her fathers' old study.

"Mother?" She asked, she shielded her eyes, even though the only source of light was the light on the desk.

Her mother sat, in a midnight blue silk night grown, her father's leather chair with a glass of scotch in her hand.

"Baby, go back to bed," Her mother said, in a slow drawl.

"No, what? Have to been drinking all night?" Stella asked, noticing the bottle that was no longer unopened on the side table.

"No. Definitely not, what kind of woman do you take me for?" Luna asked, her eyes dropping.

"Come to bed," Stella said, she could figure this out in the morning, maybe she could order in some egg white omelets', croissants and strong coffee and she could understand her mother.

She turned off the light and took the glass out of her mothers hand. She held her mother and took her up the stairs.

"You can sleep in my bed, tonight," Stella said, opening her door and tucking her mother into one side of her round bed.

She crawled into bed and pulled the sheets up.

Luna cuddled with her daughter, the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong mum?" Stella whispered.

"You know, your father… he… we split…" Luna sobbed.

"I know you split up, it's a hard adjustment," Stella said.

"No, Stella," Luna sat up.

"What is it?" Stella sat up. She was in bed, under her pale pink almost orange covers, the basinet over her bed, with at least one hundred candles surrounding it, nothing could hurt her here, it was safe, warm, a place of dreaming… fantasy… escape.

"He cheated on me!" Luna sobbed.

"WHAT?" Stella shrieked.

"Yes, with several women, all younger," Luna cried.

Stella was mortified. Her father? A cheater? The most honorable, decent and kind man a cheater?

Stella pulled at her sheets in anger. She just wanted to escape.

"Sleep," She whispered to her mother.

"I didn't want you to learn the truth, but…" Luna cried into her pillow.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright," Stella lied, trying to fight the tears.

She pulled her sheets up and placed her head on her pillow.

Sleep will come soon enough.

_But the deeper you bury your problems, the harder it is to admit to them. _

* * *

Bloom Peters, stumbled back home, waving at Sky Eraklyon for the lift home. He'd been kind enough to share a taxi - and pay the fare.

She tumbled into the lobby. She made her way up the stairs and into her room. It was dark and lonely. She had such a good time with Sky tonight it was suffocating to her. She took her outfit off, and tossed them over the chair at her vanity.

She pulled on an over-sized hoodie, one of Andy's old ones.

She pulled the sleeves over her hand and jumped into bed.

The hoodie was uncomfortable, the zip got caught in her skin and the smell was off putting. She jumped out of bed and walked into the wardrobe and grabbed a silky, light blue night gown, it was short and very elegant. The flowers in the pattern on the lace that hung under the shirt was exactly the same shade of blue as Sky's eyes, she pulled it on and went back to bed, she was asleep before she even hit the pillow.

_When we spend all our time, hiding ourselves from realizing our problems, we hide apart of ourselves. _

* * *

Layla dug through her Chanel clutch trying to find her keys. Once she found them, Layla opened the door of her house, not home, house and strolled in. her mouth still tasted like vomit and vodka.

She hoped Riven was okay taking on their little mess.

"Layla," Her mother said.

Layla looked up to see her mother and father, fully dressed in suits and work wear, properly back from their trip to discover their daughter was not sleeping safely in her own bed.

"Hey, guys, how was your flight?" Layla asked, trying to hide her tiredness, drunkenness and her sickness.

"Where were you just then?" Her father asked, sternly.

"Can we talk about it in the morning please? I'm tired and I feel really ill?" Layla asked, making a b-line for the stairs.

"No," Her mother said.

"NO! You will wait until tomorrow," Layla said, trying to fight the tears.

"Layla, you are grounded miss," Her father said.

"What? No way! That's what happens to children you can not ground me!" Layla said, she would yell but she was so tired. Her eyes refused to stay open, but she forced them to glare at her mother and father.

"Well, you're acting awfully childish lately, so we will treat you like on, go to bed, we will discuss this first thing in the morning," Her father spoke and her mother nodded approvingly.

Layla stormed up the stairs and into bed, refusing to even think about her parents.

_Whenever we return to the source of the problem, there it is always waitin__g, biting us in our La Perla covered asses, and trying to put us into boxes that we don't fit into anymore. _

_But there's no reason to ever give up hope, tomorrow is another day, and there's always someone else lower than you for you to take your anger out on, there's always designer frocks to purchase to make ourselves feel better and beauty treatments to reverse the effects of hiding __of time. _

_You know you love me, _

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_


	6. The Games we Play

**A/N: **I really, really dislike Fanfiction's edit/preview... that's all I have to say. I'll let you get on with the story.

**G****ossip Girl: Winx Style**

**Author: After17**

**Chapter Three**

**The ****Games we Play**

* * *

_Dear Friends of Solaria Enterprises,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the grand opening of Solaria Apartments. _

_This will mark the moment that Solaria Enterprises ventures into a new and bright future in Apartment Management. _

_We wish for you to attend the grand opening. _

_Please RVSP by Friday and we would be delighted to see you there. _

_Regards, Solaria Enterprises. _

* * *

Flora April walked out of her families still new apartment. Even though it was all unpacked it still felt very sterile and new. She fixed her tan Marc by Marc Jacobs bag over her shoulder and headed to Stella's Apartment.

She had the invitation to the party, held by Solaria's father in her bag and she wanted to ask Stella if she could bring a guest.

She was wearing her Louis Vuitton Blossom sandals, they were her summer staple, but since it would start to cool down soon, she decided to wear them one last time before winter.

She grabbed her bag off her shoulder and opened it up and grabbed out her mobile.

She had taken about a hundred new pictures of her week end away. Some were of beautiful, exotic flowers, yummy food, her hotel room and the romantic beach.

She sighed happily, at the beautiful memories of a wonderful time.

"Someone's looking happy and cheerful," Stella said, walking high in a pair of strappy Jimmy Choo heels better suited for night than day.

But Stella was like that, especially with shoes.

"Oh well, it seems like a good day," Flora said, happily.

"We're going to school," Stella said, taking a sip from her coffee.

"You like school, you're queen," Flora stated.

"And your best friends with the queen," Stella giggled.

Flora paused. Best friends? She never knew they were _best_ friends. They were friends, but they were never really that close. Or well, not what Flora considered to be close. Not that she would know, she had always been shy and timid as a kid and was never really close to anyone.

Maybe Stella was her best friend?

Stella took Flora's hand and stood in front of her, "and as friends can I please tell you something?" Stella asked, there was a softness in her face and a vulnerability in her voice.

"Sure, you can tell me absolutely anything, I won't tell a soul," Flora said, as gently as possible.

"On Saturday night, I found my mother, drinking in the library…" Stella started, they were continuing their walk to school.

"Do you think your mother has a problem?" Flora asked quietly.

"No, no… possibly, but that's not it, I took her to bed and she told me my father cheated on her," Stella finished, Flora looked over and noticed Stella's bottom lip quivering and her eyes watered up.

"Oh no, Stella, that's…" Flora was going to say horrible but that seemed inconsiderate, "That's not good news, but don't stress over it, you and your mother will get through this," Flora said.

"I just feel like, for all the years, I've known my father, and know its like, did I ever really know you?" Stella said, sadly.

"Oh Stella," Flora sighed, unsure of what to say, her mother and father were everything to Stella. They were her world and they were no longer in one happy little world. Stella was heart broken.

"How about we go shopping tonight, for Solaria Apartment opening? It's a big deal to you right?" Flora asked, knowing how excited Stella was when she announced her families company were opening an apartment complex.

"Alright, that sounds good, hey I texted you on the weekend several times, you never responded," Stella said.

"Oh I was busy all week end," Flora grinned.

"Really?" Stella smiled, "And you expect me to believe that?" Stella asked.

"Yes, now I was thinking since Bloom's thrown a rocking house party aren't you due to throw a better one since…" Flora rambled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on that. Now please Gossip Girl reported that you took a plane somewhere," Stella grinned, Flora noticed they were nearing their school.

"Yes, with my parents," Flora said.

"And that's why you couldn't answer your phone?" Stella asked.

"Yes,"

"Because you were with your parents?"

"Yes!"

Flora turned to Stella, she was grinning mischievously.

"Not a boy?" Stella asked.

Flora blushed, furiously, "No, it's not like that…".

"You blushed, it's true, I know, you have a secret sweet heart," Stella grinned.

"Well, would you look at the time, I have a report to hand into Mr. Sheyell," Flora grinned, walking a head of Stella and into the school.

"You know I'll find out sooner or later," Stella threatened, grinning ear to ear.

"Later,"

**To: Flora**

**From: Stella**

You will if you want a plus one! -S

Flora grinned at the text message that Stella had sent in the blink of an eye. Flora put her phone into her shallow school skirt pocket and headed to the library, she had a secret corner and she was dying to make a call.

_Hidden Relationships: It's seems so much easier than formal dating, with no hand holding, public displays of affections and no quizzes from parents and peers the next day, it would appear to be easier than you think. But sooner or later you will run out of ideas for romantic dates and hiding places and everyone just finds out. __Then it turns into regular dating and you break up, seeing the relationship just isn't what you signed up for. Nothing stays hidden for long in this town. _

Stella stood in the quad, not too sure what to do with herself. She hadn't spoken to anyone over the weekend.

"Lonely at the top?" Mitzi asked.

"Lonely at the bottom?" Stella retorted.

Mitzi smirked, she was wearing last season Monolo's and an Armani Exchange pull over.

"Shopping must be lonely too," Stella said, eyeing Mitzi's outfit.

"Please, I'm far too busy lately to go shopping," Mitzi smirked.

"Shows," Stella said, "By the way, your roots are showing," Stella smiled and walked away.

Mitzi frowned, she clung to the handles of her Louis Vuitton Speedy bag, tightly.

She looked down at her outfit. What had she been thinking this morning? This pull over was at least two sizes to big.

She sighed and turned on her heel and headed for the entrance, she was going home to change. She had a cute Marc Jacob Cardigan that would look great with the skirt and some super comfy yet cute, Ferragamo that would do.

As she stormed out of the school, she passed a tall, muscular male with choppy brown hair and woody brown eyes.

He walked with confidence and passed Mitzi without even a glance.

She growled bitterly, "That stupid princess was right!"

Stella stood in the quad, waiting for someone to arrive. If Flora wasn't being so secretive and quiet then she would still be here, with Stella gushing over their beau's.

Stella felt a firm strong hand on her shoulder. She guessed it was properly Sky, he liked to surprise her by coming to Gardenia Prep from time to time.

"Well, hello," She said, twirling around. "Oh, Brandon. Sorry, I thought you were Sky," She said, smiling.

He had a focused look in his eyes and his mouth was in a tight line. He wore his blue button down shirt, with the top button up done and one side tucked in, the other creased and hanging out of his navy dress pants. The sleeves were rolled up, showing his very muscular forearms.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be, did you want to see me then?" Stella asked, happily. Even though she was seeing Sky, and she was happy with him she couldn't help but feel excited to see Brandon. He was looking really good lately. Well, he was always good looking but today… today he looked extra appealing to Stella.

She twirled at one of the loose strands from her ponytail.

_Has someone found a dirty new habit? _

"Uh, yes I did, I was wondering, you know that new restaurant Under My Umbrella, opened and my parents were going but they canceled, but they still have a reservation. Do you want to go with me?" Brandon asked.

"As friends?" Stella asked, raising her eyebrows. Her lips in a playful smirk.

"Yes, as friends,"

"Then I shall never deny a friend a favor," Stella said, smiling.

"Great, I'll meet you there, Tuesday okay with you?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, I have to go to class now, so I'll see you on Tuesday," Stella said.

"See ya, have a good day," Brandon grinned walking off. The freshmen eyeing Brandon made Stella heart race. When ever girls eyed Sky she felt jealous, but when they eyed, Brandon she felt excited.

_Wonder why? _

**To:** Andy

**From:** Bloom

I'm bored. What are you up too?

-B

**To:** Bloom

**From: **Andy

Late 4 class- slept in. Band was G8 last nite (Thanx 4 askin). Wat class u got dis morn?

Andy

**To:** Andy

**From: **Bloom

You know I have Private Study first thing on Monday. You didn't tell me you had band last night.

-Bloom

**To:** Bloom

**From: **Andy

Rite, 4got. Both things.

Andy

**To:** Andy

**From: **Bloom

Well, this was fun. I'll see you tonight then.

-Bloom

* * *

Mitzi arrived at school, late for first period, but early for second. She grinned and made her way to her locker, feeling much better now.

She decided she would finally make a move on Brandon at the party on Friday night.

She walked to her locker and pulled out her phone.

_Spotted: Boy talking to Princess S early this morning in Gardenia Prep's Quad. It must be good if he made a special trip for the conversation, since Boy lives in the opposite direction. _

She snarled bitterly, she had had enough. Stella, being a social outcast and on the outside.

_And totally boyfriend less? _

She stomped her foot in the ground, painfully hard.

"Owww," She whimpered.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Mitzi snapped, turning around and seeing Bloom, in her red haired glory.

She looked delightfully fresh and innocent in a Marc By Marc Jacobs blouse and a French connection cardigan.

"Um, no not really, I'll just be on my way," Bloom said, softly, she started walking off, her Louis Vuitton pumps barely making a sound on the wooden floor.

"Hey, how come you aren't in class?" Mitzi asked, shutting her wooden locker.

"Uh? Oh, I have a private lesson, now," Bloom said.

"First thing on Monday?" Mitzi asked.

"Yeah,"

"Lucky bitch," Mitzi said.

"Um, Thanks I guess," Bloom said. Was this girl always so innocent and cute and painfully polite?

"So, when's your next party?" Mitzi asked, trying to be friendly. Bloom was no longer her enemy but a possible ally.

"Sorry Mitzi, but remembering you last year, I wouldn't believe that you have my best interest at heart," Bloom said, smiling sweetly.

"I know, I know, I was really hard on you last year," Mitzi said, "But I'm really very sorry, you see, being Queen is so demanding and school is so much pressure and parents, well, they're parents and I was so stressed and my crowd we like 'do it Mitzi, do it' so I did, but I'm so sorry, Bloom," Mitzi said, hanging her head and letting the loose strands from her ponytail, fall around her face.

"Really?" Bloom asked.

"Yes," Mitzi said, gosh, she totally deserved an Oscar for her performance.

"I thought you just did that because you were that sort of person," Bloom said, thinking out loud.

"Never," Mitzi stated.

Bloom just stood their thoughtfully.

"Class will start soon," Mitzi said.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'll see you around then, Mitzi," Bloom said, making her way down the school halls.

Mitzi sighed, that Bloom girl was a fool really, she thought, pulling out her biology book and closing her locker door.

Time for class, she marveled, heading for the laboratories.

_Is revenge really a dish__ best served cold? Ruler M's heart seems to be warming up though… Has someone finally returned from the dark side? _

* * *

Bloom sighed, unhappily, it was lunch now and she was feeling tired and sick.

She couldn't bare to eat anything because she was afraid she would throw it up. She reread the texts over and over. The more she re read them, the more and more she realized how little Andy seemed to care. The blasé attitude was cool when she first meet him, but now, it was a challenge. It was tiring trying to keep up with.

She cared about him, was it too much to ask for him to care a little for her?

Bloom wondered if she was chasing a pipe dream, where there any 'perfect' guys out there anyways?

Her mind flashed to Sky. He had been so sweet on Saturday night… and at her party.

He was so kind and good looking too. She sighed. He was with Stella, and they seemed perfect together…

She hadn't really thought about it but she wasn't really happy with Andy, she hadn't for a while.

She felt her gut clench and she felt sick again. She was going to have to break up with him. Oh, God, She was never good at breaking up.

"Hey, B, what are you doing in here?" Stella asked, she towered over Bloom. She felt small and insignificant and in a way… she properly was.

"Oh, nothing really, just thinking," Bloom said, trying to make it seem like nothing.

Stella wasn't really in the mood to push Bloom for more information, "Sure, coming to lunch?" She asked.

"Um, I'm not hungry,"

"You might want to come and pick at a salad or have a yogurt, trust me, the eating disorder rumors will fly," Stella said, breezily.

"Past experiences I assume?" Bloom asked, following Stella, the girl sure did have long strides.

"Yeah, plus I've been at this school longer," Stella said.

"It's um, pretty fierce huh?" Bloom said, shyly.

"If you can't handle it maybe you should transfer," Stella looked over her shoulder. That's right, Bloom sighed mentally, Stella's queen.

"No, no, I can totally handle it," Bloom said, sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

"We'll see," Stella grinned.

Bloom followed Stella in to the cafeteria and Bloom made sure to flatten her hair out, it had a habit of sticking up and becoming un-controllably curly when she didn't want it too be.

"Sit with me and my friends," Stella said, making her way over to the food.

Bloom stared at the food blankly, her stomach begging for some food. Maybe some food was a good idea. She picked up a chicken salad and a bottle of Evian.

The girls took their meal and Bloom followed Stella, she rarely ate inside here. Stella took her regular seat, at the left hand side of the middle row.

"This is Bloom, she's joining us today," Stella said. There were four other girls.

One was Flora and one was Sabrina. "This is Flora, Juliette, Ursula and the one on the end is Rachael," Stella said.

"Oh, I remember we were clubbing that time!" Juliette said excitedly. Bloom blushed as she took a seat, next to Rachael.

"What?" Ursula asked, looking confused.

"Flora, Bloom and I all went clubbing a few weeks ago, that was fun we should go out again, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Juliette asked.

"Nothing yet," Bloom replied, feeling more comfortable, at least she knew Flora and Juliette, and they were nice. The other three, Bloom wasn't so sure.

"So anyone do anything noteworthy on the weekend?" Ursula asked with a bored look on her face. Bloom tried hard not to giggle.

"Ooh, I know, Flora should start," Stella said, grinning.

"I told you I didn't do anything!" Flora replied, looking uncomfortable. Bloom wondered what was going on.

"That's not what you told me this morning," Stella said.

"Yes I did!" Flora said, looking back at Stella confused.

"You told me you went somewhere with 'your parents' on the weekend," Stella said, rolling her eyes when she said, 'your parents'.

"And Gossip Girl totally reported you leaving with a guy," Rachael squealed.

"Tell! Tell!" Juliette grinned, looking excited.

Flora looked uncomfortable and nervous, "There's no one, guys, and if there was wouldn't I tell you?" Flora finally said.

"True, true, good argument," Ursula said.

"I don't believe you," Rachael said. Bloom hadn't seen this girl before, but she seemed very chatty, she was kind of pretty, with long dark brown hair and freckles on her nose.

"Fine then, check my phone," Flora said, holding out her pale pink Blackberry.

Stella took it and scrolled through the numbers, Bloom took a bite of her salad. This was kind of nice, actually. Sitting here with these girls not the salad, it was limp and dry. She took a sip of her water.

"She's clean," Stella said, passing Flora back her phone.

"Thank you," Flora replied, putting her phone into her bag.

"Well, that was so not fun," Ursula said.

Flora laughed, peeling a lychee, "Yeah, we need to talk about something more interesting than my none existent private life,"

"You need a private life, hook up much?" Rachael said.

"What? No way!" Flora said.

"Yeah, blind date, I have the perfect guy," Stella chirped, "Tall, old-money, Polo team…" Stella rattled on.

"No thank you, Stella," Flora said.

"What? He's a _great _guy," Stella replied, "Plus I'm _never_ wrong when I match make,"

Bloom felt her phone in her pocket vibrate. She pulled it out. A text from Andy. This was new, she was always the one to text first. Unless he was replying to the last text she sent… which was possible.

**To:** Bloom

**From:** Andy

I don't think this is working out, sorry.

- Andy

Bloom re read the text message.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Stella asked, looking concerned at Bloom. It was then she realized, she'd blanked out for a while, her eyes were watery and she felt so alone.

_You should have texted him first, B, that way you would be the dumper not the dumpee. Which we all know is the better boat to be in_.

"I should go," Bloom said, getting up and grabbing her bag, she put the water and salad in her bag and left the hall in a huge hurry. The tears were falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her face was properly red, which always happened when she was upset.

Everyone stared as she left the hall, she opened the big wooden door and let it slam shut, she really didn't care she just wanted to hide from everyone.

_Because shutting out everyone, leaves them all on one side and you- totally alone on the other and is really a place you want to be__?_

* * *

"We broke up, actually," Tecna said, Musa and she were standing next to a hot dog cart and munching on hot dogs loaded with mustard, tomato sauce and onions. It was Tuesday afternoon and their ritual of getting hot dogs after school still remained from when they were thirteen.

"Wow, that lasted… a week," Musa rolled her eyes, before taking a massive bite of her hot dog. Tecna had to admit Musa was looking a lot better these days. She's put on a bit more weight, which was a relief and she started washing her hair again.

_Basic hygiene is so important. _

"Oh well, it was fun for a change," Tecna replied, taking a normal sized bite of her hot dog.

_She was civil at least. _

Just then, some of her tomato sauce and mustard drop on her shoe.

"Great," She muttered.

"Gross," Musa said, looking at the mess on Tecna's shoe.

Tecna just pointed at Musa's white button down blouse, where mustard had fallen.

"Double gross," Tecna laughed.

"Urgh, can't take me anywhere," Musa laughed, trying to get the stain out with the napkin provided.

Tecna laughed and then sighed. Good old Musa, she could be such a tomboy sometimes.

_She certainly eats like a boy… _

"Thankfully, I have a jacket," Musa said, smiling.  
"Uh, where?" Tecna asked, there was no way she had a jacket in her Studded bag.

"In my locker, at school, so how did Riven take the break up?" Musa asked.

"I left, and that was it," Tecna said.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Distant guy ain't he?" Musa asked, rolling her dark blue eyes.

"Uh-huh," Tecna nodded, finishing off her hotdog way after Musa. "Interested still?"

"Sure am," Musa grinned.

_Bad boy, Bad boy, what you gonna do when she comes for you?_

Stella grinned at her reflection she looked great in her white Camilla and Marc skinny jeans, beige organic cotton scoop neck T shirt and a long, loose fitting but very cozy cardigan. She didn't want to look too dressed up, but not dressed up enough. Plus the restaurant wasn't really that fancy. She'd done her research.

Part of her couldn't help but feel really excited that she was going out with Brandon Dragon, he was cute, funny and Stella could see herself having some fun with him. Not that Sky wasn't any fun, she thought, looking at a picture on her vanity table of her and Sky, at one of his relatives weddings. Stella had to admit she looked pretty hot in that picture, her dress was especially exquisite. She smiled at the memory, it was a little under a year ago, just after he asked her out and they had been so uncomfortable and young at the wedding, they ended up leaving the reception early and playing hide and seek around the church.

She grinned and finished up the final touches of her make up; making sure her smoky eye was just perfect.

She grinned and grabbed her Givenchy Nightingale bag and walked down the stairs, feeling good about tonight.

"Stella Baby, are you going out tonight?" Luna asked, she was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Yes mum," Stella said.

"Just be careful okay honey," Luna said.

"Sure, mum," Stella said, not too sure what Luna was referring too.

"I'll be back around nine, K? Love you," Stella smiled happily at her mother. Luna smiled one of her false smiles back at her daughter and headed upstairs.

Stella walked out into the street and hailed a taxi and got in, getting comfy. She was glad she decided to wear the cardigan tonight, she was cold in the taxi.

She enjoyed watching the people and places zoom past her window, it cut through her anticipation of the night.

When she finally arrived, she took a moment to compose herself. She grabbed her bag and got out of the taxi and walked into the restaurant, it was a little cozier and a little more… romantic, than she had anticipated. Stella noticed Brandon sitting over at the corner booth. There was a lovely vintage vase with two pale pink roses in it and four tea candles surrounding it.

Woah, it's a lot more intimate than I suspected, Stella thought, pulling her cardigan off her shoulders. It was a little warm in here.

"Hey, you look beautiful tonight Stella," Brandon said, getting up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Way more intimate, Stella thought, as Brandon pulled her chair out. She didn't want to be rude so she slid into the wicker chair and placed her bag on the floor, without complaining.  
"Thanks, so um, how was school?" Stella asked, trying to remain distant and uninterested.

This is not a date, she chanted in her head.

"Urhm, yeah… it was, fine I guess," Brandon said, looking at her with a questioning nature.

Not a date, she thought.

Stella smiled at the waiter who brought her and Brandon the menu, "Would you care to hear the specials?" She asked, eying Brandon off. Normally she would be used to this, Brandon was a ladies man and he did like a fling or two. But for some reason, it really got under her skin tonight.

_Maybe because some__one is forgetting who is her real boyfriend is? _

"Tonight we have red emperor in the fish of the day, served on salad and a side of rice…" The girl recited, Stella noticed her continuously eyeing the waitress with a stern look, trying to show the girl with her expression, 'he's here with me, not you,'. For a friendly dinner this was feeling an awful lot like a date.

The girl smiled once she was done and bounced off.

"She's hot," Brandon grinned at Stella.

"What?" Stella asked, looking at Brandon with intense eyes.

"She looked hot," Brandon repeated.

Stella looked at him, of course she heard him the first time, "Right, whatever," Stella said.

"Oh right, I'm sorry, I forgot," Brandon laughed.

Stella smiled weakly, this was so not how she imagined the night.

She imagined laughing and wine and… and…

_Just like a first date? _

"It's okay," Stella said, giving up and grabbed the menu, she had noticed the waitress coming back and she had no idea what was on the menu… of course she could just order the fish…

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Uh, sure, Stella?" Brandon asked, looking to Stella.

"Yeah, I'll have the vanilla French toast for a starter and the… um, fish of the day," Stella said.

"Very good, and you," She said, turning to Brandon and eyeing him heatedly.

Stella rolled her eyes and sighed. Sure girls eyed Sky, her boyfriend all the time, but Sky had only eyes for her.

Urgh, Brandon is _not_ my boyfriend, Sky is and this is _not _a date, Stella thought, trying to get it through her head.

Brandon finished ordering and turned to face Stella, "are you alright? You seem a little… off," Brandon said.

"Oh, um, I haven't eaten in a while and I just feel a little light headed, sorry, it should be okay once I eat," Stella lied.

"Have some bread," Brandon said, pointing to the bread basket on the table.

"No, no, I don't want to fill up on bread," Stella said, pushing the bread away. Why did she order the French toast? She was support to be on a carb free diet.

Brandon simply shrugged.

"Alright, so how was school for you? Miss Queen S?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, it was alright," Stella said.

"That's all?" Brandon asked.

"Well, I'm sick of that Mitzi girl, she was the former queen. Urgh, with terrible taste in shoes -the girl makes Monolo tacky- but I keep having to put her in her place, again and again," Stella sighed, sipping her water. Where was the wine list anyways?

"Is she the girl with the long black hair?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah," She said, great now they were talking about Mitzi and her tacky taste.

"Whatever can we _not_ talk about that tart?" Stella asked.

"Sure," Brandon said, leaning back in his chair.

Leaning away from her? That's such bad chemistry. The waitress soon arrived with their entrée's. She never felt do grateful to have food put in front of her.

This was so not as fun as she had imagined, Stella thought, bitterly.

_Maybe someone had too high expectations for the date that wasn't?_

* * *

Musa trotted down to the Institute of Modern Technology, it was now Wednesday afternoon and she was stoked, she was hoping to 'accidently' bump into Riven and ask him out. Judging by what Tecna said, it shouldn't be a problem because he seemed pretty eager to date Tecna.

Truthfully, Musa hated to ask the guy out, it was so nerve racking and what if they said no?

She shivered despite the leather bomber jacket she was sporting, today.

She let her blue-black fringe fall in her eyes and she pulled the beret holding her hair up out, letting her naturally straight hair fall around her face.

She felt less vulnerable with her hair down. She could hide behind it and it made her feel safe.

She finally reached the school and leaned on the temporary lattice wire fence. It sure was uncomfortable.

An old man in a navy pin strip suit glared at her as he walked along. She poked her tongue out at his back. So what if she skipped school, there was only 10 minutes left of school and it wasn't like she was missing anything. She had good grades and no one would notice. After all it was Math and everyone was tired and half asleep.

She pulled out her iphone and texted Tecna.

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

At boys' school, wish me luck. M.

She put her iphone in the pocket of her school uniform skirt. It wasn't the best place to put things because the pockets were so shallow and with no zip everything fell out of them too easily.

She quickly applied some Nivea cherry flavored lip balm, and leaned back against the fence. She tapped her foot along to some imaginary song.

"La-la-la," Musa sung under her breath. The sun shone down on her and she held her hand out to block the sun. She dug around in her bag for her Ray Bans then realized that she didn't have them. Anyways they would have been a bad idea if she wanted to chat Riven up.

Musa scratched her head, when was she this little girly girl who felt nervous over a boy?

She was never nervous, not before a concert, not before a test not ever. She handled everything with the same 'I-don't-care' attitude that she worked so hard to perfect.

The bell echoed through the school and Musa let out a breath of air.

Calm down, she thought, shaking out her legs.

She decided to stop leaning against the fence.

_Because it looked like you were trying too hard__? _

She paced up and down, she could see the boys all exiting their respective classrooms and heading this way and that. She tried to spot Riven.

She waved at some of the guys she knew as they exited their school.

Purple. She noticed and got herself mentally prepared.

His shoulders were hunched up and his head was hung low, like he was trying to duck in between the crowd. Which would be impossible for a guy like him, it looked like he was just over 6 foot to Musa.

She looked up at him, trying to catch his eye but it didn't seem like he was going to look up any time soon.

"Hey ya, toots, whatcha doin' waiting for ya Bf?" Two gross older guys in oversized muscle shirts asked.

"Just standing around, nothing in particular," Musa replied, shrugging.

"Well, hows about you join us, two for a good time?" He asked.

"Watcha think 'bout that, hey babe?" The other guy asked.

"No, thanks, I'm not interested in a good time," Musa couldn't believe she'd just said that. She was always up for a good time.

"Aw, comes on… don't be likes that! We just want to show yous somethin' yous may not have seens before, yeah?" The shorter one of the two asked, becoming irritated.

_Cue the night in shining armor? _

"I'm not interested maybe you two should just leave?" Musa said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Just then two freshmen boys walked past, their backpacks swinging off their shoulders.

Musa spun on her heel and walked with the guys, trying to disguise herself from those two… urgh, sleazebags.

Once she got around the corner she stopped following the guys and pulled out her iphone, hoping for a text.

"You right?"

Musa spun around, hoping it wasn't those two guys again because if it was…

Musa felt a weak smile on her lips, when she saw Riven, his shoulders were still hunched over and his hands were in his pockets, his posture might have said he didn't really care but there was a slight softness in his face that showed concern.

"Yeah, I can handle myself, thanks," Musa said, putting on her tough façade.

His face grew taught and he bore a tight frown.

"Noticed," He replied.

He sure didn't talk too much, does he? She thought.

"Musa De Jules," She said.

"Riven Xenon," He reciprocated. She'd never heard that last name before. He really mustn't be from the upper class society.

She didn't really want to be the one to say 'hey, want to go out some time' because that sounded really lame.

"So are you just not interested, or just not interested in those sleaze bags?" Riven asked taking his hand out of his pocket and holding onto his backpack strap, tightly. He had really masculine hands, Musa noted.

_All the better to hold your hands with my dear!_

"Are you asking me out?" Musa asked, looking away playfully.

"Humrf," He grunted, "If your not interested…" He mumbled.

"You're totally asking me out," Musa grinned.

"Well?" He snapped.

"Well what?" She asked.

"Six alright?" He asked as Musa stared into his deep purple eyes. She only realized when a young girl walking her dog, followed by her nanny walked in between them did she realize much distance there was between them.

She was still holding her iphone, so she walked over and handed it too him.

He pulled out his phone and handed it too her.

"Text me where to meet you," She said taking her phone back and giving his back.

He simply nodded in return.

Musa wondered if this was going to work out at all.

"Tonight then," She said, smiling so she showed all her perfectly white straight teeth.

"See ya, then," He said, turning and leaving.

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

Score T! He's so mine! M.

**To: Musa**

**From: Riven**

Sorry, won't be able to see you tonight.

Musa rolled over on to her back, she'd been listening to music, wondering if she should start thinking about what to wear to her date when Riven had texted her saying, he wouldn't be able to see her.

She sighed, feeling a little down.

She held her iphone up and re read the text, he didn't even give me a reason. He just can't come. She sighed.

She dialed Tecna, rolling onto her stomach and held her pillow close. He bed was un made as usual and there were clothes, cd's and bits and bobs thrown everywhere on the floor.

_Classic Floordrobe syndrome, but please hang up that __ultra expensive four-digit number Balmain Jacket!_

The maids didn't touch Musa's room. Ever. Her parents decided it was up to Musa to keep her space clean and tidy. A way of teaching her responsibility. Musa hung up on dialing Tecna. She put her phone away and pulled the sheets up and made her bed.

Better, Musa thought. She picked up her favorite stuffed toy from when she was a child, it was a cute elephant, it used to sing and light up but it didn't work anymore because she'd had it so long. She placed it on her pillow. Maybe tonight, she could just spend the whole time cleaning her bedroom?

_It's not like she had a date or anything. _

* * *

Bloom Peters paused the movie she was watching, why the heck had she chosen a romantic comedy? If she wanted to laugh, she could have just watched a comedy. She pressed eject and grabbed another truffle.

Tonight was the night that Solaria enterprises was hosting the opening of their apartment complexes. She could bare to show up and she could bare to show up alone.

Not that Andy could care about these sort of events. Oh gosh, now she was thinking about Andy and the tears welled up into her eyes and she buried her face in her pale blue silk pillow. She sobbed into the pillow.

_Crying because she got beaten to the dump? _

Bloom grabbed her favorite blue bunny stuffed toy, the one she'd had forever and played with his eyes. She was only thinking about dumping him about two hours before he dumped her but she wasn't still sure about it at the time.

Now that they were over, it seemed wrong.

Clearly she wasn't ready to get over him, since she was so upset about it.

_Hear, hear, you're entitled to three days grieving before you are officially pathetic._

She heard a knock at the door.

"Bloom, can I come in?" Her mother asked, opening the door and pocking her head in the door.

"Sure mum," Bloom said, grabbing a tissue.

"Sweety, didn't you have that event to go to tonight?" She asked, sitting on the bed and playing with Bloom's long layers.

Bloom immediately felt relaxed and calm, she loved it when her mother played with her hair.

"Yeah," Bloom replied.

"Aren't you going?" She asked, Bloom turned and looked into her mothers eyes.

"…no," Bloom said.

"Honey, I know you're upset over Andy, but Bloom, don't let that keep you down, you're a brave, smart and lovely girl, you'll find someone else, if you want, otherwise, maybe you should meet some new people, make some new friends, wouldn't that be nice?" Vanessa smiled, "You can make new friends tonight, I'm sure all your classmates are there, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Bloom mumbled, pulling the sheets off her, she was so right, because of Andy, she'd never really had the chance… or need to make new friends and Flora and Stella would be there, plus heaps of other classmates too. She got out of bed and wondered into her wardrobe, unsure of what to wear.

"What do girls wear to these sort of these events?" Bloom asked her mother.

"Just wear what you feel comfortable in, I'm going to go and ask your father if he wants to go out for dinner," Blooms mother said, thinking out loud.

"Alright, well have a good time," Bloom said, before picking out an old dress holding it up to her frame and looking in the mirror, gosh, she looked _bad_. Her hair was unbrushed and her eyes were puffy from crying.

She decided the dress was unflattering and put it back.

She pulled out a studded dress and grinned, why not? She pulled out some leather look leggings and her brand new Alexander Wang bag, and last season Balmain studded shoes. So cool, she thought beginning her transformation.

_Has someone __forgotten she's not with the band anymore? _

* * *

Flora took a sip of her Margarita. She was enjoying the band that was playing live, she turned to Stella.

"Your father's company sure can throw a party!" Flora grinned.

"I know, it's the party of the year!" Stella grinned. She looked amazing in a loose fitting short sequined lilac dress by D&G that she paired with black opaque tights and some classy Jimmy Choo Private heels in black suede.

"Urgh, how did that… loser wannabe get in here? I specifically said, she was _not_ allowed in," Stella said, fuming, noticing that Mitzi had walked into the lobby of the soon to be opened Solaria Apartment complex.

"Stella, calm down, just let it go. Be the bigger person and let it go, and have a good time," Flora said, trying to stop Stella from storming over there and dragging Mitzi out by her hair.

"Give me one more good reason and I won't," Stella said.

"Um, oh, look there's Sky!" Flora grinned, pointing to her best friend's boyfriend. He had walked through the doors and just the right time. Brandon walked next to him, both looked very attractive in Gucci black pants and crisply ironed shirts. Their freshly polished black floor-shine loafers shone where the light hit them just right.

"Oh goodie!" Stella said, happy and would have skipped over to him if not for the fact she would look like an idiot.

"Sky!" She exclaimed, grinning happily.

"Hey, wow, you look great," Sky said, admiring the way she looked in her dress.

"Thank you," Stella grinned, again. Sky made her so happy. "How come your late anyways?" Stella asked.

"I… just was," Sky said, not really saying much but Stella saw his eyes looking around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" Stella asked.

"No. What? No one, I'm just looking around, the lobby looks… great!" Sky improvised.

_No one in particular looking exceptionally good tonight Prince S? _

"Heeey!" Brandon came over and wrapped his arms around both Sky and Stella in one massive bear hug.

"You made it!" Stella said, feeling excited over Brandon's arrival. What? Why was she so excited? His dark grey shirt brought out the honey coloured highlights left over from summer in his choppy rich brown hair.

"Okay, I'm going to get a beer, want one Brandon?" Sky asked, his leather jacket squeaked as he moved.

Stella wondered why Sky hadn't offered her a drink but then she realized she was still holding her champagne flute and it was still full.

I guess I'm just not in the mood for some bubbly, Stella thought.

"Hey, what's up?" Brandon asked, grinning. There was just something about Brandon's smile that made Stella smile back. But she resisted the urge, but she could still feel the corners of her mouth twisting upwards, trying to form a perfect commercial worthy smile.

"Nothing, why?" Stella asked, feeling the awkwardness return. She was never lost for words, so why did Brandon always make her feel so tongue tied and awkward. She never felt this way except for the time when she first met Sky and… and…. Oh. My. Gosh. Stella felt feverish, did she had a crush on Brandon? When had this happened?

She took a sip of champagne, desperate for anything to make her stop crushing on Brandon.

Maybe it was when she and Sky and a whole heap of friends went to the Hamptons at the beginning of Summer and… Brandon was running out of the water, muscles on show and glistening in the sun. Stella remembered eyeing him behind her Emilio Pucci sunglasses, the ones she lost the next day. She distinctly remembered thinking he was cute for her boyfriend's best friend. Really cute.

"Stella, you seem, a little off," Brandon said.

"I'm just nervous, this is my fathers big opening and it's a very big deal for the family company," Stella said, now she'd gone and mentioned family. Great, like her family didn't have enough problems.

"Nonsense, I _know_ you Stella, you don't get nervous, your sunny and bright and fun," Brandon said, eyeing her down, like he could see into her mind or something. Stella shivered despite it wasn't cold in the lobby.

_Seems like someone feels the same way, Princess S. _

"Really?" She asked, it just came out.

"Yeah, I…" Brandon stopped at when Sky come over with Brandon's beer.

"Don't stop talking just because I got here," Sky smiling.

Stella looked at Sky and then to Brandon. They were both so different in personality and style.

_Yet so similar, since they are best friends __so close that could be brothers._

"Nothing, just about the lobby, isn't it fabulous? Shall I show you around?" Stella asked, wrapping her arm around Sky's and clinging on tightly. This was her boyfriend and this was where she belonged.

"Sure," Sky said, grinning. As they walked off Stella couldn't help but glance back at Brandon. She spotted Jared Walsh, on of Brandon's classmates walk over and start talking to him. His dewy eyes hadn't left her.

She turned around, letting her long freshly highlighted hair block Brandon off.

Stella lead Sky over to the reception area, walking quickly past the door where people were still arriving.

_Fashionably late, of course._

Bloom walked into the lobby, wow, it's packed she thought, noticing many cute boys. This wasn't too bad, really.

She grinned, her red curls were tied up in a high ponytail and she felt them tickle her neck when she looked around the room.

She spotted a few boys eye her off. Wow, this outfit really worked, Bloom grinned.

She had piled on the eye liner and smokey, sparkly eye shadow and a nude lip.

Very rock chic, indeed, she thought.

She stood tall and walked over to the bar, and asked for a gin and tonic.

Not very rocker, but her favorite drink none-the-less.

"Hi, Bloom, wow, don't you look fabulous!" Flora said, coming over, holding her cosmo in one hand and her clutch in the other. She looked very pretty in a peach dress which looked a lot like a caftan, maybe it was.

Her hair was tied up in a complicated looking bun with a sparkling flower in her hair.

"You look great too," Bloom said, as her drink was placed on the bar next to her, she picked it up and took a sip. She nodded happily at the bar tender.

"You're also fashionably late," Flora grinned.

"Yeah, deciding to come here was a last minute decision," Bloom said.

"That's fine, the party's just getting started," Flora grinned.

"Great!" Bloom giggled.

Bloom followed Flora where she sat down at a table, where a good-looking boy, with brown hair and brown eyes who she didn't recognize.

"Hi, Brandon," Flora grinned, sitting next to him and Bloom sat next to her.

"Hey, Flora, whose this?" Brandon asked.

"This is Bloom Peters," Flora introduced her to him, "Bloom this is Brandon Dragon,"

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"Oh Hello Bloom, so good to see you loving the new look? Is this you post Andy?" Stella grinned, she was clinging onto Sky's arm like if she let go she would fall.

"Um, Oh, I just felt like trying something new," Bloom said, shyly. Did Stella mean for it to come out so bitchily or was that just her?

"Oh Bloom, this is my boyfriend, Sky Eraklyon," Stella introduced him to her.

"Uh, Stella, we already met," Sky said, his voice sounded awkward but his smile was cheeky.

"Oh really? When would that have been?" Stella asked.

"At my party, we just introduced ourselves at one stage," Bloom said, trying to be careful with what she said. Stella was the queen of her school and she really could destroy her. She knew that first hand.

"Oh, really, that's nice?" Stella said, tightening her grip on Sky's forearm tightly.

"Well, um, I think I might go get another drink," Flora said, looking at her empty glass. She grinned, apologetically and walked away, leaving only Bloom, Stella, Sky and Brandon.

"Hey, Stella, what was with the special treatment towards Sky and showing only him around? What do you say to giving me a tour?" Brandon asked, cheekily.

"Really?" Stella asked, looking at Brandon with large brown eyes.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, please excuse us," Stella said, letting go of Sky's arm. She lead Brandon else where.

"So it's just us," Sky grinned.

"Thank goodness, the tension was killing me," Bloom said, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry about that Stella's just under a lot of pressure lately, I guess," Sky said.

"She seems it," Bloom said.

"…Yeah," Sky said, slowly.

"Is something wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Who do you think feels the wrath of Stella?" Sky asked.

"Oh," Bloom realized. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's just lately, even though we've been together a while, the relationship feels a little forced, like it has to be perfect. It's not what I imagined it," Sky revealed, it was so nice to have someone to talk to sometimes.

Bloom stared at him and then took a sip of her drink, she totally understood where he was coming from. It was exactly like that with Andy.

"I know, I just broke up with my boyfriend, like two days ago, I think we had the same problem," Bloom said. Suddenly the memory of Andy didn't hurt so much.

Bloom loved the way that Sky just made everything feel… better. The music changed from a light-hearted beat to something with a little more base. A woman's voice was heard over the speakers as she started singing.

Sky leaned over closer to Bloom "Oh I'm sorry to hear that," He said.

"That's alright, it's like you said, the relationship was never easy," Bloom said.

"Yeah, you're right," Sky said, his eyes seemed blurry, like he was thinking about stuff. "You know, do you want to go out do something else, this room feels stuffy," Sky asked.

"What right now?" Bloom asked, over the beat.

"Yeah, I just want to forget about my problems, what do you suggest?" Sky asked.

"We can go see a movie?" Bloom said, shrugging. See a movie? Could she suggest anything lamer than that?

_And hadn't she just watched like, ten movies one after another? _

"Yes, I haven't seen a movie in forever, let's go see a movie," Sky grinned.

"How could you not have seen a movie in forever?" Bloom grinned back following Sky out of the lobby.

_Spotted: Queen B and Prince S leaving the party early. Or well, the official party, looks like they're having a__n exclusive party on their own. _

"...And this is the first floor, honestly they all look the same down the halls but what do you think?" Stella asked.

"They look great, I like how we're the only ones here," Brandon said.

"That's such a strange thing to say," Stella replied, the Persian-carpeted floor vibrated under her soles. The singer must have started performing, the base was up way to high, Stella thought.

"Not really, I like being alone with you, I don't get that opportunity very often," Brandon replied, looking at a painting on the wall.

_As the saying__ goes; seize the Day._

"Oh really?" Stella asked, twirling a long blonde strand of hair. "Why would that be?" She asked, standing next to him and looking at the painting.

"Because Stella, I think you're an amazing girl and I have forever regretted the day when Sky and I were ten, and I pointed you out in the playground and said you were cute," Brandon said, the whole sentence came out in a rush, Stella was barely able to make out the words.

"You thought I was cute?" Stella asked, blushing slightly. Brandon was so cute when he was nervous, she thought, I make him nervous.

Brandon simply nodded, "Maybe if I hadn't of said anything, he wouldn't have stolen that opportunity from me to ask you out first, because it really sucks that you're with him…" He trailed off.

Stella looked away from Brandon, trying to process what he was saying, that he liked her since they were ten? Six whole years ago?

"So you liked me this whole time?" Stella asked, trying to break through the awkwardness.

"Of course,"

"What about all those other girls?" Stella asked, Brandon was a notorious playboy and flirter and he wasn't shy about it either. He was always happy on Monday morning to tell _everyone_ what and who he had been doing on the weekend.

"Obviously I just didn't want them," Brandon shrugged, "I wanted you, well, I still want you,"

Stella sighed and looked away again, gosh, what the hell? She was with Sky, she shouldn't even be thinking about what could be, or what could have been with Brandon. Then she remembered their date at Under My Umbrella, it was so obvious he liked her but she couldn't give him the chance.

"I… I don't know," She said, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest, "You've put me in a really awkward position right now Brandon," She said.

"I know, but you have to know how I feel too, because I know that I would be so much better for you than him," Brandon said.

"Now you're just being cocky," Stella said, still not looking at him.

"No, this would be cocky," Brandon said, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. She only had a second to register his face before he planted his lips on hers and kissed her. Brandon's kiss was just like Stella wanted to be kissed by Sky, it was warm, and passionate and the way his muscular arms wrapped around her petite waist. She kissed him back.

And there was no doubt in her mind, about who she wanted to be kissed by ever again.

* * *

Flora grinned at the text message she had just received, she immediately texted back hoping to make her recipient smile too.

"Who you texting? Your boyfriend?" Flora looked up to see none other than Mitzi, looking at her with an intense stare.

"Mitzi, you know that's none of your concern," Flora said.

"Isn't it?" Mitzi asked.

"No, now if you don't mind," Flora said, ready to walk away.

"Bloom and Sky have left and Brandon and Stella have disappeared, if you're wondering," Mitzi sneered.

"I'll find someone to talk too, Mitzi," Flora said.

"Or you could chat with me?" Mitzi grinned.

"Because you have something interesting to say?" Flora asked.

"Always do," Mitzi retorted.

"Yeah, well, you know maybe you could find someone else who really cares about you're lame plans to rise back to the queen of the status quo, I know you think you're being really discreet but quiet frankly, I can see what you're up to, using Bloom as a pawn? Really, Mitzi? Why don't you get your own hands dirty?" Flora asked.

Mitzi was gob smacked, who was this girl? She looked like Flora, and had the same voice but those words were not something that girl would ever say.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a party to enjoy, so if you don't mind," Flora said, tucking her clutch tighter under her arm and walking away.

Mitzi paused, Flora April was not only Stella, the Queens, friend but also her ally. If Mitzi wanted in she had to take both of them down. It made her think, Stella's really just the brawn, Flora's the brains. Mitzi nodded. Progress, she thought. It's all just progress.

_Relationships and apartments, wouldn't you like to come home to both? _

_Looks like B is moving from a smaller, quieter and cozier relationship into a bigger and much more impressive one. _

_Sorry Princess S. Looks like you need a new king. _

_And stat, because Queen B, is hot on your heels. _

_Y__ou know you love me, _

_Xoxo _

_Gossip Girl_


	7. What are friends for

**G****ossip Girl: Winx Style**

**Author: After17**

**Chapter Four**

**What are Friends for?

* * *

**

_Late last year the community of Gardenia bid farewell to a beloved and treasured woman in Gardenian history. Eden April, a party girl in the twenties and her twenties, partied hard and fell hard, for Victor Sebastian, and they married only a year after they met, two years later, they broke up and Eden married Ken Scott, a writer whose mother had a love affair with gardens and flowers, who supposedly provoked Eden's interest in gardening and flowers, five years later Ken and Eden married and he funded her research on botanical remedies__, after her own mother was healed by the powers of nature. She gave birth to a daughter and shortly after broke up with Ken, she remarried a Spanish millionaire, Joseph Golera, they married two years later and had two children, Joseph Junior and Roberto. Shortly after Joseph senior passed away. Joseph continued with his mothers research and married and had two daughters, the eldest, Flora April has made a tribute Garden of Eden, to which we, Upper class Society of Gardenia have been invited to, to help preserve the memory of this truly fabulous woman. The Garden of Eden, will love blossom? Will guests feast on temptation and desire? Or will you all just totally fuck things up? I'll be watching…

* * *

_

Flora April stood at the entrance to April Botanical Gardens and Nature Preserve. This was the morning that marked the new section dedicated to Eden April her beloved Grandmother who she idolized as a child, but sadly, passed away only one year ago. She still couldn't believe she was gone but this garden would surely be the best way to recognize and keep her alive.

Flora had made sure the garden was exactly as her grandmother would want it. The plants reminded her so much her garden, where she spent so much time as a child, she was so proud to be able to share it with the world today.

She watched her peers, friends, family and others walk into the garden, all wearing floaty floral dresses (the women) and morning suits with no ties (the men).

"So far so good," Flora's mother, Angela said. Angela April was a short and petite woman, with a light olive complexion and honey blonde hair. She had green eyes and today she wore a floaty light blue Calvin Klein shift dress, and even though it was an extra small it still appeared quite large on her mothers' petite frame.

_Oh, to be blessed being naturally skinny, instead of this curse that is weight gain. Oh, the horror!_

"Indeed, hopefully we'll get a lot of funding to keep this garden maintained and healthy," Her father grinned back. His dark curls shone under the harsh sunlight. Flora always thought her father bore a strong resemblance to Clark Gable.

"Plus we can raise awareness," Angela smiled.

"Um, do you guys mind if I go check on Rose and the children?" Flora asked.

"No, dear, go ahead," Her father said, wrapping his arm around his wives waist and pulling her up close to him.

"Send my love to her," Angela said, grinning while her father placed a kiss on her forehead. Flora felt so lucky to have her parents still so madly in love and together still.

One day she hoped that might be her, with a loving husband and lovely kids.

She wondered over into 'wonderland' - a tea party area for the children. There were cupcakes and streamers and many games to play.

On the way she was completely lost in thought, thinking about how their house would be decorated and the family holidays to wonderfully historic and relaxing locations. She was interrupted by the sounds of squealing kids running around the massive Moreton Bay Fig Tree, she loved the way the massive roots stuck out of the ground making it seem like the tiniest of woodland creatures would be love to hide in between.

Flora laughed as she watched one little girl trying to pin the tail on the donkey.

So cute, she thought, grinning, trying to spot Rose, her little sister.

"Flora!" Rose ran over and gave her big sister a big bear hug.

"Hi Rose, how are you enjoying the tea party?" Flora asked.

"It's so much fun, I wish you could play with us though, then it would be the best," Rose said, smiling brightly. The sparkling pink flower beret in her short dark brown hair caught the light and twinkled when she moved to and fro.

"I wish I could play these games too but I have to help mum and dad make sure we raise lots of money for our garden," Flora said, running a hand through her freshly highlighted hair, before realising she was totally ruining her lovely loose curls in the process!

"Okay," Rose said, giving her sister a parting hug and dashed back to the cupcakes table. Flora smiled again and left, heading over to The Eden Aprils Memorial Garden.

She paused admiring the white rose arch. The plaque towered over her and she smiled. I hope you're watching this, Grandmother, Flora thought.

On the left of the entrance there was a marble chess set, a replica of one that they thought to be nearly three hundred years old, that her grandmother had cherished as much as her plants.

Flora walked over to where the fundraiser was being held, it looked very pretty, with pastel coloured table cloths and tea candles and fairy lights hanging in the trees.

The guests sat under the tree, drinking champagne and eating finger food.

Flora grinned as she spotted Sky Eraklyon and Brandon Dragon arrive. They both looked dashing in relaxed fitting button down shirts and classic cut Levi jeans. The only difference was Sky was in a light grey A.P.C blazer.

"Hello, Sky, Brandon, so good to see you," Flora grinned, air kissing both boys.

"I don't know much about plants, Flora, but this is a really amazing looking garden," Sky grinned.

"Thank you," Flora blushed.

"Yeah, it is, Sky told me, did you really design the whole garden?" Brandon asked, the light sprinkling of freckles on his nose that he had from too much time playing sport in the direct sunlight seemed to appear darker than usual.

"Well, I had some help…" Flora said, her blush deepening. She felt awkward over the whole thing. She did design, the layout, the whole thing but under her parents name. Flora had no idea who had told everyone that is was all her design.

"Flooora," Stella cried, walking into the garden, she looked lovely yet sexy in a red floral Dolce and Gabbana Silk and Nylon bodysuit. She was definitely channelling Marilyn Monroe.

Flora noticed both Sky and Brandon eye Stella as she cheerily walked over to her friends.

_A love triangle in the Garden of Eden, now there's something new._

Flora then wondered who would have told the boys about her Grandmothers garden. She grinned, she knew Stella would only tell people so Flora got the attention she deserved.

"Flora, I just saw the little children's garden, it's _adorable_," Stella grinned, air kissing her on both cheeks.

She then kissed Sky and hugged Brandon, a little too tightly than what would be acceptable for friends but Flora decided now was not the time.

"Oh, Champagne," Stella said, noticed the waiters walking around with silver trays.

"I might get one, Sky?" Brandon asked.

"No thanks," Sky said.

Sky turned to Flora, "It's beautiful, I'm sure your Grandmother would adore it," Sky said, he was always so kind and nice.

"Thank you, that means a lot," Flora said, watching more guests arriving.

In walked a boy, with blue-black hair and pale skin. He wore tan pants and a floaty-looking shirt.

"Sky, come meet someone," Flora said, walking over to the boy. Sky followed, looking out for a certain red haired girl to arrive, he didn't know if she would but he hoped she would. There was just something… something about her that he knew was right.

It was like, everything was natural and perfect and seamless.

"Hey, urm, Flora, did you invite any other girls from school?" Sky asked.

"Just, Bloom, Rachel, Ursula and Juliette," Flora replied, thinking nothing of Sky's question. That was all she new, her mother had written the guest list, she could have invited other girls from her school with their parents. She could see Heather and Jacqueline over by the buffet table, gossiping as usual.

Sky grinned in relief. So she would be here, soon.

"Did you see they way Stella hugged Brandon? She totally likes him," Heather said as she took some escargot.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like her because he's totally got commitment issues," Jacqueline said back.

"So does she, since mummy and daddy split!" Heather said, eyeing Stella with Brandon as she said so.

"So they could totally not have a none relationship then!" Jacqueline said, picking through the Greek salad, only taking the lettuce, tomato and olives.

"But what about Sky?"

"He's seeing Queen B," Jacqueline stated.

Sky stopped eavesdropping at this stage, it was totally lame. "That's, uh, that's cool," Sky said. Why did girls _gossip_ so much, he wondered.

_Because you've never whispered something about someone else behind their back. _

"By the way, do you think there's something going on with Stella?" Flora asked, glancing over to Stella, as she took a champagne flute and crack a joke with the waiter. Brandon stood there looking quite peeved.

"What with the divorce, you mean?" Sky asked.

"No, no, with… oh never mind, come meet my, um, friend, please," Flora asked, leading Sky over to the boy that arrived earlier. The dainty gold bracelets around each wrist made a sweet chiming sound as Sky walked over to Flora's friend, he was staring at Stella and Brandon, wondering what Flora was seeing that he wasn't.

_Prince S was once lost, but now it seems he's just confused and blind…_

"You've been giving me the cold shoulder all week, Stella, what gives?" Brandon asked, angrily. Stella stood there, her thin arms crossed over the chest, defensively.

"Well, Brandon, I've been spending time with my boyfriend, you know, your best friend," Stella said, lying, actually she'd in all honesty ignored him too all week, out of fear he knew about her and Brandon's, um, kiss.

"Right, well, I guess you've made your choice," Brandon said, angrily and left.

Stella sighed and leaned against the tree she and Brandon had been standing under.

Gosh, being in between two boys she could honestly see herself dating was exhausting.

Stella went up to a waiter and grabbed some more Champagne since she'd just guzzled down the whole thing, desperate to stop worrying about the whole situation, until she spotted Bloom and Juliette enter the Garden of Eden. Bloom looked adorable in a purple and dark blue frilly Anna Sui dress with a pair of black tights.

Juliette was wearing a black tulle skirt and a frilly blouse with lace Woldorf tights.

Stella grinned at waved them over, Juliette noticed and grinned and walked over, Bloom seemed distracted watching Flora talking to a boy with long blue-black hair and Sky.

Sky noticed her, and Stella felt her heart jump into her throat, the look on his face it was undeniable, even from this distance, the way it lit up, the way he smiled.

"Hey S, wow, you look _good_," Juliette grinned.

"Thanks," Stella said, frostily, playing with the gold charm that hung around her neck.

"What's wrong?" Juliette asked, looking at Stella intensely.

"Did you noticed the way Sky looks at Bloom?" Stella asked.

Juliette's eyes widened and glanced that Bloom and Sky, talking.

"Hhhm, I guess so…" Juliette said.

"Don't be a fool Jul, you have no idea what's going on," Stella said, fuming while watching Sky and Bloom talk.

"Wait, before you do anything, Bloom hasn't actually done anything, it's only Sky," Juliette said.

"Right, because Bloom just being Bloom makes every boy, taken or not fall in love with her," Stella rolled her brown eyes.

"Well, she _is_ a nice girl," Juliette said.

"Oh, so you're a Bloom lover as well?" Stella snapped.

"No, no, she's just a nice girl but you're the queen," Juliette said.

"And don't forget it," Stella said.

"Right," Juliette said, looking down at her Jimmy Choo shoes.

Stella stared down at Sky and Bloom, wondering what the hell was going on with her life.

When did life begin to suck so much for her?

Bloom arrived at Flora's garden party with Juliette, fashionably late, as usual. Not even as soon as they took in the scene Juliette had wondered off, Bloom spotted Stella under the tree, looking a little sad, and was going to walk over…

"Bloom, uh, hey," Sky said, appearing next to her.

"Oh hey Sky," Bloom replied, smiling immediately. His honey blonde hair that looked shiny warm blonde in the sunlight.

"You always look different, every time I see you," Sky stated, eyeing her up and down.

"Pardon?"

"First time, I saw you, you were girly, then rock, then grunge and now hippie," Sky said.

"It seems you know your fashion," Bloom said, she hadn't realized her personal style had changed so much in only a month. Bloom paused, maybe it's because I've changed over that time frame so much…

"Well, Stella's a bit of a fashion fanatic so I've picked up a bit," Sky said, his olive green Gucci shirt and Levi's made him look so delectable, Bloom wondered why Stella wasn't standing next to him right now.

_Because if she didn't want him anymore… _

"You know more than me," Bloom grinned, trying to stop staring at Sky's cute dimples or the way his layers just caught in the easy breeze, floating around his masculine jaw line or that…. STOP! Bloom commanded herself.

"No, no, anyways you look great," Sky said.

"Thank you, you look nice too," Bloom replied, she hoped she wasn't blushing too much. She always blushed at any occasion.

Sky smiled sweetly at her.

Bloom could definitely feel the blush now. She could really tell, she as falling for him. And why shouldn't she? She thought, he's sweet, kind and just plain lovely.

_How about because he already has a girlfriend? A powerful Princess S for that matter. _

"Bloom, come on, they have baby cupcakes, and crème brulee, you like crème brulee, right?" Juliette asked in a rush, grabbing Bloom but the arm and dragged her away from Sky.

Sky watched helplessly as Juliette lead Bloom away, he knew Juliette was a good girl but she could be a little lost from time to time, if Stella told her to do something, she would.

"So, you've moved on to Bloom huh?" Sky heard an icy voice behind him. Her arms were crossed and her long locks blew in the wind.

"What? No, Stella it's not like that at all," Sky said, eyeing the way her dress made her tiny waist seem even more tiny and her chest… well, more noticeable than in other clothes.

"Than what is it?" Stella asked.

"Stella, she's a friend and she's a nice girl," Sky said, finally.

"Do you like her?" Stella asked.

"W-what?" Sky asked, shocked. Stella had never been this girl, she had never minded that other people looked or chatted to him so why was she acting out now?

"Do. You. Like. Her?" Stella repeated slowly, like she was talking to a child.

"Stella, I love you," Sky said, knowing those words made her face light up and feel happy.

"You're avoiding the question, you love me, but you like her," Stella said, he could see her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry," Sky offered as she stormed off, her heels sinking into the grass as she walked off.

To: Bloom

From: Sky

Wanna meet up afterwards for some coffee, I'll take us somewhere no one will find out.

-Sky

To: Sky

From: Bloom

Sure, no one being able to see us having coffee would be great.

-Bloom

"Have you seen Stella?" Brandon asked Ursula, a tall, pale skinned girl from Gardenia Prep. He held a long, thick stemmed sunflower he ripped out at the roots to give her behind his back. It was meant to be a surprise.

"Uhhh, no, don't think so," Ursula said, she sounded like she was still on a hang over from last night's bar hopping with the girls', which Brandon knew all too much of because of Gossip Girl.

"Thanks for your… uhh," Brandon said, walking off, there was no way he would thank her for her help when she hadn't.

Brandon was blunt if nothing else.

He soon found Stella sitting at the entrance, at the chess table. Her chin held up her chin and she wore a terrible scowl.

"Stella…" He said.

"What? Can't you see I'm miserable? Are you here to make everything worse?" Stella asked, her eyes watery but she wasn't crying.

"Uh, actually I came to cheer you up," Brandon said.

"Really?" Stella spat.

Brandon held out a bight and sunny sun flower from behind his back for Stella to see, "I picked it without permission because they _are_ you favourite flowers, right?" Brandon asked.

Stella grinned at the sight of the flower.

"They are, but how did you know?" Stella asked.  
"You don't secretly crush on someone without picking up a thing or two," Brandon joked.

Stella took the flower and grinned again.

"Thanks, you actually did an okay job of cheering me up," Stella admitted.

"Just okay?"

"I'm pretty miserable,"

"Well, misery loves company, so talk to me," Brandon grinned, taking the other seat. The chair sunk into the damp ground as he took a seat. The smells of freshly watered plants and the blossoms caught in his nose.

"I don't think that's how it works," Stella grinned, back.

"What's wrong?" Brandon pressed again.

"I think Sky's crushing on another girl," Stella said weakly.

"Really?" Brandon asked, this was good. Really good, cause he could totally make a move now. Swoop in while Sky was distracted and everything. Plus he could save himself from Sky's wrath _and_ save Sky from Stella's wrath.

Technically he was doing a _good_ thing!

_Please! Morals!_

"Sympathy please!" Stella demanded.

"Of course, how terrible," Brandon said, "But for who?"

Stella hesitated, "Bloom,"

"Oh," Brandon should have guessed that one, between gossip girl and the texts it was kinds obvious.

"I don't know though, I'm not as disappointed as confused," Stella said.

"Confused how so?" Brandon asked.

"Well, what does Bloom have that I don't? I am by far a better dresser, with a set style, and I have a much more famous family, and I'm funny, girly and polite, so why would he want someone else?" Stella asked.

_Shallow much?_

"…I don't know, Stella, I just know that I think you're all those things and so much more, if only you'd give me a chance!" Brandon said.

"Oh, it's always like this with you lately, a chance, Stella give me just one chance," Stella repeated, throwing the sunflower at him and getting up. Brandon shook off the flower and got up and grabbed her arm as she stormed off.

"Stella, I really, really like you," Brandon said, looking into her eyes.

"You keep saying that,"

"Then let me prove it too you," Brandon asked.

Stella wasn't able to pry herself free, but even if she could, Brandon was a soccer player and he did like to run. Plus he was super muscular. His choppy hair style suited his face shape perfectly. The light brown freckles on his nose made him appear at least two years younger and so much more adorable and his brown eyes were deep and filled with emotion.

Was she just checking out Brandon? Stella wanted to kick herself.

"Oh… alright," Stella said. And I mean, it's not like Sky's going to stay with me any longer when he could have Bloom, Stella thought, angrily. She might as well move on before he did.

"Really?"

"Yes, now please let go of my arm because you're hurting me," Stella said.

"Sorry, yes, Stella, I knew you'd let me in eventually, I promise to always treat you like a princess, and never stray away," Brandon said.

_Unlike a certain blonde haired boy?

* * *

_

Tecna grinned as she pulled out some oats, frozen berries, oranges, milk and honey. She took out a pan and poured the oats and milk in, still trying to be as quiet as possible. Sure it was mid day but that was still no reason to make a lot of noise, after all, it wouldn't be a surprise then. She put on the pot of coffee, needing a good wake up call. She ran a hand through her short pink locks and grabbed a citrus juicer from the drawers and started making freshly squeezed juice. She went back over to the oats and stirred them until they were done, with the defrosted berries she placed them on top and drizzled honey over the lot. Then the coffee was done. She got some ice out of the freezer and plopped it into the juice.

She couldn't find a tray so she grabbed a very large chopping board figuring it would just as well. She placed two bowls of hot oatmeal, one juice and one coffee on the tray.

Tecna grinned as she walked into living room a Timmy's parent's apartment. He was still asleep on the fold out sofa.

On the coffee table were all six Star Wars movies, uneaten popcorn, soft drinks and empty red bull cans.

The scents of butter, sugar and stale air hung in the room, leaving it feeling stuffy and warm.

Timmy stirred as she placed the makeshift tray on the table, knocking over an empty can.

"Time to wake up, Timmy, I've made you breakfast," Tecna said.

"Mornin'," Timmy said, pulling off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, putting them back on and looking at the clock.

"It's afternoon now," Timmy grinned.

"I know, but I thought oatmeal was a great idea for showing you my appreciation of last night," Tecna grinned, back, then lent him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thanks Tecna, this looks great and is this freshly squeezed?" Timmy asked, eyeing the juice.

"Sure is," Tecna said.

"You're the best," Timmy said, placing a kiss on her cheek, then dug into his oatmeal.

"You're not to bad yourself, how'd you know Star Wars?" Tecna asked.

"Thanks, but to be honest, I had to ask Musa for some advice," Timmy said.

Tecna was immediately infuriated, but then realized, Timmy was still intelligent to ask someone else for help, instead of just guessing.

It may not be spontaneous but it was perfect. Just what she always imagined her perfect date to be.

To: Musa

From: Tecna

Thanks, had a great night with Timmy. Couldn't have been more perfect. Thanks for steering him the right direction!

-Tecna

To: Musa

From: Riven

Drinks, tonight?

To: Tecna

From: Musa

Any time T! Glad to help

-M

To: Riven

From: Musa

Only if you promise not to bail again.

-M

To: Layla

From: Musa

Where are you? Why haven't you responded to any of my messages, are you okay, Layla?

-M

* * *

Layla sat on her bed, reading an old copy of War and Peace, she was so bored and needed to do something before she was drawn to scream and carry on like a child.

Although the idea was tempting. Her parent's had taken her laptop and her phone away for the entire week, as punishment for being out so late. It wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't of found out it was a club.

So they had grounded her, for a week, they'd even taken her out of school and everything.

Layla felt so ashamed, and knowing she had to go to school tomorrow and tell everyone why she was not there was just plain embarrassing, she thought of lying but really, what was the use?

_Because with me around the truth is always bound to come out…_

Layla heard a quite know at the door. She got up and opened it, at the door was Anne, her red hair in two braids, smiling.

"Hi Anne," Layla said, looking confused. Was the grounding over? She wondered.

"Hi, I managed to 'borrow' this from your fathers desk, I thought you'd want it back," Anne said, holding out Layla's mobile.

"Oh thank you, Anne, thank you!" Layla cried, taking her phone back and grinned.

Anne held her finger to her lips and winked. Layla nodded.

"I'll come back for it in an hour to put it back, so you're parents can still give it back to you, okay?" Anne said.

"Yes, yes," Layla grinned, giving Anne a hug.

"I have to get back to work now," Anne said, and Layla just smiled, "Oh and Layla, I couldn't imagine being grounded for a whole week like you have been, that's why I took your phone," And she practically skipped off.

Layla grinned and turned it on, hoping there would still be battery. The screen lit up and Layla grinned, 23 texts. She grinned, looking forward to replying to all of the texts.

Layla sunk back into her bed and read the first, one from an old friend from her old school, asking her how things were going.

She worked her way through the texts, the last one was from Musa asking her what was up? Layla grinned, Musa had been the one too text her the most through out the whole week, she felt closer to her through the whole ordeal. She had already explained what was up in the first text response, she'd just read the others.

Layla grinned again, feeling very happy, her punishment was almost over now and she was glad to finally get back to Gardenia Prep.

More so, she was glad to be away from her parents again.

_Aren't we all glad to get away from out parents? _

They always treated her like a child, even though she was now seventeen and nearly an adult. She was tired of always being sheltered by them. Her mother and father always wanted her to be this perfect little princess, with perfect manners, dresses and interests. Ever since she was a child the maids had forced her into pretty frilly dresses with big bows when Layla just wanted to wear jeans and a t-shirt.

She was forced to learn to drink tea 'properly' and use a fan, when all she wanted was to dance in the mud and swim in the ocean.

She sighed, grabbing her pillow from under her and hugging it tightly.

Dancing that night had been so much fun, until the alcohol made her feel ill… or was that dehydration? She did have a splitting headache the next morning.

But that was beside the point, it was fun and carefree and exciting.

Layla was just definitely gonna be more careful next time, there was no way she was gonna stop having fun.

_Amen, to that! You're officially one of us!  
_

To: Musa

From: Riven

Seven at the Frio Valer.

* * *

Bloom Peters arrived at the location Sky had texted her, she was a little early but that didn't bother her. She felt the butterflies in her tummy and she glanced at her reflection in the mirror this time she wore an Alldressedup Knotted stretch-jersey top and Acne pleated stretch-cotton skirt with Woldorf Nostalgia Fan-pattern tights and Jimmy Choo Gilbert pumps. Although the days maybe warm, the nights were chilly and Bloom was grateful to have her Burberry double breasted cotton jacket.

She grabbed the door and pulled it open, and walked in. The whole coffee shop was very low key, like Sky promised with dark green wallpaper and dark wood. The strong smell of coffee filled the room.

She looked around hoping maybe Sky was in a booth. She couldn't see him. Should she take a seat or just wait outside?

"Hey," Sky said, from behind.

"Oh, hey!" Bloom grinned, giving Sky a friendly hug.

Sky grinned and walked over to the counter, "What do you want?" Sky asked.

"Um, a latte with one sugar," Bloom replied.

"Any thing to eat?" Sky asked. Bloom turned and noticed all the sweets in the counter and grinned, they looked pretty good, actually now that Sky pointed them out.

"Are you getting anything?" Bloom asked.

Sky grinned, "I like the pecan slice here, it's pretty good, but I think I'll get the apple pie this time,"

"Make that two," Bloom grinned, "Nothing better than apple pie," She smiled.

"No, well, maybe ice cream," Sky relied.

"But you can have ice cream with apple pie," Bloom said.

"Alright, you got me!" Sky said, taking a seat at a booth against the wall, and away from the window.

Bloom took of her coat and then sat down, it was cosy in the café and she was feeling a little sweaty in all her layers.

"You look really nice by the way," Sky said.

"Thank you," Bloom grinned, she then turned and looked around, the place was really quiet and there was a boy, properly a student with his laptop, and a coffee and a girl, at another table, with long ratty black hair reading a thick book.

"It's really nice here,"

"Yeah, I like it, when I'm in the neighbourhood, I always stop by, it's the perfect place to just relax and catch up with what your doing," Sky said.

"I take it your in the neighbourhood often?" Bloom asked.

Sky grinned sheepishly, "Guilty as charged,"

Bloom grinned back.

"Today was nice, huh?" Sky asked, just then the waiter brought them their coffees and placed them on the table, "You're pies will be out soon," He said, then left. Bloom stirred her latte, "Yeah, I heard Flora designed it, it was so beautiful," Bloom said.

"She did, I found out from the source," Sky said.

"Wow, I have to tell her she did an awesome job," Bloom said, impressed.

"Yeah, I just wish I had seen Stella more than once," Sky said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"She was there? I didn't even see her," Bloom asked.

"Yeah, we… uh, had an argument," Sky said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Bloom replied, putting on a sweet voice.

"That's alright, we've been fighting a lot lately," Sky said.

Bloom looked at him, his voice sounded sad and his posture indicated so, but in his eyes and facial expression he didn't look very sad at all.

"That's not good, or fun," Bloom said, then the waiter came back and placed two plates of apple pie on the table, cream and ice cream included, "Fresh out of the oven," He said and left.

Bloom could see the ice cream was melting on the plate.

"Looks good," Sky said, digging in.

Bloom picked up her spoon and dug in after they finished their pies and coffee, they sat and talked about school and their common friends. Bloom didn't dare bring up Stella again and when they were ready, Sky paid. Bloom didn't really mind since she thought it was romantic for the guy to pay.

While he was paying, Bloom pulled her coat on and did the buttons up. The sun had gone down, and so too the heat.

_When the sun goes down, the pretty young things come out to play- under the cover of darkness, where Gossip Girl is lurking. Weren't you ever told not to wonder into the dragon's lair? _

Bloom exited the café, "So I guess I'll be going now," She said.

"Do you have to?" Sky asked.

"Oh, no not really," Bloom replied, startled by his forwardness.

"I thought we could walk around the block together," Sky said.

"Sounds… good," Bloom said, letting Sky lead the way.

_Prince S and B, walking around the block, lost in the city or lost in love?

* * *

_

Musa pulled out her iphone, irritated. Riven had said seven. It was now eight. She would have totally stayed and enjoyed the scene, which was actually pretty cool, the place was called Frio Valer, and it had a very awesome, the later it gets the better it becomes vibe but she was annoyed that Riven had stood her up. Again. And this time he promised.

Kind of.

She turned to the bartender, "Another Jack and Coke please," She asked.

"Coming up," He said.

She pulled out her phone and texted Riven.

To: Riven

From: Musa

Are you coming?

The bartender placed her drink down and she passed his the money. She took her drink and decided to wonder around, walking around in circles might make him appear, she thought wishfully.

Tecna didn't seem to have such a hard time with Riven… did she?

To: Tecna

From: Musa

Was Riven always late when you hung out? I'm so freaking mad right now.

-Musa

To: Musa

From: Tecna

You had to learn the hard way, he's normally about an hour and a half late so just chill out for a bit.

-Tecna

Musa sighed, of course Tecna wouldn't let her know that and force her to learn the hard way. Musa placed her phone back into her Miu Miu oversized glaze-leather clutch bag and sighed. She stared at her nails, they were painted sparkling blue otherwise known as Absolutely Alice, from OPI. She loved the way she could always pick a colour to represent her mood.

Until about an hour ago, she was feeling excited and nervous and well, a little like Alice all alone in Wonderland.

She sighed and took a sip of her drink.

Musa decided to make the best of a bad situation and she walked over to the dance floor, and watched everyone dancing. She grinned and danced a little on the spot in tune to the rhythm.

The songs went on and the remixes got a little longer and Musa found herself on the dance floor, dancing with two Polish guys were chatting her up in thick accents and smoking foreign cigarettes one after another.

She grinned happily, as she went over to the bar. It was now 9:41 pm. Musa sighed and left the bar empty handed, maybe she should just hit the hay, it was a school night and by the time she got home it would be 10:00, if not later. She walked out of the club, the cold air blowing through her blue-black locks. She sighed, missing her long silky hair. Maybe she would try and re-grow it.

"Hey," Musa paused, feeling a chill down her spine. Riven stood before her, leaning on his bike.

"Oh, you," Musa said, briskly. She was in no mood to be friendly with him after he didn't show.

Riven dismissed her frostiness, "Leaving so early?" he asked, coyly as if to really say 'I've-kept-you-waiting-because-I-know-you-want-me'. Normally, she would take that as a good thing and fall a little harder for the boy. The was something about a little bit of self-assurance in a boy's voice that made her weak.

"I've been here for three hours, had a good time too, you know, until you showed up," Musa grinned. Two could play his games, she decided.

Riven just frowned.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Musa said, take a step forward. Riven moved and blocked her path. Musa sighed and took a step to the side, but then Riven moved over and blocked her again.

"Move," She said.

"No,"

Musa sighed, "Okay then, talk," Musa paused and waited for Riven to make the next move.

"About what?" Riven asked.

"Why were you so late? Why don't you seem to want to give me a chance?" Musa asked.

"I'm giving you a chance, but I'm not that guy, I'm no upper class Prince Charming, I'm late and I change my mind," Riven said, there was a hesitance in his voice and he was deliberately not looking at her in her eyes.

Was he lying to her?

Or was there a possibility he was ashamed?

_Or both?_

"Then who are you? The rebel without a cause? The guy that's always unpredictable, when you know, you have my number, call me," Musa said, turning on her heel and leaving in the opposite direction. Then she thought of something, then walked back, stomping as hard as she could in her Gucci boots, "But I won't wait forever, so you better think fast," She said, furiously not caring if her voice wavered like she was going to cry or that she seemed like a she was crazy. He was the jerk.

She turned around, leaving a scornful, grumbling Riven standing next to his bike watching her walk off into the dark, lonely street.

In the dark, with the cold air on her face, she could think much more clearly than being surrounded by people, noises and voices.

Riven was just so clearly not into her.

She sighed, and looked up at the moon, which always cheered her up. It was full tonight and she grinned, admiring the few stars in the sky.

_It doesn't matter where you are, or who you're with, there's always something bigger than you.

* * *

_

Stella Solaria grinned, it was a new day at Gardenia Prep, and it was going to be a good day.

_Naturally. _

She could feel it.

Stella noticed the new girl, Layla was back, she was standing in the entrance quad, holding her mobile, talking with Tecna.

Stella smiled at both of them as she passed.

"Hi, Stella," Tecna said.

"Hello," Layla greeted.

"What's up girls, how was your weekend?" Stella asked.

"It was pretty enjoyable, yours?" Tecna asked.

"Really, great!" Stella grinned, it was still sunny this morning, despite the forecast being cloudy.

"Really? You're sure you're okay?" Layla asked.

"Yes, why?" Stella asked.

Layla glanced awkwardly at Tecna, who nodded. Layla held out her mobile for Stella to see.

_Has Prince S found a new Princess? B and S were spotted getting coffee together this morning. _

Stella felt her heart sink into her gut. No. Freaking. Way.

Stella twirled, looking for something that proved Gossip Girl to be wrong. Everyone was just talking amongst themselves. Even the group of freshmen that used to gawk at her as she arrived, were chatting casually. Ignoring her.

Stella's bottom lip quivered.

A girl, with lovely almond brown eyes and perfect curls turned to look at Stella, a small smirk on her lips. She nodded at her and turned to face her friends.

It was almost to say, 'We're acknowledging you as the old queen, but you've been replaced,"

"There she is," The cute girl said, as Bloom walked up the steps, Stella glared, she looked perfectly happy and innocent. Stella felt her eyes water up, "I have to go," She said, storming off.

She walked straight into the bathroom, and locked the door. She wanted no one to see her like this.

She pulled out her mobile and hit 1.

"Hello?"

"Did you date that red-haired _no body_?" Stella asked, in a calm voice, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her voice sounded under control but she looked a mess with red puffy eyes and tears running down her cheeks. She knew he was interested and they were being all incognito with texts but going out in public? Couldn't Sky have actually just dumped her first? At least she still would have been Queen that way. Dammit, more tears fell.

"Stella? What?"

"You didn't even have the decency to break up with me first!" Stella said, realizing of course he didn't. It was always the plan, Sky would cheat with Bloom, and Stella would fall, and Bloom would become Queen.

"Ohmigosh, this was always the plan, wasn't it? You and that red haired hussy wanted to destroy me as queen?" Stella screeched, not caring that she sounded upset.

"No, Stella,"

"Whatever, we're so over, don't bother to say hi when we meet in the street," Stella said and hung up furiously. She sighed, there was no way she was giving up this title. Being queen of Gardenia Prep was her life, her destiny. She grinned, she needed an ally and she knew exactly who.

"Stella! Stella, I know that's you in there! Open up!" Flora said.

Stella walked over to the door, unsure what to so.

"Only if you'll help me," Stella said, her hand on the door.

"Stella…" Flora whispered.

"If you're really my best friend you'll help me not that red-haired _acquaintance_ you just met, please, Flora, you're my only real friend that means anything to me," Stella said, feeling the warm tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't know who else to turn to," Stella finished.

"Open up, I'm here for you," Flora said.

Stella opened the door and Flora walked in.

"Do you have a plan?" Flora asked.

"I think so," Stella said.

Flora nodded, "What is it?"

_Watch out Bloom when you cross a former Queen and her sidekick, you will pay. Big time.

* * *

_

Bloom Peters was so confused this morning arriving to school she hadn't expected this… warm welcome. She had no idea what was going on. At all.

Why were all these girls crowding around her like she was the second coming?

_We're all asking ourselves why too… _

She noticed Layla standing there with a pink haired girl.

"Hi, how are you girls?" Bloom asked, she held the blue manila folder with her Lit homework, tighter.

"Good, how are you?" Layla asked.

Bloom grinned and turned to the pink haired girl, she looked friendly enough, she looked nice in an ivory polo shirt and a pair of black leggings under her uniform, "I'm Bloom Peters,"

"I know, I'm Tecna," She said.

Bloom smiled awkwardly, "So um, has this ever happened to you?" looking over her shoulder, there were still groups of girls huddled around.

"No, definitely not," Layla said.

"Shame," Bloom sighed.

Tecna gave in, "You've beaten Stella, it's been reported that you and Sky hung out this week end, now, you're queen and Stella is not,"

"What?" Bloom shrieked, dropping her manila folder, her essay spilling everywhere.

"Oh man," She moaned and bent over to picked up her homework. Her fiery red hair falling around her shoulders and felt the blush creeping into her cheeks. Omigosh, they all know about my date with Sky. Omigosh, Stella! Bloom snapped up.

"Where's Stella?" She asked.

Tecna shrugged.

"Properly the bathroom," Layla said.

"Thanks," Bloom said, dashing down the halls. She hoped Stella wasn't too mad, or upset and she'd at least listen.

Bloom pulled open the door to the first restroom.

"Stella?" There was no one.

Then she headed to the second door, "Stella? Are you in here? I'm sorry,"

"Urk! Don't you _knock _first?" A girl with long black hair asked, angrily.

"Sorry, I'm looking for someone," Bloom said, dashing down the hall ways.

Okay, last one, She thought, she placed her hand on the golden door handle and tried to pull it open.

It didn't budge. Locked, Urgh, Bloom screamed mentally, grunting I disappointment.

"Stella?" She asked, knocking on the door.

"Bloom if that's you, I suggest you go away, I am so not in the mood," Stella screamed through the door.

"It wasn't a date," Bloom said, trying to keep her voice calm despite the fact that her eyes were tearing up and her cheeks, increasingly warm, which always happened when she was upset or angry.

"I don't care," Stella said, obviously in the middle of crying, her voice wasn't its usual bubbly self, it was cold and harsh and Bloom knew she was fumingly angry, to put it nicely.

_Nice? At this stage of the game? I don't think so. _

"Stella, I never meant to hurt you, please, when you're ready you can talk to me, please," Bloom said, weakly.

"It's too late Bloom, it's too late,"

* * *

Musa arrived at Gardenia Prep, she had her Bose headphones on and her leggings

With the studding up the outside seam, she felt more like old happy, wild self than ever.

"Layla!" Musa cried out, running over to her friend, grabbing her into a tight hug.

"Musa!" Layla cried, but it was muffled, like she was being chocked by Musa's blue black hair, which she chose to leave down that morning.

"Tecna!" Tecna cheered, both girls looked at her with wide eyes, "You never greeted _me_ like that before," Tecna huffed, she was only pretending and Musa and Layla laughed.

They both glomped Tecna.

"Did you see the Gossip Girl post?" Musa asked, Tecna and Layla.

"Yup, we were the bearers of bad news," Layla grinned, her perfectly pink lips smiling, revealing picture ready white teeth.

"Ooh, who too?" Musa asked, she knew Stella since she was a about twelve and she knew that the blonde haired girl wouldn't take well to the news.

"Both," Tecna grinned.

"No way," Musa asked.

"Yes way," Layla responded.

"Oh that's just too good," Musa said, grinning.

"Come on class will start soon," Tecna said, hoisting her messenger bag over her shoulder and leading the way into the corridors of Gardenia Prep.

* * *

Bloom Peters walked down the corridors, she was walking from Trigonometry and Geometry to Italian class and people were staring at her.

She rolled her eyes, she was no Queen. Why wouldn't people stop staring?

"Bloom," Flora said, she seemed to appear out of nowhere but Bloom didn't really care. Today- no her life just generally sucked right now.

"Oh, hi Flora, how are you?" Bloom asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm good how about you?" Flora asked.

"Fine, I wish people would stop staring at me, it's not like I meant to break Sky and Stella up," Bloom sighed.

"Um, actually…" Flora said meekly, looking at the toes of her boots.

"What is it now?" Bloom rolled her eyes, like today could possibly get any worse!

_Oh just wait for it!_

"They're all just heard a rumour that's all," Flora said.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"Gossip Girl,"

"What's that?" Bloom asked.

"You don't know?" Flora asked, shocked, she actually stopped walking.

"No, I've never heard of it,"

Flora pulled out her Blackberry Pearl and pulled up the page, "Gossip girl is a girl, or well, we think it's a girl, who reports on all our well, gossip, she's the ultimate insider, really, she focus' on a few school but she reports the most on us," Flora said.

Bloom took the phone and glanced at the first page of title, "Andy's Triangle Love,"

There was a picture of a guitar pick and one corner was Andy, on his mobile, one was Bloom looking flustered with hot pink cheeks and her hair in her face, and another of an attractive looking blonde girl Bloom had never seen before.

Bloom clicked on the article, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew what was coming she could feel it.

There was a claim that Andy had been cheating on Bloom, with this girl, named Tinsley and she was just out of rehab, and the only reason he was still with Bloom was because of that but when she got out… Bloom rechecked the dates of Tinsley's release and her break up. They were the same. She felt cold.

She passed the phone back to Flora, "I'm sorry,"

"Thanks," Bloom chocked out and walked off, straight past her class and into the nurses' office.

_She sure felt sick enough._

* * *

"How did she react?" Stella asked Flora. It was now lunch and she was sitting back her the head of the table, under the eyes of the teachers and students who all knew she was back.

"Not well," Flora said, looking down at the steamed carrots on her plate. They looked soft and mushy and totally disgusting. Stella wondered if she could get her parents to make a donation to hire proper chefs for the cafeteria. Plus that way everyone would totally forget about the four hours she had been knocked down from her pedestal.

_Pah! Like I ever forget anything! _

"Excellent," Stella grinned. That had been a scary few hours when she felt like hell had taken over Earth.

Or well, just Gardenia Prep.

_I'm pretty sure our school is the world. Or well, it should be, we're so much more interesting, intelligent and fabulous than anyone outside Gardenia anyways. _

"Did she cry?" Ursula asked.

"I think so," Flora said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Whatever, why are we talking about that red-haired wannabe, she's a could-have-been but now she's a nobody," Stella grinned, laughing, as if on cue, Bloom walked past, she hung her head low as she walked by, it seemed to Flora she was trying to hide her tears.

Bloom hurried past, she didn't know where to sit. Her cheeks burning uncomfortably.

"Blooom," She looked up and saw Mitzi calling her over Bloom sighed, she didn't really like the girl but what choice did she have? She walked over, and sat next to Mitzi on the other side of her were two other girls.

"Hi, Bloom, I'm so glad you decided to join us," Mitzi grinned.

"Oh well…" Bloom trailed off, wondering why she just didn't wave and say she had somewhere else to be.

"Why's Bloom sitting with _Mitzi_, that girl is gross?"

"Maybe we should rescue her?"

"Or not, what if she doesn't want to be rescued?" Bloom noticed Layla and Tecna and a girl with blue-black hair glancing over at her and whispering.

Bloom turned away.

"Hi, my names Gretchen," The girl with dark-purple black hair in tight ringlets said.

"I'm Esmeralda," The other one greeted.

"Bloom," She said, smiling weakly.

_Could this day go from worse to horrible? _

"So uh, what's with this Gossip Girl thing?" Bloom asked.

"You don't who what Gossip Girl is?" Gretchen and Esmeralda shrieked.

"Actually, you're pretty lucky, Bloom, not even Gretchen and Esmeralda have gotten gossip written about them like you have, believe me," Mitzi said.

"It's a good thing to be written about?" Bloom asked, shocked.

"Of course, you're nobody until your gossiped about," Esmeralda said.

"How can I get her to stop?" Bloom asked.

"Ha!" Gretchen fake laughed, "You're kidding right? You don't choose who gets gossiped about, GG just like, does,"

"GG?" Mitzi asked.

"Yeah, Gossip Girl,"

"Gretchen just don't talk," Mitzi said, giving the old 'talk-to-the-hand' gesture.

Gretchen sunk in her chair and pretended to eat her lunch by pushing her food around, and around in the bowl.

Bloom was shocked by Mitzi's actions.

"How long has Gossip Girl been around?" Bloom asked.

"Since we started high school," Esmeralda said.

Blooms jaw dropped, she never knew all this time?

"Wow, you have a lot of reading to do to catch up then!" Mitzi grinned.

"What makes you think I'm going to read it all?" Bloom asked.

"There's more about you, wouldn't you rather know?" Mitzi asked, smugly.

Bloom gasped, there was _more_?

She pulled out her Treo and went to Google and typed in Gossip Girl Gardenia.

The site came up and she searched herself.

"Oh. My. Gosh," She said, flicking through the articles, it was like her whole life at Gardenia Prep had been documented and placed on the internet for everyone to read.

"I have to go," Bloom said, getting up and leaving.

Mitzi turned to Gretchen and Esmeralda.

"Ew, why did you invite that red-haired nobody over here anyways?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yeah, she didn't even give us any good gossip!" Gretchen grinned.

"Give my ten minutes and I'll make her really sorry she ever transferred here," Mitzi grinned.

Gretchen turned to Esmeralda and sighed, "I really don't know why she's so out to get Bloom," She asked.

Mitzi slammed her fist into the table and stood up, turning around and leaving the cafeteria, leaving Gretchen and Esmeralda and half the student body confused.

Why? Why was she picking on Bloom? Mitzi wondered furiously, it's not like the girl had ever done anything wrong, and that was it. She was so freaking perfect, even her scandal had nothing to do with her. It was her loser ex that was the problem. She sighed, walking down the halls, Mitzi was never the best, but she always longed to be, when she was queen she really had to fight for it, like every day was a constant battle, no body ever said the job was easy but it just seemed like ten times harder than it needed to be. Mitzi's parents were perfect, over baring, suffocating even. They expected nothing less than perfection from their daughter, their lives and their jobs.

When Mitzi first saw Bloom, she seemed so carefree, innocent and happy.

It was all over her face, she made Mitzi sick with jealous.

She could easily be queen, Mitzi knew, she just knew it in her gut. She didn't have to try, people would love her, she was sweet and innocent and she had charm and charisma.

She was who Mitzi wasn't.

So she made everyone believe she was an outcast, not queen material at all. She sighed, thinking back on all the tricks she pulled.

She saw Bloom sitting at the lockers, her back resting against the wooden lockers, typing furiously at her phone.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Mitzi asked, lowering her voice and sounding as sincere as she could.

"Fine," Bloom mumbled, her short red layers falling around her face like a curtain. "You know, I think you and I both know who set that message to Gossip Girl?" Mitzi said.

"People sent that?" Bloom asked, "I didn't even think Andy was cheating yet someone else _knew_?"

"Of course, Bloom, we make it our business to know our class mates business, and we do it so well," Mitzi handed Bloom her phone.

"What now?" She asked.

"Check the picture,"

Bloom took the phone and looked at the image on the screen, it was Stella and Brandon, Stella sat at a chess table in the Garden of Eden and Brandon was handing Stella a sunflower. Her face looked so happy and carefree.

"What is this?" Bloom asked.

"This was on the week end, when clearly, Stella was still with Sky, she's accusing him of cheating, when really…" Mitzi trailed off.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Bloom asked.

"Well, if you think about it, whose the one most likely to be responsible for sending that post, out of everyone we know? Think of the timing, you and Andy broke up a while ago, so it wasn't just general everyday gossip, it was right after Stella found out she was no longer Sky's one and only, when she came to school and she was no longer on top…" Mitzi paused, looking at Bloom, who looked terrified, confused and determined all at once.

"She did this?" She asked.

"It would seem so… and Bloom, it's just justice," Mitzi grinned, knowing that surely, what she knew about Bloom, she would just love that it was labelled 'justice'.

Bloom looked at Mitzi, biting her bottom lip and then looked at the phone.

"Send it," Mitzi whispered.

* * *

"If Bloom wants to play hard to get, I swear to God that she has no idea how hard I can swing it," Stella screamed, furiously, holding her phone in her hand.  
"Stella, calm down!" Flora said, keeping her cool.

"If that red haired bitch thinks that I'm letting her get the better of me…" Stella got cut off.

"Stella, please, I am in the middle of a meeting, be quiet," Luna Solaria asked, poking her head in the door.

"Sorry mother, it's just some bad news," Stella said, acting calm.

"I know what that's like, but just keep it down," Luna asked, shutting the door, it wasn't like she would be concerned when she got out, she'd just assume Stella had gotten over whatever it was.

Stella turned to Flora, "How did she know, and seriously this is like the best photo ever, because that was the one time I smiled when I was talking to Brandon the whole time he was declaring his love…"

"What? Brandon told you he loved you?" Flora interrupted.

"That's beside the point, the point is…"

"You like him back,"

"What?"

"You do, I know you do, I can feel it,"

"You are so trippy sometimes…"

"You know Stella, sitting around here isn't really going to help," Flora said.

"Shopping?" Stella perked up.

Flora sighed and nodded.

_Nothing like a little retail therapy to fix you right back up_.

* * *

Stella eyed the Michael Kors bag and grabbed it without even looking at the inside or price.

"Stella, this is a lot of shopping, even for you!" Flora said.

"Nonsense, I've bought much more before!" Stella, paused and turned to see Flora carrying a lot of bags, mostly Stella's, or all Stella's bar like one or two which were Flora's.

"Just think for a second,"

"I don't want to think," Stella said, angrily.

"Alright, then just buy the bag, we'll send these back to your place and we'll go get a light dinner, just you and me," Flora suggested.

Stella paused, a nice dinner with her best friend sounded great, "And a movie?" Stella asked.

"Sure," Flora grinned.

Stella was paying for her bag while Flora was looking at some make up, before they left.

"Stella?" Sky asked, Stella turned to face the boy that she called her boyfriend, only ten hours ago.

"Sky, hello," She said, trying to control her anger.

"Look can we talk?" Sky asked.

"Alright, but we'll have to be quick, I'm getting dinner with Flora soon," Stella said, taking the bag that held her bag. She felt like she was contradicting herself by talking to him when she specifically asked him not too but she knew that Sky wasn't the one to blame for all this, she was just so angry at how messed up and out of control things had gotten for her over this month, her failed relationship with him, her parents divorce which was getting nastier by the day, Brandon…

"Yes, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about what I did, I knew I should have just broken it off with you first, but it was just the harder option, I didn't want to hurt, you really, I didn't, but I… I did, I'm sorry Stella, but we both knew it was over, the relationship just wasn't _us_," Sky said.

Stella nodded, grinning, her eyes tearing up, here was Sky, her ex, saying exactly how she felt about their relationship in words that summed up everything perfectly.

It wasn't her. It _was_ him.

"I agree, and thank you Sky," Stella said.

"I hope we can still be friends," Sky asked.

"Of course," Stella grinned, feeling relived, like it was the end of a chapter - or her romance, and she was happy that it ended the way it did and when it did.

"There was no need for Bloom and I too fight was there?" Stella asked, everything seemed a little childish, they were adults, they should behave so, Stella should have just spoken to her when she had the chance.

"Not at all, actually I could see you two being friends," Sky grinned. "Oh and I've know about Brandon liking you for a while, Stella, you should give him a go, he's got such strong feelings for you,"

Stella rolled her eyes, "whatever you say," She grinned, giving Sky a hug good bye.

When Flora finished making her purchases the two girls left, arm in arm, like nothing had even gone down that day.

* * *

Bloom got off her red bike and sat under a tree in Gardenia Park, it was always her favourite place to come when she was happy or sad or whatever.

She leant her bike against the tree and sat down, she was wearing her favourite J brand jeans and a teal hoodie, and it was getting a little chilly at night now.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and lent her chin on her knees. Her fire red hair fell down her back. On of the curls was tickling her chin, she tucked it behind her ear.

"Why did I do that?" Bloom asked herself. 'What on earth was I thinking? Seriously? That was justice, that's what she was thinking but that wasn't justice that was revenge and I've done no better than Stella, now,'

She wished her sister Daphne was still here instead of studying in England. She couldn't call her now either, because of the time difference and she was properly studying or sleeping.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A boy asked. A very cute looking boy, with brown eyes, a choppy hair cut and little freckles on the bridge of his nose.

"Sure," she said, not moving much.

"I'm Brandon by the way," He said.

"I'm Bloom,"

"I know," He said.

She gave him a shocked look.

"Gossip Girl," He said.

"Urgh," She grunted and sighed. That stupid Gossip Girl.

"Not a fan?"

"No,"

"Ah, well," He sighed, leaning into the tree. He was in a pair of navy track pants and a green muscle shirt sweat glistened on his biceps.

"Out for a run?" She asked.

"Yep, out for a ride?" He smirked.

"Haha," Bloom said, sarcastically.

"Now, now, I can guess what kind of day you've had," Brandon laughed.

"You have no idea," Bloom said.

"All I can say is I know Gossip Girl and I know Stella, and I can say, you're better off keeping your friends close and you frienimies closer," Brandon said.

"I was getting to know Stella before this mess all happened, and I actually thought we would make great friends," Bloom said.

"Then try again, Stella's pretty defensive, she gets hurt easily," Brandon said.

"Really?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, she puts on the tough brave face but she's really soft and sweet on the inside, if she didn't like you she wouldn't have tried in the first place," Brandon said.

"You must know her well,"

"I do," Brandon said, a dreamy look on his face.

"Thanks, I might go drop by then," Bloom said, getting up and grabbing her bike, "Thanks for the help Brandon,"

"Sure, hey, when you go apologize put in a good word for me kay?" Brandon asked.

Bloom laughed and waved, "Bye,"

* * *

Stella and Flora had decided to forego on the dinner and instead went straight to Stella's place, or more so, her bedroom they were currently laying on her bed with greasy pizza, ice cream and pop corn. They were watching Roman Holiday right now, having picked it randomly off the shelf.

They were up to the bit where Audrey's character hit the guy over the head with the instrument.

They both laughed hysterically, even thought it was a silly scene. Stella felt good to block out the world, and just focus on the fictional one in front of her. She even turned off her mobile to fully get in the mood.

There was a knock at the door but Stella ignored it.

It then opened, "Miss Stella there is someone for you at the door,"

Stella sighed and got up, Flora paused the film.

"Don't worry about it," Stella said. Flora shook her head and grinned, "I'll wait,"

Stella walked down the Hollywood style stairs, hoping she didn't have bed hair.

"Bloom?" She shrieked.

"Stella please, I'm here to apologize," Bloom said, desperation in her voice. With her bootleg jeans and yellow shirt/teal hoddie combo she looked like a kid.

"Alright," Stella said, standing before Bloom, she was still taller than her, even though she was barefoot and Bloom was in sneakers.

"I'm sorry, I thought you and Sky were over, and I never thought we were dating, it was always just as friends, I promise," Bloom paused at looked at Stella.

"And I did something very stupid I'm not proud of, I acted under the influence of Mitzi of all people, like she ever had my interest at heart, she just wanted me to do the dirty work and send the picture she took, and I did, and Stella, I'm so sorry, I just want to be your friend," She said, meekly. Stella felt a pang of guilt, when had Bloom ever done anything to hurt her? She sighed, Bloom stood there and she felt a connection, she made Stella think of her as a little sister.

"Bloom, what a surprise, you should totally, come watch movies with us," Flora grinned, she was looking down from the top of the stairs her honey hair falling around her face.

"Wait, I haven't accepted her apology yet," Stella said.

Bloom looked at Stella with anticipation, "I accept your apology, Bloom," Stella grinned, grabbing Bloom into a tight hug.

"Come on, we still have tons of pizza left, and I just pulled the Godfather off the shelf," Flora giggled.

"Pizza sounds so good now," Bloom grinned, following Stella up the stairs. She was famished.

Stella smiled, she was sick of fighting and forcing things to happen or not happen. She just wanted to let nature take its course.

Flora awoke later, she had fallen asleep next to Bloom and Stella. She could hear a vibrating sound, she rolled over and grabbed her phone, "Hello?" She whispered getting up and walking into Stella's massive closet.

"Hi sweetie, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, why what time is it?" Flora asked, looking around the closet, Stella sure had a lot of clothes, the things she bought today were still in their bags, apart from the Michael Kors bag which was sitting in front of the goodies, framed by all the wine-red Studio bags like it was extra special or something.

"Ten-ish, I was just thinking of you and I thought I'd call and say good night, sweet heart,"

Flora giggled, "Thank you, I should properly go home, before I go to sleep," Flora said.

"Where are you?"

"Stella's," Flora replied, swinging on her heels.

"I'll come walk you home,"

"No, don't be silly," She said, why would she need to be walked home? It wasn't even that late.

_Yet._

"I'll be there in ten,"

The call was over, Flora sighed.

"Flora," Bloom whispered, poking her head in the wardrobe, she was now awake.

"I'm going home," Flora said.

"Good idea, I will too," Bloom said.

Flora walked over to Stella's bed and tucked her into her silky peach coloured sheets.

She turned off the television and grabbed her shoes and bags from their shopping trip.

Bloom tied the laces of her sneakers up and they tip toed out of Stella's apartment.

When they got outside, Bloom hailed a taxi. "Coming?" She asked.

"No, I'll walk, I'm down the road anyways,"

"Okay, be safe then,"

"I will, see you tomorrow,"

Bloom got into the taxi, as she drove off and she watched Flora get greeted by a guy with dark hair and pale skin, kiss her on the cheek and walk off, hand in hand.

I wonder who that guy is? Bloom asked herself, as she tired not to fall asleep again, she pulled out her mobile and went to the Gossip Girl page, reading it would keep her awake.

_Hooked, line and sinker. Never fear, you're as hooked to readying about you and your friends lives, just as we are. We'll be waiting to see what happens next, when the sun is out and our cloaks of darkness are gone, we'll see the real damage that was done. _

_You know you love me, _

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl

* * *

_

**A/N: **So, so, so lame…. Urgh. And I think I over did it with the catfights… double urgh. And I swear I will stop writing stupid A/N's at the end of my chapters…

…

…

…

Properly not. (I think it's like therapy or something!)

P.S. I thought I'd try out some more similes and metaphors in this chapter, I don't know, I think the story was lacking a few before. But I think I might have over done it in some parts, anyways, I'd love to know what you guys think. Too much describing for you, or just right? I'd appreciate it. Thank you.

P.P.S Length is long, me thinks. But I promise to **try** not to go any longer than this in future chapters. I have too much content in my chapters… ): (yeah, I know, I did just write that)


	8. Perfect isn't Always so Perfect

**G****ossip Girl: Winx Style**

**Author: After17**

**Chapter Five**

**Perfect isn't ****always so Perfect

* * *

**

Flora April sighed in relief, she'd never imagined that she would have to do that so young, but she had and she was never so thrilled to know she wasn't pregnant.

She sat on the edge of her claw-foot bathtub, grinning. Everything was fine, again. She ran her hand through her long honey-blonde hair and sighed.

To: Stella

From: Flora

I'm not pregnant! Maybe you and I should have some bonding time tomorrow tonight? How does a Mani-Pedi sound?

-Flora

To: Flora

From: Stella

Both sound great! ;)

-Stella

Flora sighed, in relief again. She stood up, her knees still shaking.

She'd never been so scared in her life. And even though it was okay now, she still felt the sinking feeling in her gut. It was going to take a couple of minutes to get over it. She picked up her brush and combed her hair and then rubbed in some of her mothers' new Botanical hair care treatment into her roots.

She was still in her pajama's, she'd have to go pick out an outfit and get ready for school soon, but that was still an hour away.

"Flora, honey, there's a boy in the lobby who says he's here to see you?" Flora's mother came into her room. "Flora, where are you?" Her mother asked.

Flora emerged from the bathroom. "Yes?"

"There's a boy down stairs who says he knows you, I've never seen him before," Her mother asked, handing Flora her silk white dressing gown.

Flora pulled it over her pale pink with black polka dot baby doll top and frilly shorts ensemble she wore to bed.

"Okay, I'll be right down," She said, putting some lip balm on her dry lips.

She walked down stairs, and instantly felt her cheeks blush and her tummy fill with butterflies.

"Helia!" Flora exclaimed, tying the robe up around her waist, and hurried down the stairs.

"Hi, Flora," He said, giving a weary smile. In the whole two months Flora had known him, he had only reserved big smiles for special moments.

"Hi, Helia, I'm Mrs. April, Flora's mother, Herbert, the butler, told me you were here," Angela said.

"Hello, Mrs. April," Helia said, politely.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Angela said.

Flora nodded, that meant, I'll be watching.

"Come up stairs," Flora said, leading him up to her room, mainly just to get him away from her parents. (Her father was surely up as well!)

"What brings you here? And so early too, not that I mind or anything," Flora said, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, actually Flora, I was just wondering if things were okay with us, you were acting a little strange last week," Helia eyeing Flora's pale pink French style room.

"Oh, well, um…" Flora blushed, she had to tell Helia, didn't she? It was the honest thing to do.

_And honesty is the best policy. There's nothing like coming clean. _

"Um, sit," She said, leading him over to the sofa in the corner of her room. She sat next to him.

"You see, Helia, this is gonna be… well, um," Flora said, awkwardly, looking at her hands.

"You can tell me, Flora," Helia said, she looked into his dark eyes, and she saw pain. He was upset.

"I thought… I thought I was pregnant, but I'm not but I just thought, that you… you should know," Flora said, spitting it out. She let her head droop and her hair fall around her face, to hide her embarrassment.

"What? No, I thought we were careful," Helia said.

"Remember that one time?" Flora relied, remembering back to when they… we'll there's such a thing as too much information.

_Blasphemy! _

"But you're on the pill right?" Helia asked.

"Yes, but it's not full protection, there's a chance," Flora said, looking at his beautiful oval face.

"But you're not?" Helia asked.

"No, I just took the test, actually," Flora said.

"That's good, not that I wouldn't stick by you Flora, because I'll always be there for you pregnant or not," Helia said, taking her hand.

"I know, thank you Helia," Flora said, placing a sweet peck on his lip

"Anyways, I thought I could take you to get some breakfast, this morning, before school?" Helia asked.

"Oh, I'd love to," Flora said, happily. She'd never been so happy in her life. Helia was just perfect. "Just let me get ready,"

"Alright, but just so you know, I think you're cute in anything you wear," He grinned.

Flora wondered into her wardrobe and put on her red school skirt, she pulled out a soft white cardigan with red ribbon bows on the pockets that doubled as a shirt. She pulled on a basic cotton t-shirt and then pulled the cardigan over her shoulders.

She pulled on a pair of black Woldorf tights, it was starting to get cool in the mornings and evenings. She could just take them off in the middle of the day if she was too hot.

"You look adorable," Helia ambushed her as she left her walk in wardrobe. She grinned, happily, "Thank you,"

"Shall I take you out now?" Helia asked, his voice a whisper.

"Please," Flora couldn't stop smiling. Helia made her happy, there was nothing she wanted more.

_Not even something?

* * *

_

"So what school does he go to?" Stella asked, taking a sip of her champagne. They were getting their nails done after school like Stella had promised. Flora was getting hers in a petal pink and Stella a vibrant red.

"He doesn't right now, he used to go to Galileo Art Predatory up north but because of some _family_ issues, he had to come here, but he hasn't found a school yet,"

"Family issues?" Stella wrinkled her nose and the beauticians came and started massaging their toes.

"Stella, we all have family issues," Flora snarled.

"Not you,"

Flora raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you're parents are together and you have your sister…"  
"Stella stop,"

"What?"

If Flora could of, she would have walked away.

_Relaxation is so hard. _

"Just drop it, and anyways Helia is really a wonderful boy," Flora said, getting Stella off the topic.

"That's so great, when do I get to meet him?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, Helia's very private, I think he'd freak out a little if he found out about you know… Gossip Girl," Flora whispered.

_I hear all, I see all, and right now I hear that Flora's beau is none other than Helia Saladin. But does F even know what that entails? Oh the fun, for her to find out! _

"Please, she's been all over the place trying to find out who this mysterious black haired beau is," Stella laughed.

"And she won't find out!"

_Too late_.

"Anyways, you're acting strange what's up with you, and I thought you were over Sky, I saw you at lunch, when he arrived at the quad with the other orchestra boys," Flora started, as her nails were painted petal pink.

"Wh-what?"

"Yes, I saw you run over to him, you were so happy, you're not over him, not at all," Flora said, sadly.

"That's why I 'accidently' spilt my coke all over him," Stella rolled her eyes.

The truth was, she was still feeling a little hung up over Sky. He was her first love, well, her first true love anyways.

It wasn't that she wasn't with him anymore, she was jealous, she didn't want anyone else to have him either.

Urgh, she flopped back into the soft, cushy chair and tried to just relax.

Lately she had been feeling so stressed and tired and she just needed a way to untwined.

"Oh, do you remember the annual fire fighters ball is held this Friday!" Stella said, remembering she got the invite that morning. She was aching to head to Studio and purchase a dress. A designer dress. A big, princess ball dress.

"Yes, I know, I have to perfect dress!" Flora grinned.

"Already?" Stella asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, it's a sheer pale yellow dress, it's slinky and perfect, you'll love it," Flora grinned.

"Will Helia be there?" Stella asked, slyly.

"Yes, he'll be making a big donation on behalf of his family," Flora grinned widely again.

"Oh, but Stella who will you bring?" She asked.

"You don't need to worry about that, I have tons of boys I could ask," Stella said, as the manicurists got to work on her nails.

"How do you like your nails?" She asked.

"A little square, a little oval," Stella replied, closing her eyes for a second.

She was stressed to the max, she didn't have a dress or a date for the ball. She hadn't spoken to her father in over two weeks, and every time she called his never picked up or his stupid new assistant only took a message. She needed to talk to him.

What kind of father totally ignored his daughters calls anyways?

_Beep._

Stella sighed, who totally forgot to turn their mobile off in the salon?

_Beep._

So rude, she thought, while there are people relaxing someone was ruining it with their cell phone.

_Beep._

Her brown eyes snapped open.

"Is that yours Stella?" Flora asked.

"Oh," Stella said, digging into her Hermes` bag. She wondered if it was her father, of course, he would be calling her, finally. He's be apologizing for ignoring her calls lately.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stella, am I calling at a bad time?" It wasn't her father, but Brandon.

Brandon?

Stella sat up straighter, trying to not to move the hand the manicurist was working on.

"No, not at all, just… relaxing, I've had such a stressful day," Stella said.

"Aw, do you want me to call tomorrow then?" Brandon asked.

"No, not at all," Stella said, as Flora grinned, obviously aware of who was calling her.

"I was just wondering, if maybe you wanted to go out, tonight," Brandon asked.

"Brandon, this is so short notice," Stella cried. Hadn't Brandon heard of the three day rule? He should know considering the amount of girls he'd been with.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Brandon asked, confused.

"It's a, you-need-to-give-more-time-to-decide answer," Stella said.

"How long do you need?" Brandon asked.

"Hang on," She covered the phone with her shoulder since her other hand was currently being massages and soaked in rose water.

"It's Brandon, asking to go on a date," Stella said, in a whisper voice.

"Oh, wow, you should totally go," Flora grinned.

"But it's so short notice, hasn't he heard of the three-day rule?" Stella asked.

"So what? Sometimes it's fun to do something spontaneous and care-free, it's just what you need," Flora grinned.

_That sounds promising, next thing you know she'll be jet-setting to a topical island where no one can reach her…_

"Brandon?" Stella asked.

"Yes?"

"What time and where?"

"I'll come pick you up at eight," Brandon replied. She could picture his cheeky smile in her head and she felt her heart flutter, she had made the right choice.

She could feel it.

* * *

Musa rolled over, she was bored of reading, this year, her literature class was reading Romeo and Juliet, of all texts, she was so bored of the story, not only was it over done, it just wasn't her favorite story, actually, she kind of hated it.

Romeo, who was in love with a girl named Rosalind, then seeing Juliet, who was fourteen in the story and falls in love, they get married, have sex and then kill themselves- all in four days. It was neither romantic _nor_ genius. But everyone in her lit class seemed to love the story.

She sat up, giving up. She hated the story. Plus, it wasn't even _realistic_, love at first sight. Musa let out a laugh.

Yeah right.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She asked, she wasn't expecting anyone, but she still sat up and ran her hand through her hair, it was now just past her shoulders.

"Musa, there's someone here to see you," Penny, the maid said, her voice soft and sweet sounding.

"Oh alright," Musa said, standing up, she was in a pair of navy Juicy Couture track pants and a grey tank top, that kept sliding off her bony shoulders.

She walked down the stairs, she was barefoot but was grateful for the wooden floors that floored the house. Her mother had designed their house and it was the perfect blend between traditional Chinese and Modern Chinese styles, as well as I little bit of western styles.

"Riven," Musa exclaimed, when she spotted the purple haired boy sitting on the chair, in the lobby.  
"They made me take of my shoes," Riven mumbled, standing up. Musa looked down at his white cotton socks and held in a laugh. Now was not a time for laughter, now was a time for talking. Or not talking? Hadn't she told him she wasn't going to bother?

"What is it, Riven?" Musa asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Urgh, I can't believe I'm even asking, but I need you to give me another chance," Riven said, his posture was awkward and if her weren't so muscular, he would maybe look a little timid.

_Riven the not-so-brave? _

"Let me take you out, right now," Riven asked.

Musa stopped, right now? She wondered.

"Now?"

Riven nodded.

Musa shifted, uncomfortable and awkward. She was over him and he had come back asking for a second chance. She looked around, for a sign, a hint, anything. To clear her mind and breath for a minute.

She sighed, she was Musa, known for her wild side, her soul and she wanted to go with Riven.

"Just let me put something else on," Musa said, running up the stairs.

Once in her room, she grabbed her newly purchased ripped siwy jeans and pulled them on. She left the top she had on but pulled out a jacket, the first on one the coat hanger. How appropriate it was her old favorite biker jacket. She used to wear it all the time, but hadn't worn it in at least two years. She happily pulled it over her shoulders. She pulled on some ankle boots. This season, already worn out and practically bounced down the stairs.

She was glad to see Riven was looking less awkward and more like his usual cocky self.

She grinned as if to say, I'm-ready.

_To go, or fall head over heels for this boy? _

She lead him to the elevator and on the way down, they didn't say anything.

Once they were outside, and Musa felt grateful to have her jacket, she zipped it up.

Riven led her to his bike, a black Harley Davidson, not that Musa knew which model.

He handed her a helmet, it was sparkly silver and just so perfect for her.

"How'd you know?" She asked, placing it over her shaggy style blue-black locks.

"Lucky guess," Riven said. Musa couldn't help but feel the butterflies appear in her stomach, she normally didn't have them, but knowing that Riven knew her style, and therefore her, even just by guessing made her nervous. A good nervous, she thought, hoping on the bike behind him.

He started the engine, "Ever been on a bike before?" He asked.

"No," Musa said, wondering why he was asking.

"Then hold on," Riven said, with that he was off, weaving in between a taxi and a town car, Musa felt a shiver down her spine.

_Cold or nervous, M? At least you have someone to hold on in case of both.

* * *

_

Brandon Dragon grinned as Stella Solaria finally stopped complaining about having to sit outside, on a blanket in the outdoors and how the plants and weeds were scratching her skin or getting caught in her hair or worse, staining her outfit.

She looked lovely in a pair of black cigarette pants, black platform boots, a red v neck shirt and a black blazer.

"It's cold," Stella whined.

"I know, that's why I bought a blanket, we could snuggle together to keep warmer," Brandon grinned.

Stella looked at him, with a fed up look in her eyes, "Alright,"

She snuggled up to his body and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

With his free arm, he pulled out a flask, "Hot chocolate?" He asked.

"Thank you," Stella grinned, taking the flask, Brandon took out his own and took a sip, perfect temperature.

"Oh, Brandon, look a the stars," Stella exclaimed looking up at the sky.

"We have the perfect view of them here, the stars and… the city, have you ever seen anything like this before Stella?" Brandon asked.

"No never, it's so beautiful, I've always loved the stars, Brandon, how did you know?" Stella asked, cheerfully.

Brandon shrugged and gave her a impish grin, "That's my secret," He said.

She snuggled in closer, happy beyond belief.

_Beep. Beep._

"Was that your phone?" Brandon asked, looking at her, the cold air had made her cheeks rosy and pink.

"I don't care, nothing should ruin this moment," Stella said, staring back into his eyes. She leaned over and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his cold lips. He tasted like sugar and chocolate.

I could stay like this forever, Stella though, wrapping her arms around his neck, as they continued to kiss under the stars.

_Sorry Princess S, all you get is until the sun rises in the morning.

* * *

_

Riven pulled over and killed the engine. "Riven, where are we?" Musa asked, getting off the bike and pulling her sparkly helmet off her head, she flattened her hair and tried to make it sit right.

"I thought we could just get some coffee," Riven said, simply.

Musa grinned, a motor bike ride and coffee, "Alright" She said, handing her helmet to Riven.

As she followed Riven into the café, while she was playing with the Louis Vuitton Empreinte Bracelet Lien in White Gold. The café had deep red walls and vibrant green ferns, that was the thing about Gardenia, you could live here your whole life, and visit every coffee shop there was and everywhere would be different.

Riven took a seat, across from the window, it was the perfect place too look outside, but not be seen on the inside.

_The ultimate insider._

Musa took a menu that was on the table and glanced over it. She was grateful to see that there was food, since she hadn't had dinner yet.

"Hm, are you getting anything to eat?" Riven asked, Musa could tell he was trying to make conversation.

"Does this place seriously do all day breakfast?" Musa asked, totally stoked. Tecna would love this.

"Yeah,"

Musa grinned, trying to decide what she wanted to have.

To: Tecna

From: Musa

Omg. Riven just took me to a place that serves all day breakfast!

-M

To: Musa

From: Tecna

I thought we weren't going to bother with Riven anymore

-Tecna

"Hi, my name's Mary, how can I help you?" A youngish looking girl asked.

"I'd like the bacon and eggs, scrambled and an espresso," Riven demanded.

"And you?" Mary asked, unfazed by Riven's rudeness.

"I'll have the Spanish omelet and a latte, please,"

"No problems, they'll be ready shortly," Mary grinned and left.

Then there was awkward silence. Or well, it was awkward to Musa, Riven didn't seem fazed by the silence.

"So… how's life?" Musa asked, suddenly, then cringed. How's life? Quoting Ralf Wiggim? How low could she go?

_Oh, she can go pretty low. _

"Same old, same old," Riven replied, lazily.

"But I don't know what that is," Musa shot back.

Riven looked up at her boldness, he simply raised an eyebrow, as if he were challenging her.

"Okay, so maybe you need to tell me more," She said, resting elbow on the table, and her head on her fist.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Um… where do you live?" She asked.

"I live downtown," Riven paused, "on Freemen Street,"

Musa knew Freemen Street, it was next to China town, and thus it was noisy. It was pretty run down.

"With your family?" Musa asked, then saw Riven flinch and then his face changed to rage, then her calmed down.

"Sorta," He finally responded.

Musa nodded, deciding not to pursue the topic any further.

"Coffees are ready," Mary grinned appearing with an espresso and a latte, she placed them on the table and Riven drowned the whole thing in the blink of an eye.

"Thirsty?" She asked, challenging him.

He just gave her a glare in response.

By the time their food came, Musa didn't really have anything to say to the brooding boy in front of her.

_Since when did M just give up like that?

* * *

_

Tecna Turner walked out of Gardenia Prep, it was the end of the school day but the beginning of freedom.

She let out a smile as she pulled the sparkly green beret out of her pink hair, it was starting to give her a headache.

Tecna stopped in her tracks, she noticed Timmy standing there, talking to a girl, with long straight blond hair.

Then the girl leaned over and placed a kiss on Timmy's cheek. Tecna froze, she felt a shiver through her bones. She was about to turn around when instead she pulled out her phone and took a picture of the incident.

_Photo evidence, perfect. _

Tecna spun around and walked away, until she got at least two blocks away, she finally hit send.

To: Timmy

From: Tecna.

No need to explain, we're over.

Tecna.

Attachment: 9807323

_With that, this relationship is well and truly over. _

"Tecna! Tecna,"

Tecna refused to stop, she kept walking, she heard a pair of sneakers running after her.

"Tecna," Layla said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, "Layla?"

"Yeah, who else?" Layla grinned, her pouty pink lips parting to reveal white teeth.

"I…I don't know," Tecna said.

"Do you want to do something together? The annual firefighters ball is in only a few days and I really have nothing to wear," Layla beamed, "Come with me to Studio?"

Tecna really just wanted to go home and be upset over the fact that Timmy and her were over but something about fluorescent lights and colourful fabrics comforted her unlike before.

"Sure, sounds delightful," Tecna said, falling into step as she walked with Layla to Studio, it was only a few blocks away, the cool crisp air made Tecna feel excited. Autumn would be here soon, that meant hot chocolate, warm jackets and boots and the leaves changing from their vibrant green to brown and gold.

"I love this time of year," Tecna said, as she spotted the sign of Studio.

"Me too, it's amazing watching the leaves change," Layla said.

Tecna smiled, agreeing.

"So, what exactly is this Firefighters ball about, I've never been to one before," Layla asked, as they entered Studio. Tecna felt like she was meant to be here, she felt safe and happy, like nothing bad could happen here, Studio was a magical dimension closed off from the outside world, full of beautiful things to eye and buy.

It was then she realized she hadn't answered Layla's question, "Oh, well, the Firefighters ball is a huge fundraising event for the firefighters of Gardenia. It's a great cause because the firefighters do some much work around Gardenia," Tecna explained.

"Will all the girls from school be there," Layla asked.

"Of course, like any of the girls would be willing to miss out a chance to go to a ball," Tecna laughed.

"I'm just going because I'm so sick of my parents watching my every move at home, I'll be able to meet new people, flirt with some cute boys, and dance all night," Layla grinned.

"It should be a good night," Tecna said, as they arrived on the third floor, where the ball dresses and shoes where located.

"Oh this will be so much fun," Layla grinned as she danced over to the racks, eying a sea green halter neck dress with a slit up the side.

"Hello, my name is Madison, can I help you ladies?" An elder woman in a tweed Chanel suit smiled sweetly.

"Please, we're here looking for dresses for the annual Firefighters' ball," Tecna grinned back.

"Oh, how delightful, we've had a few girls come through buying dresses for that ball, of course, we won't sell you the same ones, is there anything in particular you'd like me to help you look for?" Madison asked.

"Oh, I know Tecna, I'll pick your dress and you can choose one for me!" Layla grinned, appearing out of no where.

"That sounds kind of fun!" Tecna beamed.

"Shall I reserve a dressing room for you both?" Madison asked.

"Yes please,"

"Champagne?"

"Definitely," They giggled.

* * *

Tecna stood on the stand, looking in the mirror, she was wearing the third dress Layla had chosen for her. The first had been a black strapless number with a fishtail, but it was a little bit boring. The second was a slinky sequined lilac number with a revealing back but she'd felt too much like herself in it, she wanted something different, something dramatic, something… eye catching.

This one was perfect, it was exactly what she wouldn't choose for herself. It wasn't practical, or edgy or futuristic. Quite the opposite actually.

"Oh, you look so perfect in that dress Tecna," Layla smiled, happily. She knew the dress would look amazing on Tecna, even if it wasn't exactly Tecna's style. She took a sip of champagne as a congratulations.

"I know, I think this is the one," Tecna looked over to Layla, who was still in her school shirt, a pair of patterned tights and a plain long sleeved t-shirt.

She looked back at her reflection, it was perfect.

She was wearing; it was a Matthew Williamson purple locus printed silk organza dress. With a pleated corset and a drop waist and a big silky bow on the side, the skirt fell with lots of volume and drama.

"You look simply stunning, you will be the bell of the Firefighters ball," Madison cooed.

"Yes, I think I will, I'll take this one please," Tecna smiles, getting down from the stand and getting changed back into her school uniform.

"My turn," Layla got up, energetically, and went into the change room. Tecna sipped her champagne happy with her dress choice, she couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction to her dress.

Layla came out of the dressing room in the sea green dress she first saw, the plunge was not fitting for Layla's chest size and made an awkward fit.

The next dress was a fuchsia coloured dress, that Tecna thought would really suit Layla but it really just didn't suit her skin tone at all.

Tecna prayed the next one would be beyond perfection, since Layla had picked such a beautiful dress for her.

It was an olive green Juilen Macdonald halter neck with a Swarovski embellished pleated bust and a draped pleated front panel and a thigh high slit on the side that would reveal as Layla danced.

"Perfection, you two will both wow, everyone at this ball," Madison grinned, at the smiling girls.

_I don't know, it would seem they would have a lot to compete with.

* * *

_

Layla grinned leaving Studio, she was happy to be free from her parent's tight rules and restraints and have her freedom back.

She grinned walking down the street, feeling like a coffee and something sweet at the same time.

She walked into a coffee shop, called Mint Chocolate, and took a menu from the stand and ties to read the tiny font.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The girl a the counter asked.

"Uh, yeah, can I just get a Marble Mocha, one sugar, please," She ordered, putting the menu back, it was so not helpful.

She wondered over magazine rack and picked up an old Vogue, and started flicking through it, not really paying attention it.

She put the magazine down, it didn't seem to have anything interesting to her in it.

"Been waiting long?" A geeky looking boy with copper coloured hair and red framed glasses. They seemed dirty. She raised her eye brow, quizzing what he why he was asking. He pointed to the magazine Layla tossed aide.

"Not really, the magazine wasn't very interesting," Layla said, being friendly back.

"Ah, not interested in that sort of thing?" Timmy asked.

"Not really," Layla said.

"Same," He said.

"Marble Mocha, one sugar," The girl at the counter asked, out into the crowd of people.

"That's me," Layla grinned that the boy as she took her coffee from the girl with a smile.

"Hey, before you leave, can I get your name at least?" The boy asked.

"Not unless you give me yours first," Layla grinned, cheekily.

"I'm Timmy,"

"Layla,"

"Maybe I'll see you 'round,"

"Yeah maybe,"

"Okay, bye," Layla grinned as she left the coffee shop. She thought she recognized him, but she couldn't remember where or when.

* * *

**Username:** Layla Morphix

**Password:** Tides1010

**Layla Morphix** finally has her dress for the Firefighters ball on Friday

2 people like this.

Musa De Jules says: Oooh, I still need a dress! Thanks for reminding me!

Stella Solaria: Awesome, does it make you look hot?

**You have one new friend request**

Timmy Franklin

You have 19 friends in common

Hey it's Timmy from the coffee shop.

**Timmy Franklin** working on my Flash website

3 people like this

Sky Eraklyon: Good for you!

Brandon Dragon: Is it totally awesome?

Riven: Does it look like one you can buy in a shop?

Brandon Dragon: Riven, you fail.

**New Message **

**To:** Timmy Franklin

Hey, guess you found me online!

Maybe we should meet up Thursday night, drinks and dinner? Let me know!

Account

Log out

Welcome to Facebook.

* * *

Musa stared at her reflection, she was in her mothers' walk in wardrobe. She turned to her side, just to make sure the dress she was wearing wasn't revealing anything she didn't want to appear in the paper the next morning. It was good.

She loved the way the dress fanned out in a mermaid style after her knees. It reminded her of a picture of her mother, Matlin, when she, about ten years ago, she was wearing a similar style skirt, of course the dresses were completely different, her mothers was sunset orange, her favorite colour with a high neck line and a low back.

Musa's dress was black, well, mostly black, it started black at the multicolored gem bib neckline, down to the waist, with the self-tie waist and then at her thighs it changed gradually to ivory by the time it reached her knees, so that only the purest white just touched the floor. She rotated, so she could see the back, it was a racer back with a key hole opening, modest yet sexy, she decided.

It was a great dress, with some sparkly heels and a black clutch she would look good.

"Musa, I didn't expect to see you here," Her father, Boe said, with a slight shock in his voice. His dark blue tie was in his hand, and he looked exhausted.

"Hi dad," Musa grinned, weakly.

"Is that for this Friday?" He asked.

"Yes, do you like it?" She asked, twirling slowly.

"It's beautiful, Musa, darling, you look amazing," Boe grinned, giving his daughter a tight squeeze. Boe was rather short and squat, compared to Musa's tall, lithe figure which made hugs difficult for everyday occasions.

"Thanks dad," She grinned.

"You know I haven't seen you in a while, have you been hiding from me? You've certainly changed, I can't put my finger on it," Boe mumbled on.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked.

"You've put on a little weight, which is a good thing, I was beginning to worry Musa, I didn't know what to do, you were so skinny, these were the things your mother always knew, but thankfully, you're looking a lot better, plus you've got a little colour on your skin, good to see!" Boe laughed.

Musa grinned, her father was a goof-ball and a worry-wart.

Same as always.

_Good to see there are so__me people that don't change. _

"I'm fine, dad, really," Musa grinned.

"Come here Musa," Boe walked down the walkin closet, which was longer than wider. He stopped at the drawers which housed all her mother's jewels.

Musa held her breath, there was no way her father was getting something out of there to give Musa.

He pulled open a drawer, then closed it, then opened another.

"Aha!" He exclaimed grabbing something.

"Dad, you can't give me something from mum's drawers!" Musa exclaimed.

"Why not? You're old enough now, and they're just sitting here, they were expensive I'd feel better knowing they were being used!" Boe grinned.

He grabbed Musa's left hand and placed what he took from the drawers and closed her hands.

"Your mother always said, no outfit was complete without some colour," He grinned.

Musa opened her hand, a pair of beautiful gold chained drop earrings, with small little Jade balls at the ends of the chains.

"Dad…" She remembered her mother wearing these to an event similar to the Firefighters ball, when she was younger. She wasn't allowed to go, but she knew it was somewhere fancy.

"You'll look incredible in them… you know, you look just like her," Boe grinned.

"Thank you," Musa grinned weakly back, "Now stop with this sappy stuff before I start crying,"

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to loose your street creed!" Boe laughed.

* * *

Layla Morphix left her house, after about twenty minutes of her parents questioning over her date tonight.

She got out of the car and made sure she still looked okay in her town car, she got in the back seat, and gave her driver the directions. She sunk into her seat and tried to relax.

She'd been on edge all day, but couldn't figure out why.

_What's that L, all nervous over your date with Nerd? I betcha T's just going to love this.__ One thing is for sure, when there's potentially a cat-fight involved, you know I will too._

Layla stared out the window at all the familiar streets of Gardenia. She originally hated the idea of coming here, it made her skin crawl, her throat dry and her head dizzy. There was no place that could ever be more home to her than her original home town, Andros Beach. But in only a month and bit, she knew she belonged in this city, there was a life, like the city was alive that could never be taken away.

Layla grinned as they zoomed past a pack of girls in mini dresses and colourful tights, entering a restaurant.

One day, she wanted to have a group of friends like that. That was the other thing about Gardenia, there were so many interesting people, back home she'd never had any friends, here, she never even felt alone, even when she was standing by herself at the intersection, waiting to cross.

"Nearly there Miss Layla," The driver informed her.

"Alright, thanks," She said, grabbing her Chloe Paraty large leather bag, it was heavy with all her school things, as she hadn't bothered to change her bag. She re adjusted her new off-the-shoulder Donna Karen knit, so it showed off her bare shoulder. She had to admit she was feeling pretty good about how she was dressed, with a pair of black Diane Von Furstenberg Stretch silk-satin shorts over a pair of black fan patterned Woldorf tights, her feet were dressed in Christian Louboutin Coussin 140 basketweave boots.

Her parents hated the way she was dressing tonight, but that really only made her love what she wore more. Never before did she feel more appreciative of fashion. She walked up to the steps and into the restaurant that Timmy had chosen, it was called Key Chain, and she originally thought it was a club until she looked it up. It was neither too fancy or too casual, just perfect, Layla decided.

She noticed Timmy was already there, flicking through the menu. The light from the lamps on the table reflected on his glasses. He looked good in a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark green button down shirt with a grey, almost black cardigan over his skinny shoulders.

"Hey," Layla greeted Timmy with a smile.

"Oh Hey, Layla, you look lovely," Timmy grinned, standing up and placing a soft peck on her cheek.

"Thank you Timmy, you look really nice too," Layla said, placing her bag down and taking a seat.

"What's the menu like?" Layla asked, taking a look at the menu.

"Pretty good, if you're looking for recommendations, you're outta luck, I've never been here before," Timmy grinned, sheepishly.

"That's okay, I'm always up for something new," Layla grinned, cheekily.

"That's good," Timmy said, smiling back, nervously.

Layla took a look out the window that they were seated behind. It was wonderful and picturesque, the lake in Gardenia Park, with the lights from the city reflected in the water. It looked magical.

"Wow,"

"Nice view, huh?" Timmy asked.

"Beautiful," She grinned back and held out her wine glass in a toast.

* * *

_To all the beautiful people in Gardenia… see you at the ball tonight. I'll be there, so surely I'll see you there. _

Musa De Jules grinned, the ball looked fabulous, everyone was dress perfectly and the music hummed through the grand hall.

"Hi," Tecna grinned, giving Musa a bear hug upon arrival.

"Omigosh Tecna, you look amazing, that dress is perfect, really," Musa grinned, admiring the way the silk organza danced as Tecna moved.

"You look great too," Tecna beamed.

"She does doesn't she?" Boe asked, appearing out of no where.

"Hi Mr. De Jules," Tecna waved awkwardly.

"My date," Musa grinned, sheepishly.

"Oh how nice," Tecna smiled, "My parents are god knows where, properly working," Tecna rolled her eyes, it was the typical answer for a Gardenian Prep student.

"Well it's nice to see you again, Tecna," Boe grinned, leading Musa down the stairs and into the main section of the ball room, where most of the guests were located. "Don't be a stranger," He said, as he disappeared down the stairs.

"Tecna!" Layla had arrived finally, she gave Tecna a hug and a grin. "So how's the party?" She asked, carelessly.

"Ball," Tecna corrected.

"Whatever, as long as I can dance," Layla grinned, twirling on the spot.

"You seem happy… too happy," Tecna said, suspiciously.

"I went on a date," Layla beamed.

"Really? How was it? Where did you go?" Tecna asked, licking her teeth to make sure her magenta pink lipstick hadn't stuck to her teeth.

"Timmy took me to this place in Gardenia Park… Called Key Chain," Layla said, grinning, she wore the trademark baby pink lip gloss on her pouty lips.

"Timmy Franklin?" Tecna asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah… why?"

"Nothing, he just happens to be my ex," Tecna said, turning on her Yves Saint Laurent heels and walking down the stairs. She had nothing else to say to Layla.

_Why so serious T?

* * *

_

Flora April took a sip of her Champagne, the Trumpet Hall was the perfect setting for the Firefighters ball, with the rich red carpet and plaster peeling off the walls she couldn't have picked a better spot herself.

She noticed Bloom Peters, with her father and her mother, Flora knew her father was a firefighter, so Bloom would properly be spending all night with her parents and the tall, curvy girl standing next to her. She looked familiar, like a cousin or sibling of Bloom.

Bloom spotted Flora, with her parents, and waved, She was wearing a gorgeous embellished silk halter neck dress. The bust was icy blue and aqua but the dress itself was floaty dove-grey, contrasting with her fiery red hair, which was pinned up in a beehive style, the shorter layers framing her face. She looked elegant and timeless.

There were Gretchen and Esmeralda, Mitzi's gross sidekicks, taking silly pouty pictures with their camera phones, while Mitzi pretended to be happy, Flora could tell she was miserable, even from across the hall.

To: Flora

From: Helia

I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you sweetie, I'm sure you look as pretty as a flower, and having a lot of fun, I'll call you in the morning.

- Helia

Flora grinned, Helia was always so romantic and thoughtful.

"Beau?" Stella asked, she looked so perfect in a Just Cavalli Animal Print ball gown. Only Stella would think it was appropriate to wear such a dress to an event like this.

"Yeah," Flora grinned.

"You look nice, I honestly thought you would look horrible in yellow but you proved me wrong," Stella grinned, admiring Flora's Lemon sheer silk-chiffon with olive under-lay. She'd shown Helia the dress and he'd loved the drape plunge V-back of the dress.

"Thanks, Stella," Flora said, grumpily.

"You know I totally meant that as a complement, anyways, I'm sure you're boyfriend would love it," Stella said.

"Hum?" Flora asked, not getting the point, not getting her point.

"Hey girls," Flora turned and saw Musa waving at both Stella and herself. She looked lovely in her onyx dress, her blue black hair was tied up in a knot at the bottom of her neck, her straight fringe was pulled back in a serious quiff style.

"Musa, darling, love the earrings! Where did you get them?" Stella asked, eying the gold and jade dangle earrings, they just touched her thin, pale shoulders.

"They were my mothers," Musa replied.

"How wonderful, they look simply amazing on you," Flora cooed.

"Thanks," Musa said.

"How have you been lately, Musa? I feel like we've fallen out of step lately," Stella said, obviously not recalling all the times, she and Musa clashed heads on the school grounds.

"I know, I know, I've been lying low, you know?" Musa replied, making her comment sound like a question.

_Sounds to me like someone is uncertain as to weather they like were they sit in the status Quo. _

"Stella Solaria, why I haven't seen you since you were only this tall, my, my, haven't you grown up big and tall?" Boe cried, gesturing how tall Stella had been when he'd last seen her. She lent over and placed an air kiss on either cheek.

"Hello Mr. De Jules, how have you been?" Stella asked politely.

"Well, well, you know, given the circumstances," Boe replied.

"I know, I'm so sorry about your loss," Stella said, respectfully.

"And I'm sorry about the uh, recent events in your family," Boe reciprocated.

"That's alright," Stella said, breezily. "These things happen,"

She had the false smile on her face, the one she played when everything was _not_ okay.

"Oh, there's Martha Harlebert and John Bell, we should go see them, I haven't seen them in a while," Boe laughed as he spotted his old friends.

"I should go with him, bye," Musa said, waving to her classmates.

Stella turned to Flora, "Have you seen Brandon around?" She asked, glancing over her tanned friends' bony shoulder and onto the dance floor. She spotted Brandon dancing with Mitzi, she was smiling and laughing that laugh of hers the one that would beat Fran Drescher in The Nanny for most dreadful laugh.

"Never mind," Stella growled and stomped through the dance floor, not bothering to get out of the way of the dancers but instead she marched right through.

_A woman on a mission. _

She grabbed Mitzi's shoulder and pulled her off Brandon, not caring that she could hear a slight ripping sound of Mitzi's hem, which she stepped on, as she was pulled backwards by Stella.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Stella asked, frowning at Brandon, she didn't even want to deal with Mitzi.

"What do you mean? I was just dancing with…"

"Don't you dare say that she devil's name to me," Stella snarled, talking like Mitzi wasn't standing next to her.

"Hey, he was just being chivalrous, Stella, it's a ball, you're meant to dance here," Mitzi said, defending Brandon. Once he saw what a psycho Stella was and what a nice, normal girl she was, he's dump Stella and totally be with her.

"Not with you, why wouldn't you even come say hello to me?" Stella said.

"I got ambushed at the door, as I was _going_ to come find you," Brandon said, frustrated with Stella's accusation, he was just dancing, and it wasn't a date or a kiss.

"Brandon, I know your past," Stella snarled.

_We all know his past._

"So?"

"So, I should lay down some rules, no flirting, dating, kissing or dancing with other girls, got it?" Stella asked, her smoky eye shadowed frowning at him.

Brandon stared at her, Stella, the girl whom he'd wanted since he was thirteen, then looked to Mitzi, the girl he barely knew, he knew he was what they would classify a 'player', used girls, didn't care about the morning after and then looked back to Stella.

"Alright, if those are your rules, but the same apply to you, got it?" Brandon asked.

"Fine," Stella huffed.

Brandon gave her his trademark smirk and she smiled, happily, wrapping her slender arms around his broad shoulders and his muscular arms around her petite waist.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

"Of course,"

Mitzi left in a huff, not this time. She merely hadn't won _this_ time.

"You look gorgeous," Brandon grinned, kissing Stella, softly of the lips.

"Thank you," She smiled back, as they danced in the middle of the crowd, the night was still young and the party was just beginning.

"Tecna, oh my gosh, I've been looking for you everywhere," Layla said, finally finding her magenta haired friend.

"Maybe I didn't want you to find me," Tecna said, bitterly, taking a sip of champagne.

"I won't see Timmy again, if it'll make things better," Layla said, in a rush.

Tecna stared her down.

"Please? You're friendship means more than some boy," Layla said, "Boys whenever, friends forever," she quoted.

Tecna looked severe and powerful, "Seriously?" her face softened.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, I forgive you then Layla," Tecna grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness you forgave me, I didn't know what I was going to do if I lost one of my first friends ever," Layla smiled.

_Friends forever, boys whenever, __as it's been demonstrated, I'm sure it Nerd's capable of finding someone else.

* * *

_

Sky Eraklyon sat in his room, there was a big party on tonight, he'd been invited and he knew Bloom would be there, she would look stunning in a ball gown, he envisioned her in a silvery strapless dress being twirled around and around to Wagner, they'd be laughing and drinking champagne and staring out at the stars from the balcony.

But instead he was at home, sitting at his dark mahogany wood desk chair, facing the window, the wind blew in the silvery-blue curtains caught in the breeze dancing to the tune of the night.

Sky heard an owl hoot far off in the distance.

The rhythmic wind caught his long locks and danced around his neck but he couldn't enjoy the feeling of his ends tickling the back of his neck.

What a perfect night, he thought bitterly, grabbing the scotch from the coaster on his desk. His parents didn't care if he drunk, but they weren't home anyways so it didn't matter.

He took a long swing, nothing really matters.

He grabbed his Blackberry Bold and brought up voicemail.

For the fiftieth time that night he pressed play and brought his phone up to his ear.

_Hi Sky, it's me, I hope you haven't forgotten about me because I've certainly been thinking about you. More so lately but I'll be seeing you shortly so that makes it more bearable, I expect a warm welcome and a romantic dinner to catch up with you. I hope you look as adorable as I remember! I miss you.

* * *

_

Stella Solaria glared at Mitzi Francis, as Brandon Dragon lead her in the waltz.

Mitzi huffed and glared at her, she was sitting at the loners… sorry, singles table with Gretchen. Esmeralda was dancing with some no name.

Mitzi grabbed her champagne and took a long sip.

She glanced around the room, Flora was dancing with a cute guy from the Polo team, Stella knew that they would have been a good match, and they danced out of sight Stella noticed, Tecna, Musa's Best friend and a tall, dark-skinned girl with curly dark brown hair were sitting at the table across the dance floor, sipping cocktails and laughing about god-knows-what. Bloom was giving her father, who'd won Firefighter of the Year award and looking happy with her perfect family.

Musa was waltzing with her father.

The night couldn't have been more perfect for everyone but her.

Stella grinned as Brandon twirled her around, the dance floor, poked her tongue out at Mitzi who responded with her middle finger.

"See you at school on Monday, Bitch," Stella mouthed.

Mitzi stood up and left the ball room.

"Hasn't tonight just been wonderful?" Stella asked, Brandon.

"I just liked the parts where we danced, like now," Brandon grinned.

"Why would that be?"

"Because I'm with you,"

"You're so cheesy,"

"But you love me,"

"You know I do," And placed a kiss on his lips.

_A little__ bit of sugar helps the bitch go down. _

_Well, well what do you make of all this? _

_Who is this mysterious voice mail from? How does she know Prince S? How does this affect Queen B? _

_When will Ruler M realize that she's just not as painfully gorgeous as Princess S and that no one wants her as Queen? _

_Will Boy stop flirting with other girls?_

_Will F and Mystery Man's relationship continue to be perfect and make us all wish we had our own Prince Charming to our selves or will their romance fizzle out? _

_Will T and Nerd ever find their flame? _

_Will M and R finally get together? _

_Will I ever stop gossiping about the above?_

_When life's this glamorous and fabulous you know I won't stop. _

_You won't ever get rid of me. _

_Ever. _

_I'll be back tomorrow morning. _

_You know you love me, _

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl

* * *

_

**A/N: **And a shorter one :p. I should take the time (and I should have earlier to, but didn't because of whining about ff preview/edit and, ahem, other things) but I'd like to thank all my reviewers, your awesome, but I'm sure you know that.

I'd especially like to thank my anonymous reviewers, since I can't thank you personally.

Additionally, thanks to all my readers, I can only hope you're enjoying the story and liking it so far. (I'd love to hear from you, your thoughts and opinions are always welcome)

P.S We're almost half way there! (-ish, we're somewhere in the middle of the story anyways as I always write a few more chapters than I intended – not cool for me but awesome for you!)

Are you looking forward to what the winx club and specialists will get up to in future chapters? You should be, it's going to be one fabulous ride :D

Xx.

After17


	9. Since I don't have you

**Fore note; **I'm not singling out one person or one review, but it got pointed out that the characters are different from their tv counterparts.

…

I agree.

But I'd like to add, they live in a completely different world from the tv series. I found when taking away the girls' powers that they loose an element to their personalities, for example; with Bloom no longer the fairy of the Dragon Fire and the last fairy from Domino is she really as brave, confident and proud? Do we remember the first series, she was so awkward, self-conscious and confused. The same with Musa, if she was not the fairy of music would she be so involved with it?

In addition I wanted to focus on lesser known traits; such as with Flora, she's the strategist of the group, the peace maker. This actually puts her in quite a pivotal roll in the group. I wanted to make Tecna a little bit more fore-thinking and less nerdy stereotypical because that's just boring and I think that's why she's (arguably) one of the least popular characters, I wanted to make her more relatable, so to say.

So once talking less-known traits and emphasizing others and then trying to mature them, because I do find them a little immature at times in the series but also, we have different concerns in the 'real' world as opposed to the magical one in the show and I wanted to emphasize this such as being a teenager, being awkward and trying to fit in and being cool and popular and falling in love for the first time and being a student and partying and etc. This was really important as this is a high school fic, that being the point I first started with, they are not fairies in the magical universe but teenagers in the real world.

I'll properly just stop typing and leave you to read the actual chapter.

I could spend forever discussing this but I'll leave it like this in its briefest, simplest form.

Sorry 'bout that.

Enjoy. Xx

* * *

**G****ossip Girl: Winx Style**

**Author: After17**

**Chapter Six**

**Since I don't have you.**

_I don't have plans and schemes, _

_I don't have hopes and dreams,_

_I don't have anything…_

_Since I don't have you._

Bloom Peters let out a sigh as she ran up the stone steps, in her purple Marc by Marc Jacobs rain boots, and into the court yard at Gardenia Prep.

Suddenly what little sun had shone through the thick grey clouds was gone and everything went dark.

It started to pour.

Bloom finally reached the court yard. The stone tables, chairs and door ways looked empty and deserted.

Everyone was properly in class right now.

It was nine o'clock and she was seriously late, or not really, it wasn't her fault she had a dentist appointment do early.

She stopped next to a column and out of the rain, and tried to squeeze the water out of her fire red curls. She used to hate the colour of her hair when she was little, it was so bright and made her stand out in any crowd.

_She now knows it's a good thing- right?_

She grabbed her Emilio Pucci head scarf from her bag, and tied her wet hair back. She was already late, and there was no point in rushing, and turning up looking crap.

_Absolutely, and there's nothing better than storming into a class room, looking fabulous, stealing the show, and making all your classmates gossip, 'what did that girl get up too last night? She's glowing!' (Insert rumors here!)_

She turned on her heel, hoping her new boots weren't ruined.

She stormed into her English literature class and took her seat.

Bloom pulled out her Parker pen and her notebook and started taking notes, like she hadn't been late.

Bloom was not a good liar.

Nor a good actress.

But she was good at playing imagination.

When she was younger she'd pretend to be a fairy, or a princess or an adventurer. She lived in far away lands and fought off evil.

Today, as the last week, was no different.

However she was pretending something else. She was pretending she was in the most perfect relationship ever, and still talking to Sky Eraklyon.

However reality was a cold, lonely place and in it, Sky hadn't spoken to her in three weeks. And when she called by, it was short and so not sweet.

He was acting strange and distant.

Had she done something wrong? He was clearly going to break up with her, but he was too much of a coward to do it so he was holding off, leaving her hanging.

_So get him before he gets you. _

Bloom shook off her thoughts of Sky and focused on the work in front of her.

She was Bloom Peters, she could handle anything Sky threw at her, she could take it and walk out of the room with her head still held high.

_Or so she hopes…

* * *

_

Sky Eraklyon sat in his first period class. He was there in body, and a very muscular toned body, but not his mind.

_That's okay, we just want you because you look pretty. _

He was elsewhere.

Sky thought of how quickly thing had changed in only a short period of time. First off, he was dating Stella, then things went sour and she cheated on him with his best friend. Not that he really minded, he always knew when he and Stella were over, she would wind up with Brandon.

Then he started seeing Bloom, kind of. She was sweet, and gentle and kind. There was an innocence, a child-like quality to her. Bloom made him feel safe, and brave, strangely enough.

But then just as quickly as they had changed, things had changed again. He didn't like what was happening to him, his life but then again, he didn't have a say.

Since he couldn't have Bloom anymore, he didn't feel so brave.

**To: **Sky

**From: **Concealed number

Remember me, Sky? I'll be seeing you shortly; I assume it'll be just like old times. _Love you.

* * *

_

"I just don't know what's going on, he's acting so strangely," Bloom said, it was after school and she and Flora were purchasing some iced coffee from a near by café.

"Oh, sweetie, just breathe, things will work out in the end," Flora smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"If it's not okay it's not the end," Bloom quoted absent mindedly.

"True," Flora nodded.

"Anyways, enough about me, I want to hear good things, how are things with Helia?" Bloom asked, placing the plastic lip over her coffee.

"Good, very good, actually, I've never felt this way before, not that I can say I've ever been in a serious relationship before, the closest I ever got was spin the bottle when I was fourteen," Flora giggled.

"Ew, not my finest moment," Bloom giggled, remembering her first kiss ever.

Flora and Bloom left the café in giggles, exchanging bad relationship stories.

"I remember this one time, I was nine and this boy gave me a mud pie for a valentines day, because he knew I liked flowers," Flora giggled, she was normally shorter than Bloom however, in her Balenciaga heels, she was nearly at the same height as Bloom.

"Boys are so stupid," Bloom mocked, laughing with Flora as Bloom stared off into the distance, and almost walked into a post box. She jumped out of the way quickly before she publicly humiliated herself.

_Bummer, it would have been a good shot as well._

Flora giggled back, half-heartedly.

"Anyways, it was good catching up with you," Flora grinned, as they reached the point where they would have to separate and walk off in different directions. "Just remember that you can call me absolutely any time you want, okay sweetie?" Flora said, giving Bloom a loose hug as she walked off, her long honey-brown hair trailing behind her.

Bloom sighed, she just stood there, watching the traffic. They all knew were they were going, so why didn't she? It was all the same road anyways.

A sudden chill in the air brought her to reality and she awoke from her thoughts.

It had gotten grey and dark, she wrapped her arms around herself and walk speedily towards her home.

She was cold, confused and lost.

_So what else is new B?

* * *

_

"So you and Timmy are totally over?" Musa asked, taking a bite of her pepperoni, sausage, bacon and chili toped pizza. She was sitting across from Layla, next to Tecna, who was taking a sip of cola when she asked the question, she sputtered and chocked on the fizzy bubbles when she did.

Musa was sure Tecna was done with Timmy by now.

She'd gone out with him _again_, only two nights ago, only to discover they were waiting in line for Swords of Pain: The Lost Avenger for three hours. Not that Tecna wasn't stoked to pick up a copy of the game herself, but it was hardly a date. More like hanging out.

"Yeah, the date sounded pretty lame," Layla said, taking a huge slice of Hawaiian pizza from her plate and taking a bite. She had to admit, despite the cruddy dating experience, Timmy was a great guy, she loved to talk to him online. They had remained good friends after their fling.

"I know, I know," Tecna said, trying to grin convincingly but looked totally fake.

"Listen T, if you're not over him, just say it, I getcha," Musa said, pulled her left Bose headphone out of her ear, she was sick of this song, it was so catchy but then it got popular. Musa hated the way her classmates bastardized her favorite songs, by playing them on full blast, or singing the wrong words.

"I am over him," Tecna replied.

_Is that your final answer T, because you can do better than that._

"Are you?" Musa asked, "Cause I'm not convinced,"

Layla just sat there awkwardly, sipping her soda, trying to pretend she didn't start this.

_You can sit there and act innocent, but that doesn't make you so. _

"You know, you've been acting so smug since you and Riven hung out that _one_ time, Musa, it was one time, has he texted since? How many times did you call? Don't you point your finger at me, you're forgetting about the three that are pointing back at you," Tecna huffed.

Layla blinked, this was not good, Tecna's shouting had already gotten the two thirteen year old boys who occupied the restaurant, and the only other customers in the restaurant.

"Excuse me? What the hell? Are you saying that just because you went out with Riven for what, one week, you're so much better than me, that you know him? Tecna?" Musa asked, frowning, she looked so mad right now.

"Um, I think I'm going to go now," Layla said, pulling out a ten and throwing it on the table.

"Well, that's two more than you, plus we were actually dating, not just 'hanging out'" Tecna stated.

"Woopiee, do you want a medal or something? I was the one that told you too go out with him, remember I was the one that told you the date that guy," Musa asked, her hands moved furiously as she spoke.

"So? What's your point Musa? You can choose guys for others but not yourself?" Tecna argued.

"Can you guys stop fighting, you're _friends_, friends don't fight…" Layla said, trying to stop her friends from ruining their friendship over a boy.

Neither girl even acknowledged her presence.

"That's low, Tecna," Musa cried.

"You know it's true, Musa, I'm only telling you this because I care about you," Tecna said, speaking softly, gently.

"Bullshit, I know you're secretly so not over Riven, and you're jealous, because he's into me now, aren't you?" Musa argued back. She was not one to stop just because Tecna had run out of ammunition.

"Please Musa, seriously? It sounds so childish the way you're saying it!" Tecna said, calmly taking a sip of lemonade.

"Baby, me? I'm not the one carrying on over Timmy," Musa said, her tone had calmed down, however she still looked furious.

"I am over Timmy, you're not able to get over Riven, you're the one that gave him three chances, and now what? It's been two weeks, since he last called you, I care about you Musa, I really do, but when it's like this I can't care so much," Tecna said.

"Please stop fighting," Layla whimpered.

"You care so much, but did you forget how uncomfortable, and unpleasant Layla must be feeling, now?" Musa commented, pointing towards Layla, who was slouched back into the booth, hiding.

"Sorry, Layla, hey how about we leave this place, go to Studio for a bit?" Tecna asked, eyeing Musa slyly, through her choppy layers.

"No, she wants to go for a walk in the Gardenia Garden, right Layla?" Musa asked, looking down at Layla through her ridiculously long fringe.

"No, actually I just want to go home," Layla lied.

"Yeah right," Tecna and Musa said, at the same time.

"Actually, what I really meant was… I have something on, okay, there's my share, I'm going to go now, good bye, I'll talk to you on fb tonight and see you _both_ together at school," Layla said, getting up, crabbing her paraty bag and dashing out of there as quickly as possible.

She walked out onto the footpath, narrowly avoiding an old lady, a pram and some dog... droppings…

Layla dashed in between the people walking too and from. There was very little light shining through the clouds and it was drizzling. She could feel the little tiny droplets sliding down her curly wild mane of hair.

She walked down the wet, grey streets of Gardenia, she was bored, she didn't want to talk to her friends, she didn't want to go home. It was cold, and grey and wet. She wanted to do something. Something…

She pulled out her mobile, the camera wasn't too fancy but it was decent. She'd always loved photography, the artsy, close ups of the spur of the moment. She could just take some lame pictures until it got dark. She grinned, looks like she'd found a new hobby.

_Until she finds a way to ruin m__ore besties, watch out girls, I'm breaking the news on this girl first, she is not to be trusted.

* * *

_

Bloom Peters placed her feet on the coffee table. Her older sister, Daphne was already onto her second toe. She and her sister were having a D.I.Y mani-pedi night. Bloom had painted her fingers a sweet, pale pink colour and was planning on doing the same thing on her toes. Her sister, was painted her fingers a reddish orange and her toes a crimson red.

"So there's like this girl that blogs other people gossip, serious?" Daphne asked, her orange red hair was piled on top of her head in a complicated knot.

"Yeah," Bloom sighed, waiting for her nails to dry properly.

"Wow, I'm so glad I'm out of high school," Daphne laughed.

"It's not funny, she blabs everything," Bloom said.

"Like a bunch of teenagers can have _that_ much dirty laundry," Daphne rolled her eyes.

Bloom stared at her sister, "She told everyone Andy broke up with me for a girl in rehab," She said bluntly.

"No way, what a prick!" Daphne shrieked. "How dare he dump you,"

"It's alright Daph, the point is she knew before I did, it's like, she knows _everything_," Bloom said, flopping back into the comfy sofa. She was sure her nails were dry, so she picked at some Sushi Daphne bought before they started. She dropped the soy sauce onto the rice and made sure not to drop _anything_ on her Moschino Cheap and Chic woven-silk ruffle blouse. It was new and she intended to wear it all winter when the weather would allow it.

"No way," Daphne said.

"I'm just waiting to find out why Sky hasn't called or spoken to me recently through the site, that would really take the cake," Bloom said.

"Oooh, who's Sky?" Daphne giggled, taking some Sushi and popping the whole thing in her mouth.

"Just some guy I like, or well liked, I thought he liked me too but I guess not," Bloom said, miserably.

"What happened? And is he cute?" Daphne asked.

"Well, when we met he was dating Stella, the popular girl at school, but we kept meeting places and talking and it was nice, he was sweet, but then he and Stella broke up and then we started hanging out more, like way more, more intimately too, but then all of a sudden he started acting distant and stuff, and I kept calling, which I guess drove him further away, and now we don't talk," Bloom said, she picked up the bottle of nail polish and twisted the brush off, she started painting her big toe.

"Maybe he's just got a lot on his mind, but he's the jerk for not telling you what's going on, what does he expect? That we women can read men's minds and automatically tell what they want? No, that's why we nag!" Daphne laughed.

Bloom forced a grin, her sister would be leaving in two days, she'd been home this weekend because the last time she was meant to be here for the week she had to go back to university, because there was some timetable mess up, but had returned this week to make up for the last one.

Either way, Bloom was stoked to be spending so much time with her sister. When she was younger all she wanted to be was like her sister, her sister was cooler, wiser and older than her.

Whose kidding she still wanted to be her sister.

_Imitation is the highest form of flattery. _

"I don't know Daph, what should I do about him, I really liked him?" Bloom turned to her sister. Her sisters familiar dark blue eyes and warm smile made her feel comforted, but why did Daphne have to be so much prettier than her? They both shared almost the same genes.

"Hum, if it were me, I'd just give him some time, if he loves you, he'll come back," Daphne said, thoughtfully.

"But what if he doesn't come back?" Bloom asked.

"That's a risk you'll have to take, but let's face it, if he doesn't come back, he's just not that into you, the relationship is doomed really," Daphne said.

"…Alright,"

"You know maybe some down time is good, you've always wanted to be an artist, why don't you just draw, or take a class?" Daphne suggested.

Bloom paused, she'd forgotten all about how she'd loved to draw.

"Good idea, Sis," Bloom grinned giving her big sister a tight hug.

"Careful!" Daphne shrieked as she knocked over the bottle of nail polish.

_Some messes are much easier to clean up, some messes we have house keepers to__ clean up. Get scrubbing ladies, you might want to clean up your mess before someone else sees it.

* * *

_

Stella Solaria covered her mouth as she yawned walking down the stairs of her lavish pent house.

It was fairly late, and she should properly be in bed, although she did need the beauty sleep.

Stella poured herself a glass of water and went back up stairs, not too sure why she'd gone down stairs in the first place.

She went past her par- uh, mothers' room and made sure she was in bed, and not drinking or out with friends, like last weekend, where her mother came home at three am, drunk and giggling.

It had been a bit of a nightmare dealing with her drunk mother.

She was relieved to see her mother asleep and she shut the door quietly behind her. She made her way to her bed and after placing her glass on the bedside table, she flopped into the mattress, pulling the silky covers over her.

She rolled over, and grabbed her phone from the bedside table.

One last check, to see it anyone had messaged her, it wasn't uncommon.

_1 missed call _

_1 new message_

_You have one new message. New message received at 11:23 pm._

_Hi, Uh, Stella, Sky here. I, I know it's late but I just wanted to tell you something, it's a little bit important, you're the one I want to tell the most, so uh, I guess I'll call you tomorrow some time. Sleep tight. Beep. _

Stella froze, Sky? What did he want? She sighed. It was the middle of the night, what was she suppose to do? So she simply turned off her phone, and rolled back over, she got comfortable under the covers.

_Sweet dreams, Dream of Prince S tonight.

* * *

_

Brandon Dragon stood next to one of the pillars, with Zac, waiting for Julius to finish putting away all his vector calculus stuff. The corridors at the Modern Institute of Technology were grand, they were wide open, one side was normal wall, the other was simply grand pillars, which you could see into the court yard, where there were tables and chairs and a massive tree (not that Brandon knew what type) that was nearly as tall as the school itself.

"Ju-_uuuu_lius, hurry up, it's free period and Brandon and I want to play some soccer in the park!" Zac whined, tugging on the loose strap of Julius' backpack.

"Hang on,"

Brandon threw the ball up and down, he wished Sky had free period, not that his parent's would like it, but so they could all play soccer together. Julius and Zac were good friends to Brandon – and Sky – but it had always been Sky and Brandon and Julius and Zac as a foursome. They played the best two on two games that way.

But Sky had always been bad at balancing everything and lately it had been _bad,_ to say the least. Brandon sighed, he rarely spoke the Sky any more and their two in foursome was now only a threesome. Zac and Julius were still friends of course, and even though they tried to include Brandon, it was still weird.

"We off to play some ball?" Zac asked.

"Don't say it like that!" Julius cringed.

"What?"

Brandon tried to stifle a laugh.

"Three guys going to play ball?" Zac repeated.

"Oh, man, Zac, what the heck?" Julius asked.

It couldn't be helped. Brandon and Zac burst into laughter.

_But sometimes it was completely fine.

* * *

_

To: Flora

From: Helia

My Flower, how is school? I hope you are not too over worked, I know you get stressed easily. Xx. Helia.

To: Helia

From: Flora

No, I'm alright, for now. Thanks for looking out for me 3 Flora

To: Flora

From: Helia

Glad to hear, shall I take you out for dinner tomorrow night? Sushi alright with you? I know you like the green tea on Hill St. Shall I meet you there at seven? Helia

To: Helia

From: Flora

I'd love to, can't wait.

* * *

Stella pulled her mobile out of her Mulberry Oversized Alexa bag, another message, an other voice mail. Sky seemed pretty desperate to tell her something.

She was tempted to text Brandon and tell him to stop calling her. But the more she was tempted the more she thought it was a bad idea.

She put her mobile away and stood up.

"Stella," Ursula said, curtly, her new long fringe covering her eyes and in need of new, new hair cut.

"Ursula," Stella mumbled. She was still thinking of Sky, were things not working out with Bloom, maybe? She thought.

Of course, she thought.

She had seen Bloom that morning. She looked a little upset, but she _had_ thought it was because her older sister had gone back to England, where she was studying. That _could_ always just be a cover.

"What subject did Bloom just have?" Stella asked Ursula, who as usual was following a few steps behind her.

"I don't know?" Ursula responded, chewing a piece of gum

"Well, then can't you find out?" Stella asked, as nicely as she could. She knew it sounded false, but what did she care? She was Queen and those that were not did as she said.

"Sure," Ursula mumbled, pulling out her mobile and started typing.

"She just had physics, west wing," Ursula responded in her slurry tone.

"Thanks, and spit out that gum, it's totally gross," Stella commended and headed over to the west wing in a rush. She was in the North wing, and a fair distance to cover. Her band new Christian Louboutin Very Jaws sling backs were going to get a major workout today.

"Why do you need Bloom so much?" Ursula asked, the gum was gone. Thank god, Stella hated that stuff, it was gross, especially when you can see people chewing it… and the sound.

_We get it, you don't like gum._

"Nothing, I just… she has my pen, I need it back," Stella said.

"What?" Ursula asked, not buying her lie.

"I need it too take a test, go to lunch or something you don't have to come with me," Stella said, stopping and facing Ursula, who looked confused.

"It's third, there's still another period before lunch,"

"Then go to that one, gosh, do I have to think for you?" Stella asked, rolling her eyes, and continued to make her way to the West Wing, also known as Concordia Wing, the first principal of Gardenia Prep, and was were all the science and math based subjects were taught. The West Wing always made Stella nervous, the atmosphere was always quite, tense and serious.

Stella finally spotted a girl with long curly red hair, talking to a girl with long curly red-brown hair.

"Bloom," Stella cried, appearing happy.

"Hey, Stella, I haven't seen you all day," Bloom grinned.

"I know, I know, hello, by the way, I'm Stella Solaria," Stella smiled, showing her pearly whites to the new girl.

"Layla Andros," The girl greeted. "Nice to meet you, but I really should be going, I have a class in the North Wing," With that she left.

"What brings you all the way over here, Stel? I thought you had classes in the North wing too," Bloom asked, her baby blue eyes wide.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to say hi, that and maybe we should go out for dinner or something?" Stella asked.

"Sure, tonight?" Bloom asked.

"Of course,"

"Oh wait, I have plans with Layla,"

"No problems being her too," Stella said, before she could stop herself.

_That's what happens when you loose control.

* * *

_

Bloom Peters took her seat at the table, she was not the last to arrive, she thought it was just going to be a dinner with her, Stella and Layla, but somehow, during the day, Flora April, Tecna Turner and Musa De Jules' all seemed to have been invited.

The other four girls, Layla, Tecna, Musa and Flora all greeted her with bubbly hellos and asking her about her day.

"Where's Stella?" Layla asked.

"Relax, she's always late," Flora grinned.

"It's kind of rude," Tecna said, taking a sip of her water.

"It's fine, we're all here," Musa replied, as her beer was placed in front of her.

Bloom grinned when she saw Stella's sunny blonde head arrive through the door. "Sorry, I'm late, what have I missed?" Stella asked, breezily, taking the seat next to Bloom, across from Flora.

"Nothing much, just a round of shots," Musa said, grinning coyly.

"No way!" Stella shrieked.

"She's kidding," Flora reassured Stella.

"I'll say, there's no way you'd have some shots and then a beer," Stella replied.

"I so can," Musa commented back.

"Oh, believe me, Musa, I know how much you can drink," Stella said.

Musa replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Ben Sumon's house party, year ago?" Stella grinned.

"Oh my gosh, I remember that, barely," Musa burst into a huge smile.

"So Layla, how have you found Gardenia lately? Is it very different from where you went before?" Flora turned to Layla asked.

"I really like Gardenia, it's so… nice here, it's very different from where I was before, but I can't put my finger on it," Layla said, smiling at Flora.

"And remember you and Juan, making out at that party?" Tecna laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I do, I only did that to make Heather jealous though, she was such a cow to me," Musa replied, taking a sip of her beer.

"How come?" Stella asked.

"Oh, she just said some stuff, I can't remember what it was now, maybe she started some rumor," Musa said, leaning back in her chair.

"Who was Juan?" Flora asked, confused, she and Layla rejoining the conversation.

"Heather's crush,"

"Juan Tun?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Musa asked Layla, turning to her stunned.

"I went to primary school with him," Layla grinned.

"Ahaha," Musa laughed.

"What a small world," Flora grinned.

"Bloom you've been awfully quite," Tecna spoke up, leaning over and staring at the red-haired girl.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Flora asked, concerned.

Bloom's eyes become dewy, like she was going to cry, and her cheeks became pink, "…no," She finally replied.

"No. Fucking. Way," Stella finally said, following Bloom's eye line. The girls all looked and out of the balcony of The Stuffed Olive, was Sky Eraklyon and a girl. A very pretty girl with curly light blonde ringlets and an amazing red dress.

"What a jerk," Layla responded.

"I think I'll just leave," Bloom said.

"No, Bloom, don't," Stella grabbed Bloom's arm before she got up.

"What? Why not? Can't you see I'm humiliated?" Bloom asked

_Spotted: Prince S two-timing Princess B, and dining a the same place as her. Will she run or stay? _

"Stay, prove that he's not worth, you're over him, he's moved on and so have you, the most powerful thing you can do, is pretend you just don't give a fuck," Stella said.

"That's right, and we're all here, if he tries and talks to you, we'll protect you," Musa jumped in.

"We're right here with you," Flora smiled sweetly.

"Don't run away, stay, we'll have a great time," Layla added, energetically.

"One for all and all for one," Tecna replied, nodding.

"Promise you won't let him come near me?" Bloom asked.

The other five girls nodded.

_Uh oh, looked like there's a new hierarchy formed today. Seriously, I suggest if you're not shaking in your Choos, you should be because this group means business. _

**11:12 pm **

_You have five new messages. _

_Message received yesterday at 9:30 pm _

_I know you saw me when I walked past, but uh, Bloom it's not what it looks like, you just have to let me explain what's happening, but I have to tell you in person it's very import- beep._

**Message deleted.**

_Message received yesterday at 10:00 pm_

_Bloom, I know you're ignoring my texts, so I'm gonna leave an other message. I'm sorry if I hurt you, it's beyond my control and I just really want to see you, even for ten minutes. Beep. _

**Message deleted. **

_Message __received yesterday at 10:30 pm. _

_Hi, Bloom, it's mum, I'm just wondering where you are, you said you'd be home at 10:00 and it's 10:31, Bloom, don't forget it's a school night. Mike and I just want to know where you are, you know how he is. Beep. _

**10:33 pm**

**To: Vanessa**

**From: Bloom**

I'll be home soon, eleven at the latest, don't worry, I'm at the Frutti Music bar with my friends.

Love Bloom

_Message Received today at 8:53 am._

_Look, I didn't want you to find out this way, because I didn't want to hurt, you I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find the right way to say what I wanted but I've been put into this situation, and I'm coming to Gardenia Prep this afternoon to tell you the truth. Beep. _

_Message received today at 8:56 am. _

_Who else would it be? I realized how horrible that last message sounds so just delete it without listening to it like you did all the others, okay? I'll see you after school today. Beep.

* * *

_

"Stella!" Sky cried out, finally someone he could talk too. Pleed too. Grovel for forgiveness.

_Beg? Like a dog? _

"Hmm, Sky, fancy seeing you here," Stella said, she looked like she couldn't careless about seeing him.

"Stella, it's Gardenia Prep… after school, where's Bloom? Have you seen her today?" Sky asked.

"Who?" Stella asked. She had a brown satchel hung over her shoulder, in a slouchy style that was not typical Stella.

"Bloom… Bloom Peters," Sky said, wishing Stella wouldn't play these games.

"Oh, the red haired girl? Blue eyes… hhmm, no haven't seen her," Stella said, she turned around and left, "Bye Sky, see you round," She called over her shoulder.

She walked off in her very high, Miu Miu platforms.

Sky didn't know how girls walked in such high heels, but god, did they look good. He admired the way Stella's long slender legs looked…

Sky shook his head, Bloom was his girlfriend.

_Is she? __Because last I knew she left you for dating another girl. _

Stella Solaria felt quite good about her encounter with Sky Eraklyon. She was cool, calm and collected. She smiled to herself, and pulled out her ipod, she placed her bose headphones on and tuned the rest of the world out. Lately, she'd been dealing with everyone else's problems, which was actually a welcome change from her own problems… like she still couldn't get in contact with her father.

_Does Princess S have daddy issues? _

Right now, all she really wanted was the cuddle up to Brandon with a blanket heaps of pillows and just hug and cuddle and kiss and watch crappy romantic comedies.

_Just wait 'til you see this. _

Stella froze on the corner of the footpath. She could not believe her eyes. Urgh, that Mitzi girl was seriously beginning to become a thorn in her side. She paused, shifted in her heels and walked over. She'd tried to act calm, but she was way beyond that. She was furious. She thought Brandon knew her, that she didn't like Mitzi, if they were going to be a couple, there would be no Mitzi.

Stella tapped Brandon on the shoulder. She hopped her pointed her deep, rich red painted nails poked him hard, in the shoulder blade.

"Oh, hey Stella," Brandon said, his tone remained friendly.

"Yes, hello Stella," Mitzi said, talking as if she were speaking to a child.

"Shut up, you," Stella snapped, not even glancing Mitzi's way, instead she continued to glare at Brandon, "Brandon can I talk to you, _privately_," She asked, linking her arm with Brandon's and leading him away from the she-devil in disguise.

"Stella, what is up with you?" Brandon asked, when they were alone.

_Or as alone as they would get in this town. _

Stella sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't like you talking to that girl, she's out to get me, Brandon, she's trying to take you from me," Stella said, being truthful.

Brandon didn't respond.

"Stella, you know you're the only girl for me, Mitzi seems nice, I don't know why you don't like her, and I would never date her. She's only a friend," Brandon said.

"It's me or her," Stella replied, seeing Brandon would have it no other way.

"What?"

"You heard me, our relationship or… her," Stella said, trying to fight back tears.

"You're insane," Brandon argued, god he looked so good, Stella thought, with his sleeves rolled up over his forearms and his tie hung loosely around his neck. She wanted to apologize and jump him right then and there.

Stella sighed, "just forget it, forget I said anything," She gave up, and left not even looking behind her shoulder to see if Brandon was watching her.

_You know he wants you, like a lost puppy Boy will follow Princess S anywhere but will he follow her away?

* * *

_

Bloom sat under the tree, totally bored, lonely and a little cold. She wrapped her teal hoodie around herself. It did little to help. Her bike was perched next to the tree.

"Hi,"

Bloom looked up, to see none other than Sky Eraklyon, her estranged boyfriend.

_Well, estranged, sort of boyfriend_.

"Hmmm," Bloom said, trying to hold back tears. The sight of him was nearly too much for her to stand.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure, it's a free country," Bloom said.

"I can here to explain," Sky said.

_Not apologize? _

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Bloom said, frostily.

"I know, I… Bloom, it wasn't a… my…" Sky froze, the words got stuck in his throat. "Bloom, it's an old, old tradition in my family. My parents were the same," Sky said.

"W-what?" Bloom let out, she couldn't fight the tears anymore.

"Diaspro, she's my fiancée, it's an arranged marriage, Bloom, I didn't have a say," Sky explained.

"Are you serious?" Bloom asked, almost shouting, "An arranged marriage? Who does that any more Sky?"

"I'm an Eraklyon, Bloom," Sky said, he didn't know what else to say.

"Nice, I'm a Peters, does that mean we can't be together?" Bloom said, the paused, "Never mind, we obviously can't," Bloom finished.

"I don't even like Diaspro, Boom, she's… she's not who I want to marry," Sky said. "She's just a friend from my childhood, but that doesn't matter we don't talk anymore,"

Bloom was stunned, when she saw this 'Diaspro' girl at the café, she thought she was stunning. With golden curls tumbling down her back, porcelain skin and large, round brown eyes, she was beautiful. She was appeared graceful and elegant, refined. She and Sky had _history. _She was who Bloom wasn't.

Bloom couldn't bare the thought of knowing that Sky's parent's had chosen Diaspro, then they would hate her.

"Then is there a way to get out of it?" Bloom asked, finally trying to forget the image of Diaspro laughing and gently placing her red lacquer nailed hand on Sky's arm. Like a real couple, having a real romantic dinner like group ups.

Oh, how Bloom wished at that very moment high school was over. There would be no more cliques, no more curfews, no more gossip girl. She would be free, maybe move to England with Daphne and study over there. Maybe art history or art design.

And definitely no boys.

_Like for real? Queen B seems to go through boys like I go through money… and that's a fact you can take to the bank. _

"Not one that won't get me disowned from the family," Sky sighed.

"Well, whatever, I have a life to live, and you have yours, have a good one Sky," Bloom said, getting up, trying to get the grass stains off the back of her jeans and grabbed her bike.

"So that's it, Bloom, I don't want to marry that girl anymore than you like it, but can't we at least we remain friends?" Sky asked, desperate to keep Bloom in his life somehow.

"No, I don't think so," She said frostily and left, peddling as hard as she could.

Bloom peddled as hard as she could, she just wanted to go home. It was cold, and it was getting dark, she still had to finish reading Madame Bovary by Gustave Flaubert for English Literature and she liked to stay ahead of what was due.

She sped around the corner and down the street, only a few more houses until she reached home. When she got there she placed her bike the garage and went inside.

It was quiet, really quiet, and cold. There was no one here. The two housekeepers must have been out, and her parents were working. She sighed, all of a sudden she felt lonely. Really lonely.

She went into the kitchen put the kettle on to boil. Hot chocolate was exactly what she needed.

There was a ring at the door. Bloom let out a gasp, she hoped that wasn't Sky. She didn't want to see him, not yet anyways.

Hesitantly, she went to the door, she opened it, and was shocked not to find Sky but Brandon standing there. He looked good in a pair of ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with a heavy looking military like jacket over the top.

"Brandon," Bloom said, shocked.

"Hi, Bloom, I called your mobile but you didn't answer," Brandon said, smiling politely. The usual golden sprinkling of freckles on the bridge of his nose were paler, properly because of the winter months.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot it at school," Bloom replied, carelessly.

"Anyways, I just, I guess I just wanted someone to talk to, and I thought of you, do you mind if I come in?" Brandon asked.

_What? It's not like she has anyone she so desperately wanting to talk to. _

"Oh, okay, sure, come in," Bloom said, opening the door wider.

Brandon entered and stopped in the middle of the foyer. Bloom gently shut the door and locked it. "I brought this," he handed Bloom a brown bag, with a bottle of sparkling white wine in it. Bloom quickly glanced over the label, fancy stuff, she noted. In the mean time, Brandon took off his jacket, his thin shirt showed off his well-build muscles and Bloom had to stop herself from swooning.

"Thanks, do you want some now… oh it's not cold, I think we have some in the fridge," Bloom said, leading Brandon into the kitchen, on her way she turned the kettle off and placed the bottle in the sub-zero and grabbing another. She got out two crystal glasses, the ones her mother hated to use because they were too fancy and poured the liquid into the glasses. She handed one to Brandon and leaned against the breakfast bar.

She took a sip of her drink and paused, "So what did you want to talk about Brandon?" She asked.

Brandon took a swig of his drink and looked at Bloom from under his side-swept hair-do.

"It's about Stella," He finally said.

Bloom felt a sigh of relief, she was kind of worried Sky might have sent him, but clearly he was here on his own terms.

"Come sit in the living room," Bloom said, grabbing the wine, and a packet of barbeque flavored chips and lead Brandon into the living room.

She took a seat on the cushy chair and opened the chips.

"Place looked different at the party," Brandon grinned.

Bloom smiled and took a chip then passed the bag to Brandon who took it and a handful of chips.

"So what about Stella?" Bloom asked, holding her wine glass with both hands.

"She's so jealous, I like girls, I like flirting and talking with other girls, you'd think she knows all that right?" Brandon asked.

Bloom paused, she knew Brandon was a bit of a playboy, his little black book… well, he properly had _two _little black books.

Bloom just nodded.

"Well, I was talking to Mitzi and she comes over and is furious, she practically told me it's her or my friends that are girls," Brandon said, finishing his wine and pouring some more.

"Well, Brandon, if I had a boyfriend, and I saw him talking to Mitzi, I'd be pretty angry too," Bloom admitted.

Brandon glared at Bloom, who regretted saying what she did.

"I don't really know Stella that well, but she's defensive and tough on the outside, but on the inside, she's scared, Brandon, she doesn't want to loose you that's all," Bloom said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I should talk to her then, hey?" Brandon asked.

"You should," Bloom said, then finished off her wine.

"Alright, I might swing by her place then, but Bloom what did you mean 'if you had a boyfriend' what about Sky?" Brandon asked.

"Um, he didn't tell you?" Bloom asked, softly.

Brandon shook his head.

"He's… um, he's engaged,"

Stella gasped as she read the gossip girl blast, how could this happen? She knew it, she knew he would do this. She went over to her round bed and flopped face down, burring her face in the silky pillows.

_Spotted: Boy leaving Queen B's pad, jacket in hand. Insert wink here, if__ you know what I mean. Sorry S, got to be quick in this town, or you'll loose your man.

* * *

_

How could she be so blind. She was so concerned with that has-been Mitzi shamelessly flirting with her boyfriend, she was blinded to the fact that Bloom had stolen Sky from her as well. The red haired girl had properly done this too her on purpose, Bloom would have known Stella hated Mitzi with a passion and she planned the whole thing. Just to humiliate her. Bloom had a taste for Queen now she wanted too take it away from Stella.

She grabbed her phone.

"Hello,"

"Flora, can you please come over, I just need someone to hold me," Stella said, trying not to sound too upset.

"I'll be right over,"

Stella placed her phone down and went into her wardrobe and pulled off every layer of clothing, then pulled out a pair of black leggings and a black turtleneck, and a long drapery cardigan, also black. She was in mourning after all.

"Miss Stella someone is here to see you," Camilla said, through the door.

Thinking it was Flora, Stella pulled a pair of Satin Mui Mui platforms on and went down stairs, only to spot Brandon, sitting there, in the lobby.

"What are you doing here?" Stella gasped.

"What do you mean? I came to talk," Brandon asked, they had just fought but how was it possible Stella was _angrier _now?

"You know what you did," Stella shrieked. "I'm going up stairs, I don't want to see you again," She said, hurrying up the stairs as best she could in her shoes.

She slammed her bedroom door and started crying again, why could nothing ever go her way?

When Flora got to Stella's apartment, she was shocked to see Stella, in all black (something her fashionista bestie _never_ did) and crying hysterically into her pillow.

"Stella, Stella, sweetie, what's wrong? What happened?" Flora asked, kneeling next to Stella's bed, and stroking Stella's hair. Flora noticed the end were dry but she dared not tell her that.

"Didn't you check gossip girl?" Stella wept.

"My phone battery died," Flora replied. Stella held out her Treo and showed Flora what she was talking about.

"Stella, you know this isn't true, she's twisting the picture, maybe Brandon went over there as a friend, he could have taken his jacket off in any body's house, you don't know that, but I know that Brandon would never do that to you, he loves you," Flora said.

"No he doesn't," Stella cried into her pillow.

"Then I'll talk to him," Flora said, dialing Brandon from Stella's phone.

After a pause, Flora spoke, "Hi Brandon, it's Flora- using Stella's phone, just trying to shed some light on the story on Gossip Girl, with you and find out what really happened, please call back when you can, thank you," Flora hung up.

"He's avoiding me,"

"He's just mad, but he'll come round," Flora said.

Stella rolled over and lay face up, Flora crawled on top of Stella bed and held Stella.

"Thanks for coming over, lately, you've seriously been the only one I can count on, through thick and thin," Stella whispered.

"I'm your friend silly, that's what friends do, they look after each other," Flora giggled.

"Urgh, I'm so bored of being inside, what do you say to manicures and sushi," Stella said.

"Totally," Flora grinned. The girls left, in their ridiculously high heels, arm in arm, laughing.

_Fabulous.

* * *

_

Stella Solaria entered the grounds of Gardenia Prep, waving her brand new French orange manicured nails at Ursula and Juliette, summoning them to the girls Levorotary, the third one on the bottom floor of the North Wing.

She always seemed to go to that one.

_We, Gardenia's High Society tend to be creatures of habit. _

"What's up?" Ursula asked in her drawl.

"Gum," Stella said, abruptly.

Ursula walked over to the first cubicle, spat out her gum into the bowl and flushed.

"Where's Flora?" Juliette asked, looking around as if she expected Flora to walk into the ladies room.

"We don't need her right now, girls, we have a take down,"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Bloom Alexandria Peters has crossed the line for the last time, I want total social destruction, I want everyone to _forget _her," Stella commanded.

"So what do you want us to do?" Ursula asked.

"I have some major news to sent Gossip Girl, but I thought I'd be nice and let you in on the gossip first!" Stella said, grinning mischievously.

"But why?" Juliette asked, confused.

"Didn't you see the blast Saturday night?" Stella snapped, she'd rather _not_ have brought it up, the wound was still fresh.

"Alright," Juliette whimpered in a small voice.

_Listen up everyone, I have a major bomb to drop before it explodes all over Gardenia. The reason Prince S has been avoiding Queen B, is because he's engaged. I'm serious, and arranged marriage to none other than… well, we'll just call her VenDetta, as you can tell, I'm not a fan of V.D we may have crossed paths more than once and all I can say is, B, I hope you took a picture of Prince S because he's with VenDetta now, and she's not one to muck around with. Sigh, where are all the happy endings these days?

* * *

_

"Oh. My. God," Bloom whimpered, she was so tempted to just throw her phone out the window, grab a cab and never return to this city ever again.

But with her shaking hands she really doubted she could manage that.

_They don't call it war-paint for nothing Ladies, so slap it on and take the world by storm! _

She felt her cheeks grow warm and her forehead get sweaty, She leaned against some near by lockers and let out a sigh, the nurse kinda knew her at this stage, maybe they could just play chess for a half hour and then she could go home?

"I can't believe Sky would lead a girl on like that, I mean, he always seems like such a classy guy, you know?" Two girls were talking, as one girl pulled things out of her locker.

"I'm not surprised really, I mean, she's not really that pretty," Jacqueline Hunter whispered to Heather Jefferies, two of the most notorious gossipers in the school.

"What I don't know is, how do you not know you're engaged, like hello! Big ass diamond on your finger!" Heather laughed, her pin-straight blonde hair pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, giving her a severe face lift, not that she needed it.

"Not an arranged marriage," Jacqueline stated.

"That's so old fashioned," Heather exclaimed.

"I kinda feel sorry for her," Jacqueline said, her usually warm brown eyes gave glanced over to Bloom, in an icy stare. Oh how she wished she was invisible… or even really, really tiny, so no one could find her.

"I don't, she just doesn't choose the right guy," Heather said, completely ignoring Jacqueline's stare, not bothering to hide her distaste of the situation.

"But, still, I can't help but wonder, how did Gossip Girl find out?" Heather asked, "I mean, it's not like they were dating or an official engagement notice in the paper,"

"Two words; Stella Solaria,"

Bloom shot right up.

Oh.

My.

God.

She wouldn't have…

Unless she had seen the blast last night…

Of course she had, Stella read Gossip Girl religiously.

But still…

She wouldn't…

She wouldn't…

She wouldn't…

She _**would**_.

Bloom dashed down the stairs, darting in between the students and teachers heading for lunch.

She knew where Stella was, properly re-applying her blush in the third levorotary.

Bloom felt puffed out and ready to let the tears spill at any moment.

Her sweaty palms couldn't even open the door, and the girls watching her only made her madder, so she kicked the door open, it swung wide open, Juliette and Ursula shrieked as she did so.

"Bloom!" Stella gasped, holding her compact up in one hand and her applicator in the other.

"You little bitch!" Bloom cried, half a dozen freshmen glanced into the bathroom, watching the catfight unfold with eager eyes.

Stella's face went too shocked, to mad and then she gasped, "What ever do you mean?"

"Trying to play innocent, are we?" Bloom asked, stamping her foot.

"I didn't do anything, I don't even know what you're talking about,"

"The Gossip Girl blast? Trying to publicly humiliate me? As if it didn't hurt enough in private!" Bloom cried.

"I was in here powering my nose, I don't know what you mean!"

"STOP LYING! I can see right through you! I know it was you!" And in her rage she grabbed Stella's MAC compact right out of her hands and they it so it smashed against the wall and leaving a coral smear down the wall.

Stella's peachy face went from innocent and shocked to coy and twisted, like it was slow motion.

"That will teach you for trying to steal Brandon and become Queen, you did it once before, and you're trying again, but this time, I stopped you," Stella smirked, holding her head up proudly. Bloom was sure Stella was insane at this stage.

"Y-you di- Stella, you're delusional, Brandon isn't after me or anyone, and even so, you should have asked first," Bloom stated, trying to calm down, this was getting worse and worse, and she was sure it was going to lead to a bad situation and with no where to run.

"No way, that takes precious time, I was acting, not talking," Stella said.

"You're nuts, no one is out to get you, Stella," Bloom said.

"No, you only play innocent and sweet, but me, _I'm _nuts! Look at you!"

"Well, at least I'm not a bitch!" Bloom snapped, before she could stop herself, nest thing she knew, Stella was on top of her and they were fighting.

"OW!"

"Stop before a teacher finds you guys!"

"Get off me, you crazy psycho!" Bloom failed trying to get Stella off her.

"Take it back, cow!" Stella screamed, as Bloom pulled her hair, hard.

"Oh, you did not just slap me!" Bloom cried, her check really stung, and she could feel the prickling sensation intensifying.

"Stella, stop fighting!"

"Ow!"

"Get off me!" Bloom grabbed Stella's arm and held it tightly, digging her nails into her bare arm. Hard.

"At least I'm not the hussy after every guy out there!"

"Hussy? You're the one who's a dating a whore!"

"Ow!"

"What's going on in here! Why are you girls standing around, go to lunch!" A teacher cried from the corridor, it sounded like Mrs. Roberts, and the faint sound of heels getting closer was head.

Bloom and Stella glanced at each other. Stella scrambled to grab her make up bag, the one on the basin and hoisted herself up, she and Juliette helped Bloom up, and Ursula grabbed a lip stick and painted her cheek red, to look like a… well, a red mess.

"What on earth is going on in here!" Mrs. Roberts shrieked, she was normally a pretty cool teacher, who was relatively laid back and easy going on the girls.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Juliette asked, her brown eyes large, like a deer caught in headlights.

"What is all this?" She asked, glancing around the bathroom, with the make up spillage and their bags and books tossed everywhere it was a disaster to say the least.

"Um, this is…" Bloom mumbled, stopping herself.

"We were… um," Juliette said.

"Practicing a play!" Stella improvised.

"A what?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"Yes! There's a play and we wanted to try out, and in this one scene these two characters get into a cat fight, and we were just… acting it out?" Stella said, shrugging.

"But we weren't really fighting! We were just making it_ look_ like we were fighting!" Bloom added.

"What play is it?" Mrs. Roberts raised an eyebrow.

"Erm,"

"Um,"

"It's for a community group, it's untitled at this stage…. You know, artist's these day!" Ursula said.

Mrs. Roberts paused, she seemed to be thinking but her face seemed calmer than it did before.

"Clean up this mess, and I want to hear no more of this play, you got it? I'll be back in ten minutes to make sure you clean this all up!" Mrs. Roberts said, shaking her finger and walking off.

All four girls let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," Juliette said.

_I'll say, but boy what it juicy!__ But how long until these two kiss and make up? I mean, they've fought together, they've cried together and they've laughed together and when the next drama comes along, they'll turn on each other again but that's okay, they're both as fierce as each other.

* * *

_

Stella Solaria cruised the make up counters at Studio, it was after school, and after that horrible picture of the cat fight she and Bloom had had during home economics.

She could still feel the nail marks on her forearm where Bloom had grabbed her.

She carefully pulled out her credit card and paid for all her purchases. Nothing was on sale. And she had two bags. Of make up.

_Spending away the pain._

The worst part was she was only hurting Bloom because she was hurting inside herself. She was ashamed and humiliated the way she acted.

Bloom was right, she was a bitch…

She took her bags and with a faux cheerful smile she left.

"Hey," Bloom said, as Stella twirled around to leave. She was surprised to see Bloom standing in front of her, her check still pink. "I thought I might find you here!"

"Oh, hello Bloom," Stella said, a little on the frosty side.

"You know, even though I can't stand Gossip Girl and think it's annoying, she's right - this one time," Bloom said.

"Oh can we just hug and apologize?" Stella grinned, pulling Bloom into a tight embrace.

Stella tried not to let her bags get in the way and the two girls, in the middle of the make-up section of Studio hugged.

"You're hair smells really good," Bloom whispered.

"Thanks, it's Flora's mothers' new botanical hair care range," Stella grinned.

_Don't you just love it when things work out, when everything returns to normal, when the day is over and you can finally put up you feet and relax?

* * *

_

Stella pulled away and looked into Brandon's brown eyes, he looked incredible in the candle light, the way his shaggy brown hair fell messily around his face, and how he looked at her, like he wanted her. He sat down on her bed and Stella slide over, they were on her bed, eating gummy worms and holding hands and cuddling up close together under the blankets. Brandon had just put on cheesy romantic comedy, Brandon was super sweet that way, but she'd already seen it a few times. She climbed on top of Brandon in just her underwear, and kissed his lips playfully.

She pulled away, and she was so close, she could feel the anticipation between their lips. She stroked his cheek with her hand.

"I love you, Brandon," She said, not backing down.

Brandon stared back at her, his hand trailed through her long blond locks.

"I love you too," He finally said, and Stella beamed. She slid under him and on to her bed.

Finally, for the first time in a long time, she felt like everything was right again.

**1** _missed call for Stella Solaria at 7:28 pm, from Radius Solaria. _

_Call back? Ignore? _

**3 **_miss calls for Sky Eraklyon, from Number Concealed. _

_Call back? Ignore?_

_Please, who has time, after all tomorrow, and another scandal, is just around the corner__, I know you're all incapable of keeping secrets._

_Just like me._

_We're all the same after all…_

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo _

_Gossip Girl. _


	10. What we do

**Winx Club: Gossip Girl Style**

**Author: After17**

**Chapter Seven**

**What we do.**

Tecna Turner pulled her headphones off and slide into the seat next to the window. The bus from school today was not packed at all.

Of course none of her class mates would dare be seen getting off and on the bus and having it posted online for the entire student body to see, however Tecna couldn't care less.

_How… brave. _

She lived in downtown Gardenia and there was no way she was walking for forty minutes to from to school, and a taxi was out of the question simply because of the cost. Tecna knew the value of a dollar.

_That doesn't mean she doesn't know how to spend it. _

She pushed the button on her mp3 and pulled her headphones back on.

_Sometimes it not when you get there but how you get there. _

The rest of the bus ride went by without too much pain and before she knew it she was home.

Her younger brother was home too, he was sitting on the floor at the coffee table doing his homework.

"Hey," Circuit greeted without looking up. He had a big tall frosty glass of cola with about a ton of ice and a wedge of lemon in it next to his maths book.

"Doing homework?" Tecna asked, carelessly throwing her messenger bag onto the sofa and sat down next to it, she took the remote and turned the plasma tv on.

"That's distracting," Circuit said.

"Well, this is the tv room, go do your homework in the study," Tecna said.

"Nah, I'm done anyways," Circuit said, grabbing his glass and taking a huge swig of cola.

He flopped on the sofa, next to Tecna and put his feet up on the coffee table. Their house-keeper wasn't home, she normally had the afternoons off.

"Put it on cartoon network," Circuit asked and Tecna changed the channel to cartoons. Not that she minded watching them herself.

The two siblings spent the rest of the afternoon watching cartoons and sharing various information about their days at school, the people they hung out with and their last summer holiday together as a family.

Soon it was night fall and the smells from the kitchen filled the room. Tecna looked up, what time was it? She checked her omega watch, it was 5:56 pm.

"Mmmh, dinner smells good," Circuit said, sitting up.

"Want to go hassle Mink?" Tecna asked, the two of them raced to the kitchen.

Mink was their chef, she was very slender and straight talking, she said what was on her mind, whether you wanted to hear it or not. She'd helped Tecna with many situations when she needed the blunt truth.

"Hey Mink," Circuit said cheerfully, taking a seat at the breakfast counter.

"Hi kiddo," Mink grinned, not turning away from the pot.

"What you makin' for dinner?" Circuit asked, kicking his legs happily on the bar stool.

"Bolognese, your favourite right Circuit?" Mink asked.

"Yup!"

"Smells good," Tecna said, taking a bottle of red out of the fridge and poured two glasses one for her, and one for Mink. Her parents would be furious to know that the help had drunk their alcohol, but Tecna didn't really care.

Mink was more like a mother to her and Circuit than her real icy, emotionally distant mother. She poured the glasses and placed one next to the stove for Mink.

She sat on the counter and took a sip of her wine. After all those cartoons it felt good to be mature again.

Mink asked both the kids about their days and their friends, she knew all their friends names, last names and birthdays.

More than Tecna's parents knew, anyways.

Tecna heard the door opening, it was now 6:30 pm and she knew it would be her parents.

Mink took the her wine, took a giant swing and threw the rest into the sauce.

"Good evening," Mrs. Helen Turner said, entering the kitchen. She was a slender woman, with a boyish figure, she was wearing a white button down shirt and a high waisted skirt and chic pointed court shoes.

Her fuchsia hair was cut short, like Tecna's but it was in a modern bob, the longer strands framing her face perfectly.

Her father was next to her, taking off his long coat, revealing a perfectly cut Armani suit. He too had fuchsia hair.

When Tecna was younger she prayed her parents weren't related, she'd asked her father once and he had told her not to be stupid.

Their family went and washed up, Tecna took off her school skirt and pulled on a pair of old bootleg jeans.

She went over to the dining room, which like the rest of their house was painted white, with a long mirror on the wall 'too make the room look bigger', their dining table was glass and metal and ultra modern, it wasn't very homely or family orientated but neither was her family.

Placed in front of her was a hideous looking mushroom soup.

"Ew, mushroom soup?" Circuit groaned.

"Shh, the chef made this for us, and your father and I work hard to provide you kids with everything so if you don't like it, you can go hungry," Helen threatened.

Circuit looked shocked, picked up a silver spoon and took a slurp of his soup.

"So how was your day kids?" Their father asked.

"Good, Mathew and I are making a copy of the solar system for our science project," Circuit said.

"Whose Mathew? Is he new?" Helen asked, even though her eyes were placed firmly on her soup.

"No, I had him over last week end remember?" Circuit asked, frustrated.

"Not really," Their father said. Tecna wished they weren't so far apart, she wanted so badly to reach over and squeeze her little brothers' hand and let him know it was okay.

Instead later that night, she snuck out and down the pizza store, and bought two ice cream cones and two slices of pizza, in Circuit's room, they ate them, and played video games.

_At least they have each other, like some other lovers, on the other side of town. _

"Time to rise and shine my love," Sky awoke, but he was sure he was still in a nightmare. Diaspro sat next to him, on his bed.

It was strange to wake up to a woman.

_Really? It's that strange for you Prince S? _

"I've made you breakfast," Diaspro said, there was a cart with a silver tray, with scrambled eggs and a grilled tomato, two slices of toast, some mushrooms and two rashers of bacon.

"How'd you know?" Sky asked, sitting up.

"The chef told me," Diaspro said, standing up and fluffing up her hair, she was already dressed in a DKNY navy denim dress with a red and black nautical striped off the shoulder cap sleeved top. Her triple platinum blonde ringlets fell down and cascaded over her shoulders making her appear younger than she was. (In actual fact she was older than Sky)

"So you didn't cook it yourself?" Sky asked.

"Me cook? Sky, do I look like a common house keeper to you?" Diaspro laughed haughtily.

Sky sat up fully, and grabbed the breakfast 'Diaspro' had prepared.

He dug in happily, the chef knew exactly how to scramble his eggs.

_Kinky. _

"Did you have breakfast?" Sky asked, in between mouthfuls.

Diaspro just stared at him blankly, "Does coffee count?" She asked, finally.

"Not really," Sky mumbled.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Diaspro asked, grabbing a photo off his dresser, "Whose this?" She asked, holding up a photo. It was on the Bahamas, about two years ago, he, Stella and Brandon were holidaying together. Stella was being held up by Brandon and Sky. She looked exactly like a professional model, except when Brandon and he then ran and threw her into the ocean. She didn't talk to them again until dinner.

"Those are my best friends, Stella and Brandon," Sky said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Really? Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends Sky? I am your fiancée, I'm going to be apart of your life now, you're friends need to know that," Diaspro said.

_Someone has a one track mind… it seems V.D isn't afraid to say what's on her mind… even if she can only process one thought at a time._

"Sure, I'm sure they'd love to meet you," Sky said, sarcastically.

"Great, I guess I'm going to need new dress for the occasion then," Diaspro grinned.

Sky rolled his eyes as Diaspro placed a kiss on his cheek, "I'll see you after school, I can't wait to see what you've planned for our meeting," She winked and left.

Sky slide back into bed, thinking. Would it be such a bad idea to introduce Diaspro to Stella and Brandon? Surely they'd understand…

_What are you asking Prince Sky? Of course they're not going to understand, and knowing your Ex and her new BFF I wouldn't be surprised if WWIII broke out. Hold on to your earrings ladies, Gossip Girl is predicting a big one, just wait and see.

* * *

_

Layla sat on in the courtyard, for the first time in weeks it wasn't raining. She pulled out her camera and took a picture of a group of girls, clustered together gossiping. She had already taken hundreds of photos and she was enjoying flicking through the images on her laptop and seeing what she had captured.

Flora then walked up to Layla where she was sitting at the marble stone circle table, the one in the very middle. It was where she and her group sat every morning and talked about last night, made plans for the weekend and just gossiped.

Flora looked pretty in a Micro pocket t-shirt and a long yellow cardigan, with a pair of opaque white tights. She was carrying a yogurt in one hand, her bag on her elbow and two folders, one hot pink and the other lime green in her other hand.

"Have you got enough there?" Layla asked, grinning.

"I've been so busy lately, with all these assessments and tests and mocks, I barely even have time for breakfast," Flora sighed, putting her folders and her bag down, then sitting down herself.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon," Layla said, sympathetically. She'd already covered most of the material when she was homeschooled last year so most of it was just revision for her.

"Well, we could all come over to my place and have a study party, I'll get a cater and the drinks, you can bring the flash cards and the books," Bloom said, appearing out of no where and taking a seat.

"That seems like a great idea, could we sleepover and everything?" Flora asked.

"Wow, I've never been to a sleepover before," Layla revealed.

"Really?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I had a pretty sheltered childhood," Layla said.

"That's alright, we'll just have to make sure, that this sleepover is super special then," Flora gushed.

"My, my, what's this I hear, a party being planned without moi?" Stella asked, breezily. She took a seat and grinned at the three girls sitting before her.

"We were going to invite you, we were only planning," Flora said.

"So when is it?" Stella asked.

"Hello,"

"Hey Peps,"

"You did not just say that Musa,"

"You know you love it, Tec,"

"Hey you two," Bloom waved. She then picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"Take a seat," Flora said.

"But class will start soon," Tecna protested.

"We're planning," Layla said.

"Planning what?" Musa asked, raising an eyebrow. She had one headphone in and the other dangling down.

"A study sleepover," Bloom explained, pulling out a planner, "So how's this Friday?" She asked everyone. No one complained so that was it.

_Don't you just love it when everything falls into place?_

"So, anyways what have you planned?" Stella asked.

"Um, my place, and I'm getting the caterer?" Bloom shrugged.

"What about the tutors and the masseurs?" Stella asked, shocked.

"We don't need those, Stella," Tecna said.

"Sure we do, there's nothing like a pretty mani-pedi to boost your studying spirits, I know a great girl that does the best manicures," Stella grinned.

"Alright, well it will be interesting if anyone actually studies with all that relaxing going on,"

It was now time for class, and all the girls headed off in various directions, Flora had art history and Musa had music so they headed off to the north wing. Layla had sport and had to head to the Marigold Hall, since she was playing volleyball, and Tecna had Trigonometry.

"Where do you go from here?" Stella asked.

"West,"

"Same," Stella nodded.

"What do you have?" Bloom asked.

"History," Stella pulled a face. She so did not like history.

_Why it's my favourite subject, to which I am referring to my fellow classmates'. _

Bloom fell silent, she didn't find it so hard to keep up with Stella's long struts anymore.

"So, uh, how are you handling the Sky marriage thing?" Stella asked, softly.

_Thank you Princess S for asking the questions we're all dying to hear the answers too._

Bloom was hesitant to reply, "Um, alright I guess, it's not like we were a couple or anything," She replied, trying to pretend she didn't care. Like the memory of Sky didn't hurt.

"Bloom," Stella sighed.

"I mean, who even has arranged marriages anymore?" Bloom laughed it off.

"Please, you're haven't met his family yet, trust me, it all makes sense," Stella said.  
"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"They're the ultimate in politics and real estate, they're majorly icy and cold and totally scary," Stella said.

"So it's a good think I never actually dated Sky then?" Bloom asked.

"Oh yeah," Stella laughed.

The two girls grinned and went their separate ways.

Bloom couldn't help but feel relief, she may have missed a major bullet.

_But I thought she was missing Prince S, not his family.

* * *

_

"Sky, Sky, Sky," Jared Conrad kept calling his name, over and over again. Sky and his friends, Jared, Brandon, Zachery Fulman and Julius Kindle were sitting in the cafeteria, their table piled high with food.

It was nearly (winter) sport season, and all the guys wanted to bulk up before their various sports started.

"What? What do you want?" Sky snapped.

"Chill man, I just wanted to ask if you wanted those curly fries," Jared asked.

Sky picked them up and handed them to Jared, "Here," He said, bluntly.

"Aw, why you being such a jerk today Sky?" Zac asked, pulling a sad face. Sky was just about to make a retort when Brandon but in, "Relax, Sky's just having a hard time," He explained.

"Maybe we need a major guys night, no girls, no nothing," Julius said.

"Agreed,"

"We have exams coming up," Jared protested, ruining to boys' plans.

"Exactly why we should get it out of the way, this weekend, Friday night drinks at Fruitti Music Bar, we can crash at my place, wake up late, play some soccer in the park, play some video games, go out again that night then eat Sunday morning- if we make it home," Brandon said, using a long, thin chip as a pointer as he spoke.

"Epic," Zac nodded in approval.

"How did this turn into a whole weekend think?" Sky asked, confused.

"Who cares, are you in?" Brandon asked, popping the whole chip in his mouth.

"Only if I can invite a few other guys," Sky said.

Brandon stared at his best friend confused. His lips turned into a smirk and nodded, "as they say the more the merrier, but please make sure they're down with a good time, I don't want any sticks in the mud, do you hear me?" He asked.

Sky nodded, but felt guilty, these guys were total sticks in the mud, but they needed a good night out with the boys nearly as much as Sky did.

_A good friend is one who helps the needy, ladies, put on your flirtiest smiles, best Alice+Olivia frocks and highest heels, if you wanna score, I suggest you hit up Fruitti Music Bar this Friday - I have a feeling it should be a good night and for all of us. I'll see you on the dance floor.

* * *

_

"You know I always wanted to be a model," Stella said, the girls were on Strada street.

"Well, then I'm glad I asked you," Layla grinned as they passed the Miu Miu store, a crystal embellished blouse in the window caught Layla's eye but she walked past.

Since when did she wear clothes dripping with crystals?

"Do you think I could change my outfit?" Stella asked, she was still in her school uniform, of the mandatory red skirt, which she wore with a Miu Miu ruffle trim sweater and a pair of sky high Christian Louboutin Jaw heels.

"You look great," Layla asked.

"If this is a natural shoot, I need to look natural and therefore, I need to dress natural, after you get your camera, I need a new outfit," Stella stated.

"Well, how about after I get my camera, and Stella? I want the day light… maybe sunset, but not darkness, understand?" Layla scolded.

Stella simply poked her tongue out at her and laughed.

_How childish. _

They entered a camera shop and Layla wondered around, getting very confused Stella's constant chatter started to get on her nerves but she kept quiet.

Finally a helpful sales assistant, who was actually kind of cute, helped her with all the technical information, and finally settled on a very fancy camera. Well, fancier than she imagined she would buy.

"Finally!" Stella grinned, as they walked out of the shop, "TAXI!" She called, summoning the first yellow car she saw.

"Where are we going, Stella? There are shops here," Layla asked, while Stella clung to the taxi door, like the cab driver would drive off if she let go. Which knowing the Taxi drivers of Gardenia, he might of.

"But there's a new Dolce and Gabbana dress that is too perfect for words at Studio," Stella said, as she gracefully slid into the bag seat.

Layla rolled her sea-green eyes and got in after Stella, not so gracefully. She might have flashed someone getting into the cab.

_Might have? She did. And I have video reference! Click __here__ to view the footage, thanks MyMMaster for the video, who ever you are. _

Layla watched Stella grab her Mulberry Alexa bag and pull out a beautiful compact, decorated with blue and gold, the intricate patterns made a sun and the stars in the background.

"Nice compact," Layla commented.

"Thanks, it was my grandmothers' once," Stella said, beaming.

They drove in silence, Layla took her new camera out of the box and started mucking around with the settings.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Stella asked, she was now on her treo.

"Only one way to find out," Layla took a quick picture of Stella.

"Hey, I wasn't ready," Stella proclaimed, and Layla just laughed.

"Here's you're stop ladies," The taxi driver said in a throaty hoarse voice, like he'd been yelling too much, or smoked way too many cigarettes.

"Thanks," Stella said, as Layla handed over a note that was bound to cover the cost. When she first moved to Gardenia she was always particular about paying the _exact _amount, but she'd soon learnt that locals just threw whatever at the Taxi drivers and got out as quickly as possible. It was about time not money.

_And time is money, and who wants to spend all their time counting money when there are so many more productive things to do. _

She and Stella got out of the cab and Layla found it hard to keep up with Stella. Layla always knew she had long legs, and despite being taller than Stella by two inches, she was still at least two steps behind her.

_Aren't we all? _

Layla followed Stella through the make-up and the perfume, she'd only be to Studio twice, once with Tecna and once with her urgh, mother.

She hoped into the elevator with Stella and to the went up to the second floor.

"So, what do you want to wear?" Layla asked, eyeing a beautiful royal blue Temperly London top that was better suited to summer than winter.

"Layla, trust me, that blue is so not your colour," Stella took the top out of Layla's hand and put it back on the rack.

Layla rolled her eyes, it was just a colour, she thought as she followed Stella's through the racks of clothing.

"This is what I _have_ to wear!" Stella grinned taking out a D&G Dolce & Gabbana Floral Print Silk-blend dress and turned and faced Layla holding the dress up to show her.

_Snap._

Layla had taken a picture.

"Do I look good?"

"You look great," Layla beamed.

"Ah, look at me, so happy in my natural habitat," Stella grinned walking over to the Burberry Prorsum section, and grabbed an amazing short Shearling biker jacket that was so obnoxiously woolly and full looking Stella night fall over wearing it, or that was how Layla saw it. By the time she was done she also had a pair of black tights and a pair of DKNY Antonia Peep-toe ankle boots that she had eyed off but never thought she would wind up with.

"Done," Stella said, stepping out of the change room beaming.

_Snap._

"Finally," Layla responded carelessly.

"It's happened to me, right in front of my face and I just cannot hide it" Stella sung, she was shoving her red skirt into her bag.

"Now can we go?" Layla asked.

"Of course, the light should still be right," Stella grinned looked at her watch.

Layla grinned, chuffed that Stella would remember. She didn't think she would and their photo shoot would be a complete waste!

"Lead the way!" Layla grinned as Stella took Layla's arm and dragged her through the shoes, perfume and then the make up out the door and into the golden sunlight. Layla squinted as the sun hit her eyes.

Stella and Layla clutched onto each other's arm, giggling as they dashed across the street, just darting out of the way of a taxi in the nick of time.

"Are you sure my outfit looks good?" Stella asked, again.

"Absolutely, and anyways, I just want you to relax, I just want to take some candid shots, walking through the leaves, sitting there thinking, kind of like action shots," Layla said, grinning.

_Snap. _

_Snap._

_Snap.

* * *

_

Flora was sitting in the middle of Stella's bed, her long olive legs were crossed over one another, both palms were on her knees, she was sitting in the 'locus' position.

Breath in.

Pause.

Breath out.

Pause.

Breath in.

Pause.

Breath out.

"What do you think of this one?" Stella asked, strutting out of her wardrobe. Flora opened one eye not wanted to break her concentration. She noticed wearing a short red silk night gown with tiny exquisite red roses sewn into the straps and bust.

"Um, kind of sexy Stella, it's just us girls," She replied in a slow, calm voice. She closed her eye and went back to meditation. She already had her Louis Vuitton Speedy 40 bag packed with her toothbrush, hair things, books and her favourite blue satin camisole and pink floral shorts.

She was also already dressed in a Mui Mui Iris print dress and thick thigh high black socks. Her shoes her next to her bag. Flora didn't wear her shoes on the bed, no point risking the bad luck.

She felt the bed concave with Stella's weight as she sat down.

"You know the boy's are going out tonight?" Stella asked.

"Hmm?" Flora asked, not breaking her concentration. She was waging a yoga class now to help Stella pick out a night gown. A night gown of all things.

"Oh stop that, Flora," Stella said, throwing her pillow on Flora's lap.

Flora opened her eyes and peered at the pillow. It was peach, like Stella's covers, but it had pale pink frills around the rim.

"So, it's just a boys night, like we're having a girls one,"

"But they're going _out_, we're staying in," Stella whined.

"Don't you trust him?" Flora asked.

"You're not worried because Helia is at home," Stella fussed, crossing her arms and turning away. Stella was such a drama queen sometimes.

"Stella, if Brandon really loves you he won't do anything to upset you," Flora said. "And what about that pretty printed cream night down the long-ish one, with the flowy skirt and the matching night gown?" Flora asked, noticing the time.

Stella's face lit up, she jumped up and went over to her dressing room, "I forgot all about that one, Flora you're the best,"

Flora smiled. They might be on time for Bloom's at this rate…

"Now, I just need an outfit for tonight… and tomorrow," Stella cried poking her head out of the dressing room, waving her gown in triumph.

Flora let out a sigh and fell onto the bed, grabbed the pillow and signed. Things could never just be _easy._

_Didn't your nanny ever warn you;_ 'Never say never'.

* * *

Brandon Dragon got out of the limo, it sucked to have to get out of the warm limo, with the sick remixes by DJ JKZ, and the constant flow of champagne. He stopped and watched Riven get out of the car. For once the boy had lost the frown, but he still appeared to be moody or angry. He had no idea why the guy was even here but Sky had invited him, and if Sky thought he was an okay guy, then he was okay with Brandon.

Next came out Zack followed by Julius, who were commenting about the latest soccer match they'd watched on television and how the referee was so wrong.

Brandon grinned at them and nodded as they walked past and entered Fruitti Music Bar. He knew what they were talking about.

Timmy was another guy Sky had invited, but Brandon was more sure about Timmy. He liked the guy, despite the fact he was insanely nerdy, he was also insanely awesome, with the latest game or the best torrents (Who pays for computer programs when they can have them free?).

Finally, the last one out of the limo was Jared, "Are you sure tonight isn't going to interfere with our studies?" He asked nervously.

"Only if you let them, my friend, now in you go, tonight's going to be a good night," He smiled, patting Jared on the back with some major force.

_Oh, tonight's gonna be a good, good night. I just have a feeling…

* * *

_

Bloom Peters opened the door, there stood Stella and Flora in cute floral print dresses and thigh high socks. Both girls held over night luggage and had sheepish smiles.

"Sorry we're late, Bloom," Flora smiled sweetly.

"Uh, yeah, we had a little fashion drama," Stella grinned sheepishly. Bloom laughed, of course Stella had a fashion drama. When was something _not _a fashion drama?

"Come on in, Musa, Layla and Tecna are already here," Bloom swung the door out even further and let the girls walk in.

"I told you we were late," Flora scolded Stella, sternly.

"No we aren't everyone is just early!" Stella laughed.

"Relax you guys, now's not the time to fight, we have to study," Bloom said, shutting the door behind her and leading the girls to her living room, were everything was set up for the evening.

"She's right," Flora mumbled.

"Alright, alright," Stella said, loudly.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"You're here!"

Flora and Stella ran up and hugged the other girls warmly, exchanging greetings and warm welcomes. It was like they hadn't seen each other for ages, when in fact it had only been about three hours.

It was funny to Bloom, to think that only a few weeks ago, they were complete strangers basically, but somehow, they were all friends. They were had all grown so close, it was like they all meshed together and they all found something in common with each other.

Bloom let out a small smile, it reminded her of her and Daphne's relationship, even though they fought and teased each other, that they didn't always see eye to eye, they were sisters, there was closer, deeper more sentimental bond. That's how she felt with these girls.

She'd never had many friends before, she'd always been shy and reserved, but now, now, she could never go back to that. These were her friends now, this was her path.

"Bloom, take a seat, there's one more spot," Stella said, patting the big, purple pillow in between her and Flora, saved especially for her.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought," Bloom said, and took her seat.

"That's alright, there's going to be a lot of thinking tonight, shall we begin?" Flora smiled sweetly. She was sitting in a perfect locus position. Something Bloom could never accomplish. Maybe she could take yoga with Flora. It could be fun.

"Where should we begin?" Layla asked, a pile of books in front of her.

"How about those mani-pedi this one is so old," Stella said, in her infamous tone that immediately said 'I'm-so-tired-of-this-old-thing-it's-two-weeks-old'.

"How about Math?" Tecna asked.

Everyone just shrugged and nodded. Let's face it, no one wanted to study when they could be out on the town having fun… but at least they together.

**Message received: 10:29 pm**

**To: Brandon**

**From: Stella **

Just thinking of you, hope you're having fun with the BOYS, love you, Stella. Xoxo

Timmy Franklin bopped his head to the beat, the band was okay, not his taste, and they kept messing up at parts that were really simple but other than that he was having a good time. Brandon and Sky slid into the booth next to Jared.

"We just ordered a round of tequila," Brandon said, like he'd accomplished something amazing.

"Now, now, make sure you drink in moderation I don't want to see any pictures of you in the paper staggering out of a club completely wasted," Sky said, in a high-pitched voice, like he was imitating someone. When he spoke he wiggled his in index finger as he spoke and with his other hand on his hip, a passer by would question his sexuality.

"Now, now Sky, for you the future prince of the world, I suggest you get completely wasted, after all who are you gonna choose, you're best friend or your fiancée?" Brandon laughed.

"Is that Diaspro?" Zack asked.

Sky nodded.

"Pfft, where does she get off telling you if you can drink or not?" Julius said with a disgusted look on his face. The waitress placed a tray of shot glasses filled with tequila and a bucket of limes on the table but no one seemed to notice.

Sky smiled weakly.

"Whose Diaspro?" Timmy found himself asking as Brandon dished out the tequila shots.

"Sky's fiancée," Brandon explained.  
"What, a fiancée? Seriously? Are you really engaged?" Riven asked, it was the first thing the guy had said all night.

Sky simply nodded.

"Are you're family all pre-historic or something?" Riven asked.

"Hey man," Sky yelled, he appeared to be all fired up.

"I say we get on with the tequila," Jared intervened.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Zack said, grabbing the lime bucket, grabbing the top lime and passing it to Jared who carefully selected one and passed it on. Timmy couldn't really make out each individual lime slice so he just grabbed one and passed it on to Sky.

Timmy took one glance around the table, and shrugged, a night out was a night out, and even if this wasn't his usual crowd, (okay, whoever from IMT was on LAN), it was a night out, so who was he to complain? He was just glad to be out of his rut.

_Bottoms up. _

**Message received: 10:32 pm. **

**To: Stella**

**From: Brandon**

Don't worry, I love you too. - Brandon.

**Message received: 10:45pm**

**To: Sky**

**From: Diaspro **

What time are you coming home?

**Message received: 10:55pm**

**To: Sky**

**From: Diaspro**

Sky, I hope you're not doing anything you're going to regret.

**Message received: 11:15pm**

**To: Sky**

**From: Diaspro**

I love you, sweet heart. I hope you're safe and having a good time (without me) and that I hear from you soon. Call me

**Message received: 11:24pm**

**To: Sky**

**From: Diaspro **

Okay, seriously, I know you check your phone every ten minutes, so what's up?

**Message received: 11:30pm**

**To: Sky**

**From: Diaspro**

I swear if you're with another girl, I will make your life with me a living hell.

**Message sent: 11:35pm**

**To: Bloom**

**From: Sky**

I miss you, Bloom, please text me, I just really want to see you. Please? - Sky.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Bloom finally looked at her phone. They'd just finished up manicures, and Stella was right, there was nothing like a fresh manicure to lift your mood, you know, until you get a little text from your crush to confuse you.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Flora asked, noticing Bloom wasn't laughing at Stella's impression of their natural sciences professor.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a text from Sky," Bloom replied.

"Oooh, midnight booty call?" Musa laughed, her midnight blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"No, he… um, he wants to meet up," Bloom said, still staring at her phone in disbelief, she hadn't spoken to Sky in weeks and now he was texting her, saying he missed her?

"Are you going to go?" Flora asked.

"Now this is more like a sleepover, manicures, taking about boys…" Stella grinned.

"You're not telling us everything are you?" Layla raised an eyebrow.

Bloom looked up, all the girls were sitting on their bed, the ones Bloom had bought and had the maids arranged in to two rows of three beds. Each bed was made with white iron the girls favourite colours as the covers. Bloom spared no expense or detail in the planning of her sleepover, and it was definitely worth the effort. Friday night had been seamless, up until now.

"He said he misses me," Bloom said, awkwardly. The girls all shrieked. "That's not good, he has a fiancée!" Bloom pleaded desperately.

"Oh, but he didn't choose her!" Stella grinned, changing position so she was sitting on her legs. "He wants you! I knew he liked you," She continued.

"Are you going to text him back?" Musa asked, she was already picking at her nails and little flakes peeled off and on to the bed spread.

"I don't know, what if he's only playing with me?" Bloom asked, concerned. She took a seat on her bed and placed the phone on the night stand, the one in between her and Layla's bed.

"Oh, chin up Bloom you need some more self-confidence," Musa said.

Bloom looked up and Musa. Self-confidence, that's exactly what she needed, if only it were so easy to obtain.

_Translation: If only you could buy it._

"Yeah, Bloom face it, Sky's obviously hanging on to you, and if it weren't for his stupid fiancée he'd be all over you right now, I've heard his fiancée is a royal pain, apparently she's so snobby and bossy and Sky's very unhappy with her," Stella said, glad to be sharing the gossip with the girls first.

_Is someone trying to replace me? Tut, Tut, you know there can only be one Gossip Girl. _

Bloom stared at her friends, "I don't know, I'll think about it after exams," She said, pulling her sheets down and climbing under.

"And here I was thinking we were going to have some serious boy talk," Stella huffed.

"It's not like there's anything new to say," Tecna said, she kicked off her fuzzy green slippers and slide under the covers.

"Sure there is, Brandon and I are as happy as ever and we're going to go on a proper romantic date next week, he's taking me to dinner," Stella said, chuffed with herself. She surely had the most perfect boyfriend.

"What about you and Riven, Musa?" Layla asked, looking over at their Asian friend, who nervously started to twirl her hair.

"Um, we went on that one date and he's text me a few times, and even called but so far no second date, I don't know what happened," Musa replied, quietly.

"Riven's just too moody to keep up with," Stella said. Everyone one knew Stella wasn't Riven's biggest fan, she never made it secret that she thought Musa could do a lot better than him and he was a loser.

"I know, I just I still really like him," Musa said.

"You _like_ the idea of him," Stella replied, "Trust me there's no good in a bad boy,"

"Well Timmy and I are okay," Tecna butt in attempting to stop a potential argument.

"Same old, same old?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, I kind of wish we'd do something spontaneous and fun," Tecna revealed.

"Like take you on a romantic topical week end holiday," Stella asked.

"Exactly," Tecna perked up, then glanced at Stella. "Did Brandon do that?"

"Nope, but Helia took Flora away _ages_ ago, back when no one knew who she was dating," Stella grinned. The girls all looked at a blushing Flora.

"You never talk about Helia, tell us about him," Musa said.

"Oh, I don't want to jinx things," Flora said, shyly.

"Does that mean things are going well?" Bloom asked.

Flora grinned, "He's bringing me to meet his family next week end, I'm super nervous,"

"Wow, the family," Bloom gushed. She'd never met Andy's parents, at least not formally, he'd talked about them. Meeting the parents was normally when things got pretty serious in a relationship.

"Tell me, what school does Helia go to?" Tecna asked, out of curiosity.

"He's at Reservoir Academy," Flora responded.

"The big fancy art school?" Musa asked.

"What's so special about it?" Stella asked, stunned.

"It's pretty elite," Musa responded.

"But his grandfather wants him to transfer to The Institute of Modern Technology, but he's happy where he is," Flora said, bringing her knees up to her chin.

"Maybe Helia would like meet the boys?" Stella asked.

"Yeah right," Layla said.

"Oh it'll be fun," Stella laughed.

"I don't think so, Helia likes to keep to himself," Flora said.

"But you still love him anyways," Stella laughed.

"I do," Flora said.

"Oh wow, that's great," Stella said.

Bloom couldn't contain it anymore, she let out a long yawn.

"I think it's bed time," Bloom said.

"Uh huh," Stella said, climbing into bed.

Soon all the girls were in bed and sleeping peacefully.

_But on the other side of town, it seems like trouble is just beginning to brew… _

Riven watched as Sky and Brandon came back with even more beer. They sure were tossing them back like there was no tomorrow.

_And at this rate, they properly wouldn't be a tomorrow. _

But he had to admit, he's had quite a bit to drink but he hadn't had anything to drink for at least an hour and the alcohol's effects had begun to wear off on him. Hhhmmm, maybe he could do with a top up soon.

"Man, those chicks over there are hot," Zack commented, pointing to a group of five girls, "hot right?" He asked again.

Riven had admit they were fairly attractive, but he wasn't into the whole, done up girl, the one with the high-maintenance. He just wanted someone who was natural and down to earth.

His mind flickered to Musa, she defiantly wasn't someone he thought he'd be attractive too. She seemed just as temperamental and moody as he could be at times, but maybe that was why he was so attracted to her. She was moody and temperamental at times but the other times, she was down to earth but she was always natural and herself. Maybe he should call her he pulled out his phone, it was only a little after one.

Obviously he couldn't call her, but maybe he could text her. Just let him know he was thinking of her…

Or…

**To: Musa**

**From: Riven**

Maybe we could go out next week end, pick you up at eight? - R

"Hey who you texting, hot shot, not your girlfriend I hope," A girl with long dark blonde hair and deep violet eyes placed her hand over his hand, kind of freaking him out a little.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are but I…"

"Don't you remember me, Ri-v-en?" The girl asked, battering her eyelashes, the way she dragged out the letters of his name, was so childish and to be honest, actually made him uncomfortable, Riven stared at her dub-found. He looked around but all the boys seemed to have disappeared until he noticed they're gone back to their table and were doing yet another round of shots.

Damn, he wished he was there having another round.

Why did he have to text Musa anyways?

"I'll give you a hint Riven," she spoke, "last weekend, on Sunday, at the park," the girl said. Riven suddenly remembered going for a run in the park, he'd brought his sister but she just bought a magazine and some vitamin water and sat on a bench and waiting for him, and while he was running, he and her fell into step and then they got chatting and then his sister was calling him to find out where he was and he left before getting her number.

"Of course I remember you, Darcy, I just couldn't make you out in the dark," Riven said, trying to make a save.

Uh, since when did he even care? Most people just saw him as an angry dead-beat. What ever that phrase meant.

"Oh you're a such a charmer aren't you Riven, tell me, what are your plans for the rest of the night?" Darcy asked, even though the music was thumping all around and people were screaming to be heard, Darcy still have that sultry, smokers voice. It reminded him of his mother.

_Whatever you do, do not tell the girl she sounds like your mother. _

How he hated that vile woman. Riven's shoulders shuddered at the thought of her. His pulse quickened and his fists clenched.

Damn her to hell, he thought angrily. Damn it.

"Tell me, would you like to come back to my place?" Darcy asked, not bothered with Riven's silence.

"Uh, sure," Riven responded, it's not like the guys had even noticed he was missing and if he felt like it he could meet them tomorrow morning or whatever. "Sounds fun," he added.

"Don't you worry, Riven, it will be. I'll make sure it's fun," Darcy said.

He followed her through the weaving crowds, past her friends, who she briefly said good bye too, they briefly nodded and winked, as if to say, 'we know,'. What they knew Riven had no clue.

The whole way he was trying to tell himself to turn around. Go back. Darcy was a lost cause. Lost like his mother.

But a child always needs their mother, even if only for one night.

_Didn't I warn you a bad boy was only going to break your heart. Never trust something so delicate with someone who's so rough, M.

* * *

_

Flora walked back from strolling through the gardens, she had to admit she was impressed with the quality of the flowers.

She carefully walked up the stairs to the balcony where her friends were all sitting. Or well, Stella, Bloom and Layla were sitting. Tecna was standing by the balcony and Musa was sitting on the railing with her flute filled with freshly squeezed orange juice and sparkling water in hand.

Flora took her seat in between Bloom and Stella, across from Layla.

"What are we talking about?" Flora asked, pouring herself some more strawberry watermelon smoothie, she poured some for Stella as well, whose glass was empty.

"I don't think we were really talking about anything," Bloom said, starring out into the field of flowers.

"The garden is so lovely," Flora commented.

"Thank you, but it's nothing compared to the Garden of Eden," Bloom smiled.

"Thank you," Flora grinned, sheepishly.

"No freaking way," Musa suddenly screamed, her outburst was followed by her phone being thrown out into the garden.

"Whoa, what happened?" Layla asked, turning at facing Musa.

"Bad text?" Bloom asked, confused.

"Worse, Gossip Girl blast," Stella said, glaring at the screen on her phone.

Flora, Layla, Bloom and Tecna grabbed their phones as quickly as possible while Musa sat there, arms crossed, rambling about who knew what.

_Spotted: R leaving an older woman's flat early this morning, we'll call her D:. My records show she's a former student (expelled!) for Queens Gothic Tower, you know that private school the other side of the river that is always caught cheating in their end of year exams? And at cross country. And… well, you get the idea. But looks like she's brought R over to the cheating side? What about M, R? Some people just never learn…_

"Oh Musa," Layla got up and went over to Musa, wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"It's alright, he's a jerk, I get it," Musa said, her voice weak. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking through her facial expressions under her huge black Dior sunglasses and fedora hat. But it seemed she was leaning more towards the angry side than sad from what Layla could tell. Her Black Onyx painted nails pushed her sunglasses further up her nose they drifted down, grabbing the long antique heart pendant she wore close to her chest, grasping it tightly.

"Oh but Musa it's not that, you don't deserve to be treated that way," Stella said, pulling Musa's hat off and combing her hands through her blue black hair, taking the elastic from her single French braid and tying Musa's hair in a knot at the base of her neck.

Musa put her hat back on.

"I know, it just sucks because I was so excited because he texted me last night, saying he wanted to go out," She whispered.

"No way," Bloom said.

"So he texted you…" Flora started, confused.

"…Then hooked up with another girl?" Tecna finished.

Musa nodded, miserably.

"What. A. Jerk, when I meet him, I'm seriously going to give him a piece of my mind," Stella growled.

"I mean, how could he think of me, then hook up with an other girl? Urgh, I just want to move on to someone else, someone _normal,_" Musa groaned.

"I know, how about I hook you up, I know this great guy, he's a lot sweeter and kinder than Riven, but that's change right?" Stella asked, curiously.

"Sounds good," Musa grinned at Stella, holding out her arms for a hug.

"Only one thing left, shall we try and find your phone, Musa?" Tecna asked.

_Lost and Found. You don't know it's gone until it's too late…_

"So I hope everyone had a good time last night," Bloom said, all the girls were standing in the foyer, their over night bags in hand. Despite all that happened with Riven and the Gossip Girl blast, it had been a really fun and relaxing bonding experience.

"I had a great time, I've never felt so relaxed before exams either," Flora grinned, her pastel pink lips parting to reveal pearly white teeth.

"I'm just glad I got so much studying done," Stella nodded in agreement.

"And compliments to the chef, Bloom, my omelette was perfect," Musa gave a lazy thumbs up.

After they all air kissed and hugged good bye, Bloom slowly shut the door. She was alone now.

She pulled her hair back into a knot at the base of her neck. Of course it unravelled and fell down, cascading down her neck.

She didn't really know what to do now. She could study, but by the time she reached the top of the staircase she decided it was a boring idea. And she could study this afternoon.

Maybe she'd get out her old drawing stuff.

_There's no time like the present.

* * *

_

Stella Solaria strolled down Strada Street, two arms full of carrier bags, each full to the brim with little treats from Dolce & Gabbana, Chanel, Dior and Gucci.

She walked down the street, her head held high. There was nothing like a walk home on a cool autumn morning and after all that studying last night, she was just happy to clear her head for a few hours. She dug around in her Chanel carrier bag for her regular Michael Kors bag she bought with Flora ages ago, she managed to pull out her phone and dial the number for her fathers office.

On the third ring, someone picked up.

"Hello, Solaria Enterprises, Reception, how may I help you?"

"Hi, can you please put me through to Radius?" Stella chirped, she was finally going to talk to her father for the first time in too long. She wished she could see him more.

"I'm afraid he's in a meeting right now, can I get your name so he can call you back?"

"B-but I'm his daughter!" Stella exclaimed, stomping the heel of her Jimmy Choo shoe in the ground. This was frustrating. Her father was either at a meeting, out god knows where, on a plane, out of the country, or just not answering his phone.

She hated that he didn't come home anymore. The last time she spoke to him was over the phone, to thank him for his gift (A new Gucci bag) but he couldn't talk because he was _busy_.

_Someone has daddy issues. _

Stella tried to put her phone away in her bag again but it was proving to be difficult with all the carrier bags strung up her arms.

A cute boy, about her age, walked past nodding in amusement at her.

Stella smiled weakly, normally she would have asked him what his problem was but he was cute. She might run into him again at some point.

She wondered who else was laughing at her. The didn't seem to be too many people looking. Maybe it was just that one guy. Maybe he just thought she was cute.

_So does your boyfriend. _

Stella caught the faint scent of hot chips and aioli mayonnaise, it was properly her favourite snack. She paused and took a look at the restaurant, the Menus all had CHIPS written on the top in bold font, that must be it's name. Mmmh, maybe she could call Brandon for a date? They could get some hot chips and then… She thought, imagining herself sitting alfresco in her long white Valentino maxi dress until she remembered Brandon was on that stupid all boys weekend thing.

She sighed, before deciding to leave. She knew where it was located. Maybe after exams, she thought until she spotted an elderly looking man with red-brown hair and a beard, in a dark brown suit sitting at a table inside, by the window.

"Dad?" She questioned, trying to get a closer look.

But I thought that girl said he was in a meeting? Stella thought, her eyes casually drifted across the window, and then the panic set in.

A woman.

A mature looking woman, with platinum blonde hair pulled into a tight chignon. She had a tight jaw line pulled into a false looking smile.

Stella realized she still had her phone in her hand, she took a photo, she held her phone in her hand. Was this the other woman? She wondered, she did look like her mother, if her mother was older but she wasn't nearly as pretty.

Why would her father want that other woman over her and her mother? Stella wondered furiously storming down the street. She was no longer concerned with walking slowly and carefully, trying not to mess up her precious new goodies. She just wanted to go home.

_Home is where the heart is… not. But what else is one to do when in distress?

* * *

_

Bloom dropped the teal pencil she was drawing with and tried to unearth her phone.

Where had she left it?

She hoped who ever was calling her hadn't hung up as she eventually dug it out from under her blue bunny toy.

_Sky_, the screen flashed, a picture of him, on the beach that night they were both at Fruitti Music bar, his chin length blonde hair blowing in the sea breeze. The picture was fuzzy but she could still make out his sparkling dark blue eyes.

Bloom felt her heart begin to thump and she sat down on her pale blue sheets, tying to calm down, she pressed accept and held her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Bloom said, as politely as she could. She grabbed her bunny and held it close to her chest.

"Hi, Bloom, it's Sky, I-I, uh…" Sky trailed off. Was he nervous? Bloom wondered. "Uh, can we talk? Please?" Sky asked.

Bloom looked around the room, trying to think of an excuse.  
"I'm a little busy right now," Bloom said, getting up and walking back over to her desk.

"I know, you're studying but I just really want to see you," Sky said. Bloom stopped and thought for a moment.

"Alright, you can stop by my house, but only for ten minutes," She warned. If she really had something important to say, it could be said it ten minutes.

She just hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

Again.

Bloom put away her drawing things and went into her bathroom. She was still wearing a pair of Citizen of Humanity bootleg jeans and a pale blue Splendid t-shirt and a Tiffany & Co. Key necklace.

Was she too dressed up? Not dressed up enough?

She went into her wardrobe and kicked off her wedges, and slid on her pair of worn in Marc Jacob flats hoping she looked more casual.

She hoped.

_What it's not like she's trying to impress the guy- right? Right. _

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Sky finally arrived.

Bloom hurried down the stairs, waving her wet nails to help them dry. She carefully opened the door.

"Hi," Bloom greeted cheerfully.

"Hello," Sky said, he looked a little hung over. His eyes were slightly red, and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a while.

_Boys the morning after are so sexy… not. _

"Come in," Bloom said. Sky walked in, slowly, he really looked upset.

_Or wasted. _

"I got you these?" Sky said, sounding unsure of himself, he held out a bunch of pale pink sweet peas, awkwardly in an 'I-don't-know-what-flowers-you-like-but-I'm-sorry-for-something-so-here-to-say-sorry!' way.

Bloom felt her frostiness melt away. He brought her flowers? How sweet!

She took them happily and took a whiff of the subtle, sweet scent.

"Thank you so much Sky," Bloom grinned. Temporarily forgetting she was angry with him.

_The first rule of war is, never let the opposition know you're starting to sweat. It's kinda gross. _

"Rosa, come here please," Bloom called out, the scuttle of their housekeeper was heard, she suddenly appeared, a feather duster in hand.

"Please put these in water," Bloom instructed, Rosa didn't speak much English.

"Oh, pretty flowers, you lucky girl?" Rosa grinned, eyeing Sky cheekily before scuttling off.

Bloom rolled her eyes and grabbed Sky's muscular arm. She had to admit there was a thing about boys with muscular arms.

_All the better to hold you with, my dear._

She thought she was going to her room, but when she reached the door, she realised that was a bad idea.

She turned on her heel and stalked to the library. Nothing embarrassing there.

"Why are we here?" Sky asked, looking around. He didn't recognize many titles, but they all looked fairly new and modern. Untouched, unlike his family library in which the books hand to be at least one hundred years old.

"Because the walls have ears," Bloom answered trying to sound mysterious but she really just seemed pissed off.

_The walls don't have ears, but I sure do!_

Sky knew coming here was going to be a bad idea but he had listened to his still drunk friends and dashed over here without thinking.

_Maybe he was still drunk. _

I mean, it's not like Zack or Julius had any clue what they were talking about. They normally just stuck to casual dating and one-night stands.

Oh, God, why did he listen to them?

"You wanted to talk?" Bloom asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um," Sky tried not to check out her breasts but, he couldn't help it. Finally his eyesight settled on two arm chairs, with an end-table in between them. A copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' and a vase of flowers tastefully decorated the corner.

"Look I'm sorry about this whole messed up situation, I didn't choose to be engaged and to Diaspro none-the-less because really, she's not who I'd choose anyways," Sky spoke. "I mean, we were just starting to date and hang out, and I was just keep thinking how much fun how easy it is to be with you, so I don't know how I'm going to get out of this relationship,"

Bloom raised an eyebrow, "that's nice Sky," She said.

"What? Bloom, I'm apologizing," Sky said, he was expecting this. He thought that she'd be trilled he was at least trying.

"I know, and I appreciate that, but Sky she's your _fiancée,_ and I'm sure you're parents love her," Bloom said, swallowing hard.

"I feel awful about this, and have you been talking to Stella, because I know how she feels about my parents," Sky grinned, he caught sight of Bloom's angry face again and felt guilty again.

"That's alright, I think this has gone on long enough," Bloom said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, Bloom, come on, I'm reaching out to you, and I mean it's not like anyone had to know," Sky pleaded.

"_What_?" Bloom almost shrieked.

"We could continue seeing each other in private," Sky explained, "No one would have to know, my parents have a room at in a few hotels, all over the city,"

"I think we tried being secretive, it didn't work," Bloom said.

"I know, I know, but we'll be smarter this time, the hotels?" Sky said.

Bloom paused.

"And honestly, you're going to tell your parents you don't want to marry Diaspro?" Bloom asked. Sky nodded. Bloom seemed to pause and think.

"Let me show you what it would be like, check into the Windsor hotel, at 6:00 pm. We'll have dinner there, and you can stay the night if you want," Sky said.

"What about your 'boys' weekend'," Bloom asked, she sure was quick-witted at times, Sky thought, he liked that.

Bloom nodded, she couldn't help it. Something about Sky, she couldn't resist.

He grinned, happily, revealing his adorable dimples.

Bloom felt herself melting.

"They won't miss me, please come," Sky begged.

"I'll think about it," Bloom said, even though she had already made up her mind. He came baring flowers, an explanation, a plan and a promise.

_Hook, line, and sinker. _

**To: Stella**

**From: Bloom**

Urgh, I can't believe Sky had the nerve to show up at my place apologizing.

-B

**To: Bloom **

**From: Stella**

He did what? Don't leave a girl hanging. Details please! - S

**To: Stella **

**From: Bloom**

He came baring flowers, and apologized. - B

**To: Bloom**

**From: Stella**

Did you forgive him. I hope not. - S

**To: Stella**

**From: Bloom**

I don't know. Maybe. But I'm still not seeing him - B

**To: Bloom**

**From: Stella**

Atta girl. You deserve so much better, want me to hook you up? Love you - S

**To: Bloom**

**From: Sky**

Come up at 6:30, okay? I can't wait to see you.

* * *

Bloom slowly swung the door open to reveal a tastefully decorated room. She glanced around the room. Was she early? Sky said he'd arrive at 6:00, and she should arrive at 6:30, so they wouldn't be seen arriving together. Better safe than sorry, she thought. She couldn't help but feel giddy, was it nerves? Or was that just how she always felt around Sky? She put down her Louis Vuitton keepall travel bag, in the wardrobe, not bothering to unpack it. Bloom sat on the very corner of the fluffy bed, the duvet felt so soft and fluffy. She just wanted to lie under the covers.

She lay down, the bed felt so good. She wondered where Sky was, again, maybe she should text him.

What if he wasn't coming? Bloom shot up, panic rushing through her head.

She heard the sound of the door unlocking, and swing open.

"…Bloom?" Sky called out into the room.

"Sky!" Bloom grinned cheerfully, she rushed over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She placed a kiss on his cheek, without even thinking what she was doing.

Bloom grinned, staring into his dark blue eyes.

"Woah, someone's affectionate tonight," Sky laughed, grinning. His dimples were so adorable, Bloom grinned, she couldn't believe she'd be spending the night alone, with this amazing boy.

"What have you got?" Bloom asked, noticing the large, plastic bags he was carrying.

"Um, two pizzas, some smoothies, and various other kinds of junk food, but you like pizza, right?" Sky asked, walking into the room.

"It's my favourite," Bloom confirmed.

"Brilliant," Sky said, "mine too,"

"No way,"

"Yeah way," Sky argued back, Bloom giggled. Sky placed the food on the desk next to the window.

"I didn't see your stuff," Bloom said.

"Under the bed," Sky mumbled, sorting through the food he's bought. Was he planning to feed an army? Bloom wondered.

"Sky, I'm really glad you're here," Bloom stood up and wondered over to him. The view was absolutely breathtaking, Gardenia's skyline lit up like twinkling fairy lights. It was beautiful.

She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him tightly. She wasn't sure why, but in this modern hotel room, with Sky, she felt so calm and at peace and safe. Like they were sheltered away from the rest of the world.

"Hey," Sky unwrapped her arms, and turned around so he was facing her, he cupped her face in his hands. "You have such beautiful eyes," He grinned.

Bloom shifted her weight, she felt like she was going to swoon.

"Thank you," She paused, "you're so kind," She felt she had to say something nice back.

"Thanks," He grinned, displaying his adorable dimples, "What do you want to do tonight, anyways?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, we could just talk," Bloom said, simply. To be honest, she hadn't really thought about it.

"Alright, shall we sit on the bed and talk?" Sky asked. Bloom nodded, he took her hand and lead her to the bed, they sat on the end, next to one an other.

"So, uh, what shall we talk about?" Bloom asked nervously. Something about Sky just seemed so much more appealing than before.

Sky couldn't take his eyes off her pink lips, so he placed his on hers, hoping to stop just staring at her.

He wrapped his arms around her and it seemed pretty clear to both of them, they weren't going to get much talking done.

* * *

**1 missed call. **

**Flora received at 10:03 pm. Call back? **

**Ring…**

**Ring…**

**Ring…**

"Hello?" Stella yawned who was calling her at this hour?

"…Stella?" Flora whimpered, Stella sat up, was Flora crying?

"Flora? Are you all right?" She asked, concerned. Flora never cried.

There was no response.

"I'm coming over alright? I'll be right there!" Stella said, getting up and grabbing her Michael Kors bag, it had all her school stuff and regular, everyday make up in it already so she needed that.

"Stella it's alright, I'm okay, I just wanted to talk…" Flora said, sniffing miserably.

"I'm coming over, I need to know why you're so upset, I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?" Stella grabbed her giant Louis Vuitton Speedy 45 bag and grabbed a silky night gown, a pair of unopened Wolford tights, some clean undies and a Stella McCartney sweater dress. She grabbed her slippers, and a pair of Christian Louboutin ankle boots, she pulled them on. A part of her thought to get changed out of her dorky hot pink Juicy Couture tracksuit she wore to bed that night but she couldn't. Flora was upset and she was Stella friend, she grabbed the brand new Alexander McQueen Jacket, she was planning on wearing to dinner with Brandon next week, she pulled it on.

_Spotted: Princess S running out the door, no style in sight. _

She ran out into the lobby, "I'm going mum, see you tomorrow some time!" She cried, to make sure she heard her.

_She heard you alright. _

Stella didn't bother trying to hail a cab, they were all taken anyways, she was nearly running all the way to Flora's.

The poor doorman almost didn't have time to open the door for her. She stumbled into the lobby, her nose was cold, her hair was properly windblown, why didn't she bring an umbrella, she cursed, it had started to rain about half way there.

Stella took the elevator up, she impatiently tapped her toe, trying to will the elevator go faster.

When the elevator finally reached Flora apartment Stella tightly clutched the top handles of her Louis Vuitton bag, she hoped Flora was okay, why was she so upset.

She knocked on the door and waited, who would answer she wondered.

"Who would be coming here at this time of night?" Stella heard Flora's Dad ask.

The door swung open and Flora's father stood there, in a dark green print pyjama set. Stella had to admit on anyone else, she would cringe. But for an older man, Flora's father was really good looking, and the pj's only added character.

"Oh, hello, Stella, how are you? And shouldn't you be in bed," Flora's father asked.

"I'm good thanks, uh, Flora just invited me over her an impromptu sleepover party, so that's why I'm here," Stella said, coming up with the first thing that came to her mind.

"But it's so late,"

"I know, I'm late sorry," Stella grinned, letting herself in and down the corridor, up the stairs, and down another corridor, third door on the right.

"Flora it's me, Stella," Stella said, gently, trying to be as quite as possible with her all her stuff.

Flora lay on her big, fluffy looking bed, under the covers, her head buried in the pillow.

As Stella walked forward she could she Flora's shoulders moving up and down, she was still crying.

Stella put her stuff down at the end of the bed, pulled off her coat and shoes. She climbed onto the bed.

"Flora," She whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Stella…" Flora turned over, her eyes were red from crying.

"What's wrong?" Stella repeated her question.

Stella saw Flora's bottom lip quivered, her eyes grow watery, "you can tell me," Stella said.

"H…Helia and I-I broke up," Flora spat out before rolling over, and burying her face back into her pillow.

* * *

Bloom woke up the next morning, expecting to fell Sky's muscular body pressed against her own. However, there was nothing. She reached over to feel his skin but there was nothing. She glanced around the room, left over take away and litter was still scattered over the desk. There was no Sky, but his bag was on the chair, open. It appeared to be rummaged through. She got up and opened her over night bag, gabbing a t-shirt and a pair of Alexander Wang shorts. She pulled them on and ran her hand through her hair, wondering if she should just leave.

Bloom jumped at the sound of someone opening the door.

"Bloom?" Sky called out.

"Oh, it's just you," Bloom let out a sigh. Sky was only half dressed in a red button down shirt and his boxers.

Sky's brows were twisted into a tight knot and his fists wrapped around his phone tightly.

"Sky… what's wrong?" Bloom asked, a little scared. Sky looked pretty angry.

"…Diaspro's been kidnapped," Sky stated, coldly, glaring at her with such hatred in his lovely face, before grabbing his stuff and leaving, slamming the door in a hurry.

Bloom felt her eyes water and she fell onto the bed, trying not to let the tears fall. He didn't even say good bye.

* * *

_Life is full of unexpected twists and turns, and you can either ride it or you can fight it, but it's most likely that unless you know where you're going to wind up, you're not going to do either. I love it when you're all being your messed up selves._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl. _

**A/N: **So, writers' block finally hit me. (Curses!) And so that's why it's taking me a while to write these chapters and edit them... So, hopefully you will be patient with me, and please pray Facebook games stop being so addictive… actually, stop Facebook being so addictive.

Xx

After17

P.S. I think I am a freakin' genius after coming up with this line: _He dug in happily, the chef knew exactly how to scramble his eggs_.

(No, I am not arrogant, I just laughed at my own joke,)

(I'm officially the biggest loser I know)

P.P.S. My eyes are blurry from staring at things so close for a long period of time. Many typos may be present, but I will rediscover these at a later date.


	11. An IMPORTANT announcement!

_**Disclaimer: **__All the real names of places, people and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

'_There is only one thing in the world worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about - Oscar Wild'_

**Hey People! **

**An IMPORTANT announcement! **

Diaspro Ruby Isis has been alerted to the authorities as missing. Rumor and a close source said there is fear she has been kidnapped, what person has a grudge against the Eraklyons? Diaspro herself has made many enemies in her life so the police properly have their work cut out for them. It's assumed that Diaspro was kidnapped from her bedroom from somewhere between 9:00 pm and 11:00 pm, before someone noticed she was missing.

Her family is said to be distressed and restlessly searching for their daughter.

The Eraklyons are forking out a fortune with advertisements and media appearances begging for the return of their son's fiancée.

Their son? It's hard to tell how he's coping sometimes he looks like he's beating his pretty face up and sometimes he seems okay. All I can do is report that I think someone's torn between two girls. (Scandalous!)

**Sightings: **

**Poet **who you formerly know as **Mystery Man**, since he is no longer a mystery, I thought a name change was a good idea, sitting under a tree, doing what else? Writing poetry and handing it to the doorman at **F**'s apartment. Heard of an email?

**R** was spotted meeting up with a catty looking girl from that totally gross school, Queens Gothic High school, taking her for a ride on his bike and out of Gardenia, will **M **–or anyone- ever see him again?

**Princess S** spotted walking into a costume shop, and not any costume shop, if you know what I mean. Planning to get kinky for **Boy**?

**Your Questions; **

**Q: **

Dear Gossip Girl,

Hahaha, I totally no who u r n Im gona 2 tell every1!

Anon.

**A: **

Dear Anon.

Sorry, it's going to take more than one poorly typed text to get me shaking in my Gucci boots.

P.S. I highly doubt someone who can not send a properly written text could solve a mystery that all of Gardenia can't.

Gossip Girl

**Q: **

Dear Gossip Girl,

The boyfriend is currently more interested in his new video game than me. What's a girl to do that doesn't involve bad karma?

Not a gamer

**A: **

Dear Not a Gamer,

Sigh, it's so hard being a girl isn't it? But I suggest a night at the Full Moon Hotel, the ones with the really big bathtubs. A hot steamy night is the best cure all too _all _a girl's worries. A weekend away from the boy and his game is all you need, and by the time you get back he should be done with his game.

If not, try 'accidentally' stomping on his game cartridge with your new Gucci boots.

Oops, you said no bad Karma! Sorry, but you're actually doing him a favor so that should send you _good_ karma as well as give you your man back!

It's all about perspective!

Gossip Girl

So, it's time to hit the books, hard. Exams are next week. And after all this stress, I need to head over to Solaria Salon for a major massage and facial and maybe a new reverse French manicure. You've all been keeping me so busy lately.

You know you love me,

Xoxo

Gossip Girl.


	12. Once Upon a Nightmare

**Gossip Girl: Winx Club Style**

**After17**

**Chapter Eight**

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

_Good morning, my lovelies, I presume you all got your beauty sleep… with your significant others last night.__ You've properly been wondering why my blasts are so far and in between and why only the juiciest of gossip that needs to be spread has been posts, I've been sick, but never fear I'm feeling much better, but from now on I pledge that only the juiciest, most decadent gossip will be posted, since that blast about V.D sent my hits though the roof, I will continue to do so. But let's be honest, the little things only distract from the big stuff so keep things interesting shall we, I'll see you all at school today…_

Sky shifted uncomfortably in his chair. This was beyond awkward and annoying. He'd _never_ been called into the principal's office before. Ever. This was like his worst nightmare, but he was clothed. Sky glanced down just to make sure.

_I wish I could peak into your dreams. _

"I know you've properly assumed the worst by my calling you here," The principal spoke.

Sky nodded, that was true. He'd had no clue why he was called here. He hoped it wasn't because of his lower than his average exam scores because he was sure that was it.

With the chaos that Diaspro's disappearance way causing he was surprised he'd even managed to _pass_.

He felt sick with grief thinking of Diaspro being held hostage and at ransom by some crooks. He'd just wanted to go there and kill them for that. Sure she was a bit of a pain at times… or a big one but he just wanted her home, safe and sound. He was beginning to wonder if she really was such a nuisance as he remembered or if it was just his mind, playing tricks on him because he was angry at the arranged marriage.

After all, once upon a time, they were actually friends.

"But I just received a call from your parents,"

Was it just Sky or was Principal Saladine talking _painfully_ slow right now?

Please let it be good news, Sky prayed.

"Diaspro has been returned at she's been released from the hospital and she's home, they require you to go there immediately," Principal Saladine said. He was an elder man, with long gray hair, most days it was worn loose but on some days, like today it was tied back into a low ponytail. He was also quite short, but when he spoke he demanded attention.

Sky just blinked, dumb found.

"Y-you mean she's home?" He asked finally, he was clutching the arms of the chair tightly, like he might fall off or something.

Saladine nodded, curtly.

"T-thank you," Sky finally chocked out, getting up, he wasn't too sure where his voice had gone but he was too busy thinking about what to say to Diaspro first.

Should he say hi, or ask her how she is, or should be apologize?

Sky could help it but feel it was his fault, as he yanked his locker door open and grabbed his things as quickly as he could from his locker.

If he hadn't been sneaking around with Bloom… and doing… _things_, than she wouldn't have been kidnapped. This wouldn't have happened, he thought angrily, thinking of the girl who once made his heart race.

She slammed his locker shut, was it his fault? Was it Bloom's? How could it be? It wasn't like either of them had anything to do with the kidnapping but Sky couldn't stop the thoughts from processing.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and opened the large blue double doors that lead outside the school. The sky was grey and appeared like it wanted to rain any moment now but he could feel the sunshine on his back, where the dark gloomy skies had parted.

_Seems__ the weather was as confused as he was. _

Sky walked down the stairs and past the scaffolding, the new fence was well under way. He was sure his parents had paid more than their fair share of it.

Sky strolled out onto the street, he passed as he passed a hot dog stand he frowned, he was going to be missing lunch, and he was starving.

Would that be selfish? He wondered, pulling out his Gucci wallet and ordering a hotdog with the lot and a gallon of barbeque sauce and mustard.

"Thanks," He said, taking the hotdog, some onion fell and landed on the footpath. He pretended not to notice and walked off, taking a massive bite, consuming nearly half his hotdog.

**To: Sky**

**From: Brandon **

HEY! Where are youu?1? Y are u skipping lunch?

* * *

_Good Afternoon, my lovelies.__ Did you all have a good morning? I know someone who will be having a fabulous morning, Prince B since Princess V.D is back. Oh yes, she was returned safely in the wee hours in the morning, after being rescued by the police. After investigations and a visit to the hospital she has finally returned home. Spotted: Prince S rushing home to greet Princess V with open arms. I'm intrigued Prince S, who will you choose? V or B? _

Bloom let out a sighed. Why did she agree to this? She took a sip of her vanilla milkshake trying not to look across the table and Stella and Brandon's gross make out session.

Bloom glanced up trying to decided if she should just sit here or maybe go?

_Decisions, decisions._

She grabbed her purple Stella McCartney Falabella chain trimmed bag and dug around for her Fendi Zucca print canvas purse but she noticed her mobile screen was flashing. She wondered if it was a text from Flora but was underwhelmed when she realized it was a Gossip Girl blast. Stella had kidnapped her phone a while ago and subscribed to the site without Blooms' consent. She had no clue how to unsubscribe to it and no one seemed willing to help.

_I had no idea you felt that way Queen B. _

".Gosh." Bloom gasped, reading the update.

"Oh, what is it?" Stella asked, finally pulling herself away from Brandon. When Bloom didn't respond she and Brandon both got out their phones.

"NO WAY!"

"He could have told me…" Brandon mumbled, disappointed.

She was back. And none of them could do anything about it.

_Hello__ unexpected turn. Welcome to our humble town. GG.

* * *

_

Bloom walked down the cold streets of Gardenia, the wind was icy and the clouds were dark. She was sure it would rain soon which was a bit of a bummer since when she got out of school it was sunny.

She pulled her brand new charcoal grey Yves Saint Laurent double breasted wool-felt coat closer around her shoulders to try at warm herself up. Maybe the milkshake wasn't such a good idea, she should have had something warm.

The sky let out a screeching howl and in the blink of an eye it, rain fell from the clouds.

Bloom let out a cry, as she realized she didn't have an umbrella. She had left it in her locker at school.

She dashed for the nearest spot that was under cover, like many other local Gardenia's who were unprotected against the weather. She let out a shriek as her DKNY Margo chain boot clad foot fell into a large puddle, which she had no idea how it got there so fast.

Bloom found cover underneath the two buildings that were connected with some sort of steel sheet.

She could hear the clattering of dishes, she then realized where she was, she was next to the Golden Horizon Hotel, she's come here for dinner with her mother and sister for her fourteenth birthday. She realized she must had looked quite homeless in between the hotel and the café, or she thought it was a café, if she remembered correctly.

"Urgh," Bloom groaned, squeezing the water out of the fiery red hair. She dug into her bag, she knew she had her favorite green claw clip in there somewhere.

"Great, now what?" Bloom tried to keep an eye out for a taxi but the roads seemed eerily quiet, and every taxi that passed appeared to be taken.

"Excuse me, miss?" Bloom glanced up at an elder man, with a long elegant face and silky pale blonde hair sticking to the sides of his handsome face.

"Uh, yeah?" Bloom replied, trying to be polite but she was unsure why this man was talking to her. She shifted her weight from one foot to another awkwardly.

"I couldn't help noticing you seem stranded, am I correct?" he asked.

Bloom nodded, slowly, unable to find her voice.

"Shall I lend you my umbrella?" He smiled.

"O-oh no, I couldn't," Bloom stated.

"Of course you can, I don't need it anymore, I'm staying at this very hotel," He informed calmly. His voice was so smooth and calm yet it had strength to it, Bloom felt her knees wobble a little.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked, staring Bloom down.

"Um, yes?" Bloom squeaked, the man held out his large black umbrella, his black gloved hand grasping it so tightly Bloom could see the strain in the leather.

She reached out and took the umbrella, "Thank you, Sir," She said, forcing a weak smile onto her lips.

The man reached out and grabbed her unoccupied hand, his leather glove felt oddly cold, held it up to his lips and placed a cold kiss on the back of her hand. Bloom resisted the urge to squirm.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied, letting of her hand, staring her down then turning and walking off and into the rain. His long, deep burgundy coat trailing behind him.

Bloom held out the umbrella and opened it up, desperate to get the hell out of here.

What a creep, she thought, scurrying off.

_Spotted: The kindness of a stranger is always welcome, especially when he's full of old-school character, what a man! Swoon! __A few streets over, Poet and F, holding hands looking cozy under a shared umbrella, is everything romantic and sweet for them again?

* * *

_

Flora April tightly held Helia's arm, standing as close to his side as humanly possible. The traffic was whizzing past, the sounds of their wheels speeding through the water and the rain falling on the roofs where the sounds of Gardenia. Sounds she knew all too well.

"You're not getting wet are you?" Helia asked, moving the umbrella so it was covering her more.

"I'm fine," She grinned, "But where are we going, Helia?" She asked.

"I had planned something different but the weather is so unpleasant," Helia let out a sigh, "Anyways, it's a surprise,"

Flora let out a huff. That was just like Helia, always full of romantic surprises.

She cuddled up to him, his brown blazer was soft and warm. He smelt of paint and freshly cut grass with subtle hints of the lemon mint shampoo he used each morning. The smell was as unique as a spring day in the park or the beach on a hot summers day. It was just as much Helia as his poems or his drawings.

The little man changed to green and Flora followed behind Helia as they crossed the street. Flora guessed they were going to Gardenia Park, it was their favorite place to hang out but the weather wasn't so nice, Flora wondered why they were going there.

"Are you taking me to Gardenia Park?" Flora asked, her brand new Christian LouboutinSultane 140 suede pumps were getting ruined. Why did she not think about the rain forecast this morning when getting ready?

"You know me too well," Helia said. Flora thought she heard the sound of two glasses clinking together in his backpack but she wasn't too sure.

Flora glanced to Helia's other hand, he was carrying a brown environment bag but she couldn't see what was inside it.

"What are we doing there?" Flora pressed again.

"It's a surprise," Helia repeated, calmly, his long shiny grey-black hair was tied in a loose ponytail, that hung just so over his shoulder.

"Just a hint?" Flora asked, sweetly.

"I can't think of any that wouldn't give it away," Helia protested.

Flora pouted, "Alright," She wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"Are you cold? I have my school scarf in my bag," Helia offered, kindly.

"No, I'm alright,"

The rest of the way was walked in silence, both Helia and Flora glancing quickly at each other.

Helia let out a small smile when he caught her catching a quick glance at him.

Flora let him lead her into Gardenia Park, it was silence apart from the rustle of what leaves were left on the trees and rain falling from branch to branch and then down into the river.

"It's so lovely," Flora murmured. The crisp, clean smell of the rain mixed with the freshness of the grass made her feel so calm and relaxed.

Helia simply smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

Flora finally figured out where Helia was taking her, up on the very highest hill on in the park, there was a museum with thick Grecian style columns and benches that overlooked the whole park and most of the city.

"I hope you don't mind the walk," Helia said when they reached the base of the stairs.

Flora nodded, she didn't mind.

She knew the museum closed at 2:30 pm so it would be quiet and serene up there, well worth the walk.

Once they reached the top, Helia chose a bench, placed the umbrella down to drip dry and took off his bag. The droplets of rain slid down his dark blue umbrella making a dark, wet puddle on the floor.

Flora was about to take a seat, "Wait," Helia said, from his bag he removed a checked blanket and threw it over the bench.

Flora turned and smiled at him.

"You, my dear, have the most amazing smile," Helia said.

Flora couldn't help but smile back, "Thank you,"

"I just love seeing you smile," Helia stared into her eyes. Flora loved the steel-blue colour of his eyes they were so intense against his pale skin and dark hair. Sometimes she wondered what he saw with his eyes, they always darted around his surroundings with such speed and intensity, like he was trying to take in every little, microscopic detail and commit them to memory.

Flora wrapped her arms around his torso and held him tightly. He was skinny but he still had just enough muscles to make Flora feel safe.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Flora murmured into his chest.

"For yelling at you a couple of weeks ago and getting angry, I'm so, so, so sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset and cry, can you ever forgive me?" Helia asked.

"I've already forgiven you," Flora said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"I never want to make you cry again," He pressed. Flora didn't really know what to say, so she held him tighter, while he stroked her long caramel coloured hair.

Mmmh, I could just stay here forever, Flora thought, closing hey eyes, the sounds of the city were diluted against the water falling from the sky.

"Shall we have something to eat?" He finally spoke.

"You have food?" Flora asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I know it's not a good day, but I thought we could still have a picnic," Helia grinned, pulling a few containers out of the green bag.

Flora leaned over his shoulder, chocolate dipped strawberries, cucumber and alfalfa sandwiches and organic Greek yogurt with fresh blueberries.

Flora grinned, all her favourites.

"Champagne?" Helia asked, holding out the small bottle to show her.

"Yes please," Flora said.

"Take a seat," Helia instructed before popping the bottle. "There are two glasses in my bag," He said, Flora unzipped his bag and took out the glasses, so that's what she heard before, but they weren't glass, they were just plastic.

She held out the glasses while Helia filled them up and then placed the empty bottle on the floor and taking a seat next to her.

Flora rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his free arm around her and held her close.

Flora sat up and placed a kiss on his icy, cold cheek, "I love you," She said, letting the words echo and bounce off the columns.

Helia turned to face her, slightly shocked.

Then a small smile grew onto his thin lips.

"I love you too,"

_Love is in the air.

* * *

_

Username: Strawberry_Blossoms01

Password: 1928Eden8

**News Feed: Most recent**

**Helia Saladine Stella Solaria: **Nice to meet you. Sounds like a nice idea. What night did you have planned?

**Stella Solaria: **How does Saturday night sound? P.S. If you break Flora's heart again I'll break you.

**Flora April: **Stella, I leave you alone online with Helia for five minutes. Helia, she's joking.

**Stella Solaria: **Hahaha, yeah, I'm joking. (Not really) : (

**Stella Solaria Helia Saladine: **Hi, I was thinking - and Flora seems to disagree, but would you like to double date with me and my boyfriend? Pretty please?

Helia Saladine and Stella Solaria are now friends.

**Flora April: **_What? _Why?

**Musa De Jules **You see what we don't believe. We can't dream what is reality. With ours heads in the clouds and out hands in the air….

**Tecna Turner: **Huh?

**Musa De Jules: **Lyrics.

Message: Hi, Helia, you don't know me but I'm Flora's best friend! Wanna be buddies?

**Send friend request**

**Stella Solaria Flora April: **Okay, seriously, you took him back? Like, huh? What's up with that?

**Musa De Jules: **Stella, leave her alone, she can be with who she wants.

**Stella Solaria: **But she was crying and he yelled at her and she was CRYING her heart out and oh, I give up.

**Tecna Turner: **Agree with Musa.

**Stella Solaria: **Oh, har har. What is this gang up on Stella day? Don't forget I can make your lives hell.

**Flora April **changed her status from 'it's complicated' to 'in a relationship with _Helia Saladine_'

_9_ people like this

**Stella Solaria: **Omg? What? When? I want major details!

**Tecna Turner: **Stella, do you seriously just spend all your time trolling Facebook? Also, is Helia related to Principal Saladine?

**Flora April: **Do I have to Stella? And yes, Saladine is his uncle.

**Brandon Dragon: **Eeeeewww. Do they look a-like and stuff?

**Flora April: **Um, no Brandon. They're just uncle and nephew.

**Flora April** just had the most amazing afternoon ever.

_2_ people like this

**Stella Solaria: **Details?

**Brandon Dragon: **Yeah. I like it like that.

**Riven Xenon: **Gay.

* * *

Layla Andros simply laughed at the ridiculous amount of questions that were being thrown at poor Flora.

"How could you take him back, seriously Flora?" Stella shrieked.

"Stella, hush, everyone can here you," Flora scolded.

"Relax everyone's gone home for the day," Stella said. The best way to calm Stella down was to distract her.

Layla glanced around, Flora was wrong, there were still a few girls in the quad. They were standing by the entrance of the school, chatting gleefully.

"Tell, tell," Stella asked, bounding up and down happily.

"You know what, I think I'll be off, see you girls tomorrow," Layla said, growing tired of the conversation, she hugged both the girls tightly before leaving.

"You know… there's this dress I wanna try on in Studio, come with me, please?" Stella battered her eyelashes sweetly at Flora.

"What? Why?" Flora asked.

"I just need a second opinion, yes?" Stella asked.

* * *

Layla sat next to the window and her favourite coffee place, Mint Chocolate, her fingers wrapped around the giant mug of her favourite caramel and honey latte, warming her fingers. She glanced around the coffee shop. It was fairly busy with students and workers craving their 3:00 PM caffeine fix.

A cute looking guy with long-ish shaggy brown hair and a light blue button down shirt. Layla recognized the uniform, it was of the Modern Institute of Technology.

She began to realize she hadn't had boyfriend in ages, the last time she went on a date was with Timmy and that was months ago.

And this guy was definitely cute. He looked like the outdoorsy type. He even had the rosy pink cheeks from walking around in the cold too long.

Layla felt her lips smile a little at the boy. He grinned at her, he had noticed her too.

Layla watched him place and order at the counter and walk over, "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, politely. His brown eyes looked friendly and alert.

Layla grinned.

"Not at all,"

* * *

Stella walked out of the cubicle in to the corridors of the changing rooms at Studio.

"Wow," Flora gasped, she loved that dress. It a nude coloured strapless mini dress with the most amazing rosette skirt. The roses added such volume and femineity to itself. The black ribbon around the waist, added the sweetest, girliest touch.

She kind of wanted to kick herself for not finding the dress before Stella.

_Only the most impossible task ever._

"Mmmh, not really my style, right Flora?" Stella said, admiring the dress, unappreciatively.

"Yes," Flora mumbled, absentmindedly.

"How about I buy it for you?" Stella grinned she looked so statuesque and poised with her hands on her slender hips.

"What?"

"Yes, in exchange for major details!" Stella said.

Flora frowned, no way. What kind of cruddy blackmail was that? Flora glanced at the dress again.

"Fine," She mumbled.

Stella beamed, "Start talking,"

"Helia called me up about a week later, but I couldn't meet up because of the exams, so anyways we met up yesterday, and he took me for a romantic picnic in the park and talked and got back together," Flora gushed.

"Wow, that was so boring," Stella said, unamused. "I want the juicy details, did you kiss and make out?" Stella trailed off. "Actually now that I think about it, I never even knew what got you so upset in the first place," Stella said.

Flora sighed, she thought she'd gotten away with it.

"Heaskedmetomeethisparents," She blurted out, her voice only a whisper.

"Pardon?"

"He asked me to meet his parents," Flora repeated, slightly louder.

"That's great Flora!" Stella exclaimed before realising what she said, "Sorry, continue," Flora took a moment to admire the dress. It seemed she would need to call her tailor to fix up the bust, it was okay for Stella whose breasts filled it out, but Flora knew it would instantly fall down off her torso when she wore it.

Flora paused and re-gathered her thoughts "I don't know, I thought things were going a little bit too fast, I mean meeting the parents is so… I don't know, grown up. I was scared, I thought well, what happens next? Isn't that marriage? Anyways, he didn't take it too well, I guess I understand where he came from too, I didn't exactly react well either," Flora bit her bottom lip to stop herself rambling. She didn't want to mention how bad he made her feel, she quickly reburied the memory.

"Did you guys talk about it?" Stella asked, turning on her heel and walking back into her cubicle. Flora noticed her bag, phone, shoes and school uniform carelessly dropped on the floor and left where they laid.

"Yeah, Helia was very apologetic," Flora spoke to the closed door.

"You know, I'd be concerned, if Helia got angry once…" Stella trailed off, and Flora heard the sound of the zipper being unzipped.

"He wasn't _angry,_ he's just, um, the thing about Helia is, he's a little moody, most of the times he's great, he's sweet and romantic and polite but sometimes when he just can't get a poem or a painting right or things don't go his way or how he planned, he just gets really hard on himself and it gets him angry and upset," Flora explained.

"Like most men," Stella commented, the rustling of clothing was heard faintly through the door.

"Exactly," Flora nodded enthusiastically. "Anyways, Helia's so sweet and kind, he's really gentle as well, he would never hurt me intentionally, he just needs his space from time to time," Flora continued. The sound of a lock being turned and the door swung open.

"Yeah," Stella emerged from the cubicle. Stella eyed the worker at the entrance of the changing rooms, "Yoo Hoo! Can I get this in a zero please?" Stella waved the dress in air. She turned and shrugged at Flora, "There's no way you're boobs would fit this dress otherwise," Stella said in a normal tone voice, while Flora blushed feverishly, it was so embarrassing having a best friend who blurted your chest size out in the middle of a changing room where everything echoed.

"Hey, after this, you want to go get some sushi- I'm starving!" Stella exclaimed happily, as if nothing was wrong.

"St_eeeellllaaaaa_!" Flora wailed.

_Don't you just love those random awkward moments with friends in changing rooms? Come on, you've all been there.

* * *

_

Layla was quickly brought to reality when she realized the waiter was picking up a chair and placing it upside down on the table.

"Oh my, what time is it?" Layla asked, glancing down at her Rolex. She couldn't believe the time.

"Hehe, I guess we got carried away talking," Jordan laughed, awkwardly. Layla glanced at the boy again. He was so nice and sweet.

_Or so it seems. _

Layla grabbed her Chloe Paraty bag and stood up, "It was really nice talking to you," She said.

"I know, I feel the same way, we should meet up for coffee again, what's your number?" He asked, holding out his phone.

Layla rattled off her mobile number and asked for his and they made plans for an other coffee date next week.

They hugged goodbye and went their separate ways.

Layla believed her boy bad luck was finally over.

_Are you trying to jinx it?

* * *

_

Sky sat in his room, why wasn't he allowed to see Diaspro yet? His parents got him out of school and yet when he got home, he wasn't allowed to go in. It was well after dinner at this stage and Sky was beginning to wonder why he wasn't allowed to see her.

A thought occurred. Maybe she didn't want to see him?

_Well done, Prince S. Good to see you had an original thought for once in your life._

He wasn't exactly on his utmost perfect behaviour when they were together, she really had no reason to see him.

And maybe she didn't even really like him anymore than he liked her. I mean, she was forced into this marriage as well as he was, why should that make her happy?  
Sky had previously thought about just forgetting Bloom and accepting this marriage and making Diaspro happy. She properly didn't even want to get married to him.

Sky thought some more, weighing the pros and cons, he knew what this union meant for his family and their empire, but, a part of him, the largest part knew that it wasn't right.

And he had a strong sense of justice and standing up for what you believe in, even more than what he knew what he was about to do would potentially ruin his father.

He knew it would properly end his and Diaspro's friendship, it was just so awkward knowing that your childhood friend was going to be your _wife_. And maybe for someone else that was okay, but it wasn't okay with him. They were friends as kids yes, but as soon at Diaspro and he hit high school they went their separate ways and they just didn't have that much in common anymore.

He was going to absolutely call this marriage off.

Now he just needed a way to tell his parents.

_Easier said than done, right Prince S? _

* * *

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MARRIAGE IS OFF?" Diaspro screamed, she was lying in bed, in a gorgeous white silk night gown that looked as soft as what Sky would imagine angel's feathers would feel like.

"Diaspro, please…"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN," Diaspro cried, cutting her father off, slamming her fists into her bed. "I've been fucking _kidnapped_, held for ransom and now my marriage is fucking not going to happen? I bloody didn't drop out of high school to go to finishing school in bloody _Switzerland _to learn how to be a perfect fucking wife and now I'm not getting married?"

Sky shuddered, Diaspro's shrill voice bounced around the room, curling his blood with each word.

Her curls bounced around her slender shoulders as she screamed angrily.

_So, she properly didn't want to get married, really? Couldn't tell. _

The room felt eerily cold, Sky remembered Diaspro had always been fond of the colder weather. Sky noticed a cute little snow globe on Diaspro's desk, it was of the Gardenia Train station. Maybe Diaspro picked it up when she arrived by train? He didn't remember her even looking at the gift shop when he picked her up.

Sky remembered Diaspro had always been the type of girl to notice things. Even when you thought she wasn't looking. She saw.

_Sounds like someone who holds my heart. Myself. _

"You can't marry Sky if he's not willing to go through with it, and it's not like we're completely uncivil, Diaspro, we're not going to _force_ him against his will to marry you," Her father spoke. He was a tall, slender man with hair so blonde it was white in the light. He had golden brown eyes, just like Diaspro. He'd been here all day, in this very room, Sky could tell Diaspro was his little girl, just by looking at his gentle, loving eyes as he looked at his daughter.

Sky wondered what that feeling was like.

Sky glanced from him to his father, and thought how odd the two looked together, while Diaspro's father was tall and skinny, his father was short and… chubby, to put it nicely.

They were supposed to be a high flying team of business men as well.

"Why not?" Diaspro demanded.

"We simply arranged the marriage because we thought it would do wonders for the combining of the two companies and you two got along so well as children," Sky's mother, Samera spoke, she looked as statuesque and glamorous as Sky remembered from his childhood. She looked eternally young in a rich green v-neck cashmere sweater and a pair of Gucci pants, "but if Sky or you, say no, then it's off, that was the arrangement,"

"I say YES,"

"I said no," Sky stared her down, his eyebrows knit into such a tight frown his forehead started to ache.

"Why are you only saying that now?" Diaspro pleaded, her eyes looked hurt and after what she had been through Sky thought he owed her an explanation. After all it wasn't like she was a stranger, he knew her, she was a person and he knew even though she put up a tough front, she had a delicate heart.

Almost like Stella, maybe he should have spoken to her earlier to prepare.

"Diaspro, I never said any thing previously because I wanted to keep my parents and yours happy, this marriage felt like the be all-end all, I couldn't get out of it, it felt selfish, I suppose it still is, but I'm not ready to be married and settled down yet, I want to go to college, I want to travel with my friends and I want to date other people," Sky explained, "It's not you, it's me," He added.

"Great, you're fucking breaking up with me? Sky, I know about you and that ugly red haired girl," Diaspro stared him down.

"What?" Sky stated, blinking dumbly. He knew, she knew. He knew it.

"I _know_,"

"Know what?" Sky repeated, playing dumb. He was in front of his parents! And hers. He knew she knew he was guilty and she was innocent. Diaspro played the victim so well.

"I know your seeing her, and I'm far prettier than her,"

"It's not her, Diaspro, I haven't spoken to her since before you were kidnapped, but while you were gone, I know it was horrible, but apart of me felt good knowing that I was free, I like that feeling Diaspro," Sky pleaded.

Diaspro crossed her arms over her (even Sky had to admit, nice) chest and frowned, "Fine be free and _cheap,_ Father, I want to go home, and don't come begging for me Sky, our friendship is officially over," Diaspro exclaimed.

Sky nodded, he knew that was coming.

* * *

As he watched the last of Diaspro's things being carried off, he felt relief, he knew he'd done the right thing.

Diaspro walked past in a huge Balmain leopard print coat, she didn't even look back. Sky caught a whiff of her perfume and felt nostalgic, had he done the right thing? He panicked.

"Your father's in the car, take care Diaspro, please stay in contact," Sky's father spoke.

"Of course," Diaspro chirped, pleasantly.

"Darling, do take excellent care of yourself, you're sorry things didn't plan out the way you wanted, but we're sure this was the right thing to do," His mother said.

"Absolutely,"

"Bye, Diaspro," Sky said, trying to salvage what was left of their friendship.

_You really think there's anything left? _

Diaspro turned at stared at him with such a disgusted look, "I hope you're happy with that hussy, I hope you both bankrupt your company and become poor and live miserably ever after, Sky, I wish you nothing but the worst" She said, bitterly and left, walking out into the darkness, slamming the dark wood door behind her.

Her words lingered in the foyer, no one wanted to break the silence.

"What a bitter little girl," His mother finally spoke with disgust.

"I just hope you made the right decision Sky, you know what that marriage would have done for company and this family," His father spoke. Sky nodded, he understood.

_Does he?

* * *

_

"Skyy, I can see your chips," Brandon cooed from the other end of the cafeteria table, it was loaded, as usual with food, food, food.

Oh, and more food.

"What?" Sky asked, confused.

"Can I touch your chips?" Brandon asked, eyeing Sky's plate with lusty eyes.

"Don't touch my chips man," Sky warned.

"What's going on?" Zac asked, placing his tray down on the table with a thud.

Julius slid his plate, also piled high with food across the table, it seemed like he had _two_ massive helpings of lasagne in his plate as well as a serving of chips, a salad, two apples and two ice cream Sundays.

"Julius is trying to feed an army," Zac explained, noticing Sky eye Julius' plate with a shocked look. He thought he ate a lot.

The corner of Sky's eye caught Brandon's hand slowly itching across the table.

"Don't do it, Brandon," Sky warned again. Brandon better not steal his chips or there would be trouble.

_The only thing Gossip Girl enjoys more than a cat fight, is when two insanely hot muscular guys get into a fight. _

Brandon's hand itched over, inch by inch.

"Don't you dare touch my chips,"

"But I can see them and I like them," Brandon wailed, getting his hand too close for Sky's liking so he smacked Brandon's hand.

HARD.

"Owwww, why'd you do that, man?" Brandon scrunched up his nose and pretended to sob, shaking the pain off his red hand.

"Hi, what's happening?" Jared asked, wondering why Brandon was waving his hand like a Polaroid picture.

_Shake it._

He took a seat, wondering how much the other guys were eating. He knew they were still trying to finish bulking up but there was enough food for an army here.

"Nothing, Sky just beat Brandon up for stealing his chips," Zac grinned cheekily.

Jared simply took a seat and didn't say anything. He was wearing his light blue button down shirt fully tucked in and the yellow and mustard stripped school tie tied up tightly. All four other boys were in a serious state of undress, Sky's tie was uneven and loose around his neck, his top button undone, his hair looked a little greasy and needed a wash.

Brandon's shirt was sloppily tucked in and his tie did a poor job of hiding the juice stain on his shirt.

Zac's shirt was fully unbuttoned revealing a dove grey singlet, his well toned chest on display for the whole world to see.

_Yummy. _

Julius was wearing an illegal rich plum scarf with gold thread making some of paisley pattern.

"What's with the scarf?" Jared asked Julius.

Julius looked down at the scarf, as if he's forgotten it even existed.

"What do you mean? Just trying to be a lil' stylish Jared, you should try it sometime," Julius grinned. Jared decided he looked a little like a little monkey.

"Yeah Jared," Zac threw in his two cents into the discussion even though it didn't involve him.

_Boys just can't control themselves can they? _

"Sssskkkyy, how's Blooom?" Brandon asked.

Sky suddenly realised he had been dreaming.

"What?"

"Have you seen Bloom?" Brandon asked.

"No, why?" Sky asked, looking at his best friend.

"I mean you told me you called off your marriage so I thought you'd be all over her by now," Brandon said, unwrapping his spicy chicken and salad roll and taking a big bite.

Sky just stared at Brandon, kind of horrified. There was a huge deal made over his arranged marriage, he wanted to keep his call off of said marriage on the down low.

Jared, Julius and Zac all sat there with their mouths open.

"You dumped Diaspro?"

"What? No way! She's hot, you'd be set for life!"

"Why didn't you tell us!"

Sky felt a little bad, Zac, Julius and Jared were three of his closest friends, he should try and include them a little more.

He wasn't really very good at balancing girls, family, school and friends and often his friends were left behind, but they stuck by him through thick and thin.

"I'm sorry you guys, I know, I've been leaving you out a lot, especially this year, but with your help, I want to change and learn to include you guys more often," Sky said.

"Wow, that was a little gay," Brandon said.

"Yeah, what brought that on?" Jared asked.

"Ah, I'm a pretty lousy friend, and I'm getting worse, I feel like I leave you behind and it's not right," Sky slammed his fist onto the table, making his bottle of Evian water fall over.

"Woah, chill," Zac warned.

"Yeah, your gonna hurt something… or someone," Julius joked.

"No, I'm not and I'm apologizing, so just say it's all okay," Sky said.

"It's all okay," The other four boys at the table chimed, the burst into laughter.

The guys and the surrounding tables all stared.

"What the fuck? What idiots! It's not funny!"

* * *

Riven grunted as he walked down the halls of his school. Why was everyone staring? What was it? Was there something on his face?

_You mean besides a scowl? Be careful the wind doesn't change or it'll stay that way... Oops. Too late. _

"Dude, tell your rank girlfriend to get off our property," A guy snarled at him as he walked past.

What the fuck? Riven thought until he looked up and his jaw dropped standing by his locker, with an unlit cigarette in her mouth was none other than Darcy. Her long impossibly straight hair that appeared silky smooth and luscious fell limply down her back

Her tragic, they-would-be-cool-if-they-were-the-sixties purple tinted round frameless glasses propped on the end of her nose.

She wore a long black maxi dress with a pair of those platform lace up boots like they wore in that video game he used to play.

"Heeeey," She cooed trying to be seductive and irresistible but Riven only felt turned off by her yellow-stained teeth.

Was that from the cigarettes? Riven wondered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, frowning. He didn't even bother to hide that he wasn't impressed she was here.

"I came to see you," She said, looking hurt.

"Why?" He asked, harshly.

"Why not," Darcy shrugged, "I thought we could hang out," She reached out and placed her purple lacquer nailed hands on his arm. He pulled away, angrily.

"I'm in school," He responded, glaring at all the boys' rubber-necking.

"Ditch, that's what I did," Darcy cooed into his ear. She was quite tall normally but in those boots she was nearly the same height as him.

"Yours is a tempting offer, but I'd rather drink from a gas pump," Riven smirked and headed off leaving Darcy standing alone in the corridor, her unlit cigarette in her hands.

"You'll be back, you're just like that, just like me," Darcy yelled at his back.

Riven wanted to kick himself. She was properly right.

He'd go running right back to her.

_You two could write a bad romance or maybe even a song.

* * *

_

Stella Solaria slicked on her lip stick of the moment, NARS in Love devotion in the mirror. She blew a kiss at her reflection she looked hot, the sheer guava colour complemented her complexion so well. Flora April dusted on her final coating of NARS blush in orgasm, it was a flattering colour on everyone but it just happened to make Flora's high cheek bones glow from the inside out.

"Yeah, we look great," Stella laughed, placing her hand on her hip and her other through her long, thick blonde hair, and posed in front of the mirror. Stella's room was lit with the hundreds of candles around her bed casting her room in a romantic, flickering glow.

Not entirely practical for applying make up but so, so pretty. Plus she was thinking of bring Brandon back to her place after their double date.

It was Saturday so it wasn't like there was a better time.

Flora ran some Bumble and Bumble Shine through her hair and stood up from the stool at Stella's vanity.

Flora looked particularly good in an Elizabeth and James Jade green Soma ruched tulle dress and thick black opaque tights. She stood taller than usual in a pair of sky high Louboutin Guerriere 120 suede ankle boots.

"Are you sure I look alright?" Flora asked, giving a final twirl for Stella to inspect.

"Absolutely, if I we your boyfriend I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you!" Stella remarked.

Flora blushed, "Thanks," She said.

"What? That was a compliment," Stella grinned.

"I know, I know," Flora said.

"And how do I look? Final check!" Stella exclaimed. She was wearing the exact same dress as Flora but in the black. She wore a pair of printed Wolford twenties micro-fishnet tights and a pair of Elizabeth and James' E-Moxy leather lace up boots.

"You know you look hot!" Flora beamed.

"My make up okay? This candle light isn't the best,"

"It looks great, Stella, I really like the purple and pink smokey eye thing you did there," Flora ginned.

"Thanks! I did it myself!" Stella laughed and Flora giggled back. "Oh relax, it's going to be so much _fuuun_, tonight Flo," Stella wrapped her arm around Flora's tiny shoulders gave her a hug.

"I know, I know," Flora said, grabbing her tan Burberry coat and placing it over her arm and grabbing her Louis Vuitton clutch and gloves with the other.

"Well, tell me what's wrong," Stella insisted, letting go of Flora's arm and grabbing her coat, a brand new Elizabeth and James, James jersey feather blazer and pulled it over her shoulders. Sure she had heaps of other more practical coats but she and Flora had gone shopping at Elizabeth and James that afternoon and she intended to wear as many of her gorgeous new purchases as possible in one sitting.

"Are you sure we're not going to look weird in the same dress? I have that feather dress I can change," Flora wondered out loud.

_Not when you both look that freaking hot in the dress. _

"I have that dress too remember? If you change so do I!" Stella grinned, laughing cheekily.

Flora simply rolled her emerald green eyes. She glanced at the digital alarm clock on Stella's desk.

"Oh my gosh, Stella we're _so_ late," Flora gasped, grabbing Stella's clutch and handing it too her.

"No we're not," Stella said, breezily, following Flora out of her bedroom.

"Yes, we are, we're suppose to be there at six thirty and it's already six forty five!" Flora exclaimed, trying not too fall as she walked down the spiral stair case of Stella's apartment.

"They're the guys- they're suppose to wait, and they don't mind as long as we look hot, and we do," Stella explained as they reached the bottom step. "And you still didn't explain why you're so nervous,"

"I'm nervous because we're late!" Flora said.

"Liar," Stella said, bluntly, pressing the button and the elevator opened slowly.

"Can we talk about this in the cab?" Flora begged.

"What's the big deal? So what, we're late, nothing bad ever happened by someone being late," Stella said, grinning but then paused momentarily. She appeared to be thinking hard, "Okay, maybe so,"

"It's Saturday night, do you know how hard it'll be getting a cab and how heavy the traffic will be?" Flora asked.

"I know, but there's no need to stress, I'll just text Brandon we're stuck in traffic, can't be blamed for that!" Stella replied breezily, holding out her Treo.

Flora seemed to relax a little.

As they walked out into the street, Flora tensed up a little more.

"Oh, right, it's Saturday isn't it?" Stella laughed, awkwardly.

_Having a bit of a 'blonde moment' there Princess S?

* * *

_

Timmy Franklin sat on the edge of his seat, if he and his team made it past this dungeon then they would earn 10,000 experience points and their guild would level up to level 79, the final level on his favourite online game, The Devil's Apprentice III: Apocalypse, or well, until when the Gaming Co. brought out the fourth one, and then they could work towards level 100.

They would also be the fifth team to do so. They were moving up!

"BlackDragon, come in, we need you to bring out your fire blades so we can get past this little mini boss" Timmy spoke into his headset.

"Hn," Timmy was surprised to find that Riven Xenon was the BlackDragon in his guild, he had no idea Riven was into games, much less his favourite game. And they were on the same guild, and he only found out when they all exchanged playing schedules and Timmy actually read the email addresses for once.

Riven ended up being a pretty cool guy, Timmy thought, he was quite but he sure knew how to throw out a good, perfectly sarcastic line and send everyone laughing.

Not something Timmy knew how to do but he could appreciate a well timed punch line.

The in game message box popped up.

**BlackDragon:** Wanna go shoot hoops tom?

**Thunder_Tornado:** Sure, what time?

Timmy had shot hoops with Riven two or three times before. They both liked to play at the court down on the corner of William and Apple Street.

Actually that was how they got talking.

**BlackDragon:** 1?

Riven was helping him improve his skills because Timmy always wanted to be on the school team (He played for a local club) but he always _just_ missed out.

Next year he was totally gonna make the cut next year.

**Thunder_Tornado: **Awesome.

**Digital_Web and their Guild are now online. ****Click**** to see location. **

Timmy didn't take any notice that Tecna normally didn't play on Saturday, unless she was playing in _his_ guild but since they weren't dating, they didn't play together. Timmy decided ignored it.

**Thunder_Tornado: **How r u n Musa?

Timmy hated shorthand and abbreviations but he wasn't here to chat, they needed to get all these angels out of the way and free Abbadon so he could signal for the apocalypse!

But he saw on Gossip Girl, okay, he was addicted to it, that he left with one of the gross girls from Queens Gothic High school, it was an all girls school but the girls there, or what Timmy could see, looked pretty gross.

The two schools totally contrasted and everyone knew it, GP all looked perfectly polished and always acted so good and polite, they all took math and science and played sports that left them toned and pink cheeked like Hockey and Lacrosse.

_Oh, you flatter us but looks are so deceiving__ sometimes. _

While the girls at Q G actually competed with each other with who could get away the longest with their black bras on display under their white shirts and who could wear the highest platform shoes to school. They took weird specialized subjects like Herbal Science and Abstract Art History. And they didn't play sport for some reason the school had a very poor athletic program.

_Looks are so correct other times though. Those girls have no taste. _

Timmy knew a bit about Musa through Tecna and that time he helped her temporarily win back Tecna.

Timmy slammed his hand into his face. Dammit, that was his _cousin_ she took that photo of him with. He just happened to run into her in the middle of the street, she worked at a gallery in the area, and was on her break, she hugged him good bye for pete's sake!

He stabbed the angel in the heart and watched the silver blood poor from the wound and into the dungeons' floor.

But Tecna wouldn't listen to any of that it was so stupid.

**BlackDragon: **IDK.

Timmy slayed the little cherub, it dropped a set of arrows, and he let SookZ pick them up since he actually used them.

"Thanks, Thunder," SookZ spoke in a heavy French accent. Timmy and his online gamer friends found him in the dungeon of eternal darkness by himself, and since he was able to find his way that far threw the game by himself, they _had_ to have him on the team even if it meant paying his online DA: III fees.

**BlackDragon: **I'm just so messed up I can't let myself be happy.

Timmy re read the message.

What was that suppose to mean?

_Deep, someone's just let us into his very private and personal bad boy head. I'm so excited to see what we uncover. _

"Hey guys, we're at the boss' entrance,"

"Suit up!"

Timmy chuckled, he opened his items pouch and accessed his limited edition Hell Health Potion, heals all health, magic and items.

He was going to need it.

"How many of those do you have?" SookZ asked.

"Last one," Timmy replied, of course he'd said that the last five times, he'd found a glitch in the system, or a cheat in other words and he had an unlimited amount. He and a few others knew it but he wanted to keep in down low, as soon as the creators found out they'd fix it.

Of course, the others that knew it were blabbering it to their team mates and they told others, and it sucked because the Limited Edition Hell Health Potions were seriously the most amazing things of the face of the earth.

_You know it's a game right, Nerd?_

"Let's GO!" Another guy, who Timmy knew from when he was five but lived in an other town now cried, as he cast a Dechanted unlocking spell with his Hell Demon and the doors swung open then screen dimmed to black and Timmy took a big glug of energy drink.

He was going to glance at the time when he realized the fight was on.

* * *

Stella swooshed her wine around in her glass before taking a swing. The boys had been waiting for a whole extra hour at the restaurant and were finishing up their first course, which they'd had to order to keep their table because the girls were that late. The restaurant was packed to the brims and there was a cue of ten or so people who were reservation-less, waiting for tables to clear.

_If they were lucky, which wasn't likely unless their young, rich and fabulous but if they were they would have had a reservation. _

"We're so sorry we were late," Flora apologized again. Stella kicked her shin under the table.

"OUCH! Stella!"

The long, satin finish off white table cloths concealed her violent action.

"Are you alright?" Helia asked, concerned. Stella darted her eyes across the table. Helia was very different from what she'd been expecting.

Firstly she'd thought he would have been shorter, like Saladine, but Helia was actually quite tall and he was a lot skinner than Stella had expected, but maybe that was just because next to a very muscular looking Brandon.

His hair was a hell of a lot longer than Stella had expected, and she wasn't too sure if she was convinced he suited it, maybe tied back? She thought to herself, taking a bread stick and chomping on it.

He did have nice eyes though, a lovely steely blue colour, Flora had told her they were icy blue, so she had been expecting something similar to Sky's eyes, but they were quite a nice dark blue, very different. He stared at Stella with a dark, intense look though his blue-black locks as if to say, 'what are you staring at?'

Stella grinned at Brandon, and took another chomp into her stick.

"You know, it wasn't really a big deal, we were planning on just pretending to be having a date with each other," Brandon joked, nudging at Helia.

"Hm, we've decided we're quite fond of each other," Helia continued.

"Actually, this double date is now us, and you, by that I mean you and Flora are now a couple, like Helia and I," Brandon informed.

"What?" Stella asked, glancing at Flora, who was confused.

"Brandon and I decided to go gay for each other,"

"We're out loud and proud!" Brandon added, eagerly.

"You're joking!" Stella exclaimed.

"Of course, but you should have seen your faces! I can't believe you and Flora fell for that, Stella! Sorry Helia, my girlfriend just does more for me, and I don't swing that way," Brandon laughed and Stella wondered if he'd had too much wine before eating.

"I'll try again next time," Helia chuckled, softly. It was going to take some adjusting to get used to Helia's soft tone.

"Maybe if you dyed your hair blonde," Stella said, sweetly to Helia. He looked up from his meal which he'd tossed around with his fork for the past three minutes and Stella had no idea why.

"I don't think it would be as flattering on me as it is on you," Helia said staring at Stella with his intense eyes, and faux sweetness in his voice. He stabbed his fork into a half of a cherry tomato and ate it.

Stella tensed up, for a pacifist he sure did stab that poor little cherry tomato pretty hard. This evening felt weird, like a really weird dream and you didn't know if it was going to be bad or good because nothing made sense what so ever.

_Things are getting outta control. _

Flora sensing the tension between everyone grabbed her menu, "Stella! We have to make up our minds on our mains!" She squealed, shoving the menu between the two them.

"Right, what looks good?" Stella asked.

"Aren't you two going to get entrées?" Brandon asked.

"Nonsense, you've already eaten," Flora exclaimed.

"No, no, I'd feel like a pig eating and leaving you girls out!" Brandon said.

"Go on, the food's good here," Helia added.

"It's alright; I'm still full from lunch," Flora smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, we ate a ton of sushi!" Stella beamed.

"Lies! Now order, I thought the duck liver spring rolls looked good, so I'm going to try those next," Brandon said, eyeing the menu, as if he could read through the hard cover.

"Ick," Stella responded, glaring at the menu again. Duck liver? Gross. She was not kissing Brandon until he brushed and flossed- twice, no trice.

"I think I'll get the tofu and ginger dumplings," Flora mumbled, "sounds good," Stella said, grinning. She was so trying to loose a few extra kilos, before the holiday season, so maybe eating and exercising like tiny Flora was a good idea.

_Starting now._

"So, what did you boys do today?" Stella asked, breaking out of her thoughts and leaning over the table and holding Brandon's masculine hand, squeezing it gently.

She pretended to listen to Brandon talking about his soccer game in the park but all she could think about was wearing a gorgeous custom made Valentino gown, walking down the stairs of the apartment, decorated with tea candles, a big Christmas tree and a big ol' ham on the long dinning room table, her father at the head and her mother sitting next to him and all her friends toasting her fabulous arrival.

_Dreams don't __always come true.

* * *

_

Timmy's arm was starting to hurt and his eyes were watering, he couldn't see where his eye drops were in the dark.

"God dammit, you stupid cherubs, go to hell!" Riven screamed into the microphone.

_A real man knows when to be aggressive! _

"Why are they so much more difficult to beat than the others?" SooKZ spoke, raising a good point. The stupid angels were blocking their access to Abbadon in his stupid cell.

Timmy took a hit for his friend, the Hell Demon because he was the only one with the stupid Dechanted unlocking spell to free Abbadon.

"My health is in the red, another hit like that and I'm out," Timmy said.

"Use one of those fancy potions," Riven spoke.

"Can't," He needed the code and it took to long to type out, he'd be dead ether way.

**Digital_Web: **Come on Timmy, you play better than that.

What? Timmy re read the message, Tecna? What the hell? You could only message someone in the game, when you were in the game yourself.

**Thunder_Tornado: **Tecna? Wtf?

**Digital_Web: **It's me.

**Thunder_Tornado: **Where are you?

**Digital_Web: **Taking the final stab at you! Sorry, next time!

Oh no! She just stabbed him with a Blade of Justice.

And that took his health down to zero.

He didn't have much time before the game re booted to their guild's headquarters.

**Thunder_Tornado: **You're not an angel!

**Digital_Web: **I'll let you know, I can be quite sweet when I want to be.

And his screen went black, he and his guild were back in the base camp where they began their journey.

"Fuck that," Riven said.

"What happened?" SookZ spoke.

"Uh, Revenge of the Ex-Girlfriend?" Timmy groaned, cursing the games two sided - Angel or Devil - story line.

_Nerd doesn't seem to think T is such an angel, but he still loves her, but does he still love the girl that just stabbed him in the heart?

* * *

_

"Stella, you haven't told me about your shopping trip yet!" Brandon exclaimed, as they waited for their crepe suzettes and crème brulee to arrive. The long thing silver-white candles where down to half.

Stella sat up, "Oh! You're right Flora and I went to Studio and they had the brand new Elizabeth and James collection and I think between us, we bought the whole collection," Stella beamed.

"A whole collection, Stella?" Brandon asked, his glass of Moet half way to his wide open mouth. His golden brown eyes wide open.

"Not just me, between us!" Stella nodded.

"That's a lot of stuff!" Brandon exclaimed, he seemed to have recovered and took a long gulp of champagne.

"Relax, they only got like ten items in and like, two shoes from the _whole_ collection, you're making it seem like I bought out the place, Brandon," Stella said, shocked by Brandon's negative reaction. Normally he just laughed and asked if it all made her look hot and asked for a catwalk show with him front row, this was so out of character.

"You properly have!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Okay, what's going on, Brandon?" Stella asked, not caring that Flora and Helia were staring at them wondering what to do.

But Stella didn't care that they were confused, it wasn't like they hadn't fought before anyways.

And what was Brandon's deal anyways? Why was he grilling her over shopping?

_Of all the things he could get __angry over her argues over something as important as shopping. _

"Maybe we should order some more champagne?" Helia asked, trying to stop the argument, Flora could tell he was uncomfortable watching Stella and Brandon fight, and since he still hadn't finished his first glass of champagne, she guessed he was pretty desperate.

Flora reached over to him and held his hand, his skin was rough with the tough removal of paint from his hands.

"Don't you think maybe you should do something else with your time, Stella? Exams will be here sooner than you think," Brandon scolded.

Flora could see Stella poke out her lower lip, and it started to tremble, a tell-tale sign she was about the burst into tears at any second. Flora wanted to say something, any thing but she was lost for words.

"What the fuck, Brandon, really? Like, who the hell do you think you are- firstly, and secondly, why are you telling me off here? In the restaurant, about shopping, this has _never _bothered you before, God, you're such a jerk! Get away from me," Stella screamed, grabbing her clutch and getting out of the chair, so she appeared as a blonde and black blur to the other patrons of the restaurant.

"Come on, Flora we're leaving and Brandon, we are so over, Loser," Stella turned on her heel, her head held high. Flora got up and took her clutch, while Brandon look partly pissed off and partly shocked with sadness, she reached over the table and kissed Helia quickly on the lips before rushing after Stella, with her head still held high, despite the tears falling.

_And the award for the best actress goes too…

* * *

_

Mitzi scanned the document she'd spent two all nighters on, finally her list was _done._

Every little detail about Gossip Girl was saved on her Mac and now all she had to do was maybe _ahem,_ adjust a few things, just the information was landing on _one_ person.

She had no idea who Gossip Girl was, or wasn't but all she knew was, she was going to take her down, weather it was her or someone else.

_Bitch. _

**TO: Diaspro Isis **

**FROM: MitziMarieFrancis**

**Subject: **Just waiting for you to make your move.

**Attachment: **GossipGirlInfo

Can't wait til you get here. It's going to be a blast.

Ttyl.

MitziMarieFrancis

_**New Message**_

TO: BloomPeters[…see address]

FROM: Sky Eraklyon

Subject: It's Sky

Message:

I've called off my arranged marriage to Diaspro, Bloom. I'd really like to start seeing you, as in I'd really like to see you as my girlfriend and I know it's going to be hard with my parents and all but I'm willing to fight them to be with you because…

I think you're worth it.

…

…

Because I think I might love you.

_**Message Deleted**_

_**New Message**_

TO: BloomPeters[…see address]

FROM: Sky Eraklyon

Subject: Can we talk?

Message:

Can we meet up and talk over some coffee (and maybe some apple pie) by Twos-A-Four, the coffee place we went after the Garden party.

-Sky.

_**Message Deleted**_

_**New Message**_

TO: BloomPeters[…see address]

FROM: Sky Eraklyon

Subject: I seriously don't know what's wrong with me.

Message:

Fuck

_**Message Deleted**_

_**New Message**_

TO: DiasproBitch[…see address]

FROM: Sky Eraklyon

Subject: I miss you

Message:

I'm sorry. Please call me.

_**Message sent**_

**Contact: **

Name: Diaspro Bitch

Email….

_**Delete? **_

_**Are you sure? **_

_**Contact Deleted. **_

**New contact: **

Name: Diaspro Iciss

Email…..

* * *

Flora sat on top of Stella's bed, her left arm holding her torso up, she glanced down at an upset Stella, who lay on her bed, in her cream and pale pink barconlette bra a matching thong with was covered up by a black house coat, the one Stella picked up from a vintage store when she went to Paris last year with her mother and father, it had feathers of all things around the hems on the sleeves, the collar and the hem that ended on the floor.

She even went so far as to have matching fluffy black kitten heeled slippers made to match.

As soon as they're come back to Stella's place, they're slipped off their brand new dresses and towering high heels, It was just so much more comfortable, and neither had to worry about pulling a silk tread in their dresses, totally ruining them.

"Boys suck so, so, so much," Stella whispered.

"I know, Stella," Flora said back, stroked Stella silky blonde hair.

"That feels nice," Stella mumbled into her pillow.

"After such a crappy night?" Flora asked.

"Since when did you use such words as, crappy? And yes, it feels especially good," Stella asked.

Flora paused, thinking of the best way to say what she was thinking, "Sometimes things you don't want to say or do, are appropriate for the situation," Flora said, still not satisfied with the way the sentence came out.

"That's so true," Stella commented, before pausing dramatically, thinking, "Why does everything eventually just turn bad? Like, when did everything get so overly complicated?" Stella asked, sighing dramatically for effect.

Flora paused, "When we stopped being kids," She finally said. It was the only answer she could think of.

Stella sighed again, "I miss being a kid," Stella shot up as soon as she finished spitting out the final word of the sentence, "Let's me kids again!" Stella shouted, bouncing on the bed, for dramatic effect but just caused Flora to fall over and crash into Stella's round bed.

"W-what?" Flora asked.

But Stella was reaching over for the modern looking sleek white phone, "Camilla, please bring up two peppermint ice cream sundaes, a whole packet of salt and vinegar chips and, what else do you think, Flora- Oh, I know, jelly beans, a big bowl of them- actually make it two!" Stella said, slamming the phone down, beaming happily.

"Are you mad?" Flora asked, "And whose going to eat all those sweets? I'm on a diet!"

"Relax, Flo, it's fun, and kids totally don't worry about what they eat," Stella shot up and bounced over to her dvd rack, "You know, I haven't seem these for ages, let's watch Disney movies, I say Beauty and the Beast is first!" Stella said, holding out the brand new two disk special grinning happily.

_Oh, fine if it'll make you that happy._

Flora grinned back, "Sure, but we _have _to watch Sleeping Beauty next!" Flora grinned, rearranging the pillows as Stella popped in the DVD. Camilla wheeled in their goodies and left, eyeing the girls as if she thought something was wrong with them.

_There proberly is._

"Can you please, turn down the lights Camilla?" Flora asked, sweetly. The lights went dark and the two friends stuck the ultra cold spoons into their ice cream.

_In the middle of winter…_

"Stupid loser ex-boyfriends don't know what their missing," Stella beamed in the dark as she pressed play.

"Stupid everyone doesn't know what their missing," Flora laughed back. And she was right.

_So go outside on your balcony, the one that over looks Gardenia Park and scream your lungs out, put on your yellow rain coat and matching boots and jump in the puddles left behind after the rain, sit in bed, watching re runs, eating sweets. What is life, if you can't sit back and laugh at yourself?_

_I'll still laugh at you, but really, then what's the difference?_

_And when you think it's all behind you, laugh some more, just for good measure. Sometimes, that's all you can do. _

_You know you love me. _

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl

* * *

_

A/N: Um so yeah… _tension._ (I know everyone wants fluff but fluff needs to be balanced out with tension, that way the sweet scenes seem even more sweet)

Please review for predictable foreshadowing, being really mean to characters and building up for the final and major plot arch! (Yay! Only took eight chapters to get here!)

Please note reviewing for the things listed above does NOT mean I will stop any of it because let's face it, when have I ever been _nice_ to these characters? Well, I guess I have... but then I am mean and then nice... So on and so forth.

Xx.

P.S. I am warning you now, chances are it'll be a while until I upload the next chapter is up (Gah! So behind!) Go re-read this story in the mean time. (Or you can go read another one, but this one is better, okay! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jokes! Maybe...)


	13. Nobody does it Better

**Gossip Girl: Winx Club Style**

**After17**

**Chapter Nine**

**Give up, give in, or give it all you've got**

_**(Nobody does it better)**_

_A wise person once said "you've only got three choices in life-give up, give in, or give it all you've got" and I tend to agree, take for example __**Princess S**__, she's given up on __**Boy**__ but he seems to be giving it all he's got. And he's got a lot._

_But will she give in? Who knows, but if she doesn't want him, __**Ruler M**__ will have him!_

_And what about __**Prince S**__ and __**Queen B**__? Seems they've both just given up on each other. So sad. When all hope is lost, what can one do? _

_**R**__ and __**M **__are so not even bothering, which I guess leaves them in the give up category, and I think same with __**Nerd**__ and __**T**__. _

_**L **__and __**J**__are giving in, but wait til she finds out there's more. Wink. Wink. _

_**F**__ and__** Poet**__ have given it all they've got and are head over heels in love. Hmmm, what have we all learnt from all this? _

_But also, don't forget, this also applies to when someone is fighting you. You can give up, give in or give it all you got, and you better believe, I'm going to give it all I've got. No. matter. what. _

_You should too. _

Layla Andros grinned as Jordan raised his glass, "A toast, to us!" He said.

"To us!" Layla beamed and took a downed her champagne, as much as she could swallow in one hit. There was nothing wrong with the bubbly sensation felling her head, actually it was kind of nice.

"Tonight has been just wonderful, don't you think?" Jordan asked, as the waiter came and took their dessert plates away.

"Absolutely," Layla grinned, feeling bloated and kinda lame, here she was with the most amazing boy she'd ever met, a few weeks into their relationship, and now she was lying to him. Or well, not really lying but not telling the whole truth.

_Which really isn't lying at all, it's just not saying everything you know._

"Tell me, now that we're done, would you like to come back to my place?" He asked, his chin length shaggy brown bob looked golden in the candle light.

"Um, I'm sorry, I can't,"

She felt bad, Jardon was so sweet when to her, and now she way lying to him and ditching him for her girl friends.

_Um, hello? What happened to boys whenever, girls forever?_

Layla glanced across the table, Jordan seemed a little bothered by this and she couldn't blame him, they were having a nice, romantic dinner and she had to leave. To do what?

"Listen, I'm going to be at Open, it's a new bar and my friend managed to score an invite for tonight, meet me there?" Layla asked, battering her long black false eyelashes, she'd never liked make up but lately she'd really been into it, but one day thought, why not? She would wear it like war paint. She loved neon pink lips and false eyelashes best, even though they'd taken a while to master.

She glanced to the ice bucket beside the table, for more champagne, but she realised the bottle was empty.

Surely she hadn't drunken the whole thing?

Nah, Jordan had drunk his fair share, she was sure of it…

But the room was starting to spin a little…

"Um, sure, but I thought you said you had some family thing on tonight, that's why we having dinner so early?" Jordan asked.

Fuck.

He was right, Layla cursed, really wishing she hadn't let Jordan keep refilling her glass.

"Whoops! Did I say that was this weekend? I meant next weekend! Tonight I have a girls' night at Open! Silly me!" Layla laughed, breezily.

_Thank god, she's still capable of making smooth recovery! _

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to impose!" Jordan said, glancing at Layla's empty champagne flute. "Do you want some more,"

"NO!" Layla screeched, no way she was drinking _anymore._ How she was going to get to the club was beyond her.

(Because let's face it, she was not going to say no to shots with her friends!)

"Shall we just leave then?" Jordan asked.

Layla simply nodded, "I believe it's my turn to pay?" she grinned and got up, not bothered by the other guests at the restaurant staring at her handing over her black AmEx while her boyfriend sat at the table coolly.

"I heard he's only with her because she has money," Layla spun around to see Heather and Jacqueline, two girls in her year sitting at the table near the entrance, both wearing cute cocktail dresses, matching white gloves and their hair tied up in girlie buns on top of their heads. Their table was covered in an array of deserts, Layla wondered why they always seemed to be everywhere and if they had anything better to do with their time than gossip.

_Like anyone has anything better to do than gossip!_

Layla turned around and pretended not too see them, but it's not like that mattered, she knew they were there and they knew she was here.

"I heard he's seeing some other girl, as well," Heather said, sticking her fork into a piece of chocolate cake.

"Really? What a jerk! Betcha he's feeding her all sorts of lies," Jacqueline sneered.

Layla glared at the girls, as her card was handed back to her, she stormed past, they were just jealous because she had a totally hot and lovely boyfriend and they were all alone and eating cake and properly getting fat or something.

She stormed over to the table, "Come on Jordan, let's go to Open, we don't want to lose our table," She huffed, grabbing his nicely toned bicep and hoisting him up.

"Woah, what's the rush?" Jordan asked, glancing at Layla.

Layla glanced over to Jacqueline and Heathers' table what was she going to say? That there's two totally bitchy gossipers at that table and they repeat everything they see to who knows who?

Layla leaned over and cuddled up to Jordan and leaned over and whispered into his ear, "The sooner we go to the club, the sooner we can leave," She purred into his ear. She could see the tips of his ears blushing bright fuchsia.

_Seems like someone's a smooth liar when they're wasted. It seems almost criminal how easy it is._

He turned to her and grinned, "Sounds like a plan," He grinned. Layla lead the way, holding his hand, as she pasted Jacqueline and Heathers' table she poked out her tongue, not because they bothered her but because to say, 'Ha! I'm leaving with my hot boyfriend, you suck!'

_Real smooth, L…

* * *

_

"I just got a text from Layla, she's getting ready to leave the hotel, she's just hailing a cab, she'll be here in ten," Tecna said, she was sitting on the end of her bed, while Musa tossed clothes carelessly over her shoulders, muttering who knew what.

"Do you think we can share a cab?" She finally piped up. She was holding a pair of leather Topshop shorts to her hips.

"Musa it's cold out!" Tecna exclaimed, "and are you sure you still want to see Riven?" Tecna asked, hesitantly. Whenever Riven was the topic of discussion the two girls ended up fighting over their conflicting views.

And Tecna was pretty sure she was right about the whole situation.

_Nice. _

"Uh, yeah," Musa said, flinging a gorgeous silk ball dress over her shoulder carelessly.

Typical.

"Wear something warm," Tecna instructed.

"But… _whhhy_? And why do I have to dress up?" Musa whined pulling out a pair of indigo skinny jeans, and pulling her red track pants off and pulling her jeans on over her pale legs.

She dug around in her wardrobe while Tecna sat there amazed at the things she was throwing over her shoulder, how could one be so _messy? _

"Musa it's cold out, wear something warm," Tecna pressed, from Musa's bed, she was lying on her stomach, flicking though a very old Japanese Magazine.

"Nah, and it'll be warm in the club," Musa muttered.

"What?" Tecna sat up, watching Musa pull on a pair of shearling boots on and stand up, walked so casually over to her vanity and grab a random lip stick off her vanity, Tecna wanted to hit her head when she saw the cerulean blue colour being applied to Musa's lips. What the heck? Since when did they make blue lipstick?

_Oh, you know, since back in the day! _

Then she ran her hands through her hair and shook it out, her long blue black hair whipped around her head, falling into a messy style around her head. She turned to Tecna, "I'm ready," She said carelessly, almost like she didn't even want to go out. But Tecna knew better than that, and she knew Musa was stoked to receive the invite to the opening that night.

Tecna got up off of Musa's bed and groaned as the magazine flopped onto the floor.

"Leave it, let's go!" Musa grinned.

* * *

Musa De Jules' kissed the window of the taxi before she, Layla and Tecna spilled out of the taxi and onto the concrete footpath. What where the odds they would hail Layla's cab?

"What did you do that for?" Tecna asked, glancing over her shoulder at the silky blue lipstick kiss on the window.

"It's a gift for the next rider," Musa added breezily, pulling down her black racer back tank top, it was the middle of winter and she didn't have a coat on. The goose bumps rose on her upper arm, a dead giveaway to her friends that she was cold and should have listened to them.

_Should have. _

Tonight was promised to be a crazy girls night out and Musa intended to let everyone know she was intending to go nuts hence the blue lipstick on her lips. Tecna's sequined skirt caught the light of the headlights of ongoing traffic. It was Friday night and people had places to be. Musa grinned at her friends and winked as they followed her up to the bouncer, she flashed him a smile and a handed him the opening invite.

"Come on in," He said, grumpily, moving aside.

Once they were in Musa let out a squeal, "How cool was that?" She asked her friends, glancing around the club, it was pretty cool, all black, grey and lime green. And the neon's in this place were sick.

Musa and Tecna grinned and linked arms as they walked over the bar, Layla followed in a half daze, glancing at he phone and texting furiously as they stood at the bar.

"Careful there, you're going to wear out your keypad," Someone next to Layla sat, she glanced up, it was a tall guy, with shaggy dark hair and a geeky smile, she thought he looked familiar but she wasn't sure.

"Nah, Don't think so," Layla said, before turning to the bar tender, "Three vodka shots, please!" She called out, grinning.

"Three shots for the girls with technicoloured lips!" The bar tender grinned and winked as he turned to grab the vodka.

Layla realised that they were all wearing strange colours, she in hot pink, Musa in blue and Tecna in a lilac colour.

"You guys stole my look!" Musa shrugged, grinning at her own joke.

The bartender poured the vodka into the shot glasses and grinned again, "You ladies, look lovely, anyways, so don't worry about it!" He laughed and turned to serve others.

The girls grinned and took their shots like water.

"Now what?" Musa asked, glancing around the room, "I need a hook up, or a number or a date-"

"-Or a boyfriend?" Tecna jumped in. This made Layla stop paying attention to her phone.

"Or that,"

"Ooooh, we need to find you a hook up!" Tecna giggled.

"Please, and thank- oh fuck," Musa sighed.

"What?" Layla asked, glancing over her shoulder to the entrance where Riven had just walked in. Followed by Timmy, both looking very out of place and lost.

"Oh,"

"Crud,"

"And we have bigger problems!" Musa sighed.

"What now?"

Musa pointed to the second floor tables, where she could see Diaspro glancing over the railing with slight disgust at the people dancing in the crowds.

"You're joking!"

"Should we leave?" Layla asked.

"NO! We are here and we're going to have a good time, we just need to avoid a few people to do so!" Musa sighed.

"Easier said than done," Tecna sighed.

"We're not getting out of here with out a black eye and a few broken hearts," Layla mumbled.

"Dibs the black eye," Tecna whispered back to Layla.

Musa watched Riven and Timmy walk over to the other end of the bar and order some beers, she didn't know they even knew each other let alone, hang out. But here they both were, ordering drinks and not talking to each other.

Actually, they properly got along well, since Riven wasn't much of a talker and neither was Timmy…

_Unlike Moi, but you all know that. _

"Dude, you don't think that they're _deliberately _avoiding us, do you?" Musa asked Tecna.

"What makes you think they know we're here?" Tecna asked, crossing her arms over her chest and standing tall. Her black blazer had the coolest cut of the shoulder blades, Musa noted, all futuristic and stuff but totally awesome.

And it made her arms look super skinny and toned.

Which they kinda already were… but still.

"So uh, what's the odds I can borrow that jacket some time soon?" Musa asked, Tecna cheekily.

"Huh?" Layla tilted her head, was Musa strange or what?

"Yeah, I guess, but not tonight, alright?" Tecna shrugged.

"Yeah," Musa beamed, her blue lip stick still looked so unnatural but fun, maybe Tecna could crash back at Musa's place and _"borrow" _it.

_And accidentally on purpose never return it. _

"Hey, I thought I'd find you here!" Musa and Tecna jumped while Layla squealed and turned around, hugging a fairly good looking boy with chin length brown hair.

"You came!" Layla beamed, hugging the boy tightly.

"How'd she land such a hottie so quickly?" Musa whispered to Tecna.

"I don't know," Tecna sighed.

_Because she doesn't have the same boy drama as you?

* * *

_

"This sucks,"

"…,"

"I mean, this _really_ sucks,"

"…,"

"Do you know how much the sucks?"

"Balls,"

Timmy turned to Riven and frowned, "What?"

"…,"

"Fine," Timmy said, and glanced out into the club, he wasn't too sure _how_ Riven got the invites to the OPEN opening, but Riven seemed to not be talking to him, which was ridiculous because he invited him.

Maybe he had pissed him off.

"Musa and Tecna are here," Riven said.

"Oh," Timmy got it now. "Where?" He craned his head, and tried to peep past the crowd but the people all so of blended into one and he saw no one he knew.

_Oh, what a terrible fate._

"What, are you actually going after Tecna? Again?" Riven asked shocked.

Timmy paused, a bartender walked past carrying a tray over his head, full of glasses full of ice over his head, as he weaved in between people. "Yeah," He finally said.

Riven didn't respond.

"Are you going to talk to Musa?" Timmy asked.

Riven scoffed.

"Well?" Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Riven mumbled.

"Maybe-yes," Timmy grinned.

"Might as well get it over with, right?" Riven shrugged.

_With an attitude like that, you might as well just give up.

* * *

_

Layla pulled away from Jordan's lips, to take a sip of her vodka and lemonade, the condensation dripped down onto her thigh.

Jordan placed a trail of kisses along her neck as she took her sip, down her shoulder and…

"Can we go back to your place?" Layla murmured into his ear, before placing a kiss on his lips.

"mmmhh," Jordan moaned, which Layla presumed meant yes. Or it had better be.

_Or there would be trouble. _

"We've only been going out two weeks," Jordan laughed, "Are you really that type of girl?"

"Oh, you have no idea what type of girl I am," Layla purred, dragging Jordan by the hand.

She'd had way too much to drink. Probably

_Is she not going home tonight? Probably…

* * *

_

"Tecna, uh, um, sorry, Tec…Na, sorry, TECNA!"

Timmy squeezed past the group of screeching girls, whose were posing with the camera and pursing there lips and winking playfully at the camera.

_We can't all be born so incredibly beautiful we don't have to try. But trying is so passé._

"Tecna!" Timmy tried again to call out to her.

Just when he was about to give up and go get a drink.

_Or two. _

"Timmy, I thought I heard someone calling my name," Tecna glanced at him. Her large teal eyes looked so pretty as the neon lights reflected in them.

"U-umm, hi-i," He stuttered, adjusting his glasses on his nose, which was a nervous habit he had whenever he was scared like a baby.

_Shhh, no one needs to know._

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Tecna said, her lilac coloured lips coiled into a sweet little smile.

"Um, A friend got an invite and a plus one," Timmy replied.

"That's nice,"

Timmy pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, the sweat was really brining them down.

"C-can I buy you a drink?"

Tecna looked at him, her large teal eyes looked as warm and inviting just like when they first met.

"Sure,"

They wondered over to the bar and after they got their drinks and Timmy forked over the cash, he turned to Tecna.

He wasn't so sure why what possessed to do what he did next but, right there at the bar he placed a kiss on Tecna's lilac lips, not bothered that the colour was probablyly all over his own lips.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it,"

Tecna smiled, "Shall we leave?"

"S-sure,"

_Spotted: Nerd and T leaving Open, the lilac just made it obvious.

* * *

_

"MUSA!" Riven called out, her back was turned to him, he reached out but as his hand neared her bare shoulder she turned.

"Hm, oh, it's just you," Musa said, crossing her skinny pale arms across her chest.

Riven stared her down, what was with that blue lipstick? It looked stupid and those fur trimmed boots were really ugly.

"What's up?" He asked, shrugging.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

Riven snarled, "Tell you what? What do you want to know?"

"Um, how about that totally gross girl from Queens that you hooked up with?" Musa asked, stomping her foot into the ground in frustration. She always did that when she was pissed, the pain shot up her leg and she regretted her actions.

"Urgh, it was a…_mistake,_" Riven sighed, pinning the bridge of his roman style nose with thumb and middle finger. When he released a dizzying whoosh ran through his head, almost painfully.

"Oh really, well, I think _you_ were a mistake," Musa said and stormed off.

Not looking back.

_Because if she had she would have seen the poor, sad little puppy dog eyes that begged her to stay

* * *

_

As Musa stormed off from her lame conversation with Riven feeling rather dignified, I mean, she showed him right? Right?

_Right. _

Yet she still felt oddly unsatisfied, she should have called him a whore-man-slut-jerk, like she'd been calling him in her head for the past week.

Because that was what he was.

_But not in that order. _

She wondered up stairs, the lilac and red neons on the stairs made her feel nauseous as she started at them while walking up the stairs.

She stormed up the last few stairs, it was bound to be air conditioned and cooler up here than on the dance floor, she needed sometime to calm down, and possibly find her posse.

She pulled out her phone to see two Gossip Girl blasts and two texts perfectly explaining anything.

_Glad I could be of service to you. _

While she was staring at the screen on her phone she wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her, she walked past and bumped into the arm of a slender girl.

"Mmm…Sorry," Musa mumbled absent-mindedly, as she continued foreword.

".God! My dress," A girl shrieked.

"Sorry, I'll get you a new one…" Musa trailed off when she was none other than Sky's now, ex-fiancée and Bloom enemy number one, Diaspro.

_Enemy number one for now. _

"A new one? A new one? You think a new one is going to fix this?" Diaspro asked, the red stain showed through her royal amethyst one-shouldered Alice+Olivia Silk drape dress.

"Well, your dress won't have a stain any more," Musa said, flatly. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

She actually just wanted to go home, her friends had left her with their boys and Riven was still hanging around, so she was pretty bend on going home now.

"But what about the humiliation? I have to leave this club, with a big stain on my dress, everyone will see!" Diaspro exclaimed, the blue-green light shone on her platinum blonde hair. She was really pretty, if she didn't have such a bad spoilt brat attitude, she'd be stunning- inside and out.

_But we all know some girls can't have it all. _

"Borrow some guys jacket," Musa laughed, that's what she would do.

_Because all the guys in the club would be begging to give her their jackets. _

"Wait, I know you, you're that red-headed hussy girls' friend," Diaspro shrieked at her realization.

"So?"

"How could you be friends with that girl? She's a slut!" Diaspro placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Musa.  
"What did you just say?" Musa fumed, who did this Diaspro girl think she was? It was one thing to be a royal pain in the ass but to bully someone else.

Diaspro continued haughtily, "That red headed hussy gir-"

"Don't call her that – she's not!" interrupted Musa.

"What ever do you mean? She _stole_ my fiancé!" Diaspro exclaimed.

"Funny, maybe he was never yours in the first place?" Musa said.

And with that, Diaspro lunged at her.

Too bad Diaspro wasn't aware that Musa knew how to use her left hand.

"Owwww!" Diaspro cried, holding her hand her cheek.

"Oh, you baby! Whatever. I'm leaving," Musa said curtly, she was in such a foul mood right now she wanted to kick and scream and break _something_.

_Someone? _

"Yeah, you walk away!" Diaspro screamed at her behind.

Musa didn't even want to respond to that, so she raised her arm over her head and gave Diaspro a good show of her middle finger.

_Take that!_

_Spotted: M leaving OPEN with a smug look on her face and V.D leaving shortly after in hysterics with a few girl friends, wonder how much she pays them?

* * *

_

To: … (See address)

From: … (See address)

Subject: Before you delete this READ IT.

I found this place, wouldn't it make a perfect setting for a ball? Would you take me back if I threw you a ball?

(Click the link for the pictures I took for you)

Brandon

P.S. I still love you.

* * *

_Dear Friend of Stella Victoria Solaria,_

_You are invited_

_To the most_

_Fabulous_

_Decedent_

_And _

_Mysterious _

_Masquerade themed-party _

_Next week, Saturday at 8:00 pm _

_Stay tuned for more details, to be delivered this week. _

_Don't forget your mask, lovelies!_

_Ttyl,_

_Stella Victoria Solaria

* * *

_

It was Sunday morning, and the long, glass table in Stella's apartment was set for a feast of twenty, with buttery English muffins, crispy bacon, smoked salmon wrapped poached eggs and orange juice and lemonade fizzing away silently in long crystal champagne flutes.

The sun shone through the drapes, and one would think that they had walked into an exquisite lady's early morning brunch.

_Yeah right, welcome to Princess S' typical Sunday morning. If you're invited you're lucky. _

"I can't believe how amazing the party is going to be," Flora said, she was sitting across from Stella and Brandon, Helia was next to her, his hand on her white stocking clad thigh. She sealed another envelope, and placed it in the pile of 'needs to be sent' letters.

"That's because my snookums was able to rent out possibly the most amazing location, you're going to freak when you see it, it's amazing," Stella beamed, kissing Brandon on the lips.

"I had to do something to make it up you to," Brandon blushed, grabbing his short black espresso and downing it in one gulp.

_Steady there. _

"And everyone is invited!" Stella grinned, giddily, "And of course I have the most amazing dress ever," She her long sunny blonde hair, cascading down her shoulders, held back by a cute hair band with a diamante crown on the side.

_S really is a princess. _

"What's the place like?" Flora asked, placing another invite in the envelope. The cards were wine red and gold, with two black feathers tied with a gold, stringy ribbon tastefully glued to the side, before the name on the invitee. They looked totally decedent and sinister at the same time.

Everyone at school would be totally impressed with them.

"It's in this totally grotty looking warehouse, but on the inside it's amazing, all these beams and columns and little rooms and corridors, and with the right deco it'll blow your mind," Stella laughed, taking a sip of her green tea.

She and Flora were on a health kick right now since spring would be here soon and then before you know it, summer would come and they would finally be seniors. But the health kick… well, they needed to look hot for summer right?

_Correction: Hotter. _

Flora grinned, she'd always loved the idea of a Masquerade party, she was looking forward to it, even though she had no idea what to wear yet.

And she really wanted to get an awesome mask.

She'd managed to get an amazing one from Venice imported for Helia, it was gold and white, and covered his whole face, and it had the most intricate lace around the side, the description said it was meant to resemble the sun, which Flora thought was so appropriate, she couldn't wait to give it to him on Saturday, she hoped he liked it since they didn't normally buy each other gifts she hoped he would receive it well.

"You haven't given an address on the invites," Helia asked, frowning at the invite he was holding.

"I'll give that out later," Stella said, breezily, waving her hand, shaking off Helia's frostiness.

She didn't know why but he always made her feel uncomfortable. But he was the love of Flora's life so she had to tolerate him, at best, hang on that gave her an idea…

She didn't even have to tolerate him, she could just pretend to get a long with him.

And well, her party was ninety percent mystery ten percent deception.

_And we can only begin to think what Princess S has install then. Watch your back Poet, there's going to be a war…

* * *

_

Bloom sat at her vanity, unrolling the final hot roller from her flame red hair, letting the lock spring and bounce back up and gently fall into place, framing her face nicely.

Tonight, her mother had invited a very important client over for dinner. Apparently he was a management/marketing/business man extraordinaire and if he lived up to his reputation he would help her mother go from city buff to global phenomenon.

Needless to say this was a big deal for her family. Daphne had even flown home just for a few days for the evening.

Bloom applied a final slick of lip gloss and stood up and removed her terry cloth robe and stood in her Agent Provocateur Stephanee satin plunge bra and thong set, there was something about sexy matching lingerie that made her feel confident and more refined and glamorous.

Inside and out.

She strutted over to her wardrobe, she grabbed the dress she was going to wear tonight, and pulled it on, it was a new Lanvin cotton and silk dress, the off-white ruffles ran across the bust and down the side all the way to the hem, she twirled around, watched the way the diamante and peal spaghetti straps twinkled and caught the light in her full length mirror.

She wished that she had her prince charming were here as well, they would dance and twirl and spin and… actually, the person she imagined bore strong resemblance to Sky Eraklyon. Bloom pushed her curl out of her eyes and grabbed the strappy metallic Jimmy Choo shoes and dashed over to her bed, sat down and pulled her shoes on. Her head was still spinning as she pulled the buckle into place.

She caught a glance at her reflection in the mirror and poked her tongue out at herself. Stupid Sky, stupid dinner, stupid everyone.

_Aye, aye._

Daphne was wearing gorgeous Oscar de la Renta tulle and ruffle dress, the tight, black corset sucked her already tiny waist in and then fanned out into a classic navy A-line skirt, with amazing detail, Bloom suddenly felt like a little child again.

_Again. _

"Vanessa, relax! It's going to be fine," Mike said, as Vanessa paced across the antique Persian carpet in her brand new Chanel shoes.

"But what if he decides to pull out, Mike, the stress…" Vanessa stated her arms shaking as she flailed aimlessly.

"Well, erhm, his loss Vanessa, we can always find another investor to take your company global," Mike stated, Bloom could almost see the light bulb flash over his head.

"But this is Valtor Communications, Mike, this is _the_ investor,"

"Oh would you too relax, Rosa! Wine for Mother and father, fill up the glass!" Daphne said, smiling happily.

Her blue eyes sparkling with joy, her shoulder length red hair was tied to the side, in a long flowing side pony tail. Bloom scowled Daphne didn't have one split end at all.

She pulled one of the curls, inspecting the ends with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked her sister.

"N-nothing, I just need a new hair cut," Bloom gasped.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "So, what ever happened with you and that Sky guy?"  
Bloom could feel the uncomfortable warm feeling creeping into her cheeks.

"Oooh, you're blushing!" Daphne squealed.

"No, it's not like that! I don't even like him anymore," Bloom said, she felt on edge, why couldn't she just say that she wasn't interested in him anymore in a nonchalant, I'm too cool for the old story way?

_Because she's too nice for that? _

"I hope he found the place alright," Vanessa said, she clutched the white wine glass in her long slender fingers. She always used moisturizer every hour to prevent the signs of aging since she used her hands so much for work.

She looked particularly youthful in a Just Cavalli black beaded mesh dress the hemline was slightly too short for her age but her black opaque tights made up for the leg.

_I don't think anyone over the age of 40 can 'make up' for the amount of leg… thank you very much!_

"Mum, why don't you go check the check has cooked the crab just the way you like it?" Daphne asked, before her mother could ramble off again and let her nerves get the better of her.

"Oh, you're right! I hope he didn't over cook the crab…" and with that Vanessa scuttled off.

Daphne and Bloom took a seat, in the plush love seat in their massive foyer, the table in the middle of the room, in a very long, very tall vase was a bunch of cattails.

Not a typical flower for arrangements, if it could even be considered a flower but cattails mean prosperity.

_Clearly, mother dear is going for subtlety this evening. _

Bloom and her sister chatted for a little while, about school and their plans for the coming weekend.

Daphne even more excited about the masquerade than Bloom was, and she wasn't even going since she was catching up with an old, old friend, whom Bloom didn't even remember existed.

"Rosa, said, he's just pulled up, Bloom, Daphne, stand up, quickly! Rosa, take my wine, I don't want him to think I'm an alcoholic," Vanessa said, in one breath.

"Woah, Mum, just because you have a drink in your hand, doesn't mean you're an alcoholic," Daphne said, totally relaxed and fine. She looked perfectly calm and collected.

Bloom glanced up at her sister, enviously.

"Oh, I know that… but still, first impressions, first impressions," Vanessa said, with a big, wide smile.

To Bloom it looked forced, her forehead was creased with late wrinkles and she wrung her hands anxiously.

"Mum, relax!" Daphne said, taking her mothers' hand and smiled at her.

"Okay, okay,"

Bloom sighed, and played with the hem of her dress.

She didn't want to sit around with all these grown ups and make polite conversation with them.

Actually she just wanted to go up stairs and read her favourite books with a big mug of hot chocolate and a whole packet of marshmallows to snack on.

Oh great… she was feeling even more depressed now.

Way to go.

Vanessa held her breath and clutched her eldest daughters hand tightly, causing her knuckles to become white.

The large door swung open and a gust of cool, fresh air came rushed into the room.

The sounds of heavy footsteps and a cloak caught in the breeze rang through Bloom's ears.

Bloom inwardly groaned when she saw the man who had leant her his umbrella two weeks ago standing in her lobby, in front of her family.

And was going to buy her mother's business.

Crap.

Okay, this was no big deal, Bloom said, he seemed so nice that day… even if he was a little bit of a creep in a way.

"Good Evening Peters' family," Bloom glanced at the older man, he was younger looking than she remembered.

"Aha, Vanessa, my new business partner, how are you?" He took her hand and grasped it tightly.

Bloom noticed he was still wearing those gloves, and how they pulled tight when he stretched his hands she wondered why he was wearing them again?

Were they his trademark?

_Seems like a villainous type of trademark to me._

"My assistant has brought in the gifts, I bring you this,"

Valtor's assistant walked in, carrying a massive Golden Victorian Era vase, he plopped it down in front of Mike and Vanessa who stared at it dumbly.

"Oh, it's lovely, Valtor, thank you so much for this wonderful gift," Vanessa said, giving Valtor a loose hug.

Mike stood there and scratched his head, wondering what he could possibly use this massive vase for and why Valtor had chosen such an ugly yellow colour.

"I bring a gift for your lovely daughters as well," Valtor's twisted smile glanced over Vanessa's shoulder and towards Daphne and Bloom.

Bloom let out an 'eep' as Valtor's grey eyes glanced over to her.

This guy scared her and she was afraid to know why.

"Ah, I've met you before, haven't I?" Valtor said, his deep voice carried through out the room.

"Um, y-yes, you leant me your umbrella, erm, I still have it if you want it back?" Bloom said, wondering where she had left it.

Her mother, father and sister looked at her as if to say, 'what the hell?' to her. She felt the blush creeping onto her cheeks and she felt hot and bothered.

"That's quite alright, my dear, I have no further use for it," he spoke, boldly.

"Valtor, come sit, would you like a drink, what do you prefer red or white?" Vanessa asked, leading Valtor to their living room, a wide smile plastered on her face so big it made her face look ten years younger.

After Bloom's family and Valtor were comfortable he gave his gifts to the both of them and Bloom suddenly felt the need to go take a shower, the gift was nice… a little too nice.

An antique bracelet with pearls and diamonds, it was lovely, actually it took her breath away, but Valtor… was well, Valtor and that's all she knew about him.

The way he kept… staring at her was a little freaky as well.

Even through dinner while making business talks with Vanessa and Mike, he'd glance over at her like he expected her to take part in the conversation as well… which she couldn't.

So she stared down at her dinner, like she was really interested in the plate.

She didn't even want to make eye contact with him, hopefully he would get the message. I mean, he's old right?

Right?

_Um… right…

* * *

_

When Valtor left the room, to step outside and see the Gardens with Vanessa. Daphne turned to Bloom and nudged her, "He so likes you, Bloom, you should take him up on that dinner offer," She spoke quickly and softly.

"What?" Bloom hissed back, how could Daphne suggest a thing like that? What was she thinking?

_Or not thinking?_

"He's good looking, no?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne he's like, fifty or something, and I don't like him," Bloom said, desperately wanting to take a shower right now.

_But that might interest him even more._

"Hope mum hasn't noticed," Daphne sung in Bloom's ear as her mother, father and ick, Valtor came back into the house.

Bloom just stared dangers at her sister who was admiring the antique necklace Valtor had gifted her.

* * *

This night couldn't be over soon enough, Bloom moaned mentally, why can't this all be over?

Bloom pulled her sheets down she was so ready to snuggle under the covers, in between all the pillows and blankets with her favourite blue bunny.

A tap tap on the door and she rolled her eyes, typical. If it was Daphne wanting a gossip she was not going to get it, Bloom wondered over and tied the fluffy pink dressing gown around herself.

She opened the door to see Rosa.

"Miss Bloom, Miss Bloom,"

_Dear Miss Bloom,_

_I must say, I was deeply impressed with you tonight, I hope to see you more in the future, would tomorrow night, over dinner be too soon?_

_Valtor_

Bloom scrunched up the note and threw it at the waster bin and missed but was too tired to go pick it up, she hoped the sheets were still warm as she crawled back into bed and got comfortable again.

* * *

**To: Riven**

**From: Darcy**

How long are you going to play this game with me? I think you should man up and take me on a date. Tonight.

**To: Darcy**

**From: Riven**

I said we're done. Get over it.

…

…

…

**To: Darcy**

**From: Riven**

Okay, be at yours in twenty.

…

…

**To: Darcy**

**From: Riven**

I'm outside your front door.

Riven held his forehead in a tight frown, he glanced down as the door swung open and immediately make eye contact with Darcy's amber brown eyes.

"So you finally decided to show up?" Darcy said, her voice was raspy, like she'd just woken up from a nap.

_Yawn, no amount of beauty sleep can help that mug!_

"Hm," Riven grunted.

Darcy's long dirty blonde hair was piled into a poofy looking blob on top of her head, long, loose strands tumbled down. Her black eyeliner and eye shadows were smudged under her eyes, like she'd slept in it and hadn't washed it off yet. She looked like a mess.

She leaned casually against the doorframe, "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?"

"You just show up, no explanation, no answers, no nothing, I don't like to be left hanging," Darcy said.

"Do you really care?" Riven shrugged, jamming his fists in his pockets.

Darcy paused and picked at the black lacquer on her thumb, "No, not really," she looked up from her chipped nails, which Riven didn't see what was so interesting about, "Come in, my sisters are out for a while so you can stay a little longer if you want," Darcy said, as Riven followed behind her, and into her and her sisters' apartment.

_You mean, there's more of her? Oh no._

"I didn't know you had sisters,"

"Well, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Darcy snapped, heading over to the fridge and pulling out two Coronas, She stopped at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, and Riven took a seat on the black faux leather bar stool.

"Lemon or Lime?" She asked, her denim button down was unbuttoned so Riven could see her lacy black bra.

"Lemon, I can't stand lime," Riven said.

Darcy grabbed one of the two lemons in the fruit bowl and took a knife out of the drawer.

Riven took the opportunity to check out his surroundings while her back was turned. He noticed a crumpled, half used packet of cigarettes on the bench, and the sofa looked so worn in it would collapse at any moment, there were clothes thrown over the back of the sofa, handing from door handles, over the fancy looking printed carpet and even pinned to the moth-eaten holes in the sheer black lace curtains with pegs – were they drying their clothes that way?

There was a modern book case, maybe the newest and only first owned thing in their living room.

Darcy slid the beer over the counter and over to Riven.

"Nice place," Riven said.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Don't play nice with me,"

"I like it," Riven pressed.

"Mmh, you're not the only one," Darcy smirked, her lilac coloured lips made Riven remember Musa's crazy blue ones from a few nights ago and he instantly shunned the memory to the back of his head.

"Where are your sisters, then?" Riven asked, still trying to stop the thoughts from processing.

"Out, my eldest sister was suppose to go on a date with the big wealthy business man and but he had to cancel because of some stupid work thing, and my youngest sister is with her boyfriend," Darcy explained, holding a cigarette between her lips and fishing around in her tiny leather short shorts for her lighter.

_How could she possibly lose her lighter in those tiny little shorts?_

"Want one?" Darcy asked, before lighting the cigarette.

Riven took the packet and grabbed the least crumpled looking one and took the lighter Darcy held out to him.

He didn't smoke, because his little sister didn't want him too but he liked the numbing effect it had on his head, he'd been thinking about Musa and Darcy and his crappy dating life, until his head hurt.

Musa or Darcy?

Darcy or Musa?

They both brought out two different sides to himself… only at the wrong times.

With Musa he was nonchalant and risky and to Darcy he was a little more patient but rude.

He took a drag of his cigarette.

Okay it wasn't working, he took a swig of the beer.

"You've gone quiet,"

Riven grunted.

"Why?" Darcy pressed.

"I'm thinking,"

She pulled the cigarette from her lips, "What are you thinking about?"

"You,"

* * *

When Bloom awoke the next morning, she still felt tired, but got up anyways, she was disappointed to see the stupid bracelet stupid Valtor had given her, was still on her wrist.

She pulled on her dressing gown and tied it tightly around her waist, then headed down stairs, for the kitchen, she was not hungry but she wanted a coffee, desperately, strong and black.

Bloom noticed the piece of paper she threw at the floor last night was gone, good the cleaner must have gotten rid of it.

She didn't want to even look at that note once, why would she want to look at it again?

Valtor seriously gave her the creeps, as she slipped her slippers on and headed down stairs she kind of hoped Valtor _didn't _want to work with her mother, just to make sure, that Bloom never saw him again. _Ever. _

She made her way into the kitchen the smells of coffee, oranges and honey hit her and she felt very awake. Her mother and father were sitting at the table, her father reading the morning paper and held a large light blue coffee mug, about to take a sip.

And like every morning, he would burn his tongue.

Daphne was pouring some soy milk into a bowl, a cutting board with a banana peel and an apple core were next to here and Bloom noticed the honey as well, Daphne loved honey and Bloom wasn't too sure why.

"Hey, morning sunny sunshine, how are you, I made you breakfast!" Daphne grinned, Bloom then noticed she was holding two bowls.

Her older sister's long orange-red hair was haphazardly tied above her head, in a pile, not a remainder of makeup was present on her face either. Bloom wondered how she always managed to look so… _radiant. _

And why wasn't it genetic?

"Thanks," Bloom said, following her sister to the table and taking their usual seat, across from their parents'.

Vanessa took the tea bag out of her cup and placed it on the saucer.

"Good morning darling, how are you? Did you sleep well?" Vanessa asked, beaming, she was already dressed for a casual Sunday.

Bloom took a scoop of her breakfast.

"Good," Bloom said, before eating.

Daphne poured herself some coffee. "One for me too, please Daph," Bloom suddenly remember how desperately she wanted a coffee.

"We were just chatting how did you find last night, Bloom?" Vanessa asked, looking up from her tea. Her left hand was scrunched in a ball.

"Um, it was… nice," Bloom said, thinking of things she could say to change the topic.

"The crab was cooked well last night," Bloom finally said, staring into her breakfast, maybe if she didn't make any contact with anyone they would forget she was there.

_Not likely. _

"Bloom, I found this on your floor this morning," Vanessa held out the note, and Bloom cringed. She knew it.

She knew it all along.

"Mother…"

"I know, you proberly don't want to hear this, but Bloom… dear, I… I think you should reconsider," Vanessa said, Mike and Daphne just sat there confused.

Daphne stared at the note, while Mike just looked at the paper but he wasn't reading it.

"What's that?" Daphne asked. Vanessa passed the note to Daphne and she took it and Bloom felt the blush creep onto her cheeks.

"No way! I knew he liked you!" Daphne cheered.

"What? Who?" Mike leaned over and in the process spilt his coffee over and into his lap.

Mike let off a string of profanities and then excused himself from the table, to go wash up.

_Well, that takes care of him. _

"So? Are you going to go out with him?" Daphne asked, like nothing had happened.

"What? Ew, no! He's old and gross and I don't even like him!" Bloom said.

Daphne laughed, " Fine, whatever, I thought you two would be a cute couple, but fine," She took her now empty bowl and placed it in the sink, "Well, I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me," She said, before leaving.

Bloom let out a sigh.

She was safe…

"Bloom… sweetie,"

Bloom felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, she's forgotten about Vanessa.

"…Yeah?" Bloom asked, shyly.

"Not even one little tiny date? Bloom, sweetie, I wouldn't ask you unless I was completely desperate, Valtor has made it no secret he could go either way on this deal, and it's one date, please, I'll pay you back," Vanessa's hands grasped onto one another tightly, her face lit up, "I know, I'll double your monthly allowance, if we get the deal, I'll even triple it,"

Bloom sighed and reached out, to grab Vanessa's hands, "Mum, you don't need to beg- I'd do anything for you, you know that,"

_She always was a mummy's girl.

* * *

_

_Spotted: Queen B and V dining together at the Golden Sunset Hotel, doesn't he know not to mix business with pleasure? _

_Or that a teenage masquerade has nothing to do with business at all. _

"Helia, come here!" Flora cried, she was in her room, in her dress, it was a wonderful floor length Rachel Gilbert white tiered dress, the voluminous layers fell to the floor, and Flora felt a little bit like a princess.

And she wanted to see Helia in his tux, just like a prince.

_Her prince. _

She couldn't wait to give Helia is mask, she had it in a box with a big red ribbon around it.

The door swung open and Helia creed in. He shut the door silently and walked over to her. She could see the strings from the original mask sticking out of his pocket.

"You look lovely," He said, his thin lips coiled into a small, sweet smile.

"Thank you," Flora grinned, holding the box behind her, her skirt concealing the boxes corners.

"You look handsome as well," She blushed, but there was something about a man in a tuxedo she couldn't resist.

_Can any of us? _

Helia lent in a placed a sweet, little kiss on her lips. "Um, I said I got you something for tonight, so here it is, I hope you like it," She revealed the box and handed it to Helia, she couldn't help but smile.

He stared at it stunned. "You got something for me?" He asked quizzically.

"Er, yeah, it's just for tonight though," Flora blushed harder and felt her tummy tie itself in knots. She hoped he liked it.

But what if he thought it was _stupid_?

Would he think she was stupid?

He untied the ribbon and pulled the lid off.

"Oh wow, Flora, thanks, it's really nice," Helia said, pulling the mask out of the box and plopped it on the armchair near them.

He held it up, it was a very nice mask, it felt heavy for it's size, he figured it would cover approximately three quarters of his face, and it was all white, with gold and yellow spikes, fanning out around it.

"It's meant to be like a sun correct?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, it's meant to be like those ones in Venice with the moon and the sun, but this one is just the sun, see how it's cut? I saw it online and I thought you'd like it," Flora gushed.

"It's lovely, a wonderful gift, thank you very much," Helia said, he leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it! I was worried," Flora said, grabbing her tiny clutch from the end of her bed, double checking she had everything she needed.

"Shall we go then?" Flora turned to Helia and smiled, sweetly.

"Absolutely, my driver is waiting for us," Helia grinned, linking arms with hers and holding her tight.

Flora beamed, she just wanted to spend the whole night dancing with Helia, and she couldn't wait until they got there.

_The night is still young.

* * *

_

Stella Solaria glanced around the room, her glass was full of bubbling champagne and she was so amazed with the décor.

_Well… she did invite them…_

"Everything looks amazing, Honey," Brandon cooed into her ear, he looked gorgeous in his charcoal grey pin stripe suit and red tie.

"I know, I did a good job right?" Stella beamed, taking a sip of her drink as a reward.

The hall was beautifully decorated, from the roof to the floor. Fairy lights and garlands of white flowers hung from the roof, the organic vines wrapped around the strings of the lights making it look like little fairies were resting up there, looking down onto the dancing students.

The biggest chandelier Stella had ever seen, and secretly coveted hung smack bang in the middle of the room, each Swarvoski crystal twinkling like a million stars in the night sky.

Despite its opulence and light, the dark red drapes that hung around the walls, absorbed most of the light in the room, and unless you knew what dress or suit everyone was wearing before, it was little help to you inside.

"Fabulous, very decedent, I'm waiting for the moment I can help myself to the chocolate fondue tower over there," Brandon eyed the glossy chocolate tower from a far.

"Well you'll have to wait until its party time, everyone will be here so soon!" Stella squealed.

"But I want it now, Stella, wait, I have to say something," Brandon said, grabbing Stella by her hands – which were covered with velvet elbow length black gloves.

"Y-yes, Brandon?" She asked, staring into his cheeky brown eyes. Was he going to declare his undying love for her?

Oh my gosh, Stella contained her squeal.

Or better yet, he was so sorry about upsetting her, he had gone and booked a romantic get away and bought her a capsule wardrobe for the trip – all couture.

_Woah! Steady there cow girl!_

Actually scratch all of the above, just the wardrobe would do…

Maybe he was pledging his undying love by treating her to a new outfit every week!

_That _was what she actually wanted, forget the other things.

Just clothes and love.

_Not in that order, I hope!_

"Stella, I'm sorry about what happened, about questioning your spending, but I stand by what I said, don't you think you are getting a little out of control, I'm not picking on you, I just think you should watch your spending, please? Before it becomes an even bigger problem," Brandon said.

Stella frowned.

How dare…

HOW DARE…

How dare he…

But then she paused.

"I'll take what you said into consideration but not know, Brandon, and this is hardly the time or place," Stella hiked up her long deep burnt brown dress, and its five petticoats and walked over to the chocolate fountain, screw what she just said to Brandon, she needed comfort food, she needed chocolate and she needed it _now_!

She grabbed a long bamboo stick and stabbed the little strawberry and held it under the fountain.

"Stella, please, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to over spend – I had an aunt who completely ruined her life that way, I don't want the same for you," Brandon said, from behind.

"I don't have a problem," Stella shot back.

"I didn't say you did, but these things tend to start this way, come on Stella, there's more to you than shopping anyways," Brandon said, Stella spun around, and raised her eyebrow, this was bound to be good.

_And while he's at it, does she have any other hobbies besides shopping?_

"Well, you're sweet and kind and funny and beautiful and sexy and happy… should I continue or do you get the idea?" Brandon asked.

"You can continue until the first guest gets here," Stella grinned.

"And wonderful and a good singer…"

"Lies are not accepted Brandon but thanks for trying,"

Brandon blushed, "Well, I do sound good in the shower," Stella winked at him, and Brandon smiled, grabbing her into a hug.

She loved the way she smelt, like expensive perfume and clean linen. Girls always smelt so good.

_Thank you, thank you very much._

"I think the first guests are arriving," Brandon asked, spotting Flora and Helia and a few other people in masks arriving.

Stella glanced over and spotted Flora arriving with Helia, Flora looked very pretty in a white tired dress which kind of clashed with the décor, she wondered why she had said white to begin with.

"Yooohoooo, Floraaaa!" Stella called out, waving her velvet gloved hand in the air, summoning her friend.

Flora looked up and grinned, her gold wire style mask looked very pretty yet did little to conceal her appearance.

Helia on the other hand was completely unrecognizable, the only way she knew it was him was because he had his arm around Flora's waist.

Those two were so touchy-touchy.

Oh well, not tonight! Stella beamed.

"Hi, Stella, you look really amazing, is that mask heavy?" Flora asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to take it off, Brandon promised me a massage later as well," Stella grinned.

"No I didn't," Brandon said, taken back.

"But you will won't you?" Stella asked, not looking at him.

"Well, yeah, probably," Brandon sighed.

Stella shrugged as if too say, 'See? I'm always right'

_And she normally is._

"Hey Flora, what do you say we go powder our noses?" Stella grinned, grabbing Flora by the wrist and dragging her off to the girls room, giggling like they'd just shared the funnies little secrets.

_Tee hee, I hate your boyfriend!

* * *

_

Musa and Tecna arrived, they were totally on time, which made Tecna happy and Musa scowl.

"This is pretty awesome," Tecna said as they finally got in past the bouncers and into the scene.

"Woah, I don't recognize anyone," Musa exclaimed.

"Um, that's the point Musa, it's a masquerade," Tecna stated.

Good thing Musa was wearing a mask, because her cheeks burned as the blood rushed to them.

"Right," Musa said, like she meant to say something that stupid.

_Sure… but you can't hide from me, M. _

"Do you think Layla's here yet?" Musa asked, looking around.

"What did you think of her new boyfriend?" Tecna asked.

"Hum?" Musa asked, quizzing her friend.

"I… don't know, I get a weird feeling, like something's going on," Tecna glanced around the hall, there was a massive cake, on a wheelie trolley by the banquet, and Tecna, who normally wasn't much of a sweet eater, wanted that cake.

"Just got a text from Layla – she's here but she can't find Jordan," Musa said.

"We are _not_ walking around the hall looking for a boy in a mask with Layla," Tecna frowned.

"Got anything better to do?" Musa asked.

Tecna sighed, "Fine,"

_What a waste of a night!

* * *

_

"Flora, let's go get something to eat," Stella said once they left the bathroom, Stella grabbed Flora's arm again and took her over to the long dining table, the décor looked like it had been warped straight from a royal banquet in medieval times with a deep burgundy table cloth and a black lacy table runner. Opulent gold goblets and cutlery decorated the table.

Of course the food – although ranging from smoked salmon and caviar covered hors d'oeuvres and honey prawns to fancy glass jars filled with candy from childhood dreams brought it back to the modern day.

"Oh, is that Ursula? Hell-_o_," Stella grinned, picking up the pace.

"Stella, do you see Helia?" Flora asked, why was her best friend dragging her around the place? Didn't Stella want to be with Brandon? Flora just wanted to dance with Helia while the DJ was playing the slow songs!

"Um, duh, _no_," Stella said. How was she suppose to know where he was if everyone was wearing a mask?

_Exactly, for she hasn't been moving to the opposite side of the room all night.

* * *

_

Bloom knew he was around here somewhere, he couldn't be that hard to find, he was so tall and lean, he would stand out between all the dancing students. Plus, he was most definitely wearing a cloak or long jacket since every time she had seen him he was wearing one.

She played with the bracelet Valtor had given her, it was such a nice gift. And so thoughtful.

She knew he was older than she was, and he was significantly older than her but well, she hadn't had much success with the guys her own age, and why not?

_Exactly, why not? _

He was nice and polite, a real gentleman in fact, what girl wouldn't want that?

Daphne had been right, she was always right, and when he took her to dinner he was nice, so attentive and thoughtful. Bloom gushed, unable to stop herself or to think that he was way too old for her.

Bloom loved the draping curtains that hung from the ceiling. She looked over and saw that not only were they decorations but also, concealing little rooms.

Oh, maybe he was in one of these rooms? Bloom thought, she walked along, hoping not to see anything she really didn't need to see.

_Oh, but I do. And I hope they lost their masks process so I can name and shame!_

Bloom walked along, blushing when she spotted a couple in their underwear making out feverously.

"Oh-Ooh!" Bloom covered her eyes and walked along, only peaking through the fingers to see where she was going.

In the very last hidden tent, she could hear the sound of whispers and talking and more kissing sounds.

Bloom blushed again.

Wait, was that him then? Why was there the sound of someone talking to him, and kissing and Oh. My. God.

Valtor's back was to here, but she knew it was him, his long wheat blonde hair hang down his back, and the girl… well, Bloom had no idea who she was but she seemed quite tall, long platinum blonde hair that seemed to have the faintest blue tinge to it, tied so tight in a ponytail it looked artificial.

She let out a moan and Bloom ducked, embarrassed beyond belief, but she couldn't get the image out of her head she should have know.

Bloom held in the tears, her cheeks burnt in humiliation. Again.

Why did this keep happening to her? She crouched down, trying to hide in between the black drapes, the fabric was so soft and luxurious, maybe she could hide here and cry until everyone left and she could sneak out afterward?

She put her mask down of her floor it was so annoying to carry around.

She was so frustrated, she didn't even want to let him see her angry, she pulled the bracelet off, she didn't want it any more. It was ugly and stupid and wrong and he was like 100 years old or something.

_Now that's an exaggeration. _

She finally managed to pull it off.

She looked up to make sure no one was staring at her strangely.

Everyone seemed so happy and carefree in their masks, dancing and drinking and urgh, it made her sick.

She stood up, pushed her hair out of her still teary eyes, and dusted off her dark blue dress.

There so much better, and her wrist didn't feel so heavy anymore which was plus.

_Always look of the bright side… of life._

She stood at the entrance and squirmed at the sight of Valtor's hand trailing up the girls' skirt.

Her long, sharp dark blue nailed hands ran through his hair.

She didn't even want to say anything, so she took aim and throw the bracelet at the back of Valtor's head.

It hit him and fell into the girls lap. Bloom didn't want him to see so she ducked out of the way, but stayed to listen what did he say?

"Oh, you got me a bracelet? About time you started giving me gifts," She cooed.

Valtor's response was taking too long for Bloom liking so she headed off. This was officially over. Her bed was calling her from all the way along town.

If only she could make her way through the crowds, she stood on her toes, this could take a while, she thought.

* * *

"Stella, I want to go see Helia now, maybe you could dance with Brandon for a while?"

"Let's see if we can find Juliet and Rachel, Rachel said she was wearing a head piece with feathers, let's go!"

"Oh, wait I think I see Bloom!" Flora said, pointing over to the entrance, where a girl with burnt red hair had entered, Bloom's hair was much more fiery but maybe in this light it made it darker.

"Shall we go say hello, then?" Stella asked, linking arms with Flora and they hurried over to Bloom, Flora kept an eye out for Helia as Stella dragged her along.

Flora spotted Musa and Tecna laughing with Timmy, none of them were wearing their masks but they seemed to be having a laugh while munching on candy.

Flora was surprised to see Tecna and Timmy laughing so much, since they could both be so reserved at times, but she hoped that this meant they were finally happy.

"Bloom! Bloom! Over here!" Stella called, waving their blue-eyed friend over.

Bloom was holding a mask over her eyes, and smiled.

Then raised her free hand, Stella was expecting her to greet her in a half hug, but instead raised her middle finger at the blonde princess.

_Woah, didn't see that one coming. _

She turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd.

"Did she just…?" Stella asked, flabbergasted.

"Um, maybe she mistook us for someone else?" Flora asked.

Stella scrunched her hand into a fight fist "Oh please, if I run into her again, I'm going to pound her face in!"

* * *

Finally after nearly an hour of searching, he finally spotted Bloom's fire red curls' from across the room, he dashed in between the students and hurried to her, never loosing sight of her.

"Wait! Bloom! Bloom, wait!" Sky cried, she looked so pretty in a light blue dress with silky pink ribbon detail around the hem.

She turned and faced him, her pale pink elbow length gloved fingers grasping and pulling repeatedly on her skirt.

She was nervous? Sky wanted to laugh, she didn't know anything.

"I… Bloom, I just wanted to say something," Sky said, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Sky stood there shyly, he was pumped to just say what he thought, he licked his dry lips and just spat out what he wanted to say.

"…I just wanted to tell you that, I love you, Bloom," Sky said, awkwardly, the words just felt wrong, like he couldn't hear them properly.

Bloom didn't move or react.

"…Bloom?" Sky asked, confused, she hadn't even taken her mask down from her face.

Bloom kissed his lips, but they didn't feel the same as Sky remembered at all.

* * *

Bloom shook her head, as she neared the door, what a fool, I am. She thought. Why does this keep happening?

She glanced over and saw Sky pulling away from a red headed girl, his eyes grew wide open when she saw her, his mouth dropped open, he looked like someone had just kneed him in the balls, which Bloom was tempted to do so, so many times but just didn't have the guts to do so.

She hurried off before Sky could say anything, she's had enough of boys and their stupid tired excuses.

She was going home.

Sky turned to 'Bloom'. This girl had red hair as Bloom did but it wasn't her.

_What gave it away? The mask?_

"Who are you?" He cried out, pointing a finger at the mysterious woman in front of him.

She pulled her mask down and Sky slightly groaned.

"Oops, did you just kiss the wrong girl?" She smirked.

Sky was devastated he'd just told Mitzi he loved her.

Wait, did that count?

_Oops, indeed.

* * *

_

Mitzi frowned, she was on a buzz from kissing Sky, seeing Bloom run off like that, it seemed too good to be true, it didn't occur to her she wasn't upset over Valtor and not Sky.

The stupid red wig was making the back of her neck sweat and the fringe was scrapping against her forehead uncomfortably.

She was in a mischievous mood, she wanted nothing more to ruffle a few feathers, shake up some cages – all to damage Bloom's good name.

Flora and Stella seemed to be giggling over the fondue with some girls Mitzi didn't recognize – were they Juliet and Ursula?

She wondered if tonight was her night to humiliate Stella? They were standing by the food…

Mitzi's eyes grew large.

And that huge chocolate fountain.

Mitzi thought she had seen a giant cake somewhere before but she couldn't see it anywhere near the food.

But that didn't matter.

Oh, this was too good, Mitzi giggled.

_Oh, come on not that old trick!_

Mitzi was about to head over when she felt a cold hand wrap around her forearm, she was pulled back a step, forcefully.

The warm breath on the back of her neck was actually a relief with the stupid wig.

"Stella is preoccupied and Brandon is over there by himself, why not make a move on him and not her? Wouldn't that be a better use of your time?" His voice was nothing but a whisper in her ear, he was so difficult to hear but a valid point was a valid point.

Mitzi spun around, she had no idea who she was speaking with since his sun mask covered his whole face.

"What do you have to gain?" She asked, this guy was kinda devious.

And she liked it.

He simply nodded and turned, walking off into the crowd.

What a spoil sport, anyways, he had a point, Brandon was standing with some week looking guy, Jarred or Julius? Mitzi didn't know, they were just drinking beer and staring out into the crowd, Brandon's eyes were firmly fixed on Stella.

Stella glanced over and Mitzi had to wonder if they were communicating telepathically.

Mitzi saw Flora glancing around and frown slightly when she saw Mitzi making her way through the crowd, she saw Flora tug on Stella's arm while she and the other girls laughed.

Oh well, too late! Mitzi smirked eyeing Brandon.

She wondered if he would know it was her with her mask held up to her face?

_She could just not hold it there if she really wants… _

Brandon saw her coming over, a confused look in his brown eyes but not hostile.

Mitzi wrapped her right arm around, her hand on the back of his neck and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck? Brandon!" Stella screeched, standing with her mouth wide open, why was Brandon kissing some other girl?

Wait…

Wait a minute.

Was that Bloom?

Again?

Was this girl on a roll tonight or what?

The girl pulled away and her arm, slowly fell, her mask held in the hand, returned to her side.

"Mitzi?" Stella raised an eyebrow, wanting to gag. She'd never been so disappointed in all her life.

"Hello Stella,"

"Why can't you just keep your dirty hands off my boyfriend! Now he's covered in your filthy slobber, you're such a loser, bitch – I don't even know which one is worse," Stella ranted, her fists in a tight ball.

"Maybe you should have been closer to Brandon? You can't control him all the time," Mitzi crossed her arms over her chest, her smile was so smug Stella just wanted to swipe it off her.

"I don't need to control him, you wannabe, I trust him completely!" Stella said.

"Then why do you always tell him to stay away from me?" Mitzi asked, eyeing Brandon which made him uncomfortable, actually this whole thing was uncomfortable.

Why was Mitzi fighting with Stella?

Did she like him or something? Because Mitzi was seriously not his type.

_And the award for the slowest horse goes too…_

"Oh, I trust him you, whore," Stella crossed her skinny arms over her ampule chest, which seemed way bigger in that tiny corset, which kind of made Mitzi jealous. "You on the other hand are a completely different story! If I had a dog, I wouldn't even trust you to pick up it's crap!"

"Wait, wait, Mitzi, you liked me?" Brandon asked.

Mitzi wanted to stamp her foot and scream, was he really that thick?

Of course she liked him, that's why she was flirting with him!

_Oh, is that what she called it? _

"I'm sorry if I lead you on, but I only want Stella, I mean, I hope we can still be friends and all," Brandon said, half smiling like he didn't give a crap.

_Which he probably didn't. _

Mitzi wanted to scream.

"Oh, sorry Mitzi, looks like you lose this round and well, so I guess that leaves me as victorious – again," Stella beamed, clinging to Brandon's arm.

Mitzi was about to say something, but instead raised her hand and slapped the self-righteous bitch across her left cheek.

Everyone stopped dancing and stared at the cat fight

"Hey!" Brandon jumped in the way of Stella and Mitzi to stop the fight.

"Ohmygod, you bitch, how dare you slap me!" Stella hissed the words coming out as one, trying to pass Brandon who held her tightly around the waist, to stop her from attacking Mitzi.

"Well, you totally deserved it!" Mitzi cried.

"You wish, you're just jealous because I have a gorgeous boyfriend and you don't and I'm Queen and you're not," Stella yelled.

"At I have _real friends,_ I didn't need to buy them,"

Stella's ears grew hot and red, which always happened when she was extremely angry. "What did you say?" Stella stood tall, she threw her shoulders back and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"You heard me," Mitzi said.

_I don't know what's worse that our Queen fell for that, or anyone could believe Mitzi has friends – and no, E and G do not count. _

Stella quickly pulled off the Erickson Beamond Razor edge drop earrings and thrust them over to Flora, who only _just_ managed to catch one, she hurried to grab the other one from the floor.

"Ooh, I'm so_o_ scared!" Mitzi faux wailed, she may have lost Brandon but she would _not_ lose this fight.

_But she just lost the war, so what's the point in the battle? Sigh, some people just don't get it._

Stella growled and lunged at Mitzi.

A crowd gathered around them, as Mitzi could feel Stella pull her stupid wig off her head.

Thank God, that's gone, Mitzi thought, before realizing she was still probably wearing the even uglier hair net.

Mitzi failed as she was pushed over by Stella and landed on her back, painfully.

And people would take pictures.

Stella sat on her, and Mitzi grabbed her arm and bite her hard through the velvet glove but it didn't seem to hurt Stella much.

And send them to Gossip Girl.

Stella shook Mitzi, while she screamed, why was she even in this stupid cat fight anyways?

Oh-

Hang on, this was a good thing, since Gossip Girl hadn't mentioned her for ages. And here she was fighting Stella.

She was totally going to draw this out as long as she could.

_This reeks of desperation but since I can't resist a cat fight, so here's the footage for you; click here._

Stella cried as Mitzi pushed her into the wall and Stella wished her hand her Jimmy Choo clutch because the crystal embellishments would totally knock the remaining 3 brain cells out of Mitzi's stupid, big, fat and ugly head.

_Real mature. _

Just then, Stella heard a rip sound and looked down, her beautiful couture ball dress and let out a scream, Mitzi had ripped right up the hem, revealing Stella's voluminous black petticoats.

"Oh. My. Gawd! NO! NO! No you didn't, you… how dare you? Don't you know this is couture? Oooh," Stella let out a whimper, she wanted to cry. But she was also really, really pissed off.

"Brandon, look at what she did!" Stella turned to face him, showing him the damage Mitzi had done.

"Oh, right, go running to Brandon, like he can help you, by the way, did you check him before you both did it?" Mitzi snorted at her really lame insult.

"What did she say?" Brandon asked, his eyebrow raised in disgust.

"She… urgh, you're the one that needs to be checked, you whore!" Stella cried, ready to lunge at Mitzi again.

"Let's see how you like it, Bitch," Stella cried, attacking Mitzi again.

Mitzi didn't like the look on Stella's face, she turned to run, but after her first step, she fell, and landed splat, face first, into the cake.

_Oh, so there it is!_

Mitzi stood up, and immediately regretted it vanilla and chocolate covered her face and she wanted to cry as their laughter rang through her ears.

"The cake is not a lie," Brandon said, one hand clutching the handle of the wheelie trolley still.

"Oh… my… Argh! My DRESS!" Mitzi cried, as the chocolate stained her corset top.

"Oh Brandon!" Stella threw her arms around him and clutched him tightly. Mitzi seethed at the sight. Stella was so arrogant at times.

"Was I your knight in shining armour?" Brandon grinned, cheekily.

Stella placed silly, sloppy kisses all over Brandon's golden cheeks, "Oh yes! Yes! You saved me from that totally horrible witch, I just wish you'd saved my dress as well," Stella sighed, eyeing Mitzi.

"You both disgust me!" Mitzi huffed, stamping her foot in frustration and anger.

"Yeah, well you ruined the cake for everyone here, so now what am I going to do?" Stella said, breezily.

"Urgh!" Mitzi screamed and turned on her heel, "This party was totally lame anyways, I don't know why I even bothered,"

"What, sneaking into the party? You weren't on the invite list, so maybe you should leave before we call security," Brandon said.

With that, she left, her head, although covered in cake, was still held high.

"Guess you could say she took the cake," Stella scowled, caressing Brandon's cheek.

_Oh, puh-lease._

Brandon chuckled, "But she really did ruin my dress," Stella said, sadly.

"Oh, well maybe you won't need it in a bit," Brandon said, cheekily.

"What? Oh, you're so cheeky," Stella grinned.

* * *

**To: **…. [Click to see address]

**From: **…. [Click to see address]

**Subject: **

Dearest Vanessa Peters,

It was my pleasure to attend dinner last week, and I really enjoyed getting to meet your delightful family, perhaps you could attend dinner with me so we can negotiate future business plans, I have many topics which I wish to discuss with you, as I feel this is a very worthwhile company to spend my resources.

From now, taking your company further into the future is my main priority and I hope you are looking forward to it as much as I am.

Yours sincerely,

Valtor

President of Valtor Communications.

* * *

_Well, wasn't that an ordeal? Who am I kidding, I enjoyed every moment of it and I can say this, when you're one of us, everyone is out to get you, so even though you may hang out in similar circles, you may grin and cheek kiss them when ever you see them in the street but as soon as the lights are dimmed, I can promise you, no one is safe. _

_Even the best and the oldest of us._

_Maybe you should all learn to sleep with the lights on? _

_You know you love me, _

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl.

* * *

_

**A/N: **One of the things that I have always been obsessed, for years and years, is the concept of the _Masquerade ball_, (I know I'm not alone) alas, I've never been invited. Anyways, when I checked my plot summary and I saw that I had planned a masquerade ball. So, I hope you all liked it, it was exactly how I would imagine a Masquerade ball, but… well, bitchier.

Anyways, please review.

In the next chapter;

- I shall introduce some new characters that have never before been seen – maybe some were in the series and maybe some are not.

- There will be another party in which all the characters swap pairings.

- One of the characters' will rush off to join a Buddhist Camp in rural China never to be seen or heard of again.

- And another cat fight for Stella because she's considered pro at this by now.

- And I shall give Mitzi mono.

^ One of the above statements is not true (Or all of them, I guess you'll have to wait for chapter ten to find out what happens next XD)

Xx.  
After17

P.S I'll be back after I become a pokemon master.. Bahaha, you'd think after 600 pokemon, I'd be bored of the same thing, but nuh-huh!

P.P.S Jordan is NOT an OC he really was Aisha's boyfriend… in the comic, it's number 30 and it's called Un Ragazzo per Aisha, plus you get to see Tecna's parents in it as well.

P.P.P.S Someone should have reminded me its' month/day/year not day/month/year. I thought I had updated two weeks ago. -_-' Fail.


End file.
